Don't Wanna Spent One More Christmas Alone
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: Isolating himself from the gang 4 8yrs,Kai decides 2 hold a reunion for the 4 teams,after running in 2 Tyson.During the reunion over xmas,the separation on Kai&the D-Boys is lifted&the 5 Russians can be reunited.Story mainly in Russia:St.Petersburg.R
1. 10th August 2008

**A/N:** Here is the beginning chapter of Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Alone - re-written.

I had put this put last year, but I was not happy with it, so deleted it. I have now re-written it. It's completely different. I don't know how regular the updates for this fanfic will be, but there will be some long waits and it will not be finished this year. I'm giving my self a curtain amout of time to complete it. I will only be posting chapters up around Christmas. The earliest will be in Noverber, maybe the end of October.

I have just re-written this chapter little. I didn't know what I was fulling going to do for it, but now I have more of an idea that I like. I think that all I had no idea on was pairings, but I do now, though if I tell you, some may find it desgusitng, so I won't tell you now. You'll have to find out in the story, though it won't be this chatper. I have also got a suprise for you in this story, though it's not new. It have been done with different characters, though I only know of two. One of the characters that I will be doing this two, I have never read a story with it. I hope that you'll all like, though you won't find out in this story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. The characters that I do own however, are the social workers in this chapter.

**Warnings:** _ass _is written in this chpater a few times.

**Note: **anything that is inside of / is spoken in Russian

_**Enjoy the chapter and review please.**_

* * *

Chapter One

10th August 2008

~*~Kai's POV~*~

This corridor is long and wide with a lot of thick, dark wood doors that lead to different rooms. The floors have sea blue tails laid down on them. There clean and you can see your reflection in them clearly. The ceilings are white and don't look dirtied from time. From the ceiling to half way down the walls are white and like the ceiling, looks like it has been redone recently. The rest of the walls are painted a deep sea blue. There are deep sea blue, soft chairs with black frames alongside them, up and down the corridor. There are also posters of different things that are seen important. There are large windows that are clean and let in a lot of light. The windowsills are wide enough to sit on them comfortable and they are clean and the widows have no curtains, which lets more light in. You can see outside easily, where the snow is falling onto the already freshly laid snow. There are a lot of trees, you can see at least one out of every window and you can also see the car park and the surrounding houses and the scenery of the houses, shops and mountains in the distance. It's a peaceful sight that seems to calm you.

Unfortunately the arguing that I can hear from the room I'm sat next to is stopping the calming scenery from actually calming me down. All I can hear is arguing that these social workers seem to only be doing. We can hear them through this thick wooden door. We can hear them shouting and yelling harsh words at one another. It's extremely annoying and is agitating me. It is also making this annoying headache even worse.

Oh, by the way, do you remember me? Kai Hiwatari, the captain of the Bladebreakers. I'm guessing that you do, well you should anyway. It has only been a month seen you last saw me. Yes a month has passed since the World Tournament ended and I'm guessing that what I have been going on about doesn't really make much sense. Well, most of it will make sense, but some of it won't, like the social worker business. So let me explain.

After the world tournament had ended, my grandfather: Voltaire, Boris and the Bio-Volt workers were arrested. I, the Demolition Boys and the other Bio-Volt children were taken into care. Well truth be told, I was able to stay in my hotel room that I share with my team. I was also able to arrange for the Demolition Boys to be able to stay in my home here in Moscow. Luckily for me, Spencer is responsible and has made sure Ian didn't explode everything to piece and Tala and Bryan also helped.

Anyway, a trail way put on a week later, after the World Tournament had ended. All the information that they needed for this case was quickly collected and analysed, though they didn't really need to do much analysing. Voltaire, Boris and the Bio-Volt workers had already done that for them. Idiots. So the case only took three weeks in trail. During that time, the information collect that would insure them to be sent to jail was given and I had to go up onto the stand and talk as did the Demolition Boys and some of the other Bio-Volt children. I know that my team and the other teams had to go up and talk, or so they claim. I wasn't in the room when anyone but I was talking. Don't ask why, because I simply don't know. No child was. Stupid I think. But that's just going off the subject. Right, once everything against them was given and they had chance to defend themselves, the jury made their decision, which was yesterday afternoon. Luck was on mine and the Demolition Boys, plus the other Bio-Volt children's side. Voltaire, Bois and the Bio-Volt workers, our nightmares were jailed for life. It made us all happy. But now, I'm not.

See, after the decision was given I and every child in Bio-Volt were given social workers. I have got a different social worker to the Demolition Boys and they were all given different social workers. So right now, I and the Demolition Boys are sat outside of this room, whilst our social workers are in there arguing. What is it that their arguing about, you ask? Well basically about what they're going to do with us. Three of five want to separate us. One thinks that we should be able to decide on that. And the last is in between to wht is the best for us. The social worker that thinks we should be able to decide is Tala's and I agree with him. We all probably do. The one who is in between for the best thing for us is Bryan's social worker.

/How much longer are they going to take?/ I hear Tala ask in a slightly rough voice, shows that we've been waiting a long time and that not one of us has really talked. He's sat on the windowsill of the window right in front of me. He's been staring out of it all this time. Bryan's been sat in the chair in front of Tala. Eyes close and arms crossed across his chest, our trade mark, not saying a word, like normal. He's sat leading in his chair, with his legs stretched out in front of him. Ian's just been fidgeting most the time. He keeps swopping seats, but he has never been able to sit still for long. It got him into a lot of trouble in the abbey. Right now he's sat on a chair across from Spencer, who is sat on the other side of the door that I'm sat next to. He has just been sat quietly all this time, like the rest of us. He's sat up straight, feet firmly on the ground and arms crossed across his chest. He's been staring straight in front of him at the wall. Though, I've been sat just staring in front of me, therefore at Tala and Bryan. I've also been irritably quiet.

/Don't know Tal,/ Spencer answers, also in a roughish voice. /They'll talk in till they come to an agreement./

/Don't you mean they'll argue till they kill each other,/ Bryan commented, strangely enough, without a rough voice. Then again, Bryan's normally quiet most the time. Tala, Spencer and Ian aren't.

/You think they'll kill each other? Coz if they do, can we blow them up?/ Ian asks, with a rough voice and with a huge smirking. He has an obsession with destroying things.

/No,/ Tala says simply. Ian pouts.

/Stop acting like a girl,/ I say, and my voice is not rough either, but then again, the last few years, I have hardly talked. Anyway, pouting doesn't really seem to be something that a man does, unless he's a homosexual: gay. And I know the Demolition Boys; minus Tala and Ian sometimes think the same thing.

/Yerr, you're not gay Ian or Tala/ Bryan said. And yes, Tala pouts a lot, but as far as we know, he's not gay. He's always pouted, ever since he was a little kid; since we first met him. Just something he has never grow out off, even though I and Bryan tried to get him to stop pouting. /Even if you are you can still pack it in. It is only what girls and the weaker of the male raise do./ Yes, Bryan only sees it as a weak thing, as do I even though Tala is not weak and pouts a lot.

/You know, it's lucky that you're stronger than me Bryan, otherwise you'd be dead,/ Tala says pouting. And that's right. Bryan is the strongest member of the Demolition Boys, even though Spencer looks the strongest in mortal combat. Spencer can give Bryan a good fight, but Bryan always wins in the end. Ian and Tala are no match for either of them. One of the reason why this is is probably because of the fact that Tala is two/three years younger than them, and Ian is four/five years younger. Though, that only works in Balkov Abby, it doesn't seem to outside...then again, it doesn't seem to work with the Demolition Boys either. Tala is the weakest (hasn't always been though) and second younger. Bryan is the strongest and is the seconded olderst, (it probably has something to do with how me and Bryan use to fight all the time). Don't ask who is the strongest out of me and Bryan, as none oe use know, not anymore. We use to be equal, but we haven't fought each other in a long time to that doesn't matter to any of us. Especially not to Ian, as Tala is the weakest and is the captain of the team, which say that you don't have to be stronger than the rest to be captain.

Oh, your now probably wondering why Tala is captain of the Demolition Boys when everyone on the Demolition Boys team can kick his ass, right? Everyone in Balkov Abbey asked that question. They asked _'why have Tala as the captain of the Demolition Boys when everyone else is stronger than him, therefore he cannot keep everyone under control. If he makes a decision that no one wants, they can kick his ass?'_ but we replied with, _'keep your noise out of it. It's none of your business.'_ And I'm being serious about that answer. But we choose Tala as he is, well the glue that brought us together. See, me and Bryan always argued and fought. We'd end up in the infirmary frequently. That was until Tala came, with his twin sister and made us friends. Now, we're best friends. Spencer was scared of us, like the whole abbey, and after a couple of times, everyone but Boris and the guards stopped trying to intervene in our fights. But again, because of Tal, we are now friends. Ian came after that, so he doesn't know us how we once were. Anyway, that has nothing to do with what is going on right now.

/Did I hurt your feeling Tala?/ Bryan asks mockingly, which has earned him a whack over the head from Tala. But Tala's hits don't hurt Bryan, nor me.

/If you're going to do something like that Falcon make sure you're not sat below them,/ I say mockingly as Bryan rubs his head where Tala had hit him in a mockingly way. Tala knows that he cannot hurt us in that way. /Especially if it's our wolf./

/I'm not scared of puppy,/ Bryan says teasingly.

/Ha ha, Tala's a puppy,/ Ian laughs.

/And you're a worm Ian,/ Tala says and I know why. He wants to get Ian to laugh at himself.

/Ha ha, I'm a worm,/ Ian laughs at himself. He always falls for it. Idiot. He has us laughing at him.

/Ian, you do realise that you are calling yourself a worm?/ I ask him though my laughter.

/What!/ he exclaims, meaning the idiot had no clue. Moron.

/Why do you always fall for it Ian?/ Spencer asks with annoyance present in his voice. /And give Tala the satisfaction that he is looking for?/

/I don't mean to Spencer!/ Ian shouts.

/Don't shout,/ Tala orders Ian. /We've all, most likely, got headaches from those arguing baboons in there./ Tala points to the door were our social workers are.

/I know I have,/ I say. /And I'm guessing no-one here has an aspirin?/

/No,/ Tala, Spencer and Ian say in unison as Bryan shakes his head.

/Thought so./

/If they decided to separate us guys,/ Tala says Sadly. /Please do as they say and stay where they put you, OK./

/Why should I obey these idiots?/ Bryan questions.

/Because, if they separate us, I don't know how long it would be for,/ Tala answers with sadness in his voice and eyes. /And if you stay where they tell us to, and then may be, I'm hoping that we'll be able to reunite sooner. So please behave yourselves./

/Okay,/ Spencer and Ian say in agreement as I and Bryan nod to say we will.

/Thanks,/ Tala says as the social workers shut up. I'm guessing the decision has been made and soon we'll know what they have decided on.

I hear the door opan and they're coming out. One by one, they're coming out and our fade is coming closer. OK that sounds too dramatic; sounds like is so dramatic a lot of the time. Anyway, we'll soon know what the 'verdict' is.

/Right we have come to a decision,/ says the first social worker that came out of the room. He's my social worker; his name is...err... I don't know. I haven't bothered to remember it. Anyway, he's a roundish plumb man, with stormy grey, oval eyes and messy, short cut, grey hair. His face is round and chubby with soft facial features. As you can imagine he has not got a muscular body, and he looks weak. He's wearing a black, expensice, Italian suit, which says to me that he is serious.

/Are you going to keep us in suspense, or tell us?/ Bryan asks harshly. He doesn't seem to be in the mood to deal with them. Though I don't think anyone would be, not after sitting for what feels like forever hearing them arguing and hearing them say that they may be separating us.

/Yes. We have decided that it would be best to separate you all,/ Ian's social worker tells us. Ian's social worker reminds me of a bear. He has large hand and his arms are large and round. He has dyed blond hair with brown roots coming through. His features are hard and he looks really serious. He's also wearing an expensive, Italian suit, but he's wearing a navy blue one.

/Great, so where are you placing us?/ Bryan asks with a mischievous smirk. Why?

/Do you take us for idiots?/ Bryan's social worker asks and Bryan nods his head, still smirking and that is the reason for his smirking. He doesn't look too amused. Bryan's social worker is in his late twenties with jade green hair. He has a jade green beard and hard facial features. He has a pale muscular body and looks like he can bench 260. He's wearing black trousers and a white tank top with his jacket and coat flung over is right shoulder. /Well we are not, and we **are not** going to tell you when you are all together. But we will tell you that we will be placing you in **different** places, and you will not be able to leave that area, unless we say you can. Got that?/ We all nod our heads.

/Kai, I won't be restricting you to one area, as I know you have decided to take over your family companies. So it will be a little bit difficult to, if you are needed to go to other countries./ My social worker tells me. That good news for me and lucky. By the way, they'd asked me yesterday after the trail had ended, if I wanted to take over my family companies. As you can guess, my answer was yes. /But you **cannot** search for your friends where ever you go, got that./ I nod.

/The same for you, Tala,/ Tala's social worker; Harry Road says. Strange, I know his name, but not my own social worker. Anyway, he looks a lot like Bryan's social worker, so I'm guessing that they are related in some way, probably brothers. The only differences that I can see between them are what they are wearing and Harry doesn't have a beard. Harry has black trousers on and a white shirt.

/OK, but why?/ Tala asks confused.

/I don't agree with separating you from your friends and I also don't agree with restricting you to one area. You can go anywhere you like, but you are not allowed to look for your friends,/ Harry explains. /If you do so happen to find them, if you are travelling, you **must not** communicate with them. OK?/

/OK,/ Tala says nodding.

/Have you got that as well Kai,/ my social worker asks me and I nod.

/Right then, it's time for you all to say bye to one another,/ Spencer's social worker says. Spencer's social worker is an old woman. She has grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her features are soft and she looks feeble. Her eyes are light pink ovals. She's wearing a black skirt and tights and a white shirt. She has a silver necklace around her neck.

You know, I really need to learn their names.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought.

If there are any characters from Beyblade from other seasons that you'd like in tell me and I'll try and have them in. Same if there are any paring that you'd like.

Anyway, review and please read on when I update.


	2. 01st November 2018: Part 1

**A/N**: Yerr, here is an updat! Sorry, it took me ages to update this fanfic. I'd wrote it down on paper in rough, but was busy studing for my mock exams when I was in the mood to type it. Once they were over I wasn't really in the mood.

Right, I'm possible having this in two chapter, depends on what I feel like when I start to write the next chapter. This one had taken 22 pages with having t put three spaces in between paragrphs for them to show, and it took 15 pages with out. I think that that is a lot of me. I also though that I may put this in to two chapter as I don't like it when chpaters are far to long, so I won't try and make my chapters to long. Thoguh, the think I may have for this chapter. Do tell me if you think I have.

Right, the first part of this chapter will must likely be boring, but I wanted to do a long chapter, so I had Tyson tell you about the first world tournamet he was in, and how he met his team.

The plot for this fic as slightly changed now. The main of it was going to be set four years after the end of season one, but now it is ten years.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade or any other it's character. Any character that is not from any of the serise, are OC's, so don't steel them!

**Warning**: There are words in this chapter that people may not find nice or want to read, e.g. crap. There are also YAOI/Shounen-ai pairing, but they are not.

Okay, that last part may have confused you so let me tell you the pairing that are in or mentioned in this is:

Tyson x Max

Enrique x Oliver

Kenny x Hilary

Michael x Mariah

Right two of them are YAOI/Shounen-ai pairing, but I have turned one person of the two couples into a female. Read to find out which, though I think it is obviouse. Of the top of my head I have turned four in to females.

Right I'm going to shut up one so you can read.

**Enjoy the Chapter and Review Please!**

* * *

Chapter Two

01st November 2018 (Part one)

~*~Tyson's POV~*~

Bored, bored, bored, I am bored to hell! There's nothing that I can be doing. The Dojo isn't open today, so I cannot keep myself busy by teaching young children martial arts or blading. And I wore training out hours ago. Besides, I have no reason to train anymore. My blading career is over and has been for eight years. There's no-one around that I can hang out with at the moment. All my friends are in different counties and I hardly hear from them anymore, that is if I do hear from them at all. The two I have kept in close contacted with are at work at the moment, like my childhood friends. So what is a bored guy like me meant to do? Mmm, I could kill Kai? He's the reason I'm bored. If it weren't for him, I could still be sleeping. And no, before you ask, he is not around anymore making my life hell. He's alive so don't worry about that; he's just in a different country, which would actually make it difficult to kill him. Mmm, I should explain about whom I am and what I am going on about. I just seem to be rambling on.

Right, to start, I am Tyson Granger. Remember the name? Of cause you do. Who could forget me? But I guess there is a chance that you have forgotten me, so I'll tell you who I am and who I was years ago, seeing as I have nothing else to do. Though, I'm not going to go that far back, to like when I was a baby. I'll only go back ten years. That's as far back as I need to go. Any further and I'll just be making you think I am full of myself. Yerr sure, I know I was once and that I still can be on occasions, but I am trying to sort that out. Anyway, let me explain who I was ten years ago and how I became that person.

Ten years ago I was an ordinary kid always dreaming about being the best blader ever. Thing changed when I was meant to blade a friend called Andrew and a guy called Carlos beat me there and beat him, taking his blade. I challenged Carlos to a battle, which was when I meat Kenny Manabu, that was also the beginning of the road that lead me to be the best. Anyway, I bladed and beat Carlos and then met Kai, who I didn't like at all then. We bladed and he beat me easily. He also kidnapped Kenny! Well more like who were his goons at the time, but I saved him. It was also around then that I got my bit-beast; Dragoon. Then not long after that, when I was training and winning lots of candy from Kenny by hitting the top of the bridge that we were under, we met Max, the expert in a defensive style beyblade. She (I'll explain that later) helped me and Kenny to save a little puppy that had stole my blade. We then bladed at her family hobby shop and she beat me, by waiting until my blade ran out of spin, then Mr. D – short for Mr. Dickenson - had come and told us of the Regional Tournament and all three of us entered. I and Max aced the first rounds, and Kenny was doing brilliant till Kai entered that round as well. He was in block A, Max was in block B, Kenny was in block C and so was Kai. Kai won both with incredible ease. It made me extremely mad as he had destroyed Kenny's blade. It wasn't fair; he didn't have to do that. But anyway, I was in block D. In block E there was another blader that won with incredible ease as well. Kenny told me that his name is Raymond Kon and he had never been defeated, that is till he met me, though that wasn't fair either. See, in the next rounds Max bladed Kai and gave him a good match. She beat him in the second round by making her bladed spin the other way. She also got Draciel in her final match with Kai and then I went onto bladed Ray, who trashed me in the first round of the best of three. He'd used his tiger claw attack which ribbed my blade to shreds. Kenny came in time to repair my blade then I faced Ray again. We'd both relisted our bit-beast in that battle, though Dragoon came as a hurricane, well actually, people argue and say it wasn't a hurricane, but a gust of wind; I like to say hurricane. I won Ray in that battle and before the next round, he forfeited. Not fair! But I had the chance to go into the final round and blade Kai. I beat him easily in the first round; he'd underestimated me. He then beat me easily in the next round. The third was close; I won as Kai's bladed landed out of the dish when they were coming down. And it was then that Mr. D told us that the purpose of that tournament was to find bladers that would represent Japan or BBA – not sure which – in the World Tournament and so the Bladebreakers were formed. It was my idea for the name. Sweet or what?

The team was formed with me; Tyson Grange, Max Tate, Kenny Manabu, though really he wasn't part the team but we classed him as one. There was also Raymond Kon, who had known about the formation of the team before hand. That's why Mr. D had flown him here specially. Then there was our Mr. Sourpuss; Kai Hiwatari, the team captain. He's actually an OK guy when you get to know him a little. And to be honest, he's most likely the reason why I'm not fat at the moment, but I'll talk about that later.

When the Bladebreakers were formed, we went to China a month after, Ray went ahead earlier. When we got there we went to this nice restraint, and once we had finished, I found out that Ray had been serving us all night. Mr. D most likely knew, and I guess Kai did as well; he seems to know everything that goes on around him. Anyway, whilst there Mr. D told us about the tournament and Kai called us brats and left. We searched for him and came across someone in pyjamas that wanted to blade Ray, though I bladed him. Ray let me and said that it would give me a good lesson in back ally beyblading. I won the match and then a green hair kid came out of nowhere. He fired the pyjama boy from his team, who he'd called the White Tigers. He challenged me to a battle and he won the first round with his crazy monkey attack. I won the second round, but before we could decide the winner with a final round, the guy in pyjamas came back with a pink haired girl who shouted at him. The green haired lad decided to get lost at that moment and another two lads showed up. It wasn't short after that that we found out who they were. They were Ray's childhood friends, the White Tigers. On that team is Lee Wong, the captain, Mariah Wong, his little sister, Gary Tan who reminds me somewhat of a bear and he loves food like me, and then the green haired lad who is Kevin Cheng. They were calling Ray a traitor! Though, Ray didn't want to talk about the reason why and Kai told us to leave him alone, so we did.

When we got to where the Asian Tournament was being held, we met the White Tigers again. They seemed to be proper jerks. They wanted Ray's bit-beast; Driger as Lee claimed that the white tiger bit belongs to him. During the tournament Lee used the tiger claw attack and we asked where he learned it. He then told us about his past with Ray. Ray also told us that he wants people to know about White Tiger Hills and about the white tiger bit; Driger. It angered Lee and we made a deal with him. If they won in the final match with us, Ray would give them Driger. If we won, then Driger stays with Ray and they leave him alone. We both made it to the final round and Max bladed Gary and lost. Ray bladed Mariah and **almost **lost. His past with her was stopping him from blading to his maximum. It's that or he has a problem with female bladers. But Ray did win the match and he and Mariah made friends again. Then I went and bladed Lee, which had ended with a draw. There was then a final match to decide the winner. Ray decided that he wanted to blade Lee and we let him. Lee used his teammate's attacks against him and then Ray showed Lee the real tiger claw and won the match. It was sweet and they made friends afterwards, plus the best thing was; the Bladebreakers were going to America!

The American tournament, it was as eventful as the Asian tournament. To start Ray had got us a tour around the PPB and there we met Max's mum; Judy Tate. She didn't really seem to be happy that she was a part of the Bladebreakers at the time and we soon found out why. We bladed some of their rookie bladers, who were really good then Max bladed one of their best, Emily York. Not good. Poor Max lost and in front of her Mother. But it wasn't long after that that we found out that she was the coach of our main opponents, the All Starz and we had thought that the Asian tournament, with Ray's childhood friends calling him a traitor was bad enough. Plus I thought that they were jerks, well the All Starz came across worse. They only relied on technology to win battles. They had no heart for the sport and to top it off, they were show offs, especially their captain, Michael Parker. But I think that we sort of changed their mind in the final round of that tournament. We had won, with only our hearts and skill and we had made it to the Russian tournament. But before we actually got there, we ended up tracking around Europe, as an old man who was Mr. D in disguise, had got us to leave the ship as he said it wasn't due to leave for another few hours. He lied.

Whilst going around Europe we met the Majestics one by one and we also met the Dark Bladers, who were extremely scary, or so I thought at that time. They were apparently cursed by being defeated by the Majestics. They were out to steal all the bit-beast in the world and they were starting with ours. The Majestics weren't a team at the time; it was us challenging them as a team that made them a team.

After the American part of the tournament, we were getting a boat to Russia; on that boat we met one of the Majestics – Robert Jurgen. He seemed slightly cold and ruthless, a little like Kai, but to be honest; Kai is worse. Robert had been challenged by some amateur bladers and he totally trashed them. I then challenged him to take 'revenge' for them, but that didn't work out so well. I was defeated. His bit-beast; Griffolyon is **huge **and **very** powerful. I had to withdraw Dragoon or Griffolyon would have destroyed him. He then disappeared and we didn't see him until the boat had docked somewhere in England. I can't remember where. We saw Robert get off the boat. I wanted to follow but Kenny said we didn't know how long we were docked for. It was then that we saw Mr. D in disguise and told us that we had a few hours, so we left only to find we had been laid to when we got back to the docks.

Ray took us to London to the BBA there. We found there that Robert is the best in Europe and that he **isn't **entering the tournament in Russia. I came to think that if there are brilliant bladers, like him in Europe that aren't entering the World Tournament then what can the bladers that will be in the Russian tournament be like. So I decided to track around Europe, finding their best bladers, challenging them and beating them. After meeting one of the Dark Bladers, Ray, Max and Kai were on board and Kenny made us promise that we would get to the Russian tournament on time. So there we went to Paris in France. On the way our train was stopped by all the Dark Bladers and we bladed them and beat them. It was strange, there was a film on the train and their bit-beasts were like one of the monster in it, so that helped us to win against them. But that wasn't the last time we saw them. We saw them again on the Eiffel Towner. There was I, Kenny, Max and Ray and me, Max and Ray bladed them. Kai showed up and helped us, well more like bet them, but that's beside the point. Then this kid with green hair – not Kevin from the White Tigers – showed up. He looked like a girl, but we found out that his name is Oliver Polanski (mind what I thought was right, but I'll tell you about that later as well). I and Kenny met him again the next day and the others had gone off to do whatever. I bladed him in his stadium located in a park somewhere in Paris. He said he liked to be surrounded by beauty, (he's an artist). He then sent us to Italy where he wanted me to blade a guy called Enrique Giancarlo. He didn't want to blade me, but in the end I got him to. He held back with me at first, slowly showing his power. He won me in the end. Though, I got a rematch with him. I won him the second time and he and Oliver took us to a friend of theirs who is Robert Jurgen. I said I wanted to blade him again, but they said they only blade someone once. Their other friend, who Robert was with when we got there decided to blade Kai, whose name is Johnny McGregor. Both his and Kai's bit-beasts are fire types so they really heated the room when they relist their bit-beasts. Kai lost though. He was over whelmed. It was then that I and the others decided to challenge them as a team. They were less than thrilled and refused, but we decided that we weren't going to leave until they bladed us, so we bladed in Robert's new arena, which was class, we were the first to blade in it. Kai had the chance to blade Johnny again, because Max decided to sit this one out. I had bladed Robert again and Ray had bladed Oliver. They drew cards to decide the matches and Enrique lost. So the matches begun and Ray drew with Oliver, Kai won against Johnny and I won Robert. It was after that that Mr. D told us he was the old man from the boat and with that he took us to Russia.

When we got to Russia, we were kind of getting lost until Kai took the map from us and decided to lead the way. Though before getting to our hotel, we came across an abbey and a man called Boris Balkov. He seemed like an OK man, though both Kai and Ray seemed to think differently. Ray, I don't know why, Kai, I later found out why and I understand his reason for hating the man's guts. But I'll get to that soon.

Whilst at that abbey, Boris offered us something to eat, I, Max and Kenny eat and the food was delicacies. Ray said he wasn't hungry and Kai wasn't answering so we took it as he didn't want anything. So I had both of theirs! Hehe. Once eating, Boris asked if any of us were interested in a beybatte with one of his 'students' there in the abbey and of cause I naturally accepted the challenge. I bladed this kid called Alexander or something along those lines and I beat him. Though, the next thing that happened, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. It was awful! Boris had order these men to come and dragged the poor kid away, even after the poor boy pleaded for him not to. I don't know what happened to that kid. Boris said that we must think he is being quiet harsh, but I think he was ruthless. He told us that in Russia they were very serious about the sport, but I now just think that it was that abbey.

The next day, Kai went missing. We didn't look for him as it was natural for him to do this. Though by evening we would have seen him at least once and he would have been there by that time, so we decided to go looking for him. We decided to start looking at the abbey. We got there and got on to the land before we were stopped by to kids, one about our age with flaming red hair and another kid a year or so younger than us with dark purple hair. We asked if they had seen Kai and they said they hadn't and told us to go. But we didn't go, we stayed and I ended up blading the purple hair kid, whose name I later found out was Ian Papov. He was a good blader, though before we had chance to finish the battle the red head, who I now know is called Tala Valkov, told us that he just had word that Kai was there and had spen to long outside and was in their infermary. They told us that we couldn't see him, though when we are allowed that they will come and get us. Like hell they would. We next saw Kai at the tournament. He was blading as a Demolition Boy. He completely destroyed the All Starz. He took all their bit-beasts. We went back to that abbey and broke in. We wanted to know what was going on. The others created diversions for me to get to Kai, when I got there I was mortified. Kai had turned on us. He had abandoned Dranzer and was using Blade Dranzer. He flung poor Dranzer at my feet and said that he was weak. I left after that and we saw Kai next in the match between the Demolition Boys, who by the way I, Kenny and Max were finding scarier than the Dark Bladers. Ray seems to think differently. I think that Ray may have known what that abbey was about and possible knew one of the Demolition Boys. Must have for him to not even be a little bit scared, but I am just going of the plot here. Where was I? Oh yes, the Demolition Boys were blading the White Tigers, though only Kai bladed. The three White Tigers that he bladed, one by one without no breaks, he beat them and stole their bit-beasts. I couldn't believe that Kai was doing this. And the next time we saw Kai, he was after ours.

He challenged us before the tournament and had us taken to a large frozen lake. There I, Ray and Kenny bladed Kai. Max was with her Mum, waiting for her Mother's and All Starz plane to be read. So there were only three of us. Kenny was taken down first then Ray, I was after that, but before he took our bit-beasts, Maxie showed up. She let her blade rip and joined in. She then told me to fire mine, though I thought she meant Dragoon but she soon clarified it up. Technically Kai had given Dranzer to me, so Dranzer was mind to use and I did. Dranzer showed a lot of power and showed Kai that he was wrong about Dranzer and brought him back to reality. Then the ice around him cracked. He wouldn't move! We had to pull him onto 'dry land'. He then left and went back to the abbey and 'gave' them Black Dranzer back and rejoined the Bladebreakers ship.

Kai joined us in the final round when we were blading the Demolition Boys. On our way to the arena where we would be facing the Demolition Boys, they ambushed us. Ian fired his bladed at us and Maxie fired hers. They bladed and Ian won and stole Draciel away for poor Maxie. She was hurt from that battle, so I decided to carry her. Lucky for us, Oliver and Enrique came along soon after that. We ended up breaking down (so they said, but they lied!) in front of this old building. We went in and I ended up blading Robert again. They wanted to teach us something and we learned it. We had to blade with our hearts to win this battle, and with that we when to the tournament.

Maxie had to sit out with the loss of Draciel and the fact that she was injured and her blade was destroyed. Kai bladed in the first round against a blader known as Spencer Petrov, and faced a devastating defeat in the first match of the best of three. Kai's Grandfather gave him Blade Dranzer back before the next round, as we had a small break in between. Kai took Blade Dranzer and I thought he was going to use it, but he didn't. He used Dranzer and lost both the match and Dranzer. Ray then bladed a blader called Bryan Kuznetsov. He is a ruthless blader. He's trained is bit-beast; Falborg to attack not only the blade but the blader. Ray was destroyed though he refused to give in. Ray saw it through to the final round and won two out of the three. Mind, Ray unfortunately did still loss Driger and was hospitalised. The next day, I faced Tala, who had been turned in to a cyber-blader beforehand. I won the first match but Tala said he let me win. During the seconded match a block of ice was created around us and he won in side that. The third round looked as though he was going to win as he gathered all his energy and all the stolen bit-beasts into a massive ball. I emerged the victor though. After that we shock hands and I was declared the new World Champion!

So that's how I became who I am or was. After that tournament Kai's Grandfather; Voltaire Hiwatari was arrested along with Boris and the Bio-Volt workers. A trail was put on were Kai and the Bio-Volt kids had to talk on the stand and they even got me and my team, along with the All Starz and White Tigers to speak. I never found out why.

After that, I had entered the World Tournament another two times. I entered as part of the Bladebreakers and we won both of the World Tournaments. So it makes us the first to win three years running. The White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics entered both times as well, so they were brilliant. Though, I was disappointed that the Demolition Boys never enter. They may have been scary but they were good bladers. Anyway, after the last World Tournament that we were in, Kai informed us that he would not be entering another. Though, I don't know how he entered and ran his family companies at the same time. But he told us that he need to concentrate on just one, so he has to give up his balding. From then on, the Bladebreakers were no more.

Kai had gone to concentrate solely on his family companies. Ray decided at that point that he was going to travel with his twin sister and teach young children in LEDC places how to blade. So, I and Maxie at that point couldn't blade either as we were missing two members. I know we could have replaced them but Kenny said that it wouldn't be the same and I and Maxie agreed, therefore we quite blading as well. Though, we've kept it on as a hobby and like Ray, we teach young children to blade. Though, unlike Ray, we are not travelling.

Now I have taken over my family Dojo with my older brother Hiro. We teach martial arts to the children that come in and we are also now teaching blading to children at the dojo as well. We still live in the Dojo, and Grandpa is still there (my Dad is still an archaeologist, so when he is not travelling as his work demands; he is at the family Dojo). Grandpa helps out with teaching martial arts sometimes. He's pleased to see thousands of children coming into the Dojo every day. He cried once about it. Maxie also helps us to teach young children at the Dojo, though she helps to teach blading, when she isn't busy helping her Father in their family hobby shop or when she's not in America helping her Mother. Kenny also comes in his free time and teaches the children about the inside of Beyblades, strategies and other stuff like that. He works for BBA researching and developing Beyblades.

Kai, as you know has concentrated on his companies and has become very successful. He's even turned Bio-Volt into a well respected company that does nothing illegal. He's turned it into a Beyblade school. He asked Mr. D if he could supply trainers and other workers, who said yes, so this kind of merged Bio-Volt with BBA and that's what got it respected and trusted by people all over the world.

And then Ray, I don't know what he's really doing. I've heard nothing from him, like I've heard nothing from Kai, but what I know about Kai now is from the news, magazines and stuff like that. This is because they are very interested in him for two reasons, which are:

He is or was part of the Bladebreakers and everyone still seems to be interested in us

Kai has a **lot **of companies that they are interested in, Bio-Volt being one

Though, I wonder why there's never no-news about Ray. He's part of the Bladebreakers team, so they should be interested in him too. It's worrying. It worries us all. It makes us think that something bad has happened to him and we are all kind of freaking out. No-one has heard from him and he just has seemed to have disappeared. I fear that he may not be alive. We've contacted the police about it, but they said without any prove that he is actually missing, they cannot do anything. Though, Mr. D has got people looking for Ray to find out if he is OK. But even he is coming up empty. Ray seems to have just disappeared into thin air. No-one knows anything about him.

OK, you're possibly wondering _'what about the other teams?'_ right? Well, I'll tell you what I know. The White Tigers, I know have been updating their village with others from there that have been travelling. Lee's in charge of it. Last time I heard from them they were all great. And the last time I read about them, as the news is also interested in them, they we're morning the loss of their village leader/elder, Lee's and Mariah's Grandfather. This was a few years back. They had Ray contacted them, as he gave them his deepest sympathy and went there to visit for a while (that is all anyone has heard from and about him. He was with his twin apparently). But other than that, no-one has heard from him. The news haven't really updated on them. Probably don't want to track through the mountains again to get to them. Along with updating White Tiger Hills, they are also teaching the children in their village how to blade.

The All Starz, like the rest of us, have been teaching children in America to blade. They have become either researchers, developers or other things like that for the PPB. And from the last time I heard from them, they are all great and doing well. The news is also keeping on top of their actions, like they are with the rest of us.

The Majestics, who are a hit with the news and cannot stay out of it, are helping with their family companies. And again, they are also teaching children, in various places how to blade. And once again, last time I talked to them, they were great.

Now the Demolition Boys have seemed to have disappeared like Ray in to thin air. The only thing that I know about them is that Tala has become a writer. His first book came out eight years ago. I guess it is to try and help his friends. I and everyone that meet him in the World Tournament ten years ago read the book. It's about how he came to Balkov Abbey and how he met Kai and the other Demolition Boys and how they were treated. Though, Tala didn't actually use their names, but we know that it is about them. One of them had a sister in Balkov Abbey and one of them was a girl. Though I think some of it was made up to entertain us as well as give the fact that Bio-Volt was **evil**. I think that one of them being female was a lie and just to entertain us.

OK, that's done. Now what do I do? Oh yerr, I said I would tell you about a few things later, so I may as well do that now. Right to start Max is really a girl (has been since birth), and Max is short for Maxine. Yerr, I know, it's shocking. It was like a month after our last World Tournament, eight years ago that I found out. I went around her house and Reece – Max's Father's first name – told me that Max was up stairs and told me to go straight up. I went up and knocked on Max's door who told me to come in. I went in and looked Maxie up and down, and shouted, _**'What! Maxie you're a...girl!'**_ before fainting. Reece came up at my shouting. Apparently I had made Maxie cry when I did that(she's very sensitive). Reece told me when I came round. She had locked herself in the bathroom. I told her I was sorry and that it was just a really, really huge shock to me. I never expected that. She finally came out after three hour and I had already called Kenny, who we were meant to meet that we weren't coming and explained why. He just left it up to me, as did Reece to get Maxie out of the bathroom. When she did I took her out to make up for making her upset. A year after that, Maxie became my girlfriend by the way. We're still together and have been for about seven years now. Probably just a little over as this was about September.

Right, I said that Kai was most likely the reason why I'm not fat at the moment. You know I love my food and love to eat. If it weren't for Kai drilling his daily excises routine into my head, I would be a lazy bum and just sit and eat. He always had us do exhorting excises routines that only he and Ray could do and not be killed by it. He drilled it into mind, Maxie and even Kenny's heads. He had I, Maxie, Ray and even Kenny do the routines every day. Of cause he joined us. But it has stuck and I do it every day still with Maxie and Kenny. We just don't seem to be able to get out of the habit. We don't remember that we don't have to do it anymore until we have finished every day.

Earlier I said that I was right on what I thought and what I was right about was Oliver being a girl. See, six years ago it was reviled that Enrique and Oliver were dating. Playboy Enrique Giancarlo dating Oliver Polanski, his teammate who is male! It shocked the whole world. Every girl was upset. Questions were asked if he was gay or bio. Enrique didn't answer any of them until a year later when he simply said he was neither. So after that he was asked why he was dating Oliver if he was simply straight. Oliver answered that a month later telling the whole world, on live T.V. that he was really a she and had been since birth. Oliver reviled that her name was actually Olive. She told the world that there is a lot of sexist male bladers out there that do not take female bladers seriously, so she hide as a male to get them to take her seriously and to stop them from saying that they just let her win.

That is also why Maxie pretended to be male. I never realized that there was that many that females were hiding as male to get respect. Anyway, once Olive had reviled that, they came back to me and Maxie. They found out a month after I did that Max is female and a month after we started dating that we were dating. They asked Max if her reasons were the same as Olive's. Max said yes and that she wanted to know that she is a good blader.

Well, what else is there to tell you? Oh yerr, I know! It was about seven years ago that Lee and Mariah's Grandfather died. Five years ago, Mariah was in America and whilst there the news found out that Mariah and Michael are lovers and had been dating a month before her Grandfather had died. So they have been dating as long as me and Max and Enrique and Olive. Yep, that's right Enrique and Olive have been an item for that long. Those two couple can sure hide their personal lives a lot better than I and Maxie can. Though, we think that it may just be me. But it is better than being careful to where we go when we go out on dates.

Oh, I forgot to tell you something about Kai. He's not as cold as I thought he was! But he is still cold. He's had several girlfriends over the years. He can't seem to keep one. They must want a bad boy then find Kai too cold hearted and dump him. Though that is what they say, but I don't think that any of them are telling the truth. They seem to be the one heartbroken and Kai doesn't seem to care. I think and all of the others do as well, that Kai has done the dumping but the girls are saying that they did the dumping.

Mmm...What time is it? I move my right arm from behind my head and pull my mobile phone from my right pocket. It reads 11:30 am. I should start going to Max's home. It'll take me about half an hour from here in the park. I'm taking her to dinner then we are meeting Kenny and his annoying girlfriend Hilary Tachibana. Hilary was in our classes at school. I never realized then Kenny was in my school and classes. He and Hilary got together about a year ago. The world doesn't know that they are an item. I'm not sure that they are that bothered, especially seeing as Hilary has done nothing before to get in to the news.

I stand up from where I have been laying on the grass. I stretch myself out and hear several of my bones crack. Is that a good thing? I start to walk off the grass and onto the concreted path. I follow the path down to the gates that I had entered through earlier onto the busy streets. People seem to be going places and always seem to be stressed. Most likely have deadlines to met or children are being naughty and they cannot control them.

I turn to my left, which is the way to Max's home and family hobby shop. That's where she's working. I easily slide passed people as I watch the young children playing in the park through the metal fence. Their playing in the playground or are gathered around the bey-dishes. What I wouldn't give to be that age again, to just go into the park and played. It's not fair that I cannot still do that. If I did they would look at me weirdly and I would most likely be arrested if I did that now. They would think me as one of those children perverts and I'm not. Though I and Maxie have gone on to the swings late at night (around 7 pm), when no children are there, to swing on the swings. No-one seems to care then.

**Bang!!!** I have just bumped into someone. I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was moving through these busy streets.

{Sorry,} I apologize as I look in front of me from where I now sit on the floor. What? The guy never went down. The lucky git. That hurt.

"You really should watch where you're going Granger," the man spoke in English. His voice is familiar to me, but different; slightly deeper. It also holds coldness. I guess he doesn't understand Japanese, though. "What did I teach you about looking were you are going back when we were a team?" What?

I move my eyes up, scanning the man as I do so. He has black, expensive looking trainers on with dark denim jeans that also look expensive. They're slightly baggy and low riding, showing the hem of his boxers which are black. The man has a blood red belt around the top of his pants with what looks to be a gold phoenix buckle. He has a white tank top on and a blood red, long sleeved shirt on. The shirt's buttons are undone and both the tank top and shirt look like they cost a lot. He has, what looks to be a really expensive golden thumb ring on his right hand and two really expensive gold rings on his left hand; one on his little finger and the other on his index finger. Around his neck he has a really expensive looking gold chain that is in between think and thin on. On the chain is a golden phoenix, the same as the belt buckle. Wings spread out as if it were flying. It looks ready for war. It also looks like he has another necklace on that is tucked under his top. I move my eyes to his face. He has intense crimson eyes, which show coldness, authority and amusement. His hair is two shades of blue. At the front it is a light sky blue and at the back is a dark midnight blue. His hair is slightly long. It stops just passed his shoulder blades and it is tied back into a messy ponytail, but it looks good. He has a real looking gold loop in his left ear lobe. He has hard, strong facial features. He looks to have a muscular form and he stands up straight and looks to be confident and proud of whom he is. Looking at his face, I know who he is: my former captain; Kai Hiwatari.

"Wow, Kai!" I exclaim and I frankly don't care. I haven't seen my cold hearted captain for several years. Oh, and I guess I was wrong about him being in a different country.

**~*~**

~*~Kai's POV~*~

*******

**Far away on the cliff from the old rotten house that Julian was now forced to call his home, he stood. His battered body covered in cuts, blood and bruise from his fierce fight back in the ancient house. His long brunet hair that was normally tied back into a neat plate was now free and messy and blowing back in the strong, icy wind. His posh, beautiful cloths that he wore were now tattered and torn: destroyed. His eyes that were normally full of live and joy were now dead and lifeless. **

**He turned around to look at the house. His dead eyes scanning and watching as his lover; Ariel runs out of the demands home. Tears running down her pale skin and she ran to the gate of the garden of the old mansion. **

"**Julian! No!" she yells as she falls to her knees, sobbing her heart out. **

**In a blink of an eye, Julian was stood right next to her. His face held sadness and was full of sorrow. He could do nothing now to help and comfort his lover. He knew that. There was nothing that he could do, but only watch as she suffers. But still, Julian had to try.**

**He knelt down by her side and spoke. "Ariel, my love, don't fear, don't cry, I can't stand to see you like this," he said as a stray tear fell down his face. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but he went right through her.**

"**Miss, you never said if the body was your lover," A dark haired man said as he came out of the old house. **

"**If he were not my Julian, I would not have ran," Ariel cry. "Oh, Julian, why'd you have to go?"**

*******

**Knock, knock. **

I was interrupted from my reading by a knock on the small reading room door that I am sat in. I quickly finish reading the page before I look up and tell who has knocked to enter.

{I am sorry to disturb you Master Kai, but Chief Joe wants to know if you are requiring food anytime soon?} Lilly asks as she enters the small reading room and bows her head in greeting and respect as well as in an apology.

Lilly is one of my house hold maids here in Japan. She is a lovely young lady, who is very helpful and won't hesitate to do a task no matter how hard it is, even if it means getting her hands dirty. She worked for me in Russia, but recently she has gotten married to a Japanese man and wanted to move to Japan to be with him, so I decided to give her a job in my home here.

Lilly is about thirty with long brunet hair that goes half way down her back. At the moment it is tied back in to a neat bun, but normally it is in a low ponytail. She has soft feature and pale skin. Her eyes are a deep sea blue and are like diamonds. She as a slim form and dresses smartly. At the moment she has black shoes and trousers on and a white shirt, like she normally does for work. Her personality is friendly and she never seems to get on your nerves.

{Mmm...What time is it?} I ask as I scan the small reading room for a clock.

{It is 10 am Master Kai,} she answers.

{Thank you,} I say. Mmm, I have been reading since 0700 this morning when I stopped working out, had a shower and got dressed into fresh clothing. {No, I think I'll go for a walk and grab lunch while I'm out. Tell Chief Joe thank you for the offer.}

{Of cause Master Kai, I will do so immediately.} With that, Lilly leaves.

I quickly finish reading my book and close it. I place in on the small table located next to the large, soft arm chair that I am sat in, before standing up. I hear my bones crack as I stretch my muscles out. I then head for the door to the small room that I have been in most of the morning and turn right to the front door. I need some fresh air.

Once at the front door I slide my feet into a pair of my black trainers and tie the laces before opening the front door to leave my home. I don't bother to grab a coat or jacket. I am use to much colder climates and the cool breeze if refreshing for me. So I leave without a coat or jacket, even if Miranda will kill me if she finds out. She acts like she is my mother, but she was my nanny until I was four, when my bastard for a Grandfather decided it was time for me to go into Balkov Abbey.

You see, my Father, according to Voltaire – my Grandfather – had abandoned my Mother when she was pregnant with me. I now know that that was a downright lie. He had died at the hands of Voltaire as he was trying to protect my mother from him. She wasn't from a rich or known family and Voltaire hated the fact that his only son had chosen her over all the other females that he and chosen for him. My Mother told my Father as he was dying that he was going to be a Father, and Voltaire decided to keep her at that point. He had to make sure that I survived as I am the only heir to the Hiwatari fortune, which I had received when my _oh, so beloved_ Grandfather was found guilty of many crimes, including the murder of his only son and his son's wife. Oh, yes that was found out, and how that made me hate my _dearest _Grandfather even more I'll never know. Ha, bet you can hear all the sarcasm in there.

Anyway, when I was born Voltaire hired Miranda to look after me. When I was four, I was taken away from her and placed in Balkov Abbey where I met Bryan and Spencer and from then, till we met Tala and his twin sister, Rayelle, I and Bryan were the worst of enemies. Voltaire had kept Miranda working for our family as a maid. She's now about seventy-nine and retired. I've allowed her to stay and live in my home here in Japan. She is like family to me, and I love her like someone would love their Grandmother. Plus, she loves Japan and wants to stay here till the day it is time for her to go. So I may as well make that wish come true, as she has been good to me my whole life.

These streets of Tokyo are bustling with people going about their everyday activities. Mind it is a week day and Tokyo is the capital of Japan, so what do you really expect. People are seemingly trying to stay out of the wind, which will be freezing to them. They need to go and live in Russia for a while, especially during one of the coldest of winters. But they're not bond to. Why should they. The stupid gits. They need to be placed outside once a day every day during the winter in Russia in only thin pants and a top. Yerr, they did that to us in Bio-Volt as part of our training. They even stuck us in small groups in the middle of no-where and told us to find our way back. They gave us a map, but they never showed us how to use it, so what good was it? Not fun at all. Nine times out of ten you'd end up seriously ill, that is until you are use to the cold.

I hate Bio-Volt. I hate Voltaire. I hate social workers. All of them are evil and need to die. Bio-Volt has, kind of. Boris and the Bio-Volt workers are still all alive. Voltaire is alive. I wish there was a death penalty in Russia just for them like there is in some places, e.g. some parts of America. And the social workers, they separated me from my friend. There was only one that wanted us to decide whether or not we wanted to stay together, one was in between, but choose the side that were separating us. Oh, by the way, I know all their names now. Remember, I only know Tala's social worker before; Harry Road. He has an older brother, Henry Road who is Bryan's social worker. Mine is Mark Hill, who is the husband of Spencer's social worker, Jean Hill. Then Ian's social worker is called Jack Mowers.

Sigh. Four of five are just evil. They think that separating us will help us to 'recover' from our horribly childhoods. Tell me, how is it meant to help you taking away the only people you trust and care about? Their just stupid baboons, that's what they are. Seriously. It's not helping. I have a really problem with trusting people that I don't know. It took the whole of the first tournament I was in with the Bladebreakers for me to start trust them. I started to trust them when they saved my life on Lake , for some reason, I felt as though I could trust Ray from the beginning. But can't they see thatit isn't helping us being separated? No, of cause they cannot. But, as well there is also another reason that they separated us for, which is the fact that they are scared. They don't know that we are capable of doing, and together we could be worse. Though, if they don't lift this stupid separation and restriction of me and the others, then I am going to do what my Grandfather wanted. Though, I'm not going to put children through hell, like he did.

I suddenly stop and look to my right. I can see the park. Children are in there playing on the swings, slides and other toys, playing equipment, whatever they're called in the park. Or they are gathered around the bey-dishes battling one another. How could Voltaire and Boris take **all** that away from us? **Rip** our childhoods away and make us train until we are **almost dead**? I could **neve**r do anything like that. Children deserve to be children and if I have any, I will make sure they do get the chance to be children. I will give them the life I never had. I'll allow them to be children, make sure that they have a loving Mother and that I will show them my love. I can't do anything about loving grandparents on my side. The only family I have is a brut of a Grandfather, who I would never allow them near.. I won't know about the mother's side, as I don't have a girlfriend at the moment and I'm not having any children yet. But U am going to one day, I'm sure of it.

**Bang!!!** Someone has just bumped into me. Luckily I have managed to stay on my feet, but the other guy is on is ass.

I look down to see who bumped into me. He's a young man, three years younger than me. He has white trainers on that are a bit battered and light blue jeans. The hems around the bottoms of his pants are slightly tattered. He has an emerald green jacket on that is zipped half way up. The bottom of the jacket stops a few centimetres passed the hem of his pants. Behind the green jacked he has a black top on. He has a thick silver chain around his neck, though it is not too thick. It also looks like he has another necklace on tucked under his top. He has slightly tanned skin and his facial features are in between soft and hard. He has dark navy blue hair and eyes. His hair stops a few centimetres passed his shoulders and is tied in to a low ponytail. He looks to be in shape, health and not a slob.

I recognizes this man and I guess me drilling a dial exercise routine into his head has stuck and kept him healthy and in shape. It's that or Tyson has too many fans that have not forgotten him and are ambushing him and he has to run from them every day. Though, if that was the case, Max would have killed all his fan girls by now. Yerr, I know about Max being a girl, I do read what is written about my former teammates and the other teams as well. I was slightly surprised but I did have my suspicions. Seriously, I thought that Max and even Ray are females or gay. I remember one incident where Tyson was in the shower, the rest of us in the living room of our shared hotel room. Ray was waiting to go into the shower. We heard the door unlock and Tyson came out. Ray looked over to the door asking if he were done, before yelling at him to cover his manhood as he/she looked away and covered his/her face. Max looked to Tyson looking away straight away coving her face and agreeing with Ray. I and Kenny were in different. It didn't bother us; I was use to seeing males completely naked from when I was in the cells below the abbey (even though that was only a week). But the first team I was in, we were made to take showers together and that was for two years. Though, to be honest I found it amusing. Max was blushing for hours and Ray refused to look anyone in the eyes for hours after that. And it became fun to taunt them; walking around without a top on. Those two wouldn't look at me when I did that. And what made it even more fun was that me and Ray always ended up sharing the room with the double bed and I only sleep in my boxers so Ray always when to sleep blushing uncontrollably. So it was either those two were gay or female. Max, I know now is female and, Ray I think is. That's the only why that she (yes I'm going to refer to Ray as female from now on, unless I am proven wrong) can skip the media. I don't see any other way, unless something horrible has happened to her.

{Sorry,} Tyson says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You really should watch where you're going Granger," I reply deciding to speak in English instead of Japanese. Most people probably won't be able to understand what we are talking about then and I hate when people are eavesdrop. "What did I teach you about looking were you are walking back when we were a team?"

"Wow, Kai!" he exclaims in English. I see he is still loud as ever. How the hell Max fell in love with him I will never know. Maybe I should seek her out and ask.

"That's my name, so don't wear it out," I say with boredom in my voice.

"What you don't here in Tokyo?" he asks with a lot of happiness in his voice. Guess I didn't do a good enough job of making him hate me. "And when'd you get here?"

"I came the other night for a meeting I had yesterday," I say offering him a hand to help him up. "So don't think anything of it." He takes my hand and I pull him onto his feet.

"But you stuck around today. Were you going to stop by and say hi?" he asks still happy as he brushes himself off.

"I stayed as I had nothing that needed to be done elsewhere and I have no meetings in different countries. And no, I wasn't really planning on stopping to say hi."

"Why? We're friends right?" He didn't just ask that, did he? I thought he'd hate me from all the crap I made them do. The exercise that all but Ray complained about and going off without saying a word. Never saying anything nice or giving them a compliment. Just being my cold hearted self.

"Never knew you considered me a friend Tyson, thought you'd hate my guts." He shakes his head. I don't believe it. "Well, I guess I was wrong on that thought."

"Waw, the great Kai Hiwatari wrong on something. I never thought that I would be able to say that in my lifetime."

"Well you're always wrong."

"You can never say anything nice, can you?" he asks and I just smirk at him. "Anyway, what made you think that you're not our friend?"

"Tyson, you moaned about me all the time." He opens his mouth to say something, but I carry on speaking. "Yes, I know you moaned about me even when I wasn't around. Besides I haven't kept in touch with any of you guys, so I don't really think that you'd want me to come by to say hi."

"Well I haven't heard from Ray since I last saw him eight years ago. The last time anyone heard about him was when the leader/elder of his village passed away. It actually worries me and the others. I don't know about you though. And as well, I barely hear from anyone now. The only two I have kept in close contacted with is Kenny and Maxie."

"If Max is your girlfriend then I should think that you have kept in close contacted with her. And Kenny lives here so it's easy to keep in touch with him. With everyone else being in different countries, you'd have to pay for long distant calls or even to send a letter to a different country far from where you are. It's all about money and some people, as you should know, aren't loaded like others. So it makes it difficult for some to stay in contacted with others."

"Like with Ray travelling?"

"Yes."

"Wait, if Ray can't afford to write, how can he afford to travel?"

"It may be one or the other Tyson. Besides, I may not be right. Ray may have more money than what we think, plus the fact that Ray may not find it fair."

"Find what not fair?"

"Guess."

"Err...that we know how he is doing, but he doesn't know how we are doing?"

"Yes, corrected...for once."

"I resent that. But Ray will know how we are if he stayed in one place or read what's written about us."

"It's not the same as hearing or reading it from someone or somewhere else. Not everything written in magazines and newspapers or said on the news about us is all the truth. They can twist words and not hear the truth from a person. The news may be seconded hand from someone that you have told and what you said, parts may be missing or changed. Plus, you may only have told what they wanted to hear, or not said what you didn't want the world t know. For example, if you just found out that you were terminally ill, you wouldn't want the world to know straight away. You'd only want the people closes to you to know. Maybe as time went on or when you were gone you'd let or want the world to know. Right?"

"Don't know."

"What you mean _'don't know'_?"

"Well, I don't know what terminally means." He grins at me sheepishly. He didn't just say that?

"Are you joking?" He shakes his head. "Terminally ill is where you're ill with a deadly disease, like cancer can be a terminal illness."

"Oh! Then you're right. I'd wanna live the rest of my life in peace, or as peaceful as I could considering no-one will leave me alone!"

"You're lucky; they're only bugging you about one thing." He laughs in agreement, as he takes his mobile phone from his right pocket and looks at it; possibly checking the time.

"Oh crap!" He exclaims.

"I'm guessing you're late for something?" I say with amusement in my voice, as I raise and eyebrow to his language: never thought that he'd use that kind of language. It's must have been me and Ray being bad influences on him, especilly me: We both had a habit of cursing or for me, just swearing carelessly.

"Yerr, I was meant to be picking Max up now to take her to lunch before we met Kenny and his annoying girlfriend Hilary. I set of from the park half an hour ago so that I'd be there on time to pick her up. She's going to kill me."

"Then I'll next see you at your funeral."

"You wish. I'm stronger than her, but she's not going to talk to me for ages! And that will kill me."

"Tyson, I'm sure if you explain your reason for being late, Max will understand."

"Huh...Yerr, your right Kai; she will understand!"

"I'm right 99.9% of the time Tyson."

"Yerr, that's true. Hey! Why not join us? We could have a Bladebreakers reunion, just missing one person."

"Yerr Ray, the one member that kept me sane on the team, but why not. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Sweet! I'll call Maxie and let her know."

* * *

**A/N**: Right, that is this chapter done. The next one will probably be after Christmas and may be the seconded half to this. If I decided not to though, I will take that 'part one' out.

Right, I know that I said I will only be updating this around Christmas, but until the story gets Christmasy, I will update.

I don't think I have any thing else to say, just please review and keep readin the story please. Oh, tell me if I have made any mistakes and Tokyo is the capital of Japan right?


	3. 01st November 2018: Part 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3! It's part 2 of 01st November 2018.

I know I said that I was olny going to update around Christmas, but I've changed my mind. Besides, one of my friends said that she has read a Christmas fic in April, so if you want to read even though it is not Christmas you can. But when the story starts to get Christmasy, then I definatly only be updating around Christmas!

This is my longest chapter! With the double space that you have to put in for your paragraphs to show I have 37 pages. Without the double spaces I have 20 pages, almost 21.

I want to say thank you to who have reviewed my story.

Okay, what else? Oh yes, guessed the Tala will be female, well, Tala will be. Though Tala will not be in this chapter. Read on if you want to read Tala as a female. I've never read a stroy were Tala is female. Can anyone tell me if there is one?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade and it's characters. Any Characters that are not in the serise are my OC'c.

**Warning:** In this chapter there is language that people may not like.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to theis Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

asked if I would put the ages of the characters on. I will put the ages on of the Character that been seen since chapter two and who will be seen in this chapter. Here are the ages:

Kai: 26 Kenny: 23

Max: 23 Mr. Dickenson: -- (you can choose his age)

Tyson: 23

**Okay, I'll let you read the chapter. Enjoy and pleace review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

01st November 2018 (Part Two)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

We are now approaching Max's home and family Hobby Shop and soon I will be meeting her...again. I wonder how much she has change. I'm guessing that she will have. She'll defiantly be wearing female clothing now. Well...she should be. I don't think that she will be wearing male clothing still. She has no reason to now. If she is still wearing male clothing, then I'd say; there is something wrong with her. Not fully there in the head, possibly. But I doubt that. She may be wearing makeup now as well. Quite a lot of women seem to. Don't know why. What's the point? But then again, Max may be different. Not a girly girl like some of the girls I've dated. I doubt; if she is a girly girl, that she would have wear male clothing to get respect in the beyblade world. She'd have preferred to not have any or much respect from male bladers.

Mmm...You know what; I wonder how much Kenny's changed as well. Wonder if he is still that wimpy kid that I met ten years ago, who seemed to be petrified of me, and was when I left the Bladebreakers eight years ago. I wonder if he's cut his hair, or if it is still that mop he calls his hair. Does he still dress smartly, like he is ready to go to a meeting at any seconded? That always annoyed me about him and the way that he thought he was the smartest out of us all, well, that's the way he came across to me anyway. Come on, I grew up in Bio-Volt most of my childhood and with Voltaire for all of it! We were taught a lot of things in Bio-Volt, some of which I see useless, but we were taught it and I still remember it. I understand all the scientific words he says when he talks to Emily...I wonder why he never got together with her. He seemed to have a crush on her back during the World Tournaments. I also wonder if he is still caring around his laptop that he somehow managed to trap Dizzi in accidently. It is strange, how did that happen? And how the hell can he upgrade to a new, more advanced laptop, with Dizzi trapped in it? Maybe I should ask him.

Tyson's changed a lot. Eight years ago he wouldn't be walking quietly, well not unless Ray was with him. Somehow she managed to get him to walk quietly, amazingly. Anyway, eight years ago he would be bugging me and trying to find out more about me. But then again, Tala's book maybe part of the reason why he isn't annoying me until I want to kill him. Though, that doesn't tell him about my life outside of Bio-Volt or over the last eight years...nor does it really tell him my experience and opinions in and on Balkov Abbey. Sure Tala tried to add everyone's experiences and opinions somewhere in his story, and I'm not just talking about the Demolition Boys. I'm talking about **everyone** and of **all **ages. Mind, it's not really that obvious and most will think that a lot of it is to entertain you, and it is. It's to entertain you and give that fact that Bio-Volt was worse than the worst nightmare. But that's just going of what I was talking about. Where was I...? Oh yes! So he must have changed or understand that he can't annoy someone like he once did to get what he wanted. Mind you, that's not the only thing that has changed about him. No. He's up before tea! Tyson Granger is never up before tea unless you drag him out of bed, literally. But if he were dragged out of bed, then he would be sulking and moaning. So I don't think someone dragged him out of bed this morning. Unless Max has found a way of making him get up on his own accords. Or it could just be the fact that he has got a lunch date with her...Wait a second...did I agree to be a third wheel? **Damn!**

We've just reached the front of Max's family hobby shop. It's a small shop made of brown and red bricks. The front of it hasn't been painted any colour, which to me makes it stand out. Every other building along this street is painted a bright colour. The shop has a double glass door to enter through and to medium sized windows on each side with black frames. Above the door is a sign that says _'Tate Hobby Shop'_ in large blue letters on a white background. The path outside the shop is well kept, probably Mr. Tate's wanting. And there are brightly coloured flowers under the window. Most likely Mrs. Tate wanting the flowers and Max wanting them brightly coloured. That the way they are; Mr. Tate likes things tide, Mrs. Tate like thing to look nice and presentable and Max just likes things brightly colour. But she seems to suit bright colours. One thing that the three of them share is, they all like places to look used and/or lived in. And yes, I know I only knew them or was with them for three years, but I do notice things and pick things up about or off people. Above the shop is Max's or at least her Father's and Mother's home; Max maybe living with Tyson now.

Tyson pushes one side of the double doors to enter the hobby shop and I follow soon after him. The inside is just as nice as the outside. Everything is well kept (like I said, Mr. Tate likes thing to be tidy). The walls are white and you can tell that they are. There are photos and paintings of beyblades and beyblade parts, as well as people that represent the beyblade world and blading teams. There all in bright colour frames, most likely Max's doing. The floor is a dark blue and is clean enough to see a vivid reflection of yourself and others in it. The shelves and magazine racks are black and have items on them that are multi-colour for people to buy. There are beyblade parts and magazines on beyblades and other thing to do with the beyblade world. The counter has a white background with paintings of bit-beasts. I can see our teams' bit-beasts there. I wonder is Max had Ray do it, before she went on her travels. Ray's a brilliant artist; very creative. She's also a good writer, but I'll talk about that later. The worktop is dark blue, which matches the floor. On the top of it are some magazines and a black till.

Stood next to the counter are four people. One of which is Tyson, who must likely went over there whilst I was studying my surrounding. Another male is also over there and the other two are females. The male has mousy brown hair that is neatly brushed back. He also has a mousy brown goatee. He has dust grey ovals for his eyes and from them I can tell that he is a scientific person. He has lightly tanned skin and soft facial features. He's slim, though looks a little weak to me, but his form tells me that he does regular excise, which is good. He's wearing plain black trousers and trainer. He has a plain white polo shirt on (I think) and a green woolly jumper on over that, with a black diamond pattern on the chest. He has a thick, emerald green coat over his right arm, which reminds me of a waiter. He has a black computer case on his left shoulder that goes down to his right hand side. He is holding hands with the girl on his left. This man, he looks familiar to me, and I'm perfectly sure that he is Kenny Manabu. That would mean the girl that he is holding hands with is Hilary, who Tyson said is annoying, but he can't talk. I always found him annoying.

The girl that Kenny is holding hand with has dark brown hair that goes just past her shoulder blades. She has it tied into a pony tail and it is slightly damp. My guess is, as it hasn't been raining, that she has been in the shower and had to rush straight out. She has dark brown eyes that seem to be holing annoyance. She's slim, though slightly chubby, especially seeing her with the blond on Kenny's right, but I'll get to her in a moment. She has smallish breasts and a little bit of a waist. Hilary's facial features are in between soft and hard. She is roughly the same height as Kenny, who only goes up to about mine and Tyson's nose. She's wearing bright, in your face pink, flat shoes with black tights and a black skirt which goes to her knees. She's wearing a matching, long sleeved top to her shoes. It's low cut, but under it she has a black top. Over her left arm, she has a red, thick coat and on her right shoulder she has a red hand bag to match. She has a gold necklace around her neck with a bear dangling of it and dangly earrings to match. Of cause that gold is fake, but no-one, but the odd few, like me, will be able to tell that at all. Hilary has coated her eyelashes in a thick layer of mascara, or whatever girls put on their eyelashes. Her eyelids have been coated in a layer of in your face pink, as have her lips.

The female on Kenny's right, as you know has blond hair. It is sun blond and well kept. It's been straightened and left free. It falls down her back to about the top of her hips. Her parting is more on her left hand side then in the middle. She has bright sea blue eyes that hold kindness and happiness. She's a little paler than the others, but natural blonds are normally slightly pale. But she's not as pale as me, or even as pale as I remember the Demolition Boys, especially Bryan. But that's of subject. Where was I? Oh yes. She's got soft facial features that are gentle and has a slim and petit form. She has elegant curves and medium sized breasts. She has a tiny waist and only looks like she goes to Tyson's chest, so she'll only go to mine. About the right height I'd say for a female, but that's me. I prefer petit women. She is wearing light blue, skinny jeans. She has bright orange, high heeled boots on that stop just below her knees. She has the bottoms of her jeans tucked into them. She has a bright orange, long sleeved polo neck on with a bright green pattern on of flowers. Around her neck she is an old antique, silver locked, which has probably been past down to her. It has an engraving of flowers over it. She also has another necklace on, a pendant; it looks like, which falls lower than the locked. The pendant looks to be one of the beast pendants produced by Midnight Enterprise. The beast pendants are a necklace that you can put the bit chip from your blade in. It's designed for people with bit-beasts. Anyway, behind the glass of the pendant is a turtle that I'm positive is Draciel. In her earlobes are sliver, round studs. She has a light coat of mascara on her eyelashes and a light coat of orange on her eyelids. Her lips are shinny, so I'm guess she has put lip gloss or something on, whatever females call it. I never paid a lot attention when my ex-girlfriends were going on about makeup. Not interested. Anyway, my guess is that this blond haired female is Max Tate, well Maxine Tate.

{Told you that he'd be late,} said the female that I'm presuming is Hilary. Oh by the way, for some reason, Tyson didn't call Max to let her know, even though he said that he was going to. {I knew that he would eventually go back to always being late.}

{Oh shut up Hilary!} Tyson says annoyed. {And I'll have you know that I set of from the park to get here on time.}

{Why were you at the park and if you had set of from there to get here on time, then why are you late?} Hilary asked, smirking. I'm getting the impression straight away here that Hilary wants to prove something about Tyson.

{I was bored and had nothing to do, so I went to the park to lie under the trees and look up at the sky,} Tyson replies with a nod. {And the reason why I am late is because I bumped into a friend, literally.}

{I don't see any....} Kenny started but....

"Kai!" Max has noticed me and cut him off. She exclaimed my name, in English. They know that I prefer not to talk in a language that everyone speaks in a place. I prefer to speak in a language that not many will be able to speak (I'll talk about that another time). Unfortunately, these three don't speak many languages. Tyson can only speak Japanese, his native tongue and English fluently and he can speak a little bit of French. Max and Kenny can speak English (Max's native tongue), Japanese (Kenny's native tongue) and French fluently and the odd words for other languages that they picked up during our time as the Bladebreakers. Anyway, Max has run to me, raping her arms around my neck in a hug as best as she could; meaning that she is on her toes. I put my left arm around her waist to return the hug.

"Kai? Oh, hi. It's been a long time," Kenny greets me and I nod my head. I remove my arm from around Max who steps back smiling her ever so brightly. So must be glad to see me for some reason and most likely buzzing that I returned her hug.

"It's so good to see you again," Max says brightly.

"Yerr," Kenny agrees. "When did you arrive and how long are you here for?"

"I came the other night, and I don't know how long I'm here. I guess until I have something to do elsewhere," I reply. "At the moment I'm waiting for a meeting to be arranged."

Hilary coughs to clear her throat or more like to remind us of her presents. She looks confused. Probably doesn't understand what is going on at this moment. It's rather she doesn't know that I was their captain, which is most unlikely as **every** beyblade fan does. She's most like, I'm guessing, that she isn't into beyblading at all.

"Hilary, this is Kai Hiwatari. He was our captain back when we were the Bladebreakers. I'm sure you've heard of him from the news and magazines," Max says, gesturing to me with a hand. "Kai, this is Hilary Tachibana. She's Kenny's girlfriend." She gestures to the brunet.

"Oh, so Tyson wasn't lying about that." She glares at Tyson as she walks over to where I and Max stand. "Well, it is nice to meet you Mr. Hiwatari." She puts her hand out for me to shake. I raise my right eyebrow at her and then look at her hand with my normal cold expressionless face. What does she want me to do? Shake her hand and be friendly? That's not me and what is with the Mr. Hiwatari shit? How old does she think I am? A thousand odd? No way!

"Kai's not going to shake your hand Hilary. That's not what he does," Tyson say as he laughs slightly, whilst he and Kenny cross the room to join us where we stand. "He doesn't do that unless, I'm guessing he is at a meeting or at something important like that or with someone who is important, unlike you."

"Hey, it's good manners Tyson, something that you don't have." Hilary scowls at him. "I'm sure he is just shy that's all." Tyson starts to laugh really hard, Max chuckles and Kenny tries to hide his laughter. But I can't help but laugh either. Me? Shy? Yerr right.

"In your dreams Hilary," Tyson laughs. "Kai shy, never in a million years! He's just cold hearted; no offence Kai, but that how you come across." I just shrug to that. "Unless you're really close and I mean really, like the D-Boys who he grow up with from a little kid, then he shows no emotions unless he really, really wants to, which is almost never."

"Tyson that is not very nice to say. Say you're sorry now," Hilary demands.

"Yerr right! I'm not saying sorry, unless Kai threatens me to. He's always insulting me and he doesn't care what people think about him," Tyson argues.

"They always argue. It apparently has something to do back when they were in nursery," Max tells me. "Hilary said that Tyson had given her a bag of warms saying that they were jelly sweets. She'd ate one, then found out they were really warms. She never trusted Tyson in anything that he said after that and they always argue because of it."

"Tyson, use what manners you have and say you're sorry now," Hilary demands...again.

Tyson opens his mouth to speak, but..."If either of you say another word, I will make you regret it. Understand?" I beat him to it. I make sure that they can hear the coldness, authority and annoyance in my voice. Hilary's looking quite scared. Good, she needs to understand that Tyson is, amazingly, right about me being cold hearted.

"You're the same Kai," Tyson say. "Well kind of. You've changed. Normal you'd have just walked away from me ages ago."

"Whatever." Is my response to what Tyson said, as I walk back out of the doors that I entered through. I leaned on the wall outside in my normal fashion; arms crossed across my chest, eyes closed and one foot flat against the wall. Though, I do make sure that I am not crushing any of the flowers.

"Well," I hear Tyson say from inside. "He's now walked away from us. He stayed longer than I thought he would."

~*~

"Those were the good day," Tyson say as he finishes his meal. "When we could just challenge anyone and not have to worry about their age. Now it's not fair. We have to think how old they are; otherwise we could end up in jail for child something or other."

About thirty minutes after I had left Max's family shop, the others followed. I could hear Tyson telling Max that he has invited me to join them for lunch and then Max telling him that Kenny and Hilary are as well. It seem that Kenny and Hilary were going to lunch anyway, but Max had got a call from Mr. D asking if she, Tyson and Kenny would go to BBA around 1500 as he has something that he needs to tell the Bladebreakers. Also, I could then hear arguing coming from inside. It seems that Tyson's not too pleased that Hilary is joining us for lunch. Anyway, we got here about two hours ago. We chatted while we waited and ate our meal. We talked about the old days, when we were the Bladebreakers. Hilary seemed left out, but I don't care. Though, the other three were filling her in on those days, and everything Tyson has said has had to be confirmed. I, Max, Kenny and Hilary had finished an hour and a half ago. We have just been waiting for Tyson to. I bet their dreading to see the price of the meal. This place seem to be posh and the prices are 'ridiculously high', according to Hilary, Kenny and Max. I don't think Tyson looked at the prices and I couldn't care less. I can afford much more expensive places and I don't mean to sound big head there.

"Yerr they were. I miss them. I miss the World Tournaments," Max says with sadness in her eyes and voice. "I sometimes wish that there was Tournament on that we could enter. You know our team, the White Tiger, All Starz and Majesties, even the Demolition Boys. That would be so great. To see if any of us have improved, stayed the same, or got worse."

"It would be good, but the Demolition Boys can't come to something like that," I say emotionlessly.

"Can't or won't?" Tyson asks. "I think won't. They're too embarrassed from the last time we faced. That's why they didn't join the last two times we enter, I bet." What a cocky idiot you are Tyson.

"Can't," I say. "They were separated and restricted to one place after the World Tournament that you meet them in. Even I was separated from them. It is only Tala's social worker that didn't what to separate us; unfortunately he didn't win the argument." I explain briefly.

"What! Seriously, they separated them?" Tyson exclaims. I nod my head. "But...Why? Why'd they decided to separate them and you?"

"They said that it would help us to 'recover' from Bio-volt," I explain. "But I think that they are scared. They didn't and maybe still don't know what went on in there. Don't know what I and the Demolition Boys are capable of and together, we could be capable of even more damage and destruction than apart."

"Doesn't it help?" Max asks coarsely. "You know, being separated?"

"No," I say looking at her. "They're separated from the only people that they trust. They have no-one out side of the abbey, which has never been in the abbey, well as far as I know anyway. You learn from a young age to trust no-one but your team. Everyone else is your enemy. They will hurt you and betray you. Some even find that they can't trust their team as they can betray you too, so that they have it easier."

"You learn that from a young age? How young?" Hilary asks. "And if you trust no-one, why do you trust these? You were in Bio-Volt right?"

"And why would you telly on a teammate? Why tell on someone that is meant to be your friend?" Tyson asks.

"I didn't trust them when I met them. It only seemed to be Ray, for some odd reason that I felt I could trust at first. I thought I know why that was, but that went down the gutter," I reply, looking at Hilary. "I was in Bio-Volt and I learn to trust no-one after a week in there. Though after two years, when Tala was brought to the abbey, I learned to trust him and Bryan, then eventually Spencer and Ian. These three..." I gesture to Max, Tyson and Kenny. "I started to trust them on Baikal Lake. But I've only ever fully trusted six people." I then look at Tyson. "In Bio-Volt you were punished for every small thing that you did they didn't like. You couldn't trust the guards. Everything you said to them went to Boris, or in my and the Demolition Boys case both Boris and Voltaire. To make your life easier there, some would say that someone else had done what they did if they couldn't handle being there and taking the punishments, and they would even pin it on a teammate if they know who did something was from a certain team."

"You said that there were six people that you have ever fully trusted. Ray and the Demolition Boys are five, right, but who it the sixth?" Kenny asks incuriosity.

"Yerr, there five of them," I reply, and then sigh. Should have known that question was coming. "The sixths is a female that I met when I was six. Her name was Rayelle and she was Tala twin sister. She was the only female in the abbey, besides from the nurses, well as far as I know anyway. They had mistaken her for male, the stupid idiots. She was found out when she was six and killed. Voltaire is sexist and thinks that females can't be powerful, or strike fear in people. He also hated male nurses, hence why there were female nurses." I sigh again. I trust them enough now, to let them know more about me. They're not going to betray me, not on purpose. Over the years, I've learned to trust quite a few people; the teams that we made friends with during our time as the Bladebreakers. None of them will betray me on purpose. I've learned that, and it doesn't seem in their nature. But I could never trust them like I trust the Demolition Boys and Rayelle or even Ray.

"That's sad," Hilary said. "They killed her all because she was female. How did Tala react to that?"

"That is not really my place to say. Sure I know how Tala reacted, but its Tala's choose to whom knows how he reacted," I reply.

"None of your business stuff," Tyson says rolling his eyes. "Isn't telling us about Tala's sister under that?"

I half smile at Tyson. "You're right, that is. Telling you that she was Tala's twin should be his business to tell you, if he wanted you to know" I say. "But I had set myself up for Kenny's question and I know Tala doesn't care about who knows about his sister and that he loved her. He'd scream it out to the whole world."

"So the whole abbey knew about her then?" Tyson asked curiously.

"No," I say. I'm going to have to explain, everyone looks confused. "Everyone knows there was a female in the abbey, but that she was Tala sister, they don't. The only ones that do was I, Bryan, Voltaire and Boris..."

"And of cause Tala?" Tyson says.

"What you think?" I say annoyed, before carrying on with my explanation. "We were all told to keep it to ourselves. They didn't want everyone to know, but the fact that there was a female in the abbey did get out. Not many people realized that Tala and Rayelle were related. Well, no-one did. They didn't look anything alike, so never thought. You don't 'gossip' with others, and sometime you just don't want to talk about thing with your team. Tala's sister fell under that with Spencer and Ian, as Ian wasn't in the abbey then and Spencer was on a different team, so they never found out."

"Why did they change Spencer's team?" Max asked.

"They thought it would be more beneficial for him. When they think that, they change your team," I say. "It's hard to trust a new team or team member when they come from a different team."

"I'd bet," Tyson says. "What you told us about the abbey years ago didn't sound nice at all and I guess if your only way to get through it was to trust as little people as possible then I would."

"Yerr, I agree," Max says. "But can we please talk about something happier?"

"Yerr, sure we can. What you wanna talk about, Maxie?" Tyson asks. Max just shrugs.

"Have you kept in contacted with any of the teams that you made friends with other your years as a bladder breaker, Kai?" Hilary asks. She definitely isn't a beyblade fan.

"Bladebreakers Hilary!" Tyson shout with an offended tone.

"Oh, no need to get snappy Tyson," Hilary comments. "So have you Kai?"

"No," I say simply.

"Why not?" She asks. "Surly you should have wanted too and I'm positive that you could afford to do so."

"Yerr, I could have if I wanted to, but I've been busy and don't see the point in contacting someone unless there is a purpose."

"But they're your friends," Hilary says looking shocked. "They'd want to hear from you and you don't need a purpose to contact them."

"I'm not really bothered."

"So you haven't kept in touch with anyone?" She asks and she is starting to get on my nerves. I think at this moment, Tyson is right, she is annoying.

"No, I like my sanity."

"What has sanity got to do with this?" she asks completely confused.

"Kai could never stand us," Tyson says. "Said that we were annoying and were going to make him insane. There are only five people that I know of, which Kai never say would make him go insane, and they were the D-Boys and Ray. I think that quite a lot of the time, Kai wouldn't say that the Majestic were making him insane. But they did sometimes, I think."

"I doubt that Tyson," Hilary snots.

"It's true Hilary," Kenny says. "You should believe Tyson when he says things, at least when Kai is a round. He can tell a lie a mile away and Tyson won't dare anymore to lie while Kai is around."

"Not after Kai made him run a thousand mile after he'd lied," Max giggles. Now that was funny. Tyson tried to get out of training by lying, but of cause Kai know it was, so he made him do more laps for his lie. Kai said that Tyson needed to be disciplined. Plus he hadn't got out of bed on time.

"Are you serious? Why would he do that?"

"Yes I am Hil," Max says. "Kai said that he needed to be disciplined and that was the way he was going to do it."

"Well he didn't do a very good job of disciplining him," Hilary comments, the bitch.

"Well, I'd say otherwise. Kai did an excellent job of it," Max says with Kenny nodding in agreement, Tyson just in a huff, most likely insulted.

"He's a lazy, lying bum to me," Hilary says. "My opinion will never change."

"I don't care about your opinion Hilary," Tyson say. "I don't care what you think on anything. All I care about is my friends and you're not one of them, so get lost."

"Tyson, that is rude," Kenny say offended. "Say sorry."

"No, she started it," Tyson defended.

"That's it, I'm sick of this arguing. So shut up before I make you, permanently," I demand angrily. I'm really annoyed by them if you haven' guessed. The only one that hasn't annoyed me so far is Max.

"Okay," Hilary say, petrified. "But can you tell me more about this Ray? You all talk about him a lot, but yet not one of you has kept in contacted with him."

"Not our fault Hilary," Tyson says. "Ray went off travelling with his twin sister and not one of us has heard from him."

"I can't help but fear the worst," Max says sadly. "I don't see how Ray can have skipped the news and media, unless something horrible has happened."

"Yerr, we're sorry to have to agree with Max on that one," Kenny says with Tyson nodding.

"I disagree," I say. "Ray's not dead."

"How'd you know, you haven't kept in touch with no-one," Hilary snapped.

"If Ray were dead, then why doesn't anyone know about it? Mmm...It would be all over the news. I'm sure if someone killed Ray, by an accident then people would know about it," I say. "If someone wanted to kill Ray, any smart person would hold him for ransom first, because with Ray, you'd most like get a lot of money. Almost everyone would pay for the release of Ray, with him being a big time blader. So I'm sure he's fine." I know, I know, I said I was going to refer to Ray as female until proven otherwise, but if I'm talking about her I'm not going to, unless I know the person thinks the same thing. I'm not a moron you know.

"Really, you think so?" Max asks hopefully and I nod. "Then why doesn't anyone know anything about him? He's dropped of the earth!"

"Ray may not want to be found. He may want to live life in peace," I answer.

"But how can Ray dodge all the press and that? With him travelling," Tyson asks. "I'm open for suggestions. I think that we all are."

"Max, when you first stopped pretending to be male, did people recognise you?" I ask.

"No," Max replies looking confused. "But what does that have to do with Ray?"

"Who says Ray ain't really female? Who said that he didn't do what you and Olive did?" I ask. "Ray could be female and isn't pretending to be male anymore. They could walk right passed him or her. Then there is the extremely low possibility of, which I highly do doubt to be true at all, that Ray could have had a sex change so that he is a she."

"Wait, you're suggesting that Ray is female?" Kenny asks.

"Why not?" I challenge. "Max is and so is Olive and they both managed to pull of being male."

"Bet you know though," Tyson says confidently.

"I'll admit I had suspicion, but no, I didn't know for definite. I came to the conclusion that Max and Olive are female, or gay," I reply. "And is there any prove that Ray isn't female?"

"Yerr the White Tigers," Tyson answers. "They called Ray Raymond."

"That they did, but who's to say that they did not help Ray to hide being male, even when they hated Ray?"

"Kai has a point there," Kenny says.

"Of cause and as well think," I say. "Why didn't Ray ever go swimming when you, Kenny and the other three teams, minus Olive went?"

"Yerr! That a good point Kai!" Tyson exclaims jumping out of his seat. "Max and Olive, we now know why, but Ray, we never knew why!"

"Ray has long hair," Max says, making Tyson blind with confusion. "He may not have wanted to tackle it afterwards. He'd have to wash it, then try it and comb it then bind it back up. I would have surly hang back, especially seeing as, you always decided to go swimming after he had washed his hair."

"Oh, ya, Maxie has a point there too Kai," Tyson says sitting down calmly. "Which means; we still have no idea where Ray could be or even if he is a live and Ok."

"Didn't Lee say before that Ray never went swimming back in White Tiger Hills, even if he hadn't washed his hair?" I ask and Tyson, Max and Kenny nod. Hilary is just looking confused and bored. "And didn't Mariah say that Ray's hair was only to about his shoulders when was six?" They nod again. "So, any ideas to why he didn't go swimming back then?"

"He can't swim?" Tyson suggested confidently, with a bright smile on his face thinking that he has it right.

"You moron," I say rolling my eye. "You know that Ray can swim, or at least you should from the time you pushed Ray over bore during our third tournament."

"Oh ya, good point," Tyson says with a sheepish grin. "That was funny, though Ray's revenge wasn't." I think it was. I remember it all clear. Then again I remember everything clearly, but that was just amusing.

~*~Flashback~*~

~*~Kai's POV~*~

We're on our way to the seconded stop of this World Tournament. Tyson is still as annoying as he was in our first World Tournament and second. Max is still as hyper as ever and Kenny is still on his laptop thinking that he is the smartest here out of us five. I swear, I think that I am going to kick his ass sooner or later. I hate the way that he is always dumb downing everything. Sure, I know that he has to for Tyson and sometime Max and possible even Ray (not sure with him), but those two seem to follow him most or all the time in what he says, but I always know exactly what he is saying, so why on earth he dumb down everything when he is just talking, I don't know, but it is extremely annoying.

Mmm...Speaking of Tyson, Max and Kenny, where are those three? They should have come back here ten minutes ago. I gave them a break and Tyson dragged Max and Kenny of to eat. Ray just sat down on the deck where he stood, with his legs crossed like he was in school, meditating. He sat like that for a good thirty minutes before getting up and stretching then leaned on the railing of the boat and looked over at the ocean bellow. He'd only tried making small conversion, but with Ray, it never really bothers me. He doesn't annoy me or try to be noise, so I'd joined him and looked at the sea with him, allowing the small talk, though we had stopped talking twenty minutes ago and we fell into a comfortable silence. He seems to have gone into his own world at the moment.

I push away from the railings and stretch as I turn to see if I can see the trio. We're close to the back of the ship and it has a lot of space. We're on the first deck. There are steps going up to higher deck and that is where the trio went when I gave them a break ages ago. Oh and look, they're finally on their way back. Max and Kenny don't seem to be to please and also seem to be arguing with Tyson, so I'm guessing that it is his fault that they are late getting back, again. They know what happens when they are late.

"Hi Kai!" Tyson exclaims as he come to a stop in front of me. "Sorry we're late, but there was this buffet on that we couldn't leave."

"Don't you mean a buffet that you couldn't leave and wouldn't allow us to?" Max asks annoyed. "Tyson, because of you we are late and I hate being late, especially when Kai tell so to be somewhere at a certain time."

"What's our punishment then?" Kenny asks.

"You and Max can do an extra thirty minutes," I reply. "And Tyson, you can do an extra four hours, seeing as you are the reason that the three of you are late."

"Aww man! Kai, why'd you have to be like that?" Tyson moans.

"If you want to moan, you can do an extra hour on top of the four?" I threaten. "Now run a hundred laps."

"What about Ray?" Tyson asks.

"Ray will do the laps as well, after I snap him out of his own world," I reply. Ray can be hard to snap out of a daydream.

"Oh! I know the perfect way to snap him out!" Tyson exclaims. "All you have to do is scare him! Like this!" With that said, Tyson quickly and quietly runs behind Ray, giving him a push, one that looks to be hard. Ray jolts forwards and hits the railing that he was previously lean...**Splash!**

"**Shit!**" I yell. "Go and get one of the crew and tell them that Ray is over board!" I demand one of the trio to do as I run to the nearest life ring. Ray had no idea that he was going to get pushed and when he hit the railing, he stumbled over the edge. He's gone over the edge and into the sea, head first. Not one of us was expecting Ray to go over, I had no chance to grab him and the other three seem to be in shock. "**Move it now!**"

Max starts to move, running back up the steps that he had just come down to find one off the crew to come and help as I through the life ring over the edge for Ray. I try and fling it close to where I can see Ray's head. He's seen it being flung into the water and is quickly swimming to it. With the boat still moving, he need to get a hold of it, or he may end up stuck in the middle of the ocean.

Ray's got hold off the life ring and I've started to pull him in. Lucky for me, Ray is extremely light. So it makes it extremely easy to pull him in on my own. Plus, Ray's not lazy and is swimming to the boat to help as well. I pull him to the edge of the boat, where he is going to have to climb up, or be bashed against the sides. I pull the rope up to pull Ray up and Ray walks along the side of the boat in assistance. It's not long before I can grab Ray's arms and pull him over and back on to the boat. I keep myself and Ray from stumbling to the floor when I pull him on to the other side of the boat.

"Ray, are you okay?" Kenny and Tyson ask in unison, with worry in their voices. Why the hell didn't they do anything?

"My tummy hurts now and I am drenched to the bone. I need another shower, as I don't what the salt water to dry and me having to get the salt out of it," Ray says bitterly as he moves away from me, bowing his head to me in thanks and starting to walk off. "Oh and thank you Tyson, that was a refreshing swim, why don't you try?" there, his voice was coated in sarcasm. Ray moves quickly and pushes Tyson over board, before walking off, possibly going to take a shower.

~*~

I'd quickly got Tyson back onto the right side of the boat and as Tyson stepped back onto the deck, Max showed up with one of the crew members. I explained to him what had happened and then he'd left. I told the others that they have rest of the day off and that training will start earlier tomorrow and that they will get their punishments then. As I walked away, I could hear Tyson moaning about that, and then he shouted that he'd lost Dragoon. He needs to take better care of his bit-beast.

When I entered mind and Ray's shared room, I could hear the shower going and Ray singing the song that he always sings whilst in the shower. So I sat down on the double bed that we are sharing. The other three decided that this was our room and it had a double bed in. Anyway, Ray has a beautiful sing voice (though, it is girly), which is relaxing, but not long after sitting on the bed, did I notice that there are two blades on Ray's night stand and that one looks a lot like Tyson's blade. After looking closely, I found that it was. I am now just waiting for Ray to come out of the shower to find out why he has Granger's blade.

"Kai...err...I'm sorry for pushing Tyson over board." Huh...Oh Ray's finally out the shower. It takes him forever, but then again his hair is to his knees. Luckily, I can sit and listen to him sing all day.

"No problem," I say calmly. "Tyson got want was coming. But at the moment, I want to know what you are doing with Dragoon."

"Oh well... You see...when I pushed Tyson over board I...well I swiped his blade first. I thought...thought it would be a good way to get revenge and... I'll give it back," Ray stutters.

"Give it back when you what," I say calmly. "It's his own fault and you never given him any revenge for the crap that he's done to you. So this is a good way to do so."

"Thanks Kai. When should I give it back to him?"

"When he finds out you have it or when the world tournament ends." He starts to laugh.

"You do hate him." I shrug. He's just annoying and needs a lot of disciplining.

"How's your stomach?"

"Bruised."

~*~

It's been weeks since Tyson pushed Ray over board and Ray pushed Tyson over, taking his bit-beast. Tyson is still moaning. This part of the tournament is almost over. Tyson has sat out in a huff all throughout. People are asking questions about why he isn't blading. Kevin's already accused me off doing something, but I don't care what he thinks.

Anyway, at the moment it is our last match in this part of the tournament. We are facing the White Tigers. Max has bladed Kevin and they ended in a draw. Ray has just bladed Gary and Ray beat him easily. Now I'm up and I'm blading Lee.

"Kai, send Tyson up to blade," Lee demands. "He's who I really want to bet."

"You'll have to get to the back of the line Wong," I resound.

"I've lost Dragoon Lee, so I can't blade you," Tyson exclaims depressingly.

"What you mean you lost Dragoon?!" Lee shouts his question.

"Well I kind of pushed Ray over board on the way here and he returned it," Tyson explains. "And then I didn't have Dragoon anymore. He's at the bottom of the sea!" At that point, the White Tigers start to laugh their heads off. I guess that they know Ray will have swiped it.

"Man Ray, that's the evilest revenge you have ever done!" Kevin exclaims. "I know you build up on everything that you need to take revenge on someone, but doing that! Man, that evil!"

"Ray give Tyson Dragoon back, I want to blade him and make him look like a fool," Lee demands and at the moment, Ray is just stood there looking like a little innocent angel. He looks cute...Wait! I never thought that!

"Ray have you got Dragoon?" Tyson asks.

"Yes, I took him before I pushed you over board," Ray replies as he takes Dragoon out of his pocket and holds him out for Tyson.

"Why?" Tyson asks taking Dragoon out of Ray's hand. "And How?"

"I do take revenge on people if they have done me wrong, scared me or played a prank on me, without a **good** reason. I build it up and give them a big revenge and making you think that you lost Dragoon was mine for you," Ray explains. "And I'm good at pick pocketing things." Ray grins at that. "We still friends?"

"Sure, just don't do it again, or keep Dragoon as long," Tyson says.

"It was Kai's idea to keep him until you found out or until the end of the World Tournament," Ray says pulling me in. But true, Ray would have only keep Dragoon for a few hours, possible until the next day if I hadn't told him otherwise.

~*~Flashback End~*~

~*~Kai's POV~*~

"I couldn't believe that Ray had swiped my blade!" Tyson finishes off explaining to Hilary.

"Well, it serves you right Tyson," Hilary says. "Anyway, don't you need to go and see Mr. Dickenson? Max had called Kenny about that earlier."

"Huh...yep we do," Tyson says looking at the time on his mobile phone. "We need the bill first."

{Excuse me, can we have the bill?} Max asks a dark purple haired woman. She nods at Max and walks off.

"You think she is getting the bill?" Tyson asks. "And are we still splitting it?"

"This bill is going to be ridiculously high," Hilary moans. "Why did you have to order one of everything?"

{Here is your bill,} the woman says, placing the bill on the table and walking off. She was quick getting it. What? Does she what us gone?

"Waw, that was really fast!" Tyson comments. "How much does the bill come to?" Hilary picks the bill up and gasps.

"Great! Tyson, you wiped out our bank accounts," Hilary says angrily at Tyson.

"That high is it?" I ask as I take the bill from her. I look at it and look through at everything that is on there. And then at the total cast and....mmm, is that right? "Hold on, let me go and check something." I get up and make my way over to the counter, where the till is, taking the bill with me.

{Excuse me,} I say and a black haired man with military haircut looks up.

{Yes?} He says.

{Is this bill correct?}

The man looks at the bill and nods. {Yes, for a limited time only, if you eat so much, depending on how many of you there are at your table, your bill is free. The boss what's to try and get more customers in. Though, like everything there is a catch. You have to eat everything that you order.} he tells me and it seems that Tyson's bottomless stomach has come in use for once.

{Right, thank you.} I nod my head and go back to the others.

"Kai what's wrong?" Kenny quickly asks.

"Nothing, I just went to make sure that the bill is right," I reply. "Come on."

"We still need to pay," Hilary says. "Though, I don't know how we are going to, thank you Tyson."

"Actually, you really should be thanking Tyson for once," I say smirking. "It seems that Tyson's bottomless stomach has come in handy. Apparently, depending on how many of you there are, if you eat some much, you get everything free. You have to eat everything that you order, and Tyson did that." Tyson now has a big grin on his face.

"What? Well then, you're not useless 24/7 then," Hilary comments.

"Whatever Hilary," Tyson says. "We need to go now anyway."

~*~

"Hi Mr. D!" Tyson exclaims as he and Max enter Mr. Dickenson's office.

"Good day Mr. Dickenson," Max greets. "How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Dickenson," Kenny says as he follows Tyson and Max in, and I follow in after Kenny, bowing my head at Mr. Dickenson.

"Kai, hello I wasn't expecting you to be here, but good you are," He says. He looks exactly how he did years ago, but of cause a bit older. I can see sadness and concern in his eyes. I wonder what is going on. "Well, you all seem to be in bright and happy moods. I'm sorry that I will possible be dimming that before you all go."

"Why?" Kenny asks.

"Do you what the good news or the bad new first?" Mr. D asks.

"Bad?" I say before anyone has a chance to answer. I want to know what is causing that sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Well, we have found Ray." Tyson opens his mouth to speak, but Mr. D moves on quickly. "But, he was meant to be on a ship that had sunk early hours this morning. Unfortunately, Ray was never register on rescue boat."

"What! That can't be?" Tyson exclaims. Tears are filling in Max's eyes. Kenny also looks like he wants to cry.

"It might not be Ray," I say, getting everyone attention. "I've been informed that there are a few people that are impersonating both Raymond Kon and Tala Valkov."

"Really?" Max asks trying not to cry.

"Yes, and they are stupid enough to try and get a job at one of my companies. I've had someone in America post an application, claiming to be Ray, whilst at the same time someone in France is doing the same thing."

"Yes, that is true and I have been told by someone that called me earlier that they know exactly where Ray is," Mr. D tells us.

"Then why tell us?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be all over the news, everyone will most likely be talking about it, I thought I best tell you beforehand," Mr. D explains. "Plus, you all need to know, as it could be true and you may not see Ray again. Plus, you need to be aware of people impersonation others. I don't think that it will happen to you, as your faces are still known. But Ray's face isn't anymore, like the Demolition Boys."

"So that is the good news?" Tyson asks. "That Ray may still be alive?"

"Yes, part of it at least," Mr. Dickenson says. "The woman that rang me earlier, that said she know where Ray was, says that she and a few others have done a survey to find what teams that people would like to see blading and a lot of people are saying the Bladebreakers."

"Waw! We're still popular!" Tyson exclaims.

"Yes and she wants the Bladebreakers to blade in a charity tournament that she and some others are planning on holding in a few months. She is also going to see if the White Tigers, All Star and Majestics will come and blade as well." At every word that Mr. D is saying, Tyson's and Max's face is lighting up, brightly, even Kenny's is. "She said that she is going to try and get the Demolition Boys there as well, though, she is not keeping her fingers crossed on them."

"Sweet! That would be so cool! I can't wait!" Tyson and Max exclaim in unison.

"Well, it looks like you wish may come true Max," I comment.

"Arr, I knew Max and Tyson would be glad, but you are who I'm not sure on Kai?" Mr. D says. "So I never said if you would blade as the Bladebreakers."

"Yerr, it's been a long time since I bladed and it would be good," I say. "I need a really challenge again that does have anything to do with work."

"We could blade right now Kai?" Tyson offers.

"I would, but my blade is in Russia."

"You left Dranzer in Russia?" Max asks.

"No, Dranzer is right here." I pull my beast pendant out from under my top. The image of Dranzer on the bit chip glows a bright and warm red. "See, he's right here."

"Oh, you have a beast pendant to? Well it is a lot easier than caring a blade around with you all the time, or fearing that you lost the bit chip," Max says happily.

"Hey Kai, have you ever bet who created the beast pendant?" Tyson asks curiously.

"No. I've met the man that runs Midnight enterprise and he told me that the two that are the heirs to the companies and created the beast pendants don't want the responsibility of running it yet," I reply.

"The heirs? I heard that they were killed twenty years ago," Mr. D says confused.

"I know, Voltaire told me that ages ago, so I'd asked," I says to clarify it. "Apparently, eighteen years ago, one of the twins was found, trying to get away from someone. She was taken to him, and then somewhere else, for hiding. Ten years ago, the other twin was found, by her sister after Bio-Volt was shut down. Neither has shown their face to the world yet, but seeing as he had passed away several months back, their faces are going to be known soon."

"Oh, I never know that," Mr. D says.

"I only know it has I have work that I do with Midnight Enterprise. I'll be meeting one of them soon, or at least I should be. They're having to re-organise meetings and getting up to date with what the meeting are about."

~*~

Today has been quiet an eventful day, but peaceful and welcoming at the same time. I've never realized until now how much I miss these guys and being older and not restricted from doing things, it's different. I've actually enjoyed myself today. I haven't been able to say that in a long time, and I meant long!

_You didn't say it Kai, you thought it._

Oh, you're such a wise bird Dranzer!

_I know I am. You'd be lost without me, Master. _

I was being sarcasm Dranzer and I'm not lost without you.

_You are and you're clueless._

Clueless! What am I clueless on Dranzer?

_A few things, like who you're in love with. _

I'm not in love with anyone Dranzer.

_Yes you are; you're in love with Ray, your teammate. That's why you're mind is always on her. Haven't you realized that? You've always thought about her, since you met her ten years ago. Even today, you're mind was on her. _

So you were reading my mind today? You have no respect for my personal space do you Dranzer?

_I wasn't reading it all the time, just odd times during the day. I was talking to Dragoon and Draciel most the time, catching up with them, like you were doing with their master and Mistress Kai._

What do you mean? Can't you talk to them whenever you want?

_No, only when you are in a certain distance of them. Most the time you're not, unless you are having a meeting with one of the Majestics, then I can chat to their bit-beasts, but they know nothing about the other bit-beasts. We don't have phones like you Kai. _

Arr...Have you missed all your bit-beast friends?

_Yerr, I haven't been able to talk to them in ages. I really miss them all, but I miss the Demolition bit-beasts and Driger the most. I really miss her. I love her!_

So, you're trying to set me up with Ray so you can be with Driger more often?

_Kai, bit-beast feeling are influenced by our masters. You love Ray, so I am influenced to love her bit-beast. It is simple as that. Who you make enemies with, I am influenced to make enemies with any bit-beasts they have. We don't have a chose. It's just the way it works. Mind the difference here is, I realize I'm in love with Driger and you have no clue that you are madly in love with Ray!_

OK, that's weird, but question. You say I love Ray, but I am not gay or bio and I have never been attacked to male. I've never looked at Ray like that. I know I said that I think that Ray is female, but what if I am wrong. Do I love him and am I really gay; always have been, but just haven't been able to accept it?

_Kai, you have looked at Ray in that way, just never realized it. Like years ago when you thought Ray looked cute. I think that with you thinking that Ray is male is stopping you from seeing it. You're not gay or bio. You are right, Ray is female._

How do you know that?

_Bit-beasts are the same gender as their Master or Mistress. _

So if I hand you down to a female, then you'd become female?

_No. You don't choose who we are handed to. We actually decide who we want to be with. Though, you don't have to listen to us. If you hand me down to a female, then I will not be able to connect with her and she will not be able to summon me in battle. It's like with Driger, she had been past down to males and they could never summon her. When she was given to Ray, Ray could summon her because Ray is female. When Driger was first passed down to a male, her Mistress never listens to who she should be passed down to. Therefore, Driger could never connect to her Master, like she can with Ray, so Driger when unheard and summoned for hundreds of generations. So in a way, it was good that Ray hide as male, otherwise Driger would still be...dormant...that's what you humans will have said about her, I think. _

OK. So do you know why Ray has been hiding as a male?

_No, Driger doesn't know, or didn't last time I asked. Now my turn for questions! Who is Tala's sister? You never mention her to me before._

OK Dranzer. The name of Tala's sister was Rayelle Valkov and they were twins. They came to Balkov Abbey at the same time and they were placed into a team straight away. Me and Bryan had just send our old teammates to the infirmary and where in need of two new ones. Tala and Rayelle fit that bill. They were brought to our cell. I and Bryan were lying on the opposite sides of the room, glaring at one another, we hated each other then. When they were pushed into the room, they were crying. Neither I nor Bryan had bothered to move to comfort them, but Rayelle soon move to me and asked why I had blue stuff on my face. She then rubbed a finger over one, smudging it. Bryan had laughed, but Tala asked if he were ill, as he said that Bryan was too pale. I laughed. They broke straight through the ice shields we had created there and then, letting the two of them in and each other. They quickly came our two of our best friends, and because of them, Bryan is my best friend as well.

_They broke through straight away?_

Yes, and they are the only two that have managed to, except for Ray Kon; she broke through instantly as well.

_Yerr, I know. But what happen to Rayelle? You said they killed her when they found out she was female. _

Yerr, they did. We were training, having bey-battles against another team. Rayelle was blading. She fired her opponent's blade out of the dish, it flew in her direction. She tried to move to dodge it, but it still caught her. Cut her from about her hip to a quarter the way down her leg. She was taken to the infirmary. We never saw her again. We were so worried about her. Boris had come the next day, on the evening. He slapped Tala right across the face, making him go flying. We yelled at him, telling him Tala did nothing wrong and demanding to know why he'd done that. He told us that Rayelle's wound wasn't that deep that she had got from the blade. He told us that from that wound, when examining it, they found out that Rayelle wasn't male, but female. Tala was taken away and we didn't see him for a week. When he came back, he told us that they had taken Rayelle and killed her.

_The poor girl, she stood no chance! How evil can they get? _

She was a good blade, could have been one of the best, but no, because she was female she had to be kill. In a way we are glad that she out, away from the suffering that went on in those walls. That is the only up side to it. But to kill her, it saddened all three of us.

_I'd bet. Kai, are you crying?_

What makes you say that Dranzer?

_I can easily guess that it is a touchy subject and having to explain it twice, kind of, in one day most make you really upset. Plus, I can sense that you are trying not to._

Dranzer, over the two years she was with us, she became extremely close to me and Bryan. For Tala, it is worse. To have his sister throughout his whole life to then have her tripped away in one seconded. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt inside. Tala cried forever when he came back to us. We couldn't stop ourselves either. It's been eighteen years since Rayelle's death. They told Tala on the 01st November that they had killed her; the day Boris told us that she was female. They'd killed her on that morning; eighteen years ago today. Now Tala is alone. He doesn't have Rayelle or us; me, Bryan who he's had for ten whole years. Spencer, Ian, these evil social workers took us away from him. I hope that he is ok. Out of the five of them, he is who I worry about the most. Tala has been put through a lot of shit. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out right now that he is suicidal or had committed suicide.

_Kai, Tala wouldn't be suicidal or have committed suicide. How can you think that about him?_

When we found out that we may be getting separated, we had a laugh to what will happen to us before we would be back together. We said that Tala would most likely become depressed or suicidal, possible even committed suicide. Ian would blow himself up, so he wouldn't be at the reunion. We said the Bryan would be in jail for murder, because of his short temper, and Ian decided to through in that Bryan would become gay whilst in jail. We said that Spencer would become a peace maker and get himself kill trying to bring peace to two countries at war. They decided for me that I would work myself to death, before the reunion, or become a weakling.

_Ha-ah! Did you really do that?_

Yerr, it was Tala's idea to cheer us up. We came up with a lot of thing that could happen to us and a lot of thing that were ridiculous. Ian said that we'll be getting invaded by aliens before we saw each other again. Tala decided that a World War Three would happen.

_Ha-ha, you guys can come up with a lot of crazy stuff. But how did you know that they were going to separate you and for a long time?_

We didn't. They told us, when we meet them that the next day they would be deciding whether or not they will separate us. We kind off figured that they would and that it would be for a long time. We're not actually expecting to reunite, but we can always hope.

_Why not? Surely they will not keep you separated all the time. _

We're not too hopeful. This is not a fantasy and we have to think logically. Bio-Volt put us through a lot of crap, as you know. Some stuff we're not quite sure of, and I'm sure they put that into account. We can do a lot of damage if we wanted to and together, we are capable of more damage than a part.

_Oh yerr. That's true; they probably did put that into account. But you cannot loss hope because of thing that they may have factored in when deciding if separation is the best thing for you. You still have a chance of having reunion. Oh and speaking of reunion, are you joining the others tomorrow?_

You weren't reading my mind all day then. No, I'm not. Unfortunately, I got a call earlier saying that I have a meeting in America tomorrow at 1600. I'll be going tomorrow morning.

_What a bummer. Put why not join them over Christmas Kai? That could be a lot of fun; you and your team together over the Christmas holidays. Plus, it would be a great first Christmas. You never were allowed one whilst under Voltaire's care and never had one when he was gone. So why not now?_

It's a good idea and it would possible be fun, plus you'll benefit from it. Being able to see the other bit-beast again and not just for one day. You'll have a field day. You know what? I think I will Dranzer. I've been unfair to you over these last few years. You haven't been able to talk to anyone but me. That must get really boring and it is no wonder why you need my mind. For entertainment, even though it is most likely dull.

_Not really. I can read anything in your mind, though I do tent to keep away from you memories. But the reunion would be great! I'll get chance to hang with Dragoon and Draciel a lot longer. _

Well at least you have some respect for my mind. Oh and I'm talking about a full reunion, in my home in St. Petersburg. It should be big enough to home us all.

_Full reunion? Your home in St. Petersburg? _

Yes Dranzer, full as in my team, the White Tiger, All Starz and Majestic and if you like, they can bring their girlfriends and boyfriends. Kenny will most likely want to bring Hilary. I'll hold it in my home in St. Petersburg if they what a reunion. They can have a full white Christmas.

_Sound Fun! I can't wait Kai! When will it start?

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the fic. Please review.


	4. 03rd November 2018

**A/N:** here is chapter four! He he I'm being good! I I have put on up every month since I started, though I wasn't expecting to do that. I have decided now though that I will try and put one up every month until it is done.

Guess what? I found a story where Tala is female! I happy now. Though Tala will still be female in this. I don't care.

Right, thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song 'Any Other World'

**Warning: **I don't think there is anything to warn you about. If you think there is, tell me.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to theis Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong). Anything in between _*_ is a letter or e-mail.

There are no new characters to put ages for. So with that

**Read and Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

03rd November 2018

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Yesterday, it was boring and tiresome. It started with me finishing of collection documents and items that I would need for the day, as well as what I will need today. I then had a boring car ride to the air port where I got onto my privet jet. I had a boring plane ride to America. I hate plane rides when by myself. But I hate normal/public planes completely, so I would rather be alone. I hate being crammed on them and having someone snore nosily down my ear. Mmm, as you can guess, I have not had good experiences on public planes. Plus, on a privet plane you have less chance of it getting hijacked, or at least I think so. You don't want to be on a plain when that happens. Trust me it is not nice. Everyone panicking like it is the end other the world. Well I have news for them, it's not. Though, it may be the end of their life if they're not careful. But that is a story for another time. Anyway, once I had arrived in America, I had went to the hotel I am staying at and deposited my belongs in the room that I have booked before I went off to the meeting I had scheduled yesterday. The people that were in the meeting argued like there were no tomorrow, which obviously wasn't the case. They really ticked me off and I lost my cold. I yelled at them to shut up and stormed out, telling them to call when they can talk like civilized people. When I got back to my room I had ordered room service and had a late tea before I prepared for bed. I needed a good rest and I got one. I woke this morning around 0900.

When I got up this morning I had a shower and a shave. I then got dressed it to casual clothing. I went down to one of the four restraints here in this hotel and ordered breakfast. Then I...well there is nothing that happened next. I'm still in the restraint, just sat here enjoying my black coffee. I can hear others around me. They're with other and I can hear them quietly talking to their companion, or companions.

At the moment I am thinking (or was) about whether I should called Tyson or e-mail him about my idea of a reunion. We'd exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses when I was in Japan. So they can get in contact with me whenever they want. Not too sure if that is a good thing, but I can always change my number if it's not.

Know what? Tyson said that he hasn't kept in contacted with anyone much. I know that it is hard to call frequently when you don't have much money and who you are calling are millions of miles away, in different countries. But why hasn't he kept in contact with must through e-mail? That cost nothing. Well I guess that's not totally true. You have to pay to be connected to the internet and they obviously are. Anyway, I think I will e-mail Tyson. It'll be late in Japan. I do believe that it will be night over there as it is 14 hours in front.

I finish my coffee and exit the restraint, not worrying about the bill. It's all already paid for. I head to the stair and walk up to the third floor and walk right down the corridor to my hotel room. I fish the key out of my pocked and unlock the down with a swipe of the card in the slot next to the door. The key for the doors here are cards. I enter my room and move straight to the bed where I had put my laptop earlier this morning and opened it up, turning it on.

It doesn't take long for it to load. I click on my user and enter my password. I then press the button that brings up Mozilla Thunderbird. I wait for it to load, which again doesn't take that long. Mmm, I have a lot of e-mail to read. A lot will be junk, that I have mark as junk mail. They'll be new. But they can wait. I have an e-mail to send. I click on the button that says 'write' and has a pencil on it. I type the e-mail in styled Courier New writing and check it through. I have written...

_*_

Tyson,

The 1st November was surprisingly refreshing. I never realised till then how close I had allowed you all to get to me. I will even admit that I had found the day enjoyable. It had got me thinking. It has been eight years since we have spent a long time together and I seem to be able to tolerate you guys a lot more than I did when we were younger. It may be my patience is much better than it was eight years ago or that you are more mature now. I'll let you decide.

I think that now would be a great time to have a reunion for our team, the White Tiger, All Star and Majestics. You said that you haven't really kept in contacted with them, so I think that now would be good to meet up and spent some time together.

Christmas is meant to be the time of year that you spend it with family and friends, so I was thinking that it would be a great time...

_*_

**In any other world**

**You could tell the difference**

**And let it all unfurl**

**Into broken remnants**

That's my mobile which has just interrupted me in checking my e-mail to Tyson.

**Smile like you mean it**

**And let yourself let go**

I take my mobile phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. It's...Tyson. Why is he calling? I'd thought he would be a sleep. It should be about 0045 in Japan.

'**Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

**Take a bow, play the part of a Lonely, lonely heart**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

**To the world you thought you lived in**

"Hello Tyson," I answer my mobile phone.

"_How you know it was me Kai?"_

"I'm psychic Tyson." I roll my eyes. "There is something called caller ID."

"_Oh ya, good point. Anyway, I know you don't like small talk and that."_

"Why are you calling? Isn't it midnight there?"

"_Well yerr, but I, Max and Kenny have been talking, and we'd like you to join us for Christmas. So what do you say Kai. Oh, I'll warn you now, we ask now so we have time to annoy you until you say yes."_ I can imagine him grinning widely on the other side of this phone. But I'm smirking on my side. How can I not?

"Nice offer Tyson, put I was thinking about making other arrangement that I won't be able to get out of. Sorry." I hear him groan on the other end. My smirk grows wider.

"_But Kai, we really want you to join us. You haven't made any arrangements yet or at least that's what it sounds like, so please can you hold them and join us?" _

"It depends Tyson."

"_On what?"_

"To whether or not you would like a reunion or our team and I was also thinking about the other three." I can imagine his shocked face and his thoughts. _'Kai Hiwatari, Mr. Sourpuss asking about a reunion?'_

"_Are you serious? Coz that's a really great idea!"_

"Yes, I am. I was thinking about holding one in my home in St. Petersburg, Russia. It will be large enough to home us."

"_Sweet Kai! When?"_ I smirk. Knew he'd love the idea.

"Well now is not very busy for me, so I thought that over Christmas would be good, as it is meant to be spent with family and friends. So if you'd like you could also bring family members and lovers, and I'm talking about Kenny there Tyson, before you say Max is part of the Bladebreakers."

"_I wasn't going to say that."_

"For some reason I thought you were going to. Anyway, I was going to send you an e-mail to suggest this. Obviously you love the idea. Can you talk to Max and Kenny about it? And the others, or give me their e-mails?"

"_I'll talk to them! I wanna know what they will say, but I will still give you their e-mails, addresses and phone numbers. The White Tigers have finally got the phones up and running in White Tiger Hills which makes it easier to call them."_

"Cool, thanks Tyson. Much appeared."

"_So you want me to give you there addresses, numbers and e-mails now?"_

_Master, don't you have to get your plane to England soon. I do believe that you have a meeting with Jessica Pink?_

Yerr, I do. Thanks for reminding me Dranzer.

"Tyson, can you send them in an e-mail. Unfortunately I am needed to go to England to meet with a woman called Jessica Black. I already have the Majestics from work that I have with them."

"_Yerr sure. What do you have to meet this Jessica Black for? And why does her name sound so familiar? Oh, how come you got the Majestic already and what work? You said to Hilary that you kept in contact with no-one."_

"Jessica wants to buy one of my companies of me and she is the owner of Black Enterprise. I hate her guts. Anyway, six years ago a woman passed away who had a lot of companies. I and the Majestic did a lot of work with her and she had no relatives, and decided to put in her will that all she owned would go to us. We had to decide between us what to do with everything. And I did say that to Hilary, but when I contact them it is work related. Maybe a little small talk, but not much."

"_Oh, OK then. I'll send the All Starz and White Tigers addresses and numbers in an e-mail and send you the All Starz e-mails. I'll call later when I have talked to the others about the reunion. I think that they will be thrilled. Oh one last question? Are you going to let Jessica buy one of your companies?"_

"And let her run it into the ground, like hell. Besides she is annoying and a rival."

"_Isn't everyone a rival?" _

"Yes but in different way. The rival I have with others such as the Majestic on our separate companies is a friendly rival. But Jessica is not. I hate her guts."

"_Oh, so who are you best friendly rivals? The Majestics?"_

"You are as noisy as ever Tyson. Yes the Majestic are four. The Midnight Enterprise is also a good rival and I have always got on with them, as well as the Kuznetsov Enterprise. And no before you ask, I do not know if it is Bryan. I am forced to send someone else when I have dealing with them, in the chance it is Bryan. The stupid separation may include work."

"That's a bummer. Anyway, I should let you go. I'll talk to you err... I don't know. I'm kind of a day in front of you, but you keep moving about, so I don't know if it will be your tomorrow or mind or if we will be...arr...I'm confused." I laugh.

"I'll see you Tyson." I then hang up.

_Kai you better hurry! You're going to be late!_

Am I? I've just liked at the time Dranzer and I have a good few hours to gather my thing and get to the meeting on time.

_Well you mightn't have. _

You're just looking for some fun right.

_Yerr I'm bored. Kai how long until the reunion?_

I don't know; I need to know how many are coming first and then get everything ready. When I know how many are coming, do you want me to see if our team want to come and help get thing ready?

_Yes!_

Thought so.

* * *

**A/N: **How did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know.

I think that you can guess who the owner is of Kuznetsove Enterprise. It is really obvious. I tend to like it when I have three of the characters that I love the most are rich, I like all four to be. That's just the way I am. It's like I have idea's that I think I may turn males to females, but I cannot just turn one! I'm cursed that way. I can't just have one most the time, I have to do it to more than one of the characters.

Anyway, Review Please!


	5. 05th November 2018

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! Are you happy with me that I got it up so soon? I've taken advantage of being on half term.

Thank you to those that reviewed my last chapter. I know I'll have most likely got at least one more if I left a larger gap, but I wanted to get this up!

_The Co. of Sherlock, France_: You have a hunch that Ray is Rayelle from the abbey and travelling with Tala. Well your answer should be revealed in the next or a few chapters later. Therefore I will not tell you whether your hunch is right. Though, I think that it is probably obvious. I think that I give to much away! Anyway, I have a question to ask you, or anyone that whats to answer it. You said that it wouldn't really work having Tala and Ray as twins as Ray is Chinese and Tala is Russian, but do you really have to have them like that? Tala could have been take to Russia at a young age, meaning that Tala may not actually be Russia. And who is to say that Ray was born in China? He could have been born in a different country and taken to White Tiger Hills when he was still young. But that is just my thinking.

_CaptainKai01869_: I'm glade that you like the last chapter. As I said I take no offence. I'm not a lover of long chapters either, but I don't like it when they are always short. I will try and not make them as long again, but I can make no promises. I will _hopefully _have nonethat are longer than chapter three, but again I can not promis. I seem to be woundering off in this story, with it being in POV.

**Note: ** Ma. anda has brought to my attention that I never said what season this fic is set after. I have it set after season one, even though Hilary is in it. I wanted to pair Kenny up with her, but wanted it set after season one. Sorry for confussing you and anyone else that I confussed.

**Note 2: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song 'Any Other World'

**Warning: **I don't think there is anything to warn you about. If you think there is, tell me.

Right I don't think that there is anything else to say, execpt:

**Read and Review Please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

05th November 2018

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Tyson had wasted no time at all in contacting the White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics. He'd called me an hour ago and told me that he talked to all three teams yesterday. He had called Michael straight after I had hung up on him. Tyson said that Michael had given him a mouthful of abusive language and hung up on him. He'd then called Emily, who had explained to him that Michael was in China with Mariah, so there is only an hour difference between them. Tyson then told Emily about the reunion and she was surprised the idea came from me, so were Steven and Eddy. According to Tyson, both Steven and Eddy were with Emily when he had called her yesterday. They had like the idea and said that they would come. He then called Robert a little later on during the day. He knew that all the Majestics were in France, so made sure not to call them when they were sleeping. Apparently they were also shock to hear that I was the one to suggest a reunion for us, but liked the idea. All four said that they would come. Robert and Johnny said that they would bring their girlfriends for us to meet. After he'd called Robert, Tyson rang Lee. He was with the other White Tigers and Michael when he called. They were also stunned that I am the one to propose a reunion, but none the less, they like the idea. So I got a positive response.

_Master, you did remember to ask Tyson if he and your team would like to come earlier than the others, to help prepare?_

No Dranzer, I didn't. I said that they can come any time from the 8th of this month. All I need to prepare is the rooms they will be staying in. I've already called Izzy to ask him to start preparing for the others arrival.

_Oh. Cool! I can't wait! But Kai, will they have enough time? I mean it's only three day's you have given them. _

Yes Dranzer. I have said that he can call in help if he needs it. I am going later today to help out. So I think that there is enough time to prepare the guest rooms.

_Right, but if Izzy does call in help, will they be happy? I mean it is not there work hours, so why should they have to, right? _

Yes, I do know that Dranzer. I hope you are not thinking me as Voltaire. It is there choose to whether or not they come into help. If they do and do over time, then they will be paid extra. Plus if they are giving up there time, they know that they will get that back with me Dranzer.

_You'll do anything to not be like Voltaire. That's good. Don't need another like him. _

To right.

**In any other world**

**You can tell the difference**

**And let it all unfurl**

**Into broken remnants**

I wonder who that could be. I'm not expecting anyone to call me.

_Answer! It's probably Tyson again. _

I will, give me a second you excited bird. And yerr, it is possibly him. I told him to come anytime from the 8th and he decided that he would tell everyone else.

**Smile like you mean it**

**And let yourself let go**

I walk to the bench where I had put my mobile phone in the GYM of my home in England. I've been working out most the morning since I got up at 0500. I've only stop to talk to Tyson and call Izzy. Anyway, the caller ID says... there isn't one. Wonder who it is then.

_Answer! And why did Tyson decided to call everyone to tell them?_

He's closer to them and it gives him a really good excuse to not work and call them.

_Oh...well that says like him. _

**Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

**Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart**

**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in**

**To the world you thought you lived in**

"Hn," is answer to the stranger on the other end.

"_Hello."_ comes a soft, heavenly female voice on the other end. _"That was rude, I must say. No hello?" _

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" I reply to her, in a cold and emotionless voice.

"_Did I wake you? Is this why you are being so rude? If yes I am sorry. I didn't mean to, but how am I meant to know if you are sleeping or not?"_

"No. Now answer my question." I frown.

"_You know, you have no manners for a business man."_

"Oh, so this is business related it is?" Is she trying to avoid my question?

"Yes. This is your work phone, isn't it?" She sounds so confident on that one.

"No." I reply and I can now hear her talking to someone in the back ground. Wonder who. I can't hear what she is saying.

_Master, I thought you hate people listening it?_

Yes I do, when I am the one people are listening to.

_Kai, isn't that just being a hypocrite?_

Maybe...What's your point?

"_This is Kai Hiwatari I am talking to?"_

"Yes. Now, how did you get this number and who are you?" I'm getting annoyed with this woman.

"_Okay, that's good to know. Well, I got your number form Alice Gold. She said it is the number my Great Grandfather use when he called you for business. I presumed it was your work number." _Alice Gold? She must be one of the heirs to Midnight Enterprise.

"Alice Gold. I know the name. I gave Mr. Midnight this number instead of my work one, which I give to all that are completely annoying that I have to do work with. I didn't realize that he was your Great Grandfather though."

"_Most don't know that I and my sister are alive."_

"I must say I was among them, until I found out you two were from Mr. Midnight. Why did you and your sister not take over?" It was older than my Grandfather.

"_My sister had been through a lot and he wanted her to get her life back first, but he didn't want to be unfair to me. We said we didn't want the responsibility yet, though we said that we would have it because he is old and needs to rest. Mind my Great Grandfather was a stubborn man. He said that he wants my sister to get her life back first and get use to life out of the hell hole she was in and wasn't going to be unfair to me, so he said that he was going to carry on until we were twenty-five. Stubborn man didn't let us do much. In a way we are great full as we have had our lives, but I'll tell you, we know nothing about running a business." _They haven't been trained by the sound of that. _"Great Grandfather was going to show us next year, but unfortunately he passed away before then. None of my family that is a life can help, because they don't know about running a business."_

"Hasn't anyone stepped into help?"

"_No, though an uncle of ours who lives in France said that he can ask who he works for to help us. I know six people that can help us. Mind two of them are not good choose because of my sister."_

"Your sister hates them? What about the other four people?"

"_No she doesn't. She was separated from them by their social workers. They were in the same hell. If who was her social worker had his way, they would be together."_ That is so familiar, don't you think? I roll my eye. _"The other four I haven't seen in eight years, so it would be rude of me to ask for help. You know what? I hate you. I call to arrange a meeting to discuss the business you had with my Great Grandfather and you have me ranting on about other things. You're so easy to talk to."_

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. So you rang to arrange a meeting?"

"_Yes. Do you have time on the 9__th__ of this month?"_

"No, I have friends coming to Russia the day before for a reunion and it would be rude of me to leave for a meeting when they had just come." Tyson and Max had said that they would come on the morning of the 8th. So I defiantly know that someone is coming on that day. Kenny and Hilary will probably come too.

"_True and I understand. Well I am in Russia now, and will be until the 10__th__ of this month. I will then be going to German, where I will be meeting five people for a meeting. So have you anytime in between now and then?" _

"I have plenty time Ms. Midnight. I am in England now, but am coming to Russia later today. So, is your schedule free tomorrow at 1200? We can meet at the Titanic Restraint for lunch and discuss whatever it is you want to discuss."

"_Mmm...Ms. Midnight? It's not Ms. Midnight or Miss. Midnight, nor is it Mrs. Midnight. My surname is not Midnight actually. And please don't refer me as my last name. Sure, I am free then. I have not got anything planned tomorrow until 3 pm. So I will be there. Would you like me to be like the_ typical _female and be extremely late, or do you want me to be on time?" _She emphasis the 'typical' part there with a lot of spit and that last sentence was coated in sarcasm. Why? And does she think it is a date?

"Right, what's your first name then? And this is business, not a date. On time, or I will not be there when you come. Got that?"

"_Yes I do. I thought I'd ask because the last man I had a meeting with said I should have been late like the _typical_ female. What are all females always late? I don't think so; I always try to be on time. As he always meet with a female that was late?"_

"He's probably the type of guy that thinks females are weak and are just for show."

"_You are right. He did come across like that; like he is more sophisticated and powerful. God help him if he has to deal with my sister. We have both had enough of sexist males. She'd kill him if he tried that with her, as her temper can be short, depending on the person's attitude."_ I think I will get on with her really well, like I did her Great Grandfather. Though what is annoying me is that she hasn't told me her name yet. What am I meant to call her?

"Well, you'll have to hope that she is stronger than him if she does have to deal with him."

"_Are you saying that females are weak? If I am stronger than him and can bust his noise, my sister most certainly can."_ I think I just angered Kitten. That's what I'm going to call her by the way, until she tells me her name. Her voice is just so soft and gentle; it reminds me of a little kitten, for some reason.

"Did I anger you Kitten?"

"_Kitten?"_ She sounds confused.

"Yes, Kitten. That's what I am going to call you until you tell me your name. Are you going to?"

"_No. I think you will recognize me when you see me tomorrow. I want to know if I am right. You can call me what you want. Well, as long as it is nice and you are not saying _'Kitten'_ in a spiteful way, like someone have to me."_

"So I take it our paths have crossed?"

"_Yes they have, more than once."_ Whose path have I crossed more than once?

_You have crossed your team's path more than once, the White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics too, oh and I can't forget our close friends, the Demolition Boys._

She is not a White Tiger, All Star and defiantly not a Majestic. She most certainly cannot be one of the Demolition Boys. If one of them where female, then she would not be able to call and arrange a meeting because of the separation. Plus, how would a female survive Bio-Volt? I know Rayelle could have if they had not found out she was female. But they would have found out eventually. We **all **hit purity whilst still in there. And she is not Max, Tyson or Kenny.

_Mr. Dickenson? Mrs. Tate? Mr. Tate? Mr. Granger? Grandpa Granger?_

Stupid bird, shut up. How can she be Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Tate, Mr. Granger or Grandpa Granger? They are male; she is female and a young one. Mrs. Tate was the most sensible answer there, but she is not young. Plus, wouldn't Tyson know if his girlfriend owned Midnight Enterprise and they wouldn't have ask if I had meet who created the Beast Pendants you idiot.

_Oh yerr, you have a point there Kai. _

Of cause I do.

"_Well, I have to go Kai. I will see you tomorrow at noon."_

"Yes. I'll be looking out for you Kitten, so be on time."

"_I will be. Bye."_

"Hn." I hang up.

_Who can she be Master?_

Well it's not any that have already been mentioned. It could be Ray. You say that I am right about Ray being female and I haven't seen or heard from her in eight years. No-one has. So she is a likely chose. But other than her, I don't have a clue. She can't be any of the girls I've dated. They are either rich (because of different reasons), and seem completely stuck up (she didn't come across that way to be just then). Or they are gold diggers, only looking for a rich man to get their hands on his money. So I doubt it is any off them.

_So it is quite likely that she is Ray?_

Yes, I think so.

_Oh that will be great! You can tell her about the reunion and she can come! And you can tell her you love her!_

Dranzer! Will you drop that? If she is Ray, I will tell her about the reunion. But I'm not going to tell her that my stupid bird keeps telling me that I love her.

_But you do Kai! What do you think she will think? That you are crazy? I'm sure they all can communicate with their bit-beast like you can Kai. I know the Majestic bit-beast can talk to their Masters and Mistress. And Dragoon and Draciel can talk to Tyson and Max. _

No Dranzer. I don't think that you will think I'm insane. I already know that Ray can talk to Driger. I was able to talk to you during out last tournament and Ray told me she was able to talk to Driger during then as well. So no, if she is Ray, so wouldn't think I am mad.

_Then why?_

Dranzer, you don't just say to someone that your bit-beast is telling you that you are in love with them. That is why. I need to see first that I am feeling what you claim I am feeling for Ray. Otherwise there is no point. Do you understand that Dranzer?

_I do, but how are you going to see that I am right about you crushing on Ray?_

I have no idea Dranzer. I'll tell you when I do. Now shut up. I'm going to have a shower.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope that you like the chapter. Can you guess who Kai was talking to over the phone? It is most likely obvious.

Please Review. Thank you.


	6. 06th November 2018

**A/N:** Hi, sorry that it has been a long time since I have update – though I am not really updating now, just improving and changing parts of this chapter. Thank you though, for waiting patiently and I should have a new chapter up really soon. I will be starting it either today or tomorrow.

Thank you to those that reviewed. I love reviews! I love to know what you all think.

_The Co. of Sherlock, France_: I understand what you mean now. Sorry that I didn't get it at first. Yes I would like to see the drawing that you have done of Ray and Tala.

**Note 1: **Okay, some of you may be undering why Kai and the Demolition Boys still have social workers when they are adults now. Well, I'd asked my mother before I'd started the story to how long you have social workers. She told me that you have them as long as you need them and you can get them at any age.

**Note 2: **I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that as far as I am aware of, Titanic does not have a restraint. I needed a restraint and could not think of one, so made one up. I'm sure most probably know this, but I thought that I would point it out.

**Note 3: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **May containe sware words and slightly bad lanuge. I can't really remember if it does.

I need to say thank you to for helping me to think of an idea to how I can bring some characters into the fic, one of whick is in this chapter.

Nothing else to say, but...

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**Chapter Six

06th November 2018

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Round crafted tables made of old oak litter the floor in a stylish fashion, with matching old oak chairs neatly positioned around them. Long cream, silky looking table clothes neatly lay on top of the tables, creaseless. In the centre of the tables are expensive crystal vases, which hold a bouquet of red and white roses. On either side of the vases are lavender (floral) coloured candles in expensive crystal containers, matching the vases. The candles are lit and giving of the scent of lavender. Expensive, china plates with a carefully hand painted pattern of flowers has been neatly placed in front of each chair. The sliver cutlery has been carefully placed around the china plates and expensive crystal glasses have been placed in front of each china plate. The walls and floors have been decorated to resemble the first class deck of Titanic. One wall holds a large fish tank within it and held within the tank are tropical fish. The tank has been decorated to look how Titanic looks now, under the water. The windows are like that of the ships, though they are tinted to stop people from outside look in. They are also tinted to make it darker and the lights in this place have been dimed.

Why on Earth had I said this restraint? This place has a...a...a romantic feeling to it. Plus it looks romantic. I hate romance. I don't see how people can like it. It's just so sappy; it makes me want to vomit. So, why'd I say this place again? Oh yes! It was the first restraint that came in to my mind. But why was it?

_You've heard a lot about this restraint Kai, from your last girlfriend, your worker, colleges and the media. In the back of your mind you've wanted to come, to see what all the fuss is about. When the woman on the phone was taking to you and asked for a meeting, it rose to the top, and that's why you said it. _

Yerr, I have wanted to know what they fuss is about. Well I guess sometimes it comes in handy that you can read everything in my mind Dranzer.

_Well I'll take that as a compliment. _

/Can I help you sir?/ A waiter has finally come. He is wearing a pair of black trouser and black shoe with a white shirt on. This man has bland hair and brown eyes.

/Yes I have a reservation for two,/ I reply.

/Okay then. You are Kai Hiwatari right?/ I nod. /Well it is a pleaser to meet you Mr. Hiwatari. I must say I am a big fan, from when you were in the Bladebreakers./ _Great._ I roll my eyes./Please will you follow me to your seat?/ He starts heading into the dining area and I fallow him, as he asked. /May I ask who the lucky woman is Mr. Hiwatari?/

/What?/ What is he talking about? Does he think I'm here on a date? If I were, I would have picked her up and come with her.

/Who is the lucky woman that you are dating sir?/ Oh, he does.

/I'm not dating anyone./

/Sure you're not sir./ He looks back and winks. /I won't tell anyone that you are here on a date. Your secret is safe with me./ _oh this is just great. _I roll my eyes again.

/I told you, I'm not on a date. This is business./

/Yerr sure. I really doubt anyone would come here just...Oh I understand now./ I really don't think you do. /You choose to have a meeting here with her because you _like _her and want her to _like _you back./ He says emphasizing the 'like'. He turns and winks at me again. And as I thought – he doesn't understand.

/No this was the first restraint that came into my mind when we were arranging it./

/Sure, whatever you want people to believe Mr. Hiwatari./ This guy is annoying. /Anyway, here is your seat. I will bring the lucky Lady over when she comes./

I growl lowly.

He's a stupid man. Why the hell does he keep insisting that I am here on a date? I hate him. If I were on a date, like I've said earlier, I would have picked Kitten up first and come here with her. Not meet her here. Again, he's stupid.

_Calm down Kai! Cool it; you don't wanna scare Kitten off do you? You'll never get whatever work sorted with Midnight. _

Maybe Dranzer and I am calm. It's you that is hyper.

_Well I can't help it! Master! Master! Master! Guess what?_

You're not going to annoy me anymore?

_No! Never! I will never stop that! It's too much fun!_

What then?

_Ray's close by! Close enough for me and Driger to see each other and talk! Master! Quick go and find her._

Dranzer, I have a meeting here, meaning I can't go off and find Ray, even though I'd like to. The work is important.

_By the looks of it, you are on a date with this Kitten, not having a meeting._

Dranzer!

_What? This place looks like a place where the sappy couples go on dates. You should have stuck with a restraint that you know. That way it may not look as though you're on a date!_

Shut the hell up Dranzer, before I decided to do something drastic, like burn your bit-chip!

_I hate to disappoint you Master, but a bit-chip with a bit-beast in it doesn't burn. It just gets extremely hot._

Well then, I'll just have to through it to the bottom of the sea Dranzer, so that you can live alone ever.

_Kai! Don't even dare! _

"I'm not late, am I Kai?" There's that heavenly voice again. I look up to my right and there is stood... an angel.

She has soft, gentle features and a petit body with a tiny waist and medium sized breasts. Thin arms and legs, though toned, not making them look like they're twigs. Long raven hair flows down to her knees, which has been neatly plaited back. A few small strands of hair have been left out and curl under her chin with a few small strands falling loosely in front of her face. The hair which is loose frames her gentle face and lies softly on the sun kissed, silky looking skin. She has soft cat features, which tell me she is a neko-jin. Soft golden eyes, which are gentle and hold kindness have been framed with black mascara and eyeliner, plus red eye shadow; they shine brightly in this dim light. Her roseate lips have been coated lightly in a layer of lip-gloss. In her ear lobes are silver dangling earrings with small ruby diamonds imbed in them. Around her slender neck is a matching chocker. She has a necklace on that is tucked under her scarlet coloured blouse. Loose, black trousers sit low on her hips, with a silver belt that has a ruby studded buckle, shaped as a rose. On her feet she has slightly high heeled, black boots. In her crossed arms are a white, long coat and a black handbag. Her fingernails have been painted violet and her head is tilted slightly to the right.

She is so beautiful; an angel is all she can be. I've met her. I know I have. I have only ever come across two that have had gentle and kind, golden eyes like her. I could never forget them. Not in a million year, I'd never.

"Ray."

~*~Ray's POV~*~

Driger, do you know if Kai is here yet? In a way, I so wish he'd just walk in now; I so want to see his reaction to this place.

_Yes, his and Dranzer's reactions would be priceless. Unfortunately Mistress, Kai is already here. I can see Dranzer clearly. _

That is too bad; it would have been good to see it. I wonder what he thinks about this place. I bet he doesn't like it. He hates romance and this restraint is so romantic with the way that it looks and the atmosphere. But, it is great news that Kai is already here; I can't wait to see him again. I wonder if he recognises me. I hope he still isn't angry at me.

_Oh Ray, do you actually know that he is angry at you? He may have thought that he didn't need to say anything when you two meet again twelven years ago._

But Driger, he acted as though we'd never met! He must have been angry at me, why else would he have acted that way? I just can't think of another reason. I also can't understand why he would act that way.

_You led him and Bryan to believe that you where male, as did Tala and you two aren't. Both of you are female. But they don't know Tala is female so she doesn't have the same problem as you. _

I guess, but I was four when we first met and I was confused Driger. I didn't understand why they were referring to me and Tala as males when we were females. Tala didn't understand that either, so we never said a word; never told them the truth. Tala was scare after what happened to me to do so afterwards.

_I understand Mistress. You don't need to worry about any of that anymore. They are gone and can't hurt you, confuse you or make you scared. _

I know that Driger. Thank you.

/Arr, I see you have come again, Miss. Ray./ I smile gentle at the warm voice and familiar face in front of me, who smiles warmly back at me.

He is a man within his late fifties, but a kind and gentle one. He has brunet hair that is almost a silvery gray; eyes a deep shade of green and hard features. He has the restraint's uniform on, which consider of a white shirt or blouse, with black trousers or skirt, all depending on your gender. It also has black, flat shoes. They all look so smart, or at least that is my thinking.

/Yes, I am. How are you today Mark?/ I rely happily.

/I'm great Miss, and yourself?/

/I'm doing splendid, thank you./

/That is good to hear. You are not here for the same reason as last time are you? We don't really want another situation like the last time./His smile turns into a serious expression. I remember the last time I was here. I'm actually surprised that they have let me back into the restraint.

/Unfortunately I am Mark, sorry. However, I shouldn't be pouring any drinks over any one this time. I know the man and he has never been sexist in the past./

/Well I hope not. So who are you here with? And why do you always seen to come to meeting here now?/

/An old friends; Kai Hiwatari. Plus, he was the one who recommended this restraint – I do believe he has not be here before and that he will not come again, seeing as he is not the romantic type. Strangle, the meeting I had here last time, who I was meeting with decided on this place, but he was just trying to get be to be his girlfriend or get into my trousers./

/Well then, let's see where you to are seated then./ He looks down at the book that has all the seating. /You are sat at table number six. If you would fallow me Miss. Ray, I will take you to your seat./

/Of cause, I would be delighted. Thank You./ He starts to walk in the direction of the table and I follow him. It doesn't take long for Kai to come into my view. He's so, so hansom, like I remember.

Beautiful two toned blue hair, that just goes passed his broad shoulders; powder blue at the front and sapphire at the back. It has been tied back into a ponytail, with a few strands loose, lying were they please. Intense, cold crimson orbs, which sparkly in the dimmed light. Strong, hansom facial features and a well toned body; muscular with milky skin. In his lower right earlobe is a golden loop with a dagger dangling on it. Around his neck he has a matching necklace and another golden necklace, which hangs lower than the first. It's a beast pendant and held within it is the magnificent phoenix of fire: Dranzer. He has a golden thumb ring on his left hand. He has a baby blue shirt on with the top few buttons undone and loose, dark jeans with a plain black belt and black trainers. On the back of his chair is a black coat, suitable for the weather in Russia at this time of the year. He is sat, slightly slouched within his chair and arms crossed across his chest. I'm not late am I?

_No Mistress, I don't think you are. I believe Dranzer may be annoying him. _

Oh, well we have just gotten to the table, so I will soon find out won't I my friend?

_Yes of cause. _

"I'm not late, am I Kai?" I ask softly in English, as I tilling my head to the right slightly.

He looks at me, and I have successfully gained his attention. He's looking me up and down, kind of...shocked or supervised – something, but I don't really know what. I'm good at reading people, but Kai and Bryan I have never been able to read. Mmm... I wonder what he is thinking.

"Ray," he says softly. I smile happily at him, which he returns.

/Thank you Mark,/ I say directing my attention to the waiter for a moment, speaking in Russian, before going back to Kai and converting back to English. "It's good to see you again, and I'm glad to see that you recognized me. I didn't think that you would."

"It good to see you as well," he says as he stands from his seat. "How have you been?"

"I've been great." I move closer to him and give him a hug. It's been a long time since I've seen him – in person – and I have really missed him. "How have you been?"

I feel him rap his arms around me. I'm surprised. "Good." That's the Kai I know, with one worded answers, where ever he can.

* * *

**A/N: **thank you for reading. What did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be.

I'm not sure; did you think that this chapter was done? Or do you think that I need to as something to the end?

Please Review!


	7. 08th November 2018: Morning

A/N: Wow!!! I've finally finished the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I did have exams to concentrate on, though I had my last one on the 24th of June, since then I've been getting side tracked. Anyway, here is the next chapter. However, I have the next to chapters down on paper, just need to type them up now. Oh, I've alter the last chapter for those that don't know.

I have a mager thing to say: when I was describing Eddy, I wasn't sure weather to call him coloured, brown or dark skined, because I don't know what people will take offence to. I have called him dark skined and colour. It's in the POV or a character, so I don't know if anyone would take offence, but I just want to say that I am not racist and I'm sorry if I do cause offence! So don't flame me if I do, but do tell me!!! Thank you.

I've decided to just Michael's hair colour from season three, because I like it better.

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. I really enjoy reading peoples reviews, well when there good. However I do like people pointing out mistakes and things that I could improve on.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **Not sure if there is anything I need to warn you about.

I have altered the decription's on the gang a little.

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

08th November 2018 (Morning)

~*~Tyson's POV~*~

{Aww Man! It's freezing as hell,} I yell loudly as we exit the airport. I'd forgotten how cold Russia was and with it being winter this time, I do believe that it is colder than last time.

{Tyson, you do know that hell is extremely hot, because it is on fire?} Maxie asks, grinning widely at me.

{Of cause Maxie,} I say, ginning back. {You do know: it's just a saying?} She laughs.

{You know, it was a good thing that I emailed Kai, once the reunion was set, to find out what clothing would be needed,} Max says smiling at me. {And a good job that I had packed your things too or we'd still be waiting for you to finish packing, like we always were. Plus, you'd have forgotten something.}

{I would have finished and I would remember everything,} I defend myself.

{Tyson, you'd have rushed at the last minute to finish, and then on the plane here you'd have remembered you'd forgotten something. You always do that,} Kenny says, pushing his glasses up his nose.

{Typical Tyson,} Hilary says snobbery, whilst smirking. {Aren't we lucky that I checked the weather forecast?}

{No,} I say. I so, so hate her.

{I'd asked Kai to text me with the weather forecast from last night, when I emailed him about the clothing,} Max says brightly, though with guilt. {I thought that it would allow us to know what to except when we got here, and help us to decided what to wear.}

{Ha, Max's is more recent then what you have,} I says, rubbing it in. {Plus, if it weren't for Maxie, you'd never have know what to bring.} She looks mad. {Well it's time to go!} I yell.

{Hold it Ty,} Max says looking somewhere behind me.

{Why?} I ask.

{I think...Yes I do!} Max runs off, somewhere behind me.

{Where's she going?} Kenny asks. I shrug.

{Who's that she's hugging?} Hilary asks. I look at her blankly. {Tyson, I think you lost your girlfriend to another man.} I'm confused.

{Tyson, Max is hugging another man, behind you. I don't recognize him,} Kenny explains.

{Well it is about time Max sees who you really are and got rid of you,} Hilary says, but this isn't good.

Max wouldn't cheat on me; she's not that type of woman. It's probably a friend she's made, in America...But I can't move. I can't turn to look. I'm scared. Max's always hugs friends, but I know all her friend...they're my friends too – well with the exception of Hilary.

{Tyson, are you okay?} Hilary asks, surprisingly sounding worried. {You look tense.}

Why am I tense? Why can't I move?

_You're jealous Tyson, jealous!_

Dragoon...

"Tyson, is something wrong?" I hear Max says behind me, speaking in English with a concerned tone. I feel her hand on my shoulder. "You're tense."

"I think he's jealous. We told him you were hugging another man, one that neither of us knows," Hilary says, also in English.

"What? Kenny, you don't recognize him?" Max asks, and I see Kenny shake his head out of the corner off my eye. "Oh Tyson, you have nothing to be jealous about." I can now see Max in front of me. She raps her arms around my chest and puts her head on it. "I'm sure if you look around you'd recognize our old friend – Lee, from the White Tigers."

"What?" I say looking down at my girlfriend. She moves her head and my eyes meet her sea blue ones.

"Lee, from the White Tigers," Max repeats. "He and the whole White Tiger team are here, so is Michael. The others aren't over there, because Gary was hungry, so he and Kevin when to get some food, for the journey to Kai's. Michael and Mariah are inside waiting for the rest of the All Starz to show up. They brought their belongings out here so that they were not in the way, Lee's watching them."

"Oh." Is my only reply – what she's just said makes me feel better.

"Come on, let's go and keep Lee company," Max says, grabbing her luggage.

~*~Kai's POV~*~

The house has had a good clean, for top to bottom. More than enough rooms have been prepared for guests. The kitchen is stocked with food to last at least a week. Any breakables that I do not want breaking have been wrapped up safely and put into storage for safe keeping. And you said that we wouldn't be ready for the others arrival, Dranzer.

_I didn't think you would, but I guess, when in a Hiwatari home, if something needs doing and to a deadline, it is done, without haste and no mistakes. However, Kai, why did you put thing into storage?_

There expensive, irreplaceable antiques or I know them to be special to my Grandmother, Father and/or Mother Dranzer, and I don't want to see them broken.

_Oh, sorry Master – I understand why you wouldn't want them broken. _

I think you'd be just about the only one who does. Most will think that I'm being stupid – I didn't know any of them, so it shouldn't matter to what happens to the antique.

_Maybe Kai, but I'm your bit-beast. I understand you more. Plus, I don't think that it matters if you know someone or not to value what was special to them._

I remember Ray saying that before.

_She did, to Tyson I believe and about an old teddy that belonged to her Great Grandmother._

Dranzer, you do know you are a bird not a cat, right? So, stop being a copy cat.

_Hey! It was brilliant what Ray had said, that's my thinking anyway, so we need to keep it living on! Anyway, speaking of your love Ray, did you ask her to join the reunion?_

_No_. What do you think Dranzer? Ray is or was – depending on what way you think – apart of the Bladebreakers, so of cause I told her of the reunion and gave her the option to join. Actually, putting it that way, I didn't ask her to join, but I did give her the option to.

_That's good enough for me, and I'd say for the others too. So what was Ray's answer, Master? _

She said that she had a meeting on the 10th, but after that she is free to join us. Though, she said that she will not join us for the full time.

_Cool; but why not for the full time?_

Don't know Dranzer.

/Master Kai, some of your guests have arrived,/ Izzy informs me, standing in the door way of the home gym. /I told them to wait in the small lounge next to the front door./

/Their earlier than I had expected. Thank you Izzy, I will be down momentarily./

_Kai! I can sense that most are already here! There's Dragoon, Draciel, Galeon, Galux...._

You don't have to name them all Dranzer. Go talk or whatever and leave me in peace.

_Okay!!!_

Stupid bird; how can you give me a headache? You talk to me telepathically.

I walk over to the bench, in front of the large window in my home gym. I grab my jacket, and put it back on, as I exit the room. I turn to my left at the door and walk down the corridor, to where the front door is and the gang.

It doesn't take me long to get to the front door. I can see their belonging, placed neatly along the side of the walls. I go to the door on my right and open it.

The room is box shaped, with has a high ceiling painted white; it has dark wooden beams going diagonally across it. From the floor to half way up the walls are wooden panels that have been painted to match the beams. The rest of the walls have been pained azure (colour wheel). Across from where I stand is an old fashioned fireplace which once burned wood, though an old, large ornament now stands in it of lions around a tree. Around the fireplace is a mantel piece made of wood which matches the rest of the wood in the room. Above the mantel is a large painting of lions, lazing around, in the shade of an old tree, whilst the sun beat down on them. On the mantel piece are three more, though smaller ornaments of lions. One either side of the fireplace are baby blue, three seated sofas. In between them is a glass top coffee table with wooden legs, again that match with the rest of the wood. On the coffee table are plain, black coasters. In the middle of the table is a vase with daisies in it; now where that came from I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say one of my helpers here in the house put them there. Anyway, around the walls are black photo frames with paintings in them of lions. The theme of this room, if you haven't figured it out, seems to be lions.

Sat on the sofa to the left are four females; two I saw not that long ago – Max and Hilary. Max is sat at on the far end of the sofa, wearing black jeans with an orange outline of a dragon circling around her right leg, going up to just above her knee. She has an orange woolly, polo neck jumper on and white trainers. Max's blond hair has been tied back into a ponytail, with some left free to lay on the side of her face – more on the right than left. She has small silver studs in her ear lobes and her beast pendent around her neck. She's sat, angled on the sofa, with Tyson's arm around her shoulders, (he's sat on the arm of the sofa. But I'll get to him in a moment).

To Max's right is Hilary. She is also wearing jeans, though she has...rose pink jeans on – where the hell did she find pink jeans? Didn't really know you could get colours like pink, unless you have them made, but I don't really care. Anyway, she has a black woolly jumper on, with a pale pink pattern of flowers on it. She has black, flat, ankle boots on. She has her hair tied back into a bun. In her ear lobes she has gold loops and around her neck she has a gold necklace with a frog dangling from it.

On Hilary's right is a woman with shocking pink hair, who I can safely say is Mariah Wong. Her eyes are golden orbs and she has strong cat feature, petite figure, small waist and medium sized breasts. Her skin is lightly tanned – sun kissed. She is wearing light pink combat trousers with a matching jacket that has a purple logo of a Bay Cat. The jacket is unfastened and underneath is a plain white t-shit. She's left her hair free and is hangs over her shoulders. Around her neck, she also has a silver beast pendent with Galux in it.

Next to Mariah is the last female with orange-red hair – I can also safely say that she is Emily York. She has indigo eyes, pale skin and her facial features are in between soft and hard. Like Mariah, Emily has a petite figure, small waist and medium sized breasts. It's strange; all female, well all blader seem to be in good same – does blading have something to do with it? She is wearing black trousers, a thistle colour jumper and matching shoes. Her hair is tied back in to a neat ponytail. A round her neck she also has a silver beast pendent with Trygator in it.

I said that Tyson is sat on the arm of the sofa with his arm around Max. He is wearing cerulean colour jeans with large pockets. He also has a bole coloured top on and black trainers. His hair is tied back in a messy, low ponytail and around his neck he has his beast pendent with Dragoon in it. Do we all have one? Yes I think most do.

Kenny is sat, cross legged on the floor next Tyson. He is looking smart, like normal. He has black trousers on and black shoes. He has a burnt orange coloured, woolly jumper on. He has brown framed glasses on...He didn't have glasses on last time I saw him, did he? Huh...anyway, by Kenny's side is a black computer case, which I'm guessing contain his laptop that has Dizzi trapped in it.

Leaning on the back of the sofa behind Mariah is a sandy blond haired male, who I know to be Michael Parker. The second world tournament we were in, his hair was sandy blond; he told us, that before we first met him, his little sister had dyed his hair dark purple, but it is now sandy blond again. It stops at his jaw line and he's left it free. He has hard features, maya blue orbs and a muscular form and lightly tanned skin. He is roughly the same height as me, give or take a few centimetres or maybe just millimetres. He's wearing teal coloured tracksuit bottoms with a matching jacket. He has black trainers on, with white laces and a white tick on the outside. He also has a black tank top on. He has a necklace that is tucked under his top, that I am sure is a beast pendent.

On the other sofa, three males sit in the middle with the other two sat on the floor, leaning against the arms of it. Sat on the floor of the far side is a black haired man, who, I'm sure, is Lee Wong. He has long, black hair, that goes just passed his shoulder blades, which is tied back into a small plate and the same golden eyes as Mariah – well they are sibling after all...but that really has nothing to do with it; Tala looked nothing like his sister. Anyway, Lee has hard features and strong cat features. He has a nose like a lion and sun kissed skin. By the looks off it, he is a centimetre or two shorter than me, though with him sat on the floor, it's not that clear to see. He has a muscular form. He is wearing grey, baggy pants, black trainers and a midnight green t-shirt. Around his neck he has a beast pendent, with Galeon in the middle.

Sat on the floor of the other side of the sofa is a forest green hair male, who I can say is Kevin Cheng. His hair goes just passed his shoulders, and is tied back in to a low, messy ponytail. He has golden eyes, like the other two White Tigers. Also, Kevin has strong cat features and sun kissed skin. He looks to be roughly the same height as Kenny now; maybe a little shorter. He has a muscular form too. He is wear denim jeans with a thick chain on the right side. He has plain black trainers on, a plain red t-shirt and a black and white chequered jacket. Around his neck he has a beast pendent with Galman in the middle.

Sat on the seat next to Kevin is another black haired, golden eyed male neko-jin, so it'll be safe to say that he is Gary Tan, the fourth and last member of the White Tigers. He has, as I said, black hair; it goes to his shoulders and has been tied back, like most long haired male in the room. He has strong cat features and golden oval eyes. He's muscular like the other two male of the White Tigers and also has sun kissed skin. He is taller than me, but I would say only about five centimetres or so. He's wearing brown, baggy cargo pants, black trainers and a plain grey, short sleeved t-shirt. Around his neck he has a beast pendent (like every blade in the room seem to have) with Galzzy in the middle.

Next to Gary is a male with hunter green hair; my guess is he is Steven Jones. His hair stops just passed the top of his ears. He has brown oval eyes and hard facial features. He has lightly tanned skin, broad shoulders and a muscular form – like all males in the room seem to have...well all accept Kenny and almost Tyson. He's a little shorter than Gary, though I wouldn't say by much. Steven is wearing black tracksuit bottoms with two white strips going down on both the outsides of the legs. He has a matching black jacket with a small logo on the right of an alligator or crocodile, not sure which. Anyway, his jacket is undone and under it he has a baby blue t-shirt on. Around his neck he has a necklace that is tucked under his t-shirt, but my guess is, it's a beast pendent – they are much easier to keep save rather than always carrying your blade or just the bit-chip.

Next to Steven is a brown haired man with dark skin, so he can only be Eddy Wheeler – don't know any other coloured blader. His hair seems to stop just about his shoulders, which has is pushed back. His facial features are in between soft and hard. He has brown oval eyes. Like the other males of the All Starz, he is muscular. Eddy looks to be about the same height as Gary, just a little shorter. He's also wearing a tracksuit, though he is wearing a red on. He has white trainers on and a white t-shirt on. Tucked under his t-shirt is a necklace, which I believe to be a beast pendent.

"Hi Kai!" Max exclaims as I enter the room. "How are you?"

"Good," I say simple.

"Sweet home Kai; it's huge!" Tyson exclaims. "It's more like a palace though."

"I'm curious to how many rooms you have here?" Emily asks.

I shrug. "Not too sure; maybe a hundred or more – never really cared to be honest."

"That's huge – why so big?" Kevin asks curiously.

"Never really cared for that either," I say. I was never told.

"Can I offer anyone a drink?" Izzy asks and every one shakes their head. Maybe he knows. He's worked here a long time.

"Izzy, do you know how many rooms there are?" I ask. "And why?"

"To how many rooms, no sir, I don't sorry. No-one can answer that question, as far as I am aware of," Izzy replies. "To why there are some many, I was told when I first started by Miss Alexa Hiwatari, your Grandmother sir, that the Hiwatari Family was once large and spread across the Earth. On special occasions, such as Christmas, they would all come together. Dimitri Hiwatari built this home for all the family to stay in. It has been added to other the years, as the family had got bigger."

"Okay, thank you Izzy," I say and he exits the room.

"You have a massive family?" Tyson exclaims.

"No; not anymore anyway," I say. "Once it was, I know that, but there is only I and unfortunately Voltaire in the Hiwatari family...At least at this point in time."

"Huh...You engaged Kai?" Tyson asks, looking surprised. "When'd that happen?"

"I'm not engaged Tyson," I say, putting my hand to me forehead, as I shake my head.

"Tyson, we are still young, we still have plenty of time to get married and have children," Max says. "And I think Kai meant by that, in the future he may get married."

"At least some one has a brain," I comment. "Come on, I'll show you all upstairs."

~*~

I've showed everyone the corridors that they can stay in and pointed out my room at the end of the middle corridor. I've left them to choose which rooms they want to stay in and to unpack, if they wish to, whilst I went to have a shower, which I have had. At the moment I am just sat on my king sized bed, reading the book I started last night.

**Knock, knock.**

/The doors open Izzy./ I've known him for a long time – he's been working here since my father was ten years old I believe. Over the time I've known him, lived here, I can tell when he knocks on the door.

/Master Kai, lunch is being served as we speak,/ Izzy informs me as he opens the door.

/Thank you; I'll inform the others./

Bip

"Hey! That's stupid!" I hear Tyson shout over the inter come. "The stupid button does mothering."

"It's made an eco in the room," Kevin says. How much of an idiot can they be?

/Did you not tell them of the intercom sir?/ Izzy asks and I shake my head. I thought one of them would find the button and decided to test it out. I thought it would be amusing.

"Hey, that sounded like Kai, speaking Russian of cause." Oh, what a genius. "I wonder where he's hiding."

"Tyson, we haven't seen Kai enter the room. Their just me, you and Kevin," Max says.

"Plus, I can hear you and I'm nowhere near you guys," Gary says.

"What! How's that possible?" Tyson asks, sounding, amusingly, scared.

"Maybe a rip in space has opened up or something, to allow Gary to hear us," Kevin says sounding pleased with himself.

"Don't be such an idiot Kevin," Mariah says, sounding annoyed at him.

"Yes, there is a logical explanation," Emily says.

"Can everyone here us?" Tyson asks.

"Yes," The gang all say.

"I think your right Kevin," Tyson says, sounding even more scared then before.

"Tyson, you really are an idiot!" Hilary exclaims.

"It's like in airports or at shops you two," Michael says.

"Huh...What are you talking about Michael?" Tyson asks.

"Tyson, did you press a red button?" I ask.

"No, Kevin did," Tyson answers. "But what does that have to do with anything? It did nothing."

"Actually, the red buttons around the house turn on the intercom," I say, shaking my head at Tyson's stupidity. "Press it again and you will turn it off."

"Really?" Tyson asks.

"Yes, it makes it easier to inform people across the house things," I say, closing my book and moving across the room to the red button in my room. "By the way, lunch is ready." With that I turn the intercom off.

Bip

* * *

**A/N: **thank you for reading. What did you all think? Please review.


	8. 08th November 2018: Afternoon

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter took longer then I thought it would have. I got side tracked with other things. I have a few more ideas for the story now, though one I might make it so that it's a sequel. Don't know yet. Anyway, thank you for your pacients.I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I won't make any promises.

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. I love reviews.

I've added a little to the descriptions from the last chapter; thank you for you advice. Most helpful and I am greatful for it.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

08th November 2018 (Afternoon)

~*~Ray's POV~*~

/Russia is such a beautiful and peaceful place, especially when in the countryside,/ Tala say softly, staring out of the window, from her position on the window seat. I move from my position on the double bed that we are sharing in our hotel room and to her side. (Don't ask why we are sharing a room or a bed...I'm not too sure.) I look out the window, and to what she is looking at...and she is right; it's beautiful and peaceful. /I don't see why people don't like it here – I can't understand it./

/I know what you mean – it is calming to look out onto such magnificent scenery,/ I says gently, as I softly touch her right shoulder. /I think it has to do with the cold./

From our hotel room, we can see quaint, cosy looking, cottage like houses, small, friendly looking shops and lovely, tiny restraints, along with one or two other hotels. They are all surrounded by lush pine trees, stood tall and strong against the cold, gentle wind, layered with white, soft snow. Beneath the cold blanked of snow, on the ground, lays an old cobble pavement, which is weathering from time and a newly re-tarmacked road. Under our window, is a flowerbed with dormant flowers. Snow is dancing and twirling down softly to earth from the free skies above.

/That's no reason to not like it here... Ray, I don't mean to be rude but.../ Tala says, trailing off at the end. I turn to look at her, and she turns to look at me – gold meet electric blue eyes.

/Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so if they don't like Russia, then we have to deal with it...Speaking of opinions; what is it that you want to say?/ I ask after a while of her silence.

/Why are you still here?/ She replies. I just stare at her: where am I meant to be? I don't think I need to be anywhere. /You don't get, I can see you don't – that look just says, _'what the fuck are you talking about?'_... Look, I love you and all – kind of have to, you're my baby sister after all.../

/Your only older by a minute./ I jump in.

/Still makes me your big sister... Anyway, why aren't you with Kai? He said that he's holding a reunion – though I wouldn't have thought he'd be the one to; Granger seem the one to – anyway, reunion for your team, White Tigers, All Stars and Majestic, and didn't he also say that your team are coming today?/

/Yes, that is what he had said to me sis, and like I told you yesterday, I said I will join them for a while **after **10th November – **after **the last meeting I have this year...well as far as I know it is my last meeting./

/Yes, I know that, but why can't you go today and see them as well?/

/Because, I don't think that it will be fair; showing for one day before I have to take off to go to a meeting... in German!/

/Then don't go to the meeting, it's as simple as that./

/One of us has to; we promised, remember?/

/Yes I remember Ray, and that's why I'll go. You go have fun at your reunion./

/You said that you didn't want to go though.... and he is there./

/I know, but I can handle that prick if he tries anything funny. Don't worry./

/The prick wasn't the one I was talking about Tala and you know it./ Tala's face goes blank. She knows who I'm talking about, but doesn't want to admit it. /The meeting is where we were last time we were in Germany, and you spotted him then./

/Oh... I forgot were the meeting was being held./ She grins sheepishly.

/Figures./ I roll my eyes. /Do you remember then? Why you didn't want to go?/

/Yerr...I'm not walking around town this time though, so the chances that I'll see Ian will be slim...mind that was seven years ago, so who say I'll recognize him? Plus I highly doubt that Ian or Bryan will have stayed where they were put; especially if they don't like the place!/

/I said that you most likely won't recognized him, when we found out where the meeting is being held../

/I know and your right baby./ She grins.

/Your impossible sometimes./ I cross my arms in a huff. /And why are you calling me baby?/

/And you wouldn't have me any other way...I called you baby because you are; you're the youngest. Now go on, off with you, go to Kai's./

/Fine! But promise you will go to the meeting?/

/I promise...Will you promise me something?/

/Depends on what you want me to promise; if it's stupid – no./

/Are you calling me stupid?/

/Sometime you can be...but then I know sometimes I can be too. Although, it tend to be more when we forget something./

/True...Well I want you to promise me that you'll tell Kai your feelings – you've been crushing on him for ages./

/Tala!/

/Ray!/

/I don't wanna ruin my friendship with him./

/But he may feel the same!/

/Then all the more reason for me to keep it hush, hush!/

/What! That doesn't make it more of a reason to stay quiet!/

/Tala! You're having one of your idiotic moments! Think about it...What if you were in my place and I was in yours?/

/I'd be stood looking down on you and you'd be sat looking up on me./ She laughs.

/Tala!/ I yell at her frustrated. /I promised you that that I won't tell Kai that I've been crushing on him, whilst you can't tell Bryan... and you still can't... Promises mean a lot to me and you know it! Plus, how are you meant to tell a crush that you love them?/

/Sit them down and say that you love them. Anyway, I didn't agree to that promise! And you know it!/

/I don't care! Now wake your brain up!/

/My brain is a wake! You wake your brain up!/

/Tala... you're not understanding./ I say, as I through my arms up in frustration.

/ What am I not understanding?/ Tala asks, crossing her arms in a huff.

/If I tell Kai my feeling, it may ruin our friendship./ Tala opens her mouth to speak, but I raise my hand to hush her. /If Kai does have the same feelings, then what? You and he aren't allowed to be together because of your separation. How are you and I meant to be a family and how am I meant to date Kai at the same time?/

/Oh.../ Tala looks at me sheepishly. /I forgot about that... Kai knows who you are so we can make it work./

/How can you forget something like that? And it wouldn't work; there is no way that it can. I'd be torn apart – we have an enterprise to run and so does he, we'd end up taking a million more flights. Finding time were the two of us can just chill together is hard enough as it is, trying to divide my free time between you and Kai will be extremely hard – don't you see?/

/Not sure how I could forget it, though I think it because I want you to have the man you're crushing on. We've both tried to date men which ended dramatically. And I guess you are right; with us and Kai owning enterprises it would make it really, really hard – if only Shane was here, then he'd be the one who owns the enterprise and we'd just be helping him; it would make live a lot easier for you, so that you could be with Kai... Anyway enough of that, go on, go to Kai's and have some fun with your gang and forget our conversation./

/At this point in time it would still be no good if he was still alive. But sure whatever; I'll still remembering **both** promises sis./ I turn and head to the door, grabbing my jacket... or maybe Tal's jacket, but it doesn't really matter and I put it on.

/He'd have wanted us to be happy and would have made it possible, and that what I'll do!/

/Good luck with that then sis...Maybe the meeting I had with your ex-social worker and the other four about the charity tournament will be of some help./ I say, putting a pair of boots on... don't know who's – mind or Tal's, but again it doesn't really matter. I open the hotel door and turn to Tala. She is looking out off the window again. /I'll be back about 9 o'clock, okay?/

/Stay all night and hopeful your meeting with them about the charity tournament is all that's needed... Maybe I should get back in touch with my ex-social worker and say that they are ruining my sister's life as well as mind, Kai's and my team./ Tala says, turning to look at me.

/Hopeful and you do what you think you need to; this separation has gone on long enough, and I even told them that. By the way, I'm not taking my stuff with me...we need to sort out what is who's./

/Doesn't really matter... we seem to share everything anyway,/ Tal says then laughs. /It's actually funny... we have a good amount of money, yet we seem to share everything... You know, I think it has something to do with us being separated for so long, because of the hellhole, Bio-Volt!/

/True, but it means were not wasting money, which can be used for better things. Anyway, we need to decide who will take what with them. Well, I'm off; I'll see you later./ With that I exit the room, gentle shutting the door behind me.

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Tyson and Gary are both still pigs when it comes to food! They both shovelled it down; I don't think they even chewed any off it. They also have no manners at all! Pigs probably have more manners then they do. Hilary was yelling at Tyson to use what manners he did have and get some more. Kenny was telling her to use her inside voice. However, I must give Gary some credit as after Mariah told Gary to show manners and to stop shovelling it in, Gary did...unlike Tyson. Although, it was quite funny at first; Hilary would yell at Tyson to use manner or to stop eating like a pig – Tyson would do it even more. It got annoying though and gave us a head ach from Hilary's shouting. I think it was only me and Max that never said anything. I'd get him later, that I promised myself, but Max...well, she had her own punishment for the Dragon.

The kitchen staff had put several cakes out for us and when Tyson went for a piece, Max slapped his hand a way, saying that he has pigged out enough. She then stopped talking to him, slapping his hand if he tried getting anymore food after he went for some cake. Tyson is still sulking and Max is still not speaking to him. Hilary, as you can most likely guess, is extremely happy with Max's punishment for him and frankly, I am too. Though, the others are saying that the cold-shoulder treatment has gone on long enough. I say, stick to it Max, Tyson's need to stop being a pig.

Anyway, after lunch was done I took the others to the main lounge, leaving them there to chat among themselves and watch the television if they so wished, as I helped to clear the table. It would have been impolite to have the guys clear the table away, especially seeing as they have just come. However, the staff here already said that they would, which is good – would have been a long task to do that myself. Though, Tyson is doing it after tea and by himself if he acts the way he did at lunch. Well, after helping to clear the table, I was shooed from the kitchen by Izzy; he can be as bad as Miranda, so I joined the other in the main lounge. That's where we all are now, just sat, chatting, with music from the T.V playing in the background.

"Master Kai, you have a guest at the door," Izzy say as he opens the door.

"Hey it must be the Majestics!" Tyson exclaims.

"He said **a guest**, meaning just one person Tyson." Emily points out bluntly.

"Plus, Robert and Johnny are both bring their girlfriends, and Enrique and Olive will most likely show together." Michael points out.

"Oh right," Tyson says sheepishly.

"Who is it at the door?" I ask.

"Unfortunately sir, you have her at the door," Izzy replies. The others look confused, but I know who he is talking about.

"Oh great," I groan. "What does 'it' want?"

"She didn't say sir, only that it was business and that it had nothing to do with me," Izzy replies.

"Figures; I'll be through in a moment. Keep 'it' on the doorstep if you can...it'll make it easier to get ride off 'it'."

"Of cause." With that Izzy leaves the room.

"Why does he always call you sir or master Kai?" Tyson asks.

"Force of habit I believe, I've told him not to thousands of times... like everyone I've employed. Well, I didn't employee Izzy: he's worked here since my father was a child. Voltaire saw it the only way for 'servants' to address those 'higher than he', and old habit can be hard to break." I reply using the air quotations on 'servant' and 'higher than he'. That's what Voltaire said.

"Who's 'it'?" Eddy asks.

"An annoying girl who won't leave me alone; she's like a leech that I can't get rid of, no matter what I try. I'm not too sure really if she is human." I explain. "So I've taken to referring to her as an 'it'."

"Seriously! I thought that your 24/7 cold attitude would have got rid of anyone!" Tyson exclaims. "Though, no offence Kai!" He adds quickly.

"None taken; I thought the same. Well I better go and deal with 'it'," I say standing from my seat and head for the front door.

It doesn't take me long to reach it. The main lounge is located in the main hallway as is the front door. All doors are shut, except for the front door, which is open a crack, which means Izzy was able to keep 'it' outside. I head to the door and open it fully.

/Hello darling!/ 'it' exclaims happily, then 'it's' face goes serious. /You need to train that dumb servant of yours: leaving a beautiful young lady on the door stop, how dare he? Sure, yes do so if I were ugly./ You are.

Stood in front of me is a short woman, with a round, chubby face and a plump, spherical body with sausage like arms and legs. Greenish-yellow hair drops down to her waist, which looks tatty at the ends, has been left free. Beady, charcoal eyes have been lined with a layer of thick black. She has coated her lips with bright red lipstick or something. Her skin is ghostly white and the dark colours she is wearing makers her look paler. She is wearing a dark purple, polo neck, thick coat that goes to her knees, with black trousers and black, furry bootss.

/What do you want Jo?/ I ask with a serious, emotionless, cold tone of voice and an emotionless, cold-hearted face, as I cross my arms.

/To talk./

/You said you were here on business to Izzy./ I point out.

/I am... I want to know when you are going to propose to me?/ What the fuck is 'it' talking about? Propose? Me? To 'it'? What planet did I die on?

/What are you talking about?/ I ask with my normal cold, emotionless voice, as I _try_ to stay calm and not freak at her question.

/When are you going to propose to me Kai? We have been dating for five years now,/ 'it' says, but 'it' is insane. I need to call a crazy house to come and take 'it' away.

/Since when have we been dating Jo... and by the way, I've only fucking known you for three years./

/Oh Kai, you don't need to hide our love!/ 'it' exclaims, closing 'it' eyes and twirls around. /I want to tell the whole world! And tonight! I've booked an interview for us, so that we can tell the whole world together and you can propose to me there./

/You're completely insane. Listen Jo, I have a few thing to say.../

/Kai save it for the interview,/ 'it' cut me off.

/No, I'll say it now, because I'm not going to some stupid interview./

/You don't need to be so cold Baby, it's only the two of us./

/Actually, there are three of us.../ Huh? I look beyond Jo and my eyes meet a set of gold eyes belonging to an angel...Okay, I'm beginning to think that I am in love with Ray, now...if I was years ago is another thing.

_Well now is all that matters Kai!_

Dranzer.

/Ray,/ I say happily. I'm glad to see her.

/Rayelle Midnight,/ Jo says venomously. Have they met?

/For last time, it's not Midnight,/ Ray says, rolling her eyes. She looks stunning; completely an angel.

Her hair is tied into a neat plate with strands of hair falling freely to frame her delicate face. She has framed her golden eyes with a thin layer of red and coated her lips with a glossy layer. She is wearing a white coat that stops just past her hips, light blue jeans with a pair of deep red, high heel boots. A pair of curved, dangling earrings with three little flowers on with red rubes sit in her ear lops. Deep red gloves cover her hands.

/I don't care if it's Midnight or not,/ Jo says spitefully. /It can be anything it want to be, now shoo, get lost you thick woman; can't you see I'm talking to my fiancé?/

/I can see that you are annoying a good and close friend of mind,/ Ray says as she moves closer to where we stand. /I've been here long enough to have heard a good portion of the conversation./

/You were spying on me! It's because your jealous of my beauty and want to be with my man,/ Jo say as 'it' sticks 'it' noise up in the air.

/I'm not your man or fiancé,/ I say angrily.

/Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,/ Ray says wisely.

/What is that meant to mean?/ Jo questions looking Ray up and down sceptically.

/It means, what you think is beautiful is not what everyone does,/ Ray explains.

/Everyone finds me beautiful, right darling,/ Jo says, turning to look at me.

/Frankly, I'd rather kiss a dog's ass then you,/ I say coldly and she looks shocked.

/What...Oh I get it, you don't want to hurt this bitch behind me, because you know she is crushing on you./

/Excuse me?/ Ray says looking as though she is getting angrier by the second and blushing brightly. /I am not!/

/Your right, I don't, but you don't get me and Ray is no bitch,/ I say glaring at Jo.

I move my head slightly to the right to gesture to Ray to come up and into the house. She understands and moves to stand next to me, then turns to face Jo. Probably wants to stay in the conversation.

/Jo, you're lucky my sister ain't here; she'd be trying to kill you for calling me a bitch,/ Ray comments, then turns to look at me. She steps a little close and leans in. /Jo's a little crazy, don't you think?/ She whispers and I smirk at it.

/A little? More like completely./ I whisper back. Ray steps away and laughs.

/It's rude to whisper when others are round, especially when they are someone as gorgeous as me,/ Jo says, trying to glare at Ray, who doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

/It is also rude and bad mannered to insult people, but that doesn't stop you now does it,/ Ray comments.

/I tell the truth,/ Jo defends itself.

/Well the truth can hard,/ Ray bits back.

/I don't care. You're a freak, with those pointy ears and teeth. Also, you and that freak you call a sister are both bitches and weaklings,/ Jo says spitefully and harshly.

/How dare you!/ Ray yells, extremely angry. /You cannot speak about my sister that way! She is not a freak, bitch or weakling!/ Okay, Jo hit a sensitive button, a really sensitive one; I've never seen Ray...so angry. /I'll show you who's weak./

Ray's hands are balled into tight fist and she look like a tiger ready to bounce on her pray – Jo being the pray. Ray leans forwards and goes to bounce on Jo, but I rap my arms around her waist before she can do so.

/Okay Ray, calm down,/ I may hate Jo, but I don't really want a cat fight to break out...no pun intended there.

/Kai let go of me!/ Ray yells, trying to get free. Jo looks scared...Maybe I should be too: no-one has ever been able to get Ray like this, and trust me, I've attempted to... Why? I don't really know.

/No self control have you?/Jo comments, waving her right index figure in front of Ray. /But what can you expect from a beast. Thank you for protecting me sweetie./

/Ray is no beast and I'm not protecting you, I'm stopping Ray from wasting her time with you,/ I say coldly./And from her beautiful face getting hurt from your razor nails; allowing that would be a sin./

Ray's stopped trying to get free and is now leaning into me. I turn my head so that I can clearly see the side of her face. She's looking at the floor and she is blushing bright red. My face softens

/If you think that scr.../

/Save it Jo,/ I snap at her as I snap my head back to look at her; my cold-hearted, emotionless mask in place. /Save it for someone who cares, because I don't. Now I'd like you to leave. I have guest – friend inside whom I am neglecting, because I am here dealing with you./

/Sweetie.../

/No Jo, I don't want to hear it. I'm sure there are more productive things you can be doing. I've tried to be kind in my own cold way to get rid of you, but it seems I have to be brutal with you. I **don't **love you, **never **have **never **will. Now leave me in peace./

/Okay, I'll come by tomorrow, when you don't have guest,/ Jo says happily and I grow at her. /I'll cancel the interview./

/Good, but I will have guest for a while and I most certainly don't want you here./ I grow.

/Jo, Kai's telling you that you're not his type and to leave him be,/ Ray says. I see she back to her normal sweet self. /There are plenty of fish in the sea, but Kai is not your catch. Oh, I almost forgot.../ Forgot what?

I move my head so that I can see Ray's face. She's looking up at Jo and I can see that she is smirking, though trying to pull it off as a smile. She as a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

/What did you forget?/ Jo asks curiously.

/On my way here I saw Tala Valkov./ What? / Don't you love him?/

/Of cause I do! He is my world!/ Jo exclaims.

/Well he said he was looking for you, but that he had to leave today. He's gone to New York City. Maybe if you go now you can catch him./

/Oh! Thank you Ray, Thank you!/ Jo exclaims, turning and running off.

I wait until I know she's out of ear shot and out of site. /Are you lying? I know Tala and he wouldn't be interest in her at all... He'll kill you for saying it and for setting 'it' on him./

/Of cause I am... She's part of this group that love lades who are rich, bad boys or playboys. You fit in two categories Kai, but their more interested in the Demolition Boys, because no-one actually knows where they are or not all of them. To them, it makes the Demolition Boys more desirable./

/Right.../

/Their always looking for the four of them, but chasing others in the main time... You are bad boy and rich, making you wanted more so then others./

/So why ain't I being bothered by more?/

/She'll have debts you, meaning that only she out of the group can go after you. However, the Demolition Boys are different with them all able to, because no-one can find them./

/Right...How do you know this?/

/I heard someone saying that they were looking for Bryan and that he had been spotted in the area. I decided to go and find out why and I was told it and asked if I wanted to join. As you can probably guess, I said no...What's the point really? You don't love who you're going after./

/True...You might want to be careful though. If you ever do come across Tala and he finds out, then he'll kill you./

/I already have.../ Ray has a confused look.

/What?/ Though, that is confusing me.

/Tala is my best friend Kai, we've spent most of the last eight years together, travelled together./

_That means you can find out how Tala is doing! And Wolborg!_

/Tala's doing great; nothing wrong at all, and Wolborg is still as strong as ever./

_Guess Ray know that we'd want to know. _

/I was lying when I said that Tala was on the was on the way to the air port, but I was telling the truth...kind of.... about being in town./

/So Tala's around?/

/Yerr, were sharing a hotel room at the White Gardens Inn./

/Well it's good to know that Tala is great and not alone./ She looks more confused now. I wonder why? Maybe I show ask?

_It looks like Tala and Ray are an item. Maybe Ray though she told you...You could still get her, but it wouldn't be right if she's dating a friend._

Maybe Dranzer, but I doubt it. Ray looks like Tala's twin, but we've decided that Ray isn't her. Maybe Tala feel like his sister is still around when with Ray and Ray is glad to be like his sister. It's something that I imaging Ray would do.

_Maybe, but to me Master, it sounds like they are dating. Until you know for sure, I'd say don't try to date her._

Dranzer.

/You for getting about Wolborg?/

/No, but sometime you need physical company./

/True...Kai, when are you going to realise me? Jo has been gone for a little while, and didn't you say you have friends over?/

/Oh yerr that's right./ I say realising her. I bet I'm redder then a tomato. /Our team, White Tiger and All Starz are already here. The Majestics are meant to be coming sometime this evening... Come on let go join the gang. I've been gone.../ I move my right sleeve to revile a silver watch. I look at the time... /Shit, I left them an hour ago./

/Well you better go and see what they have destroyed./

/Yerr, are you coming?/ I move a side to let Ray in and follow behind her, shutting the door behind me.

Ray unzips her coat and takes it off. I take it from her and hang is on the coat closet i on the left hand side of the door... that is left hand when you are facing the opposite way from the door.

/Come on, this way./ I say leading Ray down the hall and to the main lounge. I can hear the other arguing.

"That girl's kill Kai!" Tyson exclaims. "Or worse! Kai-napped him and is going to torture him!"

"Your being silly Tyson," Lee says calmly.

"He's probably just having trouble getting rid of her," Steven says.

"Steven's right," I say opening the door. "I did have trouble getting rid of 'it'."

"Well, at least you go rid of her," Hilary says.

"But I didn't," I says.

"You just shut the door on her?" Max asks.

"Good idea and I would have, if Ray hadn't have shown," I reply.

"Ray!" Everyone, excluding Hilary, exclaim.

I move to out the way of the door and allow Ray in. She steps in the door way and most mouths drop at seeing her.

"Well I didn't expect you to show Ray," Kevin says happily. Hilary doesn't know Ray, so seeing a female in the door way doesn't matter. My guess is the White Tigers must know Ray's gender.

"Why didn't you write?" Mariah asks crossly.

"But I did," Ray says looking shocked. "I wrote to all you guys...Well almost." She looks at Hilary then at everyone else. "I wrote for a few years and said where to send letters if you have wanted to reply, but nothing. I did stop after a while, after being convinced that I was wasting my time." Probably Tala telling her to stop.

"We never got anything," Gary says.

"Kai are you sure this is Ray?/ Tyson asks dumbly.

"Tyson!" Max exclaims, jumping up from her position on the floor. "You can easily see that it is our Ray!"

"Really?" Tyson also exclaims and jumps out of his seat. "Ray, why'd you have a sex change?" What?

I scan the room and everyone looks dumbfounded and shocked at what Tyson said Ray's is blushing a bright red and look embarrass.

"Tyson, I didn't think that even you could be that dense," Emily says shaking her head. .

"I didn't have a sex change Tyson," Ray says, still with the same expression.

"Are you forgetting Tyson that I and Olive pretended to be male during the World Tournaments?" Max asks.

"So who's to say Ray didn't do the same thing?" Michael questions.

"Oh, yerr, that's true," Tyson says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"There is more sexist bladers out there then what people think Tyson," Ray says. "You can't go anywhere without finding one. A lot of female bladers what more than the respect of their teammate."

"I figured there was a lot with Max and Olive hiding males, but I didn't think that there'd ever be that many," Tyson comment. "Sorry Ray."

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think of the chapter? I quite like it. Though I think I made it a little long. Oh well.

Please review and tell me what you thought!!! Thank you for reading and pleace continue!


	9. 08th November 2018: Evening: Part One

**A/N: **Yeah! I finished the next chapter! It kind of didn't go the way I was expecting it to... I kind off went of track of my original idea, but I like it. What I have at the end I was going to have later on in the story, but it just seemed to fit where it is and go... Although, this chapter isn't finished: it was starting to get a little long, so I decided to put it into two parts (next chapter is not written).

I don't know if anyone had notice, (if they did they didn't say!) that I had chapter seven up twice! I was sure I'd put chapter eight up, but maybe I'd altered something on it, and when I changed it, I put chapter seven one by mistake...It is now chapter eight.

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. I love reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

08th November 2018 (Evening: Part One)

~*~Max's POV~*~

So far today has been really great; I've really enjoyed it. It's been amazing to see friends that I have hardly seen the last few years... and Ray, seeing her was the best thing ever! I have been so worried about her over the last few years; none of us have heard from her and it gave us the worst thoughts. But Kai found her and had her come to the reunion – seeing her again in the doorway was brilliant...though I never thought that I'd next see her that she'd be female. Kai was right, like he normally is. Although, I can't believe Ty asked Ray when she had a sex change; that has to be the most stupid thing he has ever said!

At the moment we are all sat in a peaceful silence in Kai's main lounge, just listening to music coming from the television. Ty is sat in one of the chairs and I'm sat in his lap. Michael is sat on a sofa with Mariah leaning against him. Emily is sat on the other side of the sofa and Lee is sat on the floor next to her, leaning against the arm. Kevin is on the back of the sofa, in between Mariah and Emily. He's been shouted at by Mariah and Lee about that... Kai doesn't seem to mind. Gary, Eddy and Steven are sat on the other sofa, normally. Kenny and Hilary are cuddled up on the third sofa. Kai is sat in the chair opposite me and Ty, whilst Ray is sat in the space in between, crossed legged, like she were in school. Behind Ray is a fireplace that Kai has not long since lit: Me, Ty, Ray, Mariah, Hilary and Kenny were cold.

Huh... A ringing sound has just sounded in the room... not from the television. I wonder where it's coming from. By the looks of Kai's expression, he knows. He's just sighed, which say he does as well... he's probably comfy and because of the ringing, he has to move – he's just stood.

"Excuse me," he says before exiting the room.

"Wonder where he's going," Ty wonders aloud.

"To answer the door," Ray says. We look at her blankly. "I'm positive that that ringing noise was the door bell."

"Oh," we all reply.

~*~

~*~Ray's POV~*~

I'm worried! Kai has been gone a long time! Could something have happen to him? Please tell me that something has not happened to him Driger...I'll die if something has.

_Tala will then kill you for leaving her with all the work. Especially seeing as mid January you have a meeting with the Kuznetsov Enterprise and it could be Bryan...I'll ask Dranzer what's up._

True, she would especially seeing as she is crushing on Bryan...And thank you Driger.

_Ray! I've just talked to Dranzer and he said that Jo Black is back! She knows that you lied to her about Tala and is really mad at you. She's trying to get Kai to tell her where you are, but Kai ain't having it! Oh the Majestics are also here, and she's also arguing with Enrique, Robert and Johnny; plus, she's calling Olive a slut... and insulting you and Robert and Johnny's girlfriends. _

Oh that's just great.

_Dranzer said that Kai isn't telling her were you are and the others are a little confused, because they still don't know that you're here. _

Well I think that I should go and face Miss. Black – the longer I leave it, the more she'll be angry. Besides, I have the perfect way to get rid of her!

_Kill her? You'll have to dispose of the body after that...Maybe Kai will help._

No Driger! Just wait and you'll see....hear....whatever, my plan.

"I'm going to go find Kai and make sure that he's okay," I inform the others as I stand from my position on the floor. I head for the door and walk in the direction I think the front door is.

Arr, I am going to right way, I can see Kai's back... even from the back he looks hot – in those baggy, midnight green cargo pants, white tank top and black socks (our shoes are in the shoe closet). His two toned hair has been put back into a ponytail, but he hasn't bothered to make it neat...just shoved.

"Kai, there you are; are you okay," I ask as I approach the door. "You've been gone a long time and we were beginning to worry about you."

"Huh... Yerr," Kai says looking over his right shoulder.

"So the brat is still here!" Jo yells. "You lied to me and now you'll pay!"

"Lied? What did I lie about?" I ask with an innocent voice and a blank look as I look over Kai's shoulder... of cause I have to raise myself to my toes so that I can do so.

"He wasn't at the airport and I asked the stupid person behind the desk that if he'd been there and they said no." Jo says angrily. "So don't act so innocent."

"I didn't lie, that's what I was told... Maybe he never used his really name," I suggest and she looks at me blankly. "I'm sure he know how desirable he is and doesn't what all those other clinging onto him."

"You think so?" Jo asks hopefully.

"Yep, it must get really annoying," I reply.

"Arrrrrrrrrr! Then I have to go to New York and find him!" Jo yells, before turning and running away. "Don't you dare touch him Midnight!"

_Good plan...._

"It's not Midnight!" I yell at her retreating form. "Why do I bother?" I ask calmly to Kai.

"I'm not sure, she can't get anything through that thick skull," Kai replies.

"I hear that," a blond haired man says.

Beyond Kai are three man and three women; I recognize all but two. One man, who I recognize as Enrique, has messy blond hair that stops about his jaw line, which has been left free. He has dark blue, oval shaped eye and soft facial features. He has a muscular form and has slightly pale skin. He has expensive, Yale blue jean on with large pockets. Completely black, expensive trainers are on his feet. He has an expensive, army green, thick coat on – very sensible for Russia's weather – that has been completely zipped up. Covering his hands are black, thick gloves. He has his arms wrapped around an Islamic green haired female, who I also recognize and can only be Olive.

Olive has Islamic green hair that goes to her shoulders; she has her parting on the right side with a side fringe which covers her left eye. She has duke blue oval eyes, lined with black mascara and eyeliner. Soft features and lightly tanned skin. She's sorter then Enrique, goes to about his chest... she was always roughly the same height as me – Enrique looks to be a little shorter then Kai, but not by much. I cannot say that Olive is slim, because her belly is swollen – a baby bump! She really looks like she is pregnant! She's wearing loose black trousers with flat black boots. She has a red coat on that has been fully zipped up. White gloves cover her hands, with a matching scarf around her neck and a matching woolly hat.

Stood to the right of the parents-to-be is another couple, the male I recognize as Johnny McGregor. He has thistle coloured, oval eyes and hard features. He has burgundy coloured hair that is spiked up (if it weren't I reckon that it would go to his shoulders). A burn orange coloured bandana is wrapped around his forehead. His muscular body is covered with expensive clothing. Brown cargo pants and white trainers, with a black, thick coat, which is zipped up fully. His left hand is sat on the left shoulder of a woman.

She has dark skin – brown. Her facial features are in between soft and hard and she looks to have a slim form, with large breasts. She seems to be a little shorter than Johnny (he's roughly the same height as Enrique). She has sapphire coloured hair that has been tied back in a high pony tail and maya blue, oval eyes. She has a light layer of mascara on her eye lashes and that's all the makeup she has on. She is wearing violet tracksuit bottoms and white, Nike trainers. She also has an indigo coat on and white gloves, with a black pattern on of random lines.

On the left of the parents-to-be is a third couple, and like the second, I recognize only one, again the male. He is Robert Jurgen. He's taller than Kai, by a few centimetres. He has dark violet hair that has been jelled back... making him look very smart. He also has dark violet, oval eyes and hard facial features. He looks to have a muscular form. He's wearing black trousers and completely black trainers. He as an Egyptian blue, think coat on – completely zipped up. They're expensive clothing. He's stood slightly behind a female.

The female looks to be roughly the same height as Kai. She has features that are in between soft and hard and light brown skin and looks to be slim. She has tangerine yellow hair that is tied back into a neat bun. She has teal coloured, diamond like eyes. She has a light layer of pink eye shadow and mascara. She has denim jeans on and black high heel boots (making her actually look slightly taller than Kai) and a black, thick coat, which stops at her knees that has been completely zipped up. She has a light blue woolly hat on with a matching scarf.

To their left is their luggage.

"You guys remember Ray, right?" Kai asks the Majestics as he gestures to me, moving slightly to the side. They nod and Olive's face lights up.

"Ray!" she beams. "It's so great to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm great," I say happily. "It looks like you are all doing well... How far are you, Olive?"

"Twenty weeks," Olive gladly says.

"Why not come in, instead of freezing on the door step," Kai says as he moves to help bring their belongings in.

Enrique, Robert and Johnny move to grab their belongings. They place the bags on the floor next to the wall. Kai then moves to open two closets, one to store coats, the other to sort shoes. Whilst he does that, I decide to shut the door. Everyone's in.

"You can put your coats and shoes in here, the others are in the main lounge," Kai informs them.

"Everyone's already here?" Johnny asks taken his coat off and taken the sapphire haired female's from her, and Robert and Enrique do the same. Kai nods.

"Told you they would be Johnny," Olive says buzzing as the lads put their shoe in the closet. Kai close them. "By the way, this is Kaleigh Day, Johnny's girlfriends." Olive gestures to the sapphire haired female. "And this is Gail love, Robert's girlfriend." She gestures to the other female. "Kaleigh, Gail, this is Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon. I'm guessing it not Raymond like Tyson said ten years ago."

"No... Rayelle," I say as we head in the direction of the main lounge. "It's not actually Kon either, but that's not really that important at this point in time... unless you'd like to sue me."

"You're not male... I'm guessing you did the same as Olive and Max," Enrique says, carefully. I nod. "Your names not Raymond and your surname ain't Kon. Did you tell the truth on anything?"

"When we meet it was Kon, but that was my mother's maiden name," I explain. "I could use it legally. I now have my father's surname."

"So, you're parents weren't married when we first met you?" Enrique asked.

"They were, they were married before I was even born," I reply. "Unfortunately, they were killed when I was three, almost four. My Great Grandfather had it change, up until the time that their killer was caught... that was after our first World Tournament... I had my father surname again by the second"

"Ray!" Max exclaims, flinging her arms around me into a huge hug. Where at the main lounge now, guess they heard the end.

"You're an orphan Ray?" Tyson asks as Max releases me and moves to the side.

"Tyson, should some sympathy!" Hilary yells as I, Max and Kai go and sit back where we were. Kai gesturing to the others to take a seat and they do so; Johnny sits on the same sofa as Kenny and Hilary, with Kaleigh sitting in his lap. Enrique and Olive cuddle up on the spare sofa; Gail sits at the other end, with Robert on the arm of it.

"It's okay," I say, before they start to argue. "It was a really long time ago and I barely remember them. Besides, I know it could be worse. I could be by myself. I have my sister and..."

"And what?" Tyson asks after I don't continue.

"Driger," I look down at my beast pendent.

"What about your Great Grandfather?" Olive asks.

"He passed away a few months ago. About a month after that, my auntie and uncle were in a fire. Sadly they didn't survive." I can hear the sadness in my own voice. I can also see the sympathy on everyone's face... even Kai's. "So all I have is my sister and Driger... well I have all my friends too."

"Ray... I... I don't know...what to say..." Tyson says kind of speechless for once.

"There's nothing you can say. It's not your fault, just what fate had decided," I say brightly. "Everything happens for a reason and it makes us who we are. Besides Tyson, there are more people out there that are worse of then I am."

"It doesn't bother you?" Hilary asks curiously.

"It's upsetting yes, I can deny that, but knowing that there are people that are worse off helps me to move on, and do what I need to do, though it's not really nice to see."

"You do truly have a heart made of gold Ray," Mariah says.

"Well it's true; I could have no family but my sister and be living on the streets with nothing but the clothes I'm wearing and Driger – or I could just be living on the street, with no family what so ever and without Driger."

"So where are you living?" Kenny asks.

"In a hotel, but we have to be out tomorrow afternoon," I answer. "But I can live anywhere I want...mind I haven't totally had the choice since my Great Grandfather passed away..."

"How can you live where you want?" Hilary questions. "Are you rich?"

"Yeah," I reply simply.

"What since when?" Tyson asks. I've never been one to show it...still ain't I don't think.

"Since I was born Tyson," I answer and he looks confused. I'll have to explain. "My mother married the heir to Midnight Enterprise." Lee chocks on his drink, whilst everyone, including the Majestics and excluding Kai, mouths drop.

"Ray, are you serious?" Kevin asks who, I'd forgotten to mention, had fallen of the back of the sofa. He moves to sit crossed legged on the floor next to Lee.

"Yes Kevin I am. Why are you all so shocked?" I don't understand why they are so socked.

"Ray, for a starts, the whole world thinks that the only heirs to the Midnight fortune are dead..."

"I don't!" Tyson butts in as Enrique was explaining. "Kai found that out, though didn't know who they were... He told us when, I Max, Kenny and he were in Mr. D's office; I'd asked if he'd met the person who'd created the beast pendants."

"Yerr, well, most people still believe they are," Enrique says. "And I guess you now know who created them."

"I've been told that a lot, that I and my sister are dead... but that's what my Great Grandfather wanted when he got me back," I explain. "To keep me safe; however, I kind of had different ideas and decided I wanted to enter the World Tournament...err....I just thought: I could have gotten you all killed!" I never thought of that before: even when we went in to their domain....

"Ray! How can you have almost gotten us killed?" Tyson yells, but he does have the right to.

"Well, if they'd figured out who I was during the first World Tournament, they may have come after me, and you could have been in the way," I explain. "Though by the second, there was nothing to worry about. They were in jail by then... I totally got yelled at by everyone that knew, including my sister."

"You could have had us killed!" Tyson yells.

"I never thought about it... I mainly just wanted to find my sister."

"Well nothing... seriously bad happened, so just be glad about that and get over it," Kai comments coldly... thank god, we may move off the subject.

"Okay," Tyson says, and then his direction turns to the Majestics. "When'd the you lot get here?"

"A while back, whilst I was trying to get rid of 'it' again," Kai replies emotionlessly.

"Are you talking about Jo Black?" Enrique asks and Kai nods. "She was here earlier?"

"Yes to find out when I'd propose to her," Kai says and looks disguised by the thought. The others look confused. "For some reason she has gotten it through her thick skull that we have been dating for five years... the problem with that is, I only meet her three years ago when she first started to annoy me... I'd never date her."

"What?" Enrique says, not believing it. "She is impossible. I had her hounding me till it was revealed that I and Olive were dating."

"Yerr, then she started to call me a slut!" Olive says with an annoyed tone.

"Frankly she is," I comment.

"Ray who was this 'he' you were talking about?" Johnny asks curiously.

"Oh Tala Valkov," I answer. They look at me with confused faces, excluding Kai. "She part of this group that like love lade who are rich, bad boys or playboys."

"Oh and Tala is a bad boy?" Tyson asks.

"Technically... no," I answer and everyone, especially Kai looks confused. "But that's what they think..."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny asks.

"Yerr, Tala's the captain of the Demolition Boys," Johnny says.

"They're totally bad boys Ray," Max continues.

"Ray? What do you know about Tala that I don't?" Kai asks, sounding quite sceptical.

"That the Demolition Boys shouldn't really be called the Demolition Boys considering their captain is female," I answer.

"What?" Kai asks.

"Did Tala have a sex change?" Tyson asks.

"That doesn't sound as stupid as it did when you asked me that question," I say and Tyson goes red. "Especially seeing as Bio-Volt was meant to be full of just lades, but no. Tala was born female."

"Seriously?" Kai asks sounding surprised; I nod. I know Kai never found out and I also know that Tala doesn't care anymore if people know she's female "Well Bio-Volt are bigger idiots then I thought."

"Why?" Kevin asks.

"They made the mistake of think that Tala's sister was male," Kai explains. "When they found out that she was female, they took her away to kill her... I'd thought that they'd have check Tala's gender, as did Bryan...obviously they didn't."

"They are stupid then... But Ray how'd know that Tala's female?" Eddy asks.

"Yerr...Are you dating him?" Tyson stupidly asks.

"You moron, Ray just told you Tala was female," Kai point's out.

"Yerr Ray maybe gay...lesbian," Tyson defends himself.

"Tyson, you said, and I quote_ 'Are you dating him'_," Hilary point out. Tyson just goes redder.

"I'm not gay Tyson," I answer Tyson's question. "Besides, even if I was gay and wanted to, I'm sure it would be against the law to."

"There's no law saying you can't date someone of the same gender, marry yes, but not date," Kenny points out. "Though, do know, if you were gay, we'd accept you."

"Speak for yourself," Lee spits.

"White Tiger Hills can be a little old fashioned and don't except homosexuals," I explain for Lee's... outburst. "I think that you can't help who you fall in love with...Anyway, Tala's my best friends, not to mention my twin sister." At that last statement, everyone's mouths drop, especially Kai (why?) and excluding the White Tigers and Michael...They found out seven years ago...I think it's seven, but defiantly a few years back... When Chief Wong passed away.

"Are you telling the truth?" Steven asks... the first one to speak – no-one's said anything for at least five minutes.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie, especially not about who my family is," I reply.

"So you're Tala's twin?" Tyson asks carefully. I nod. "Kai, why'd you say that Tala's sister was dead, when she's right in front of you?" What! Kai said I was dead to Tyson! Why? What... did I do?

"Why'd you say that?" I ask as I turn to glare hatred at Kai.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that it from this chapter. I think I may have made this chapter a little too long to, but still, I like it and I think that it is good... Maybe the next chapter will be a little shorter.

Anyway, I hope you like and please review and tell me what you though. I really what to know what you thought of the chapter and the story so far!


	10. 08th November 2018: Evening: Part Two

**A/N: **Waw! I've completed the next chapter! It hasn't took me as long as the last had. I am going to try and post a chapter every week, or at least once a month, but don't hold me to it... This is the second part to chapter 9, (though 4 part to 8th Noveber 2018). Next chapter will be a differnt day.

Thank you CaptainKai01869 for reviewing the last chapter. I really enjoy reading what people think of my story.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

08th November 2018 (Evening: Part Two)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming...That's all this is; a dream! Not sure if it is a good dream or a nightmare: if it's good then the Demolition Boys will walk in – if it's a nightmare then Voltaire, Boris or one of the guards will....Or maybe Ray is lying to me...Maybe Tala convinced Ray this! If Ray was Tala's sister, why didn't she say she was ten years ago? It's because she didn't that I and Bryan came to the conclusion that we were wrong!

"Kai!" I hear someone yell. "Wow, he's zoned out; I've never known Kai to do that." It's Tyson that's talking.

I scan the room; everyone is in the same place...but Olive...Mariah and Max are missing! So is Ray...How long did I _'zone out' _for?

"Ray ran out Kai," Enrique says, getting my attention. "Olive, Max and Mariah went after her; told the rest of us to stay here." I nod my head as I stand up and head to the room's door. She probably went to the front door. I've got to talk to her, before I lose her again; before the...damage becomes irreparable.

"Kai..." Lee begins.

"Ask questions later," I say, exciting the room.

I exit the room and jog down to the front door. I can see Ray, Max, Olive and Mariah. Ray has her shoes and coat on. She must be leaving.

"Ray!" I call out as I come to a stop. I need to get her attention before she wakes through that open door; before I lose her...again.

Ray stops in her tracks, as the other three turn to stare at me. Max has a confused look, possibly not understanding the situation. Mariah is glaring daggers at me, probably wishing me dead. Olive...well Olive is smiling; don't know why – she should probably be mad or confused to. Ray's back is still to me.

"Can we talk?" I ask Ray.

"Are you going to make things worse?" Mariah spits.

"Mariah, they're has to be a good reason for why Kai said it," Max defends me. "He's never hated Ray and I don't know of anything that could have made him."

"I reckon that it's just a miss understanding," Olive concludes.

"It is," I confirm. "You don't know why I said it, so please let me explain Ray?"

"See," Olive says. "With Kai there is always a good reason, so listen to what he has to say Ray." I see Ray nod and take her hand off the door handle. "Come on you two, let Kai and Ray talk, alone." Olive grabs Max and Mariah's wrists and drags them in the direction of the main lounge. "We still haven't introduced you to Kaleigh and Gail."

"Kai, can we walk as you talk?" Ray asks, still not facing me. She sounds upset. "Its 10:30 and I said to Tal at I'd be back at 9; she'll be so worried about me."

"Sure. How long does it take to get there?" I question as I head to the closet to get a pair of shoes.

"Well on foot – two hours."

"It'll be 0030 by the time you get back...You want me to give you a lift?" I ask as I grab a jacket and put it on.

"I like walking...but sure; I and Tala need to sort out who's taking what when we leave the hotel." She shuts the door and turns to face me. She looks so sad.

"Ray I am truly sorry, I don't mean what I said." I say as I open the door opposite to the closets: it leads to the garage. I gesture to Ray to enter.

She obeys and stops right next to me in the doorway. "Why'd you say it then?" She asks, looking up at me. She's trying to glare at me, but I can see through that mask, I can see the hurt that I've caused and the tears that she wants to hold back.

"Because I'm a complete moron; a bigger idiot than Tyson, that is what I am Ray." She can't help but smile and starts to chuckle.

"I think that is quite impossible, to find someone that Tyson is smarter than."

"I thought that, but at the moment I feel as though I am. Ray, I've thought for eighteen years that you were...dead." See looks at me completely confused.

"We met again ten years ago; how could you have kept thinking that? Sure be a little sceptical – Tala was and demanded a blood test to be done. I agreed and it proved to her that I am her sister."

"Choose any car," I say and she looks into the garage at all off the different vehicle.

"You have a lot of cars and motorcycles...mmmmmmm... That one..."

Ray points to an old styled furriery, which I had purchased about a month ago; it's only a month old, meaning it is actually a new car. It is a two seated vehicle, coloured midnight blue, with expensive wheels. The seats inside are made of expensive, black leather, along with the convertible roof. The car has a radio that can be tuned into any radio station or play CD's on it – it can be connected to MP3 players, iPods, etc.

"A great choice," I comment as I take the right key from the hooks next to the door.

I take Ray's hand and guide her over to the car, pressing the unlock button on the key as I go. I take her to the passenger side and open the door; letting go of her hand, I gesture for her to get in. Once Ray is seated, I shut the door firmly and go around to the driver's side and climb in myself. I flick the switch to open the garage door. I put the key into ignition and turn it, hearing the engine roar to life. I put my foot on the clutch and put the car into first gear. I slowly release the clutch, whilst at the same time, lightly touching the accelerator and releasing the hand break. The car then moves forwards and out of the garage. Heading up the driveway, I flick the switch again to shut the garage door. I had onto the road, slowly change the gear's as I go.

"Kai, are you going to answer my earlier question?" Ray asks.

"I'm sorry," I repeat what I'm sure I said earlier. "When I saw you again ten years ago, I knew who you were; that you were Tala's sister..."

"But?"

"You never said anything Ray. I thought that you'd have said something...Maybe I should have asked..."

"I didn't think that I would need to say anything; I figure that you'd have recognized me, so thought that I didn't need to...besides, we never had much time to talk and I didn't really want Tyson to know I could speak Russian, because then he'd always be annoying me to find out what you said. Anyway, I don't know what I would have said..."

"And why not?"

"Well, Tyson, Max and Kenny were always around – Tyson wanting us all to get to know each other, and from that, I eventually thought that you where mad at me. I didn't know what to say to you; I was scare and thought that you may not want me to talk to you."

"Didn't stop you..."

"As time went on, I hope that you'd have forgiven me, even just a little, therefore I tried making small talk with you."

"But tried to keep away from talking about the past?"

"Yes; I believe that if I never talked about the past that you'd forget why you were mad."

"The problem with that was – I wasn't mad... What do you think I was mad on?"

"Lying to you about being male..."

"Never...there is no way I could be mad at you about that Kitten." I see Ray blush; from Kitten, maybe being embarrassed on what she'd thought or maybe both. "I understand that you'll have been confused, being referred to as male when you were female. Bio-Volt are idiots; I've thought that since I found out you were female – now I think they are bigger idiots."

"I feel like an idiot now," Ray whispers to herself, but I can still hear her clearly.

"You shouldn't feel that way." I comment, and I see Ray smile from the corner of me eye. "I think that I should tell you that Bryan will think the same as I...had."

"Huh..."

"During that short time that I went and join the Demolition Boys, I and Bryan came to the conclusion that you weren't Rayelle Valkov...wishful thinking we put it to."

"Oh..."

~*~

Well Ray has forgiven me and I shall be picking her up at 0700 – an hour before breakfast will be served. Tala has apparently decided that she will go to the meeting Ray was meant to have on the 10th and has her flight to Germany tomorrow morning at 0600. Therefore I shall be picking Ray up and hour after Tala leave; I'm collecting her from the train station. Ray is going to the airport with her sister, to see her off and then getting the train back to St. Petersburg. The plain is on the out skirts of town; on the other side.

Anyway, I am now home and outside the main lounge; some or all of the others are still in there. I can still hear music from the television and hear the other talk... some are actually arguing...

I enter the room and everyone is still together; the females have gathered around Olive and Enrique, and I can hear the women talking about babies. Enrique is glaring at Tyson, who has not moved from his seat; Tyson seem to be staring at Olive – I'm thinking he has dumb thoughts. Robert, Johnny and Eddy are sat on a sofa and seem to be debating something, whilst the others seem to be arguing and it sounds like it's about me and Ray...Kevin just seem to be laughing at their arguing.

"Do you think Kai killed Ray?" Kevin asks, grinning widely.

"What! If Kai even dares think about it, I'll kill him!!!" Mariah yells, hearing Kevin's question.

"Ray was going to go back to the hotel," Max points out to Mariah. None of them have seemed to notice me. I lean on the door frame.

"Mariah, I was only joking...Kai's stood in the door way and he's not covered in blood and hasn't changed clothes," Kevin points out. So someone had noticed...Everyone is now looking at me.

"You don't always get blood on you Kevin when you kill someone do you? You can poison them!" Mariah yells.

"Where's Ray?" Lee asks.

"Took her back to her hotel," I reply.

"Will Ray be back?" Max asks sounding worried.

"Yes, I'll be collecting her at 0700," I answer.

"Cool!" Kevin exclaims. "Kai, why do you say the time like you're in the arm or something?"

"It's an old habit that I got from the Abbey, it's how the time was always said," I reply. "Why does it bother you?"

"Nape, I was just wondering," Kevin answers.

"Tyson, one may get the wrong idea from your staring," I say as Tyson continues to stare at Olive.

"Tyson," Max says when Tyson doesn't reply or say anything. "Tyson!!!" That yell sounded worried.

"Huh..." Tyson has snapped out of it and is looking around the room. "Kai, when'd you get here?"

"You haven't been paying attention Granger," I comment. "Why have you been staring at Olive?"

"I have not!" Tyson shouts in defence and he turns a bright red. Enrique is still glaring at him.

"Yes you have," Johnny agrees with me. "You've been staring at Olive and Enrique has been glaring at you because of it."

"I was not staring!" Tyson defends himself again. "I was thinking."

"About what?" Max asks, with bitterness in her voice as she glares daggers at Tyson.

Tyson squirms under her hate filled glare. "Err..." This is amusing, Tyson seems scared. "Well, I was just...thinking that...that..."

"Just spit it out would you man!" Johnny yells with frustration.

"That Olive has gotten fat!" Tyson blurts out loudly, fearing what Johnny might do to him if he carries on stuttering.

"Knew you had idiotic thoughts," I comment as I close my eyes and shack my head at his stupidity.

"Is he meaning fat as in weight?" Gail asks.

"Yep, I'm afraid so," I reply looking at her, when no-one else seem to be going to.

"How can you not tell the difference between a fat women and a pregnant one?" Kaleigh asks as she crosses her arms.

"What are you saying; Olive's pregnant?" Tyson asks bewildered as he looks at Kaleigh.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is it for this chapter. 08th November 2018 is over. The next chapter shall be a new day. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you carry on reading. Please review, because I love reading them!!!

Thank you!


	11. 11th November 2018

**A/N: **WAW!!!! I think I must be ill; in about a week I have uploaded three chapters (atleast I think so). I'm really happy with myself about that. Plus this has to be the shortes chapter that I have don for his story!

I have decided to go to the 11th and have it, as you can see in Tala's POV, as not much was going to happen during those days... Plus I wanted to have a Tala in POV, and decided after the meeting I have it...

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

11th November 2018

~*~Tala's POV~*~

***

_Dear Diary,_

_ I cannot believe how much of a jerk that Rob is! He annoyed me so, so, so much yesterday! I felt like punching him in the noise and I almost did it! Besides from the monsters that ruled my life when I was only a young girl, he is the most sexist man I have ever come across! He was talking to me like I was an infant; dumb downing everything so that _I_ could understand. It is no wonder that Ray had thrown her meal and drink over him in the meeting that they had in the Titanic restraint (although that was partly because he was trying to get in to her trousers; she never let him. I do believe that Ray has given it to Kai, though not literally, as you should know Diary that, like myself, Ray is still a virgin). However, I think that I angered him, as I purposely used complicated and intelligent words that he seemed to have trouble to understand. _

_Throughout the whole of the meeting I had to deal with royal pain, Jeremy constantly flirting with me. It was really annoying. He wouldn't answer anything without flirting with me. He tried to seduce me! He porously sat next to me and kept putting his hand on my lap – putting his hand where it shouldn't be! I kept moving it, but he kept putting it back! I yell at him after the meeting, where he suggested that we go somewhere privet, so that we could, and I quote, 'show each other how much we love one another,' – I showed his manhood my knee before walking off. I wasn't going to lose my virginity to him! It belongs to Bryan! That I decided a long time ago: like when I started to crush on him..._

_Anyway, except from having to deal with the sexist jerk Rob and the royal pain Jeremy, the meeting went well. Though, I wish I had gotten out earlier. The meeting ended only an hour ago; it is now 3 o'clock and I am really tired. I have chosen to stay awake as I know I have to be out of this room by 6 o'clock. Ray had changed the booking that she had, when she found out about the reunion. _

_I still cannot believe that Kai is the one holding the reunion. I'd always thought that Tyson Granger would be the one to hold the meeting, really. He is always friendly to everyone, but he is so childish and annoying! I miss Kai – I miss Spencer – I even miss Ian – Most of all I really, really miss Bryan. I miss Bryan, then Kai, then Spencer and lastly Ian. I want this separation to end. When it does...if it does, I will get Ray and Kai together! _

_You know Diary, I'll confess, when I was not controlling my temper, because of Rob and Jeremy, as well as removing Jeremy's hand from my _'lap'_, I was thinking about whether I should wonder town today, before I leave to go back to Russia. There is a chance that Ian is still living here and maybe I may spot him. I'll know that he's a life and well and okay and doing brilliantly...I won't talk to him or anything, just see him to know that he is taking care of himself..._

***

I drop my pen and yip my eyes on my sleeve. I can't help but cry; I really miss my friends. I know from Ray that Kai is doing brilliantly. Although I know that from the news, but it was great to have it confirmed from Kai, even if I did find out from Ray. I just want to see them and know that they are alive and looking healthy and well off... not living on the streets wearing rages...

/Tala, don't cry; you're getting tears all over your diary.../ I hear the comforting voice of my loyal friend. I hear her move softly across the carpeted floor and rube her head against my left leg. /What's wrong?/

/I can't help it Wolborg,/ I cry. I remember the first day clearly when Wolborg and Driger appeared out of their bit-chips. It so totally scared us...but now it is nothing...normal for me and Ray. /I miss my friends, so, so, so much./

/I'm so sorry Mistress... I am powerless to help, unless you are willing to break the rules./

/No! I told them to follow the rules – I had them promise, I cannot break it./

/I know.../

~*~

After talking with Wolborg, I decided to wonder the town. Maybe I'll spot Ian and have some idea of how he is doing. There is not much that neither I nor Wolborg can do, Kai or my team, not even Ray. Maybe the meeting that Ray had with them about the charity tournament will come in some good, and then I'd be able to see my friends again and be able to get Kai to date my sister.

I'm so tired. I've had no sleep; I turned down Wolborg's offer to wake me when we need to be out of the hotel. I wouldn't have been able to sleep, not when my mind is on the past, on my friends, my family that is almost none existent. Only I and Ray left in it. It wasn't a good year this year. My Grandfather dying, then Uncle Stanley and Auntie Faith killed in a fire... I'd give up everything right now to have my family and friends back, even just for one of them... Anyway, I am wondering down, with my belonging in the rucksack that I have on my left shoulder.

I stop and look at my reflection in a shop window. I really to look horrible; like the working dead...

/Tala?/ I hear man say, as a hand touches my right shoulder.

I turn to look at the person attached to the hand. The person is a man, slightly shorter then myself with pale skin. He has short, spiky Byzantium coloured hair and crimson eyes; familiar and they hold coldness and mischief as well as kindness hidden deep down. He has a long, round nose with soft facial features and a muscular form. He is wearing army like combat trousers and army like, black boots. He is wearing a black tank top and a navy blue jacket that has been left unzipped. Around his neck is a sliver beast pendent with snake bit-beast in the middle; one I recognize...

/Ian.../

* * *

**A/N:** So What did you think? I like the chapter; with Tala being emotional...Wasn't sure about having Wolborg being about to come out of her/his (which every you prefer, but Wolborg is female in this) bit-chip. I have an idea for it later and thought that I could be amusing if done right so I have put it in.

Anyway, what do you think? I decided that I would leave is here; what will Tala do? Why has Ian approched her? Question, questions, but I have just decided to be evil and not answer them in the next chapter. I planning to be back in Russia with the reunion...

Please review!


	12. 12th November 2018: Part One

**A/N: **The Next Chapter is up! And like I said at the end of the last chapter, I am being evil: I haven't answered why Ian approached Tala! We are now back in Russia! Hehe. But don't worry, you'll get the answer later on in the fic... Or maybe you already have the answer...Mmm. **Does anyone have the answer?**

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

12th November 2018 (Part One)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

"Come on Kitten," I say, leaning on the door frame of Ray's room. "We're all waiting for you – Everyone is downstairs at the door."

Ray comes out of the walk-in-closet, looking stunning I may add...A pure angel. Maya blue skinny jeans, with a violet, woolly jumper on. Thick black sock warm her feet. A gold beast pendant hangs around her neck, with Driger proudly displayed in the middle. In her earlobes are round, gold studs: just noticeable. Her eyelashes have layered with a light layer of black, and her eyelids with a caramel colour. Her lips shine in the light and her long raven hair has been left free: it flows down her back to her knees like a black waterfall.

"I can't find my black boots, nor can I find my thistle coloured coat," Ray says tilting her head to the right. "I seem to have misplaced my brush as well..."

"Your boots and coat are down stairs with the rest of the coats and shoes," I point out. "As for your bush, you left it on the coffee table in the main lounge last night."

"Oh..." Ray blushes a bright red.

"You should leave your hair down; you look really cute like that," I comment, making her blush more. I still love making her blush.

"I'd still need to brush it..." Ray says shyly.

"Well the others want to go, so let go downstairs. You can up your boots and coat on and then brush your hair on the way to the ice-skating ring. Tyson's declared that he will kill who ever makes us late for the opening." I stand up straight, gesturing for Ray to come.

"Okay," Ray says, grabbing her bag of her bed and follows me out.

~*~

Well we're at the ice-skating ring. The opening was boring; news crews and reporters were everywhere and still are, though we don't seem to have been stopped yet. Enrique and Olive are most glad about that. They don't want them to find out that Olive is pregnant, which is understandable (though I'm not sure how they are still hiding the fact). They're annoying as it is; if they find out that the two are going to be parents, they'll never leave! Ray (who has left hair down) is also glad; she knows if the media find out that she is the missing member of the Bladebreakers, they will bombard her with questions: where have you been? What have you been doing? Since when have you been female? Etc... Plus if they find out that she is Tala's sister, then there is more question to ask about that, not to mention Ray is also the owner of Midnight and they will have questions about that too. Ray will never have any peace. Mmm; Ray will be bugged more than I am – Why'd I have to be a Bladebreaker and own Hiwatari Enterprise?

At the moment most of us are on the ice ring. Olive has chosen to sit out; she's never skated before and decided that it'll be dangerous for her (or more like her unborn child). Mariah has decided to sit out too, to keep Olive company, so she claims. Right now Enrique, Michael, Emily, Robert and Gail are with them. Max, Ray, Hilary and Kaleigh are gathered together, skating around the ring, slowly, talking about...whatever. Babies? Clothing? Books? Films? Whatever those girls talk about. Tyson has decided to _try _and show-off to Max. Kevin has challenged Me, Lee, Gary, Johnny, Eddy and Steven to a race. He had challenged Kenny as well, but he declined, saying he'll be the referee and score keeper. So far I have won 2; Lee has won 1, Johnny – 1, Eddy – 2, Steven – 1 and Kevin – 2. Gary hasn't won any, but he's never moved from is spot next to Kenny...

"Hey Kai, you may want to hide," Johnny says, stopping at the finish. "I'd say take Ray with you too."

"Why?" I ask raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Because the demand has just entered," he answers. "Looks like she's being made to rent some skates..."

"Huh..." I look to see who Johnny was talking about. "Crap; Jo Black. She should be in New York."

"Maybe she found out it was a lie," Johnny suggested.

"Maybe, which would mean she is here for Ray," I say scanning for her. "Better go and warn Kitten." Johnny nods and the other just look confused. "You wanna explain?" I say as I pass Johnny.

I quickly make my way to the girls, grabbing Tyson's sleeve has I pass him.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"Quite showing-off before you break something," I say coming to a halt in front of the girls.

"Kai's right," Ray agrees. "I don't think you want a broken bone."

"No..." Tyson says defeated.

"You boys finished racing?" Kaleigh asks.

"For now," I answer.

"Who won?" Max asks. I shrug. "You don't know."

"Winner hasn't been declared," I reply. "Johnny spotted 'it'."

"Who's 'it'?" Ray questions.

"Jo Black," I reply.

"I thought she'd be looking around New York!" Ray exclaims.

"Kai said that," Kevin says as he and the others (that are on the ice) join us. "Well something along those lines."

"Why'd she be in New York?" Hilary asks.

"I lied to her, to get her to go to New York," Ray explains. "She must have found out it was a lie."

"She'll be here for you then," Tyson points out.

"Looks like it," Ray says.

"What you going to do?" Max asks. "She who you are and she can tell the whole world!"

"No, she think my name is Rayelle Midnight," Ray replies. "No matter how many times I've told her it's not Midnight."

"What are you going to do then?" Kenny repeats Max's question.

"Confront her," Ray says, moving passed us. "I have a feeling that she is going to yell 'Rayelle Midnight; where are you?'; may as well confront her before she does, right?" Ray skates off towards Jo.

"I'm going after her," I say.

"Why?" Tyson asks. "Ray can surely handle her."

"I know that, but remember when Kitten came?" I reply.

"Aye, you went to the door and Jo Black was there, and Ray showed up," Tyson says.

"She mange to get Kitten really mad then," I says, remembering it clearly as I skate away.

"Kitten," I say grabbing Ray's hand. I've easily caught up with her, but she was skating slowly.

"Kai?" Ray tilts her head to the side, making her look even cuter. "Something wrong?"

"If you think I'm going to allow you to face 'it' alone then you are wrong," I answer. "I remember how she angered you: you were ready to kill. I'm not going to stay behind, let her anger you and watch you attack her."

"I have self control you know," Ray defends her self.

"I know you do, but it seems you don't when it comes to people insulting Tala." Ray looks away, blushing. "Come on then, if you still wanna face her." I skate forwards, letting go of Ray's hand (I'd have preferred not to though).

"Hello Jo, nice to see you again," Ray says sweetly to the demand as we stop in front of 'it', Ray slightly in front of me... Mmm, Demand vs. Angel...Angel vs. Demand. Ray: Angel, Jo: Demand – ha. "Did you find him?"

"NO!" Jo screams. Ray shots backwards, into my chest, seemingly scared; I wrap my arms around her. She looks like an adorable, littler, frightened Kitten...Okay something is really wrong with me... I'm thinking like those love-sick fools.

_You are one of them Kai!_

Buzz of Dranzer!

"You lied to me Rayelle Midnight!" Jo exclaims and I think that 'it's' yelling has caught the attention of the news crews and reporters.

"No I never," Ray says, sounding scared. "And you don't need to yell."

"Excuse me," I blond haired, female reporter says. "Did one of you say Midnight?"

"Yes I did," Jo snaps. "Now go away Blondie."

"Who were you calling Midnight?" She questions Jo.

"Kai," Ray whispers looking up at me. "I think we should hide."

"A little too late for that," I comment.

"Her," Jo finally says after examining the reported. 'It' points to Ray.

"Would you be the new owner of Midnight Enterprise?" The reporter asks, sickly sweet.

"Hum..." Ray goes to answer, but...

"Yes she is and a big fat liar," Jo cuts her off.

"Really!" the reporter squeals, making Ray try to move closer to me. "And she is with Kai Hiwatari!" Her face lights up. I think she has the wrong idea... and it seem the reporter has spotted me...

"You thief!" Jo screams accusingly. "You lied to me so you can move in on my man!"

"I think I've really angered her," Ray whispers. "I'm scared..." I smile sweetly are her, before putting on an emotionless face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your man?" I ask coldly. "I never have been and I never will be."

"This is juice stuff," I hear the reporter mumble to herself. "What did Miss Midnight lie to you about?"

"She said that Tala Valkov was in New York," Jo answers.

"I said that's what I heard," Ray defends herself, shyly. Why has she turned shy all of a sudden? "I said that I hear that Tala was going to New York, sorry if I was wrong."

"Why were you looking for Tala Valkov?" the reporter continues her questioning.

"None of your business!" Jo exclaims...Sure answer when it befits you....

"She's been hounding Kai, saying that they are an item when they are not, but she also wants to date one of the Demolition Boys," Ray answers quietly.

"So, she has been trying to separate you from your boyfriend?" The reporter comments, as she writes it down on her note pad.

"Kai's not my boyfriend," Ray says with wide eyes.

"Is that so?" the reporter asks sceptically. "Why are you cuddled to his chest and have his arms around you?"

"Comfort," I offer as Ray blushes brightly and the reporter nods, writing it down.

"Comfort for what?" She asks. Lie time.

"I haven't been too happy lately," Ray says, cuddling more into my chest. I think she wants to leave, mind Ray has never liked taking to any type of reporter. "You know my Great Grandfather passed away?" The reporter nods. "Well, Kai has been helping me through this horrible time. It's not been a good year."

"Oh, that is sweet of you Kai. Not as cold as you want people to believe are you?" the reporter says. "How did you two meet?"

"I'm not done here!" Jo yells.

"I think that you are," the reporter snaps. "You're not a very nice woman to upset this young lady." Jo crosses her arms and walks off, her big pointy nose up in the air.

"So how'd you two meet?" the report asks again. How are we going to get away from her?

"We meet a long time ago," Ray says. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to go?"

"Oh! Of cause, I understand," the reporter says nodding her head. "I'm sorry for your loose, and I hope to talk to you again."

"Hum, okay..." Ray says. "Can we go Kai?" I nod, removing my arms from around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is the end of this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

What did you think of this chapter? Please, Please review!


	13. 12th November 2018: Part Two

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! I went of track on this one. I'd wrote the chapter on paper and I didn't stick to it, right at the beginning I did but then it just when it a compeletly different direction. Never mind, I like this better to what I had on paper.

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

12th November 2018 (Part Two)

~*~Ray's POV~*~

I don't and I mean I really **don't **like reporters in any form, shape or size! They're leaches – seriously they are: they're pushy and demanding, they're all about questions! They have no respect for one's personal space, for nobodies privacy – you're famous then they wanna know everything! Which now bring the question to what that reporter at the ice ring is going to do with the information that she collected day...? I shudder at the thought; what is she going to write? She thought that I and Kai are dating, will she write about that; tell her readers that we are an item? We'll never get any peace if that happens! However, there may be an upside to the reporter; she may get Jo Black of Kai back. It's a good thing that I pretended to be scared of her, as it makes her look like an evil woman...

_But Mistress, I could sense that she did scare you! You can't deny your feeling to me._

Driger! Please let me deny it to myself... So what if she scared me, but I wanna stay out of the media as long as I can and she wasn't letting me with her shouting...

_I know..._

"Why'd we have to leave early?" Tyson moans again. He's been like that since we left the ice ring; he only stopped to shovel down food... We're sat in a small cafe in town.

"Because Ray got spotted by a reporter and got scared," Kevin teases me, grinning evil. I so want to ring his neck!

"Did not!" I defend myself.

"Why were you trying to hide in Kai's chest then?" Kevin grins wider... I'm sure that I am now blushing brightly.

"I wasn't hiding, I... I was... I was cold, alright?" I lie... well not fully, I was cold...

"Sure you were Ray... Don't lie! You were scared!" Kevin continues.

"Shut up Kevin," Kai says coldly.

"Surely, it was a charade," Olive defends me! "The reporters heard Jo's yelling and now Ray is known as the owner of Midnight. Build a profile that gets people on your side, that's what my Grandmother says."

"Oh!" Kevin says, looking a little bewildered.

"Besides, are you forgetting that Ray hates reporters Kevin?" Mariah questions. "I'm guessing you still do?"

"Oh yes I still hate them, but how can anyone like them?" I reply. "They're leaches – pushy and demanding, always questioning you about everything and anything! They don't care for no-one's privacy but their own...I'd like to see how'd they deal with people annoying them 24/7."

"I didn't forget," Kevin now defends himself. "Anyway, what does that mean, that your Grandmother says Olive?"

"Build a profile that gets people on your side?" Olive replies and Kevin nods. "To play the media – my Grandmother told me to do that the first time I was in it. She said to create an image for the media that make it difficult for them to say anything bad about you."

"Good advice," Tyson says. "My Grandpa just tells me not to let them draw me in." He grins. "Anyone else been told different?"

"When I became a Bladebreaker, my Great Grandfather told me to be careful, to not let all the attention get to my head, to be myself and not someone else," I reply.

"I was told not to play with demands by my Mother," Enrique answers. "Never did understand it, but I know she was talking about the media when she side it..."

"I was told that they are leaches – like Ray has said they are – and to be careful to what I tell them," Robert replies. "My father told us all that." The other three Majestics nod.

"What about you Kai?" I ask. "I'm interested in learning what you were told, if you were told anything..."

"To ignore them," Kai replies. "It'll be easy to guess who said that."

"I know who," I say rolling my eyes. How could I have forgotten that one?

"Your father...?" Tyson asks. Hm, what will Kai's answer be? Kai's never said anything about his parents, nor did Bryan...They didn't even say if they loved them.

"No," Kai's one word answer.

"Mother?" Kevin questions.

"No," Kai repeats himself.

"Who?" Tyson asks. I think that the others (excluding Hilary, Kaleigh and Gail) have figured it out, but don't want say his name... I don't either.

"Kai," Kevin says after a while of silence.

"You two are really idiots," Kai says coldly. "The rest seem to have figured it out, though I'm guessing scared to say."

"I haven't..." Hilary points out.

"I think Kai was excluding you, Kaleigh and Gail for that statement," I comment. "I think he's aware that you three wouldn't guess it."

"I have from what Johnny's told me," Kaleigh says. "I'm guessing it's something this Voltaire man would have said." You're brave to say it.

"You'd be right," Kai says.

"Who's he?" Hilary asks Kaleigh.

"I told you who he is; remember at lunch on the 1st?" Tyson says annoyed.

"What lunch?" I question.

"Oh, Kai was in Tokyo on the 1st November," Max explains. "He joined me, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary for lunch, and we told Hilary about how we knew Kai and our time at the Bladebreakers."

"Oh, okay," I say.

"You never mentioned about anyone called Voltaire," Hilary says.

"I don't know, Johnny side that he owned Balkov Abbey and is an evil man," Kaleigh say.

"Voltaire is my Grandfather," Kai says bitterly.

"You say that bitterly," Hilary points out. "Why?"

"You're as thick as Tyson," Kai comments.

"Excuse me?" Hilary says angrily. "I am not thick like that block head."

"Whatever." Kai sounds board.

"Err...Hilary, Voltaire Hiwatari is not a nice man," I say hesitantly... I really don't wanna upset Kai, but Hilary hasn't seemed to put the piece together, like Tyson... "He was the owner of Balkov Abbey; he is the evil man Johnny told Kaleigh about..."

"Oh, so you're mad at him?" Hilary questions. Doesn't she know when to drop anything?

"Hilary, drop it," Tyson demands.

"You shut up Tyson," Hilary demands. "Are you doing to answer me Kai?"

"Hilary I'd prefer to leave it there," Kenny says.

"No," Hilary says. "I want an answer. Surely your Grandfather loved you: your family Kai; he wouldn't have done anything to you, or even anyone here! So why do you all want to drop it?"

Kai stands abruptly. "Didn't do anything to anyone here? Yerr right," Kai says coldly and angrily with bitterness coating his voice. Hilary leans back looking scared, but this is what she wanted: an answer. "He owned the original Bio-Volt, the one that caused so much pain. He ordered the deaths of so many; he had the families of Bio-Volt Child killed, Ray's among them – he tried to have Ray killed. He killed his own son. He was the one who order Bryan to _'make an example'_ of Ray in our first world tournament and Bryan had to obey, unless he wanted to be responsible for the deaths of his team. So yes, he has done something to me, to Ray, the Demolition Boys as well as thousands of others." Kai walks away from us, hands fisted.

"I didn't know," Hilary says with a scared tone. "So he doesn't have to be so mean."

"We told you that Voltaire is an evil man and to drop it," I comment as I stand. "I', going after Kai, to make sure he's okay. The rest you stay here or go look around shops or go back to Kai's." I run off after Kai.

~*~

I've been looking for hours! It's 7 pm and I've been looking since about noon. I've search everywhere I could think of, but I've not been able to find my cold-heart crush. Driger hasn't sensed Dranzer anywhere. I have no idea to where he could be. I've even tried calling Tala to see if she has an idea to where I may be able to find him, though I haven't been able to get through to her. I know that they have been separated for ten years but still, it was worth a shot...

At the moment I am looking in the park. It's almost empty, just a few teenagers left... I've look almost everywhere here, but I still haven't spotted Kai. Where is he?!

I stop my some trees and glance up. Is he hiding in some trees? I wonder if he is... but if he where, I'd still be able to spot him in these trees. There leafless... Besides, Driger hasn't sensed Dranzer yet...Unless he has told Driger not to say anything...Maybe Kai doesn't want to be found.

"Kai where are you!" I yell out. People turn to look at me. "Come out where ever you are Kai!" They properly think I'm a mad woman. Insane!

"Are you looking for Kai Hiwatari?" A young female teenager asks with light pink hair and light purple eyes, fare skin and soft features.

"Yes I am," I reply. "He's a friend of mind. Have you seen him?"

"He was sat on a bench not too long ago," the teenager replies. "He was sat staring at the lake, in the middle of the park."

"Really?!" I say joyfully. "Thank you very much." I dash of towards the middle of the park.

It doesn't take me long to get there, but Kai is not here. It's empty, not one person around (except me)... but I know someone is here, I can feel them staring at me... but it's not Kai, I know it's not. I don't like it.

I turn slowly around in a full circle and scan everywhere. I can't see anyone. I'm alone, completely alone. There's no-one here in the centre of the park but me...So why do I feel like I'm not all alone? Like there is someone watching me...

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think of the chapter? I think I went a little dark at the end, do you agree?

I was going to have Kai jump down from a tree and scare Ray when she yelled out for him, then I was going to have him sat by the lake and they talk, but I ended up with this, which I think is better. It also leaves questions... another cliffhanger I'd say, but this one will be answered in the next chapter... or they should be... Hm, will I be evil again and not let you know till later on in the story...?


	14. 12th November 2018: Part Three

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! After leaving it were I did in Chapter 13, I wanted to write this one. I had it written on paper earlier this week, but choose to finish the book I was reading first (I was addicted to it - Vampire Diaries: there really good!) But I'm don't reading it, till I get the next book of the series. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, it follows on from the last chapter, so if you have questions from it, then you will (or should) get your answers for it in this one.

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

12th November 2018 (Part Three)

~*~Ray's POV~*~

Everything is silent; all I can hear is the gentle wind and my own breathing – heavy and fast, and seeming to gain speed with every moment that passes. I'm frightened: no! I'm petrified! Someone is there watching me I know they are; just lurking in the darkness, hidden in the thick bushes watching me – waiting...waiting for the right time, the right moment to attack – a predator watching and waiting, waiting to pounce on its pray...I'm the pray...

_Ray I can hear every word you think and I'm sure you're just being paranoid. But if you're that scared, I can leave me bit and walk along side you? _

No! Someone is watching Driger they are! I'm not being silly and thank you for that offer, but I must decline for the sake of every bit-beast. If I am right about someone watching, then I could lose you – they could tell and every bit-beast could be taken away and I'm not going to allow that to happen! Stay in your bit-chip Driger!

_Oh Ray, if anything happens to you it shall be my fault! I am here to protect you – if I sense any danger, I am leaving my bit and I mean it Ray... I sense no danger. _

/You look frightened Kitten./ Oh my....someone is there....

_So I was wrong about someone being there, but I still don't sense any danger..._

/Don't you call me that!/ I yell into the darkness. /Who are you? Where are you?/

/Are you scared of me...Rayelle Midnight?/ The person is male with a deep, cold voice... Wait! Midnight? He doesn't know who I really am... /Yes Miss Midnight, I know who you are.../ No you don't. /...However, what I don't know is why you are alive, how you are alive. I'll tell you something Kitten: I've wanted Midnight Enterprise for a long time and made a deal – with the devil, I guess you could say – he stormed your home that night, slaughtered everyone in the house that night and burned the place to the ground, or so thought.../ Boris, it has to be! /But he failed, leaving your Great Grandfather and an auntie and uncle. Now you're great Grandfather was no problem – he was old and I thought he'd be dead soon, but he didn't – he only die recently. Once he was finally gone, I had to get rid of the other two.../

/You started the fire that killed them!/ I scream and I can feel the tears running down my face.

/Oh no Kitten, I murder them./ He sounds so pleased... /I started the fire yes, but I killed them first and then started it to cover my tracks up – learned from the best I did./

/How could you do something like that?/

/Because, I hate the Midnight Family! They destroyed my own; thought I should return the favour.../

/We destroyed your family? What do you mean?/

/Never told were you? Well ask you family when you meet them in hell.../

/You're going to.../

_Oh No! It sounds as though I was really wrong... But I still can't sense it! Why?_

/Yes Kitten, I'm going to kill you. Once that is done, I can take over Midnight and change it to my will... I think I'll use it to complete the task that my older brother was given.../

_Ray let me out of my bit! I can feel you restraining me!_

/What task? Who is you older brother?/

/Now that is none of your concern Kitten, just say goodbye!/

~*~Kai's POV~*~

That girl doesn't know when to leave anything alone; she doesn't listen! The others told her to drop it, to leave it be – she was told about Voltaire: my Grandfather. Ray told her that he own Balkov Abbey – Tyson, Max and Kenny told her about it on the 1st at that restraint. Yet she didn't know! Thought Voltaire won't have harmed me because we're related – because he's my Grandfather. What the Fuck does that have to do with it?

I've heard people say that blood is thicker than water, but like I care! The only family I have is my abusive, cold-hearted Grandfather. Water must be thinker than blood this time. I care nothing for Voltaire; my friends are who I care about and my heart belongs to Ray!

I've been wondering town for a long time – since I left the others, which was about noon I think. Don't know what time it is not though. Late, that's as much as I can tell you as it is dark now. The sun went down a little while ago... Wonder if anyone is looking for me; or have they gone back to the house to wait for me? Surely they should remember that I'll return...

_Kai, I believe Ray is looking for you... She in the centre of the park I think; I can see Driger, but I think something is wrong..._

What do you mean? Oh never mind; if Kitten is in danger I'm going to her!

I turn to my right; I'm right outside one of the four park gates. From this one, there is an almost straight line to the centre of the park. So let get moving.

I start to run as fast as I possibly can down the path, to the centre of the park, toward Ray. If anyone dares to harm her, I shall show no mercy!

I stop close enough to see the centre of the park, but not to be spotted myself... I can't see anyone but Ray stood in the centre of the park. She look frighten half to death – a helpless kitten. She breathing heavy and fast and she is pale. There is no denying that Ray is scared, just spinning around, looking in to the darkness trying to spot someone; I think she's aware that she is not save...

/You look frightened Kitten./ Someone else is here, most be hiding in the bushes. His voice is familiar to me...

/Don't you call me that!/ Ray yell. To right don't you call her that! /Who are you? Where are you?/

/Are you scared of me...Rayelle Midnight?/ Midnight? He must be someone that Ray knows, or Jo knows... Maybe she haired him to kill Ray... Though it doesn't explain why his voice is familiar; maybe he was at the ice-skating ring... /Yes Miss Midnight, I know who you are.../ No, I don't think that you really do. /...However, what I don't know is why you are alive, how you are alive./ Now that I didn't see, which say he must have come across Ray before – when she was younger. /I'll tell you something Kitten: I've wanted Midnight Enterprise for a long time and made a deal – with the devil, I guess you could say – he stormed your home that night, slaughtered everyone in the house that night and burned the place to the ground, or so thought. But he failed, leaving your Great Grandfather and an auntie and uncle. Now you're great Grandfather was no problem – he was old and I thought he'd be dead soon, but he didn't – he only die recently. Once he was finally gone, I had to get rid of the other two.../ Dick! How could you have done that to Ray...and Tala!

/You started the fire that killed them!/ Ray screams. I can see her face and tears a running down it.

/Oh no Kitten, I murder them./ He must get pleaser out of murdering someone... wait a minute. Murder? Wants Midnight? He's going to kill Ray, then he can get his hands on Midnight Enterprise, but he won't because there is still Tala! She'll then be in danger. Where is this dick! /I started the fire yes, but I killed them first and then started it to cover my tracks up – learned from the best I did./

/How could you do something like that?/

/Because, I hate the Midnight Family! They destroyed my own; thought I should return the favour.../ I know for a fact that they didn't destroy anyone, they just... Oh shit...

/We destroyed your family? What do you mean?/

/Never told were you? Well ask your family when you meet them in hell.../

/You're going to.../

/Yes Kitten, I'm going to kill you. Once that is done, I can take over Midnight and change it to my will... I think I'll use it to complete the task that my older brother was given.../ No you won't, because I'm not going to let you do any of that!

/What task? Who is you older brother?/ Where are you hiding Dick?

/Now that is none of your concern Kitten, just say goodbye!/ There he is!

Out of the bushes behind Ray, a man dressed in all black and has a black mask flies out. Heading towards Ray without her even knowing; what a scum bag!

/Ray move left!/ I scream diving from my own hiding place to the attacker.

Ray quickly looks at me before obeying. This allows me to easily tackle the man to the ground. He lands on the floor with a loud bang; I pin him there, glaring at him, all I can see of his face is his small, black eyes and his think lips.

/Kai Hiwatari./ He says smirking. /What a long time it has been./

I pull his mask off, showing his face fully. Pale, greyish skin with a crocked nose, thin lips and small, black eyes is his face. He has a bold head. A large scare crosses along his forehead, coming down over his left eye and down his left check; I remember watching Bryan do that when he fought the man back in the abbey.

/How's my _dearest friend _Bryan been?/ I can hear the venom in that. /Oh wait, you don't know do you Hiwatari./ He laughs evilly at his last sentence. I punch him in the nose, making his bleed and him scream.

/I can easily beat you into a bloody pulp like Bryan had when you tried to force yourself on Tala, Dick Balkov./ Strange that I called him a dick earlier and his name is actually Dick.

/Tala, what a candy, don't you agree?/ He lips his lips. /Do you know; Tala is female? Truly a treat she is. Hot beyond believe, but alas, I never did get my way with her, never did get her virginity and I really wanted it. You and Bryan always made sure she wasn't alone after that./

/To right we did; we didn't want some scum like you to take anything else from her. Wasn't it enough that you had taken her _whole _family? Her freedom?/ I smirk. /You know, Bryan sure did to a brilliant job of rearranging your face; would you like me to rearrange too?/

/I'm stronger than I was then!/ He cries now.

/So am I.../ I make my voice dark, which makes him look even more scared...Mmm. /Ray, have you called the police?/ I want to make sure that she's okay, but if I move, Dick will get way./

/Yes.../ she whispers loud enough for me to hear.

/That good, they should be here soon then./

/How much of our conversation did you hear Kai?/ Dick asks.

/All of it and I'm not too pleased by it./

/Then it should be her you are restraining./

/I know the truth to what happened between your family and her family./ I comment.

/Kai.../ Ray starts, but doesn't finish. I quickly glance at her; she's looking at the floor. I look back at Dick, so that he can't attack me when my back is turned.

/When Dick Balkov here was about 10 years old, his whole family was jailed, well almost. He and his brother, Boris Balkov, about 14 years old at the time were taken into care. His family was, and I quote 'destroyed' by none other than your Great Grandfather: Nick Midnight./

/He did destroy it!/

/They were criminals, drug dealers, smugglers and they ran an illegal slave tread! Nick did the right thing!/

/No! He was the one in the wrong!/

/Your hopeless Dick and I bet you regret nothing./

/I don't! I'm glad I told Boris about her and her sister, but it doesn't explain why she is alive!/

/And you're not going to get that explanation./

/I want to make a deal with you, or maybe you Kitten.../

/Deal?/ I question

/Well, I thought it would just be easier to kill Kitten, but obviously I can't match her boyfriend's strength./

/What deal?/ I demand to know.

/You have one family member left.../ Yes Tala we know...Shit...he knows of her...but wait, it makes not sense... /Well technically three./Three?

/What are you talking about?/ Ray doesn't even know. What family does she have left? Other than Tala.

/Your older brother.../ Ray and Tala have an older brother? /He's alive Rayelle, married and has a child. I decided to leave him alone, as I know he thinks that his whole family is dead and that Midnight Enterprise no longer belongs to the Midnight family.../

/My brother... alive.../ she says quietly, seem to be considering his words.

/Tell Kai to let me go and give up Midnight Enterprise, for your reward, I shall give you his address.../Dick offers.

/I'm not letting you go,/ I growl. /Don't listen to him Ray, he could be lying to get what he wants! If your brother is still alive we can find him./

/Shut up!/ Dick yells, grabbing something from above his head....

/Kai!/ Ray yells as I scream in pain. He'd had a dagger when I tackled him and it landed above his head, I'd forgotten it. It's now in my right shoulder.

/Thought I told you to shut up!/ Dick yell again, pull the dagger out. He's smirking widely.

I punch him in the nose again, with my right arm. It hurt and is not as effective as last time, but if I were to punch him with my left fist, he may be able to get away.

/Ms are you okay?/ I hear someone questioning, as well as fast footsteps coming to a holt.

/Kai...Kai...he...he stabbed...he stabbed Kai.../ Ray stutters with a scared tone. /Oh...Kai./

/Come on sir, get up./ Another officer orders me and I obey, kind of; I turn over and allowing myself to fall on my back.

/Kai!/ Ray screams. I watch the police grab Dick and pull him to his feet. Then another does the same with me...I'm dying to punch him, but luckily he pulled me up by my left arm. Ray looks at the officer helplessly. /You're...you're not going to arrest Kai./

/No Ms, but we don't know which is Kai. Can you point him out?/ An officer asks. Idiot.

/Don't know...don't know which is Kai?/ Ray say sounding socked. /I said he has a stab wound and only one has a stab wound!/ Ray screams the second sentence, seeming to fall forwards onto me. She raps her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. She crying, I can feel it... Oh and that will have answer their stupid question.

/Okay,/ says the officer that asked to question. I feel the hand on my upper left arm move away. /Take the other guy to the station. Ms, you'll have to go to, so that we can get a statement, and will need one from you to Kai, but first we'll take you to the hospital to get you wound look at./

/I'm staying with Kai./ Ray mutters into my chest. I see the officer nod.

/The car is this way./ The officer move down the path that I'd come up earlier. Dick, restrained by two officers is being pulled down it.

/Kai, I'm sorry,/ Ray says. I look down at her, our eyes meet. /You're hurt because of me./

/No Kitten, I'm hurt because of Dick,/ I says sweetly. /I don't care how bad I get hurt as long as you are safe. I'd die for you Kitten./

/Kai.../ Ray hesitate. /I love you./

/I love you too.../ I say leaning down and kiss her gently...

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the end of Chapter 14! How'd you find it? I thought having Kai kiss Ray at the end would be a good way to end it. They both now know that they love each other, but what are they going to do now? Kai and Tala are still separated by the social workers. It's a problem isn't it?

Well Please review, I want to read more reviews! Thank you!


	15. 13th November 2018: Part One

**A/N: **HI! Here is chapter 15! I really like this, and the ending... I'm not going to say anything. Read!

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

13th November 2018 (Part One)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

0100...1 o'clock in the morning is the time, on the 13th of November. I'm still up, obviously, and I'm still out, though in the back of a police car with Ray snuggled up to my left side on the way home. We were taken to the hospital, after Ray was happy that I was comfy, so that I could be checked over. A nurse recognized me straight away and decided she wanted my autograph. Ray wasn't too happy with that; not because of the fact she wanted my autograph, but because I'm hurt and she's didn't seem to care. I was then shown to a cubical and a doctor came. I argued with him. I'm fine, just a scratch, I told him. I've been through worst – beaten till I'm almost dead then gotten up the next day and bladed. So compared to that, it's nothing getting stabbed in the shoulder, don't you agree? But of cause Ray wouldn't have it and make me co-operate with the doctor. All I needed was a few stitches. The doctor gave Ray some antibiotics for me – I don't think that he trusted me to take them...

Well, once I was sorted out, we were taken to the police station. They wanted to speck to Ray alone, but she refused to leave me side. I don't think that she trusted the officer much; though I couldn't give you a reason why. Anyway, they finally give into her, like everyone seems to and asked questions, whilst she was sat in my lap, glaring at one of the officers, answering their questions. Yes, she was sat in me lap glaring. Can you spell distrust? They then asked me questions and then we waited. After awhile they came back, got mine and Ray's mobile numbers just in case they need more information. Then they told us that we could go and arranged for an officer to take us home. So that is what is happening now: we are on our way home... Actually, we are home now. The car has just pulled up outside of my home, or castle as Tyson has decided to call it.

"Kitten, where back," I say as I gently shake Ray awake.

"Five more minutes Jenny..." Ray mummers, cuddling further into my side.

"Who's Jenny?" I question, raising my left eyebrow.

"Old friend of Mammy's," Ray replies. "She works one of our home, one in Russia..."

"She's somewhere in her twenties and she says mammy..." the officer comments, with a disapproving tone.

"She's half... well more than half a sleep. Besides, it's none of your business to what she calls her mother," I say coldly, undoing mine and Ray's seat belts. I open the door, climb out carefully taking Ray with me. I shut the car door and walk to the house, carrying Ray, bridal style.

"Hum, Kai?" Ray mummers, looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

"I see your musty a wake now," I comment softly. She blushes.

"You shouldn't be carrying me; you're injured and this can't be good for your shoulder."

"I'll be fine Kitten, don't worry about me. Besides, I'm sure the officer had somewhere to be and didn't have time for me to wake you up fully. Plus, I don't like me... I don't really like officers – to me they're waste of space."

"Maybe, but you really haven't had a good experience with them."

"True..."

"Kai, put me down," Ray demands.

"Of cause your majesty'," I mock, Ray sticks her tongue out at me, as I gently set her on her feet.

"Thank you...Kai..."

"Yes?"

"I...well I just...erm... I was just wondering...well how do you know him?"

"Who are you talking about; the guy that attack you earlier Kitten?" Ray nods. "He worked in the abbey; Dick Balkov. He's Boris' younger brother."

"I gather that from your explanation earlier, when you told me why he hates my family. What happened between him, Tala and Bryan? Tala's never said anything about it before."

"To put it simple, he tried to rape Tala. He got her alone and was forcing himself on her. Obviously he somehow found out that Tala is female... I know that Tala hit puberty whilst I was still in the abbey, so she must have told Boris; she'll have had too... They washed our clothing, so she wouldn't have been able to hide it..."

"She didn't. She was force to tell when she had her first period. She didn't know what it was, and was force to talk to a nurse about it, they then told Boris, who then got Voltaire involve. The two of them agreed that Tala was too valuable of a blader to get rid of and forced her to keep her mouth shut about it. They had to get stuff that she needed mind."

"So they must have told Dick that Tala is female... that must also be the reason why they started to treat Tala differently... Anyway, that's off subject. If they told Dick that Tala was female, he must have decided to take advantage of that and force himself on her."

"But he didn't get his way?"

"No Bryan caught him in the act... I wonder if Bryan found out that Tala's female. Bryan was walking past the room that Dick and Tala were in and heard her scream. He kicked the door down according to Tala and beat Dick in till he was almost dead. He'd have kill Dick, if Tala hadn't have called him."

"Well Bryan is Tala's knight in shining armour and you are my knight in shining armour. Weren't you there Kai?"

"No, Bryan and Tala told us this, but everyone knows it's true. Tala was shaken for a while and wouldn't leave Bryan's side. He and I decided that we wouldn't let anyone harm her and made sure that one of us was with her; Bryan was set on it more than I was..." I wonder if Bryan had known that Tal was female after that...

"Kai?"

"Huh?"

"You wondered off into your thoughts. What are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering his Bryan knew that Tala was female. He said that Dick had torn Tala's jacket and top into and she was wearing his when they came back to our shared room..."

"You know that must have been what Tala was talking about when she told me that Bryan saved her." I look at Ray for an explanation. "Well, in between the time that our first World Tournament had ended and the second one starting, me and Tala spent most of that time together, talking about what we had missed of each other's lives. She told me that she was forced to tell Boris that she was female when she found blood... I don't think I need to finish that; the point is that she had start her periods, but didn't knew it – she'd never been taught about it, so how would she... Anyway, then she said that a little later on that Bryan found out that she was female – that give your answer to if he knew – when he saved her. She refused to explain how he saved her, but that must have been it."

"Must be," and it explains why I felt like Bryan was hiding something from me.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking now?"

"Why Bryan wouldn't have said anything to me about it. Sure, Tala I understand why she wouldn't. After what happened to you, she'd have been scared, but Bryan really had no reason. By that time we were best friends and trusted each other."

"I know that Tala asked him not to tell anyone. That may or it may not be the reason why he didn't tell you. It's something that he'd only be able to tell you. Tala knew that Bryan had never told you, but didn't know why."

"Maybe it had something to do with Boris. Bryan did beat Dick up because he tried to force himself on Tala. But you're right; Bryan is truly the only one that can answer that question. Anyway, Ray what is it that you really wanted to ask earlier?" She blushes brightly.

"I asked you what I wanted to ask..." Liar... I'm sure it was about when we kissed...

"Oh really, well I'm not too convinced. Kitten, I'm sure I know what you really wanted to ask and it something we're going to really have to talk about." She blushes deeper. "Kitten you knew we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, so it may as well be now."

"What about in the morning."

"It is morning."

"Oh yerr...I'm tried Kai, I want to sleep." She's avoiding it.

"Okay," I sigh.

~*~

Well I am now all alone in bed. Everyone else had on to bed; they left a note, saying that they have gone to bed. Olive and Max wrote if that there is no reply or if they don't see one of us by 0900, their calling the police to file a missing persons report. Ray wrote a reply, telling them that we are back and safe... though she decided to write that I'm injured.

_Well it's true! Oh and I was right! You and Ray are so in love! An item!_

Not really Dranzer. Sure we said that we love each other and kissed, but... we need to talk about it and Kitten doesn't seem to want to...

~*~Ray's POV~*~

"I can't sleep."

"Of course not Ray; you're pacing the room," Driger says annoyed. She's looking at me from her position on the bed

"Driger, I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I can't stop thinking... I can't believe that the guy that wanted to kill me last night tried to...rape Tala."

"That's not what on your mind Ray, I know it's not. You're thinking about you and Kai. You know you two have to talk about it, but you don't want to."

"What if it was just them moment that had him say that he loves me, had him kiss me. I really love Kai and if that was the case, I'll die Driger, I'll die!"

"Go and talk to him Ray. You need to, you have to and you know it."

"But Driger..."

"No buts Ra; go now or I'll go and drag him here."

"Fine..." I pout in defeat and Driger grins in victory. I head to the door and wonder down the dark corridor to Kai's room.

I love his door; it's so magnificent. Double door, with a phoenix flying up into the sky, towards the moon is carved in it. It's wonderful! The phoenix looks of elegant and strong. Beautiful it is. It has two gold door handles.

I raise my hand and knock lightly on the door... Maybe I should talk to him in the morning. He could be a sleep now and I may wake him. I'm sure he won't be too pleased about that. Yes he'll be a sleep and will be mad at me if I wake him.

I turn to head back towards my room. I don't what to wake Kai. I'm sure that that can't be a good idea. Driger will understand and I will talk to him in the morning about it... I just need to make sure that no-one else it around. If he says it was just the moment then... I'll die and be embarrassed...

"Kitten, can I help you with something?" Kai...

"Hum..." I say slowly turning around. "Well I... I just want to ask something... I just thought it was the wrong time... Sorry for waking you."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh okay." Oh no, just great...

"So what did you want to ask?" Oh no, oh no! I'm going to embarrass myself.

"Well I..." I can't ask, but I have to ask something... I know! "Was he lying?"

"Come again?" Kai looks confused, as he leans against the door frame.

"Dick, was he lying?" Kai raises a questionable eyebrow. "He said that my brother was... is a live, married and has a child. Do you think he was lying about that?"

"He didn't seem to be Kitten: he looked to be telling the truth. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well... I don't know..." I haven't thought about it... "I don't know what to do about it Kai. What if he is lying? But what if he's telling the truth..."

"What some advice?" I nod. "Talk to Tala about it."

"Talk to Tala?"

"Your brother is her brother, yes?" I nod. "Then it involves her too. If you decide you don't want to know if Dick was telling the truth or not, Tala still may. You can't just make the decision; it must be you and Tala. Kitten, if Tala was the one to find out that your brother may still alive, you'd want her to tell you wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would..."

"Then call her and tell her and come to a decision."

"But what if we both want to find the truth?"

"I don't see what the problem would be."

"Where would we start? I don't know... I've never had to track someone down. When I need/want someone, they find me just as I want/need them, or someone else gives me the location of the person as I need/want them."

"Lucky that is. It's not really that hard to find out the truth. Do you want to know the truth?"

"For a long time I and Tala have wanted someone to tell us that Shane is alive, well and happy... But for so long he has been gone, would he be the same Shane he was when we were two."

"I'm guessing Shane's your brother?"

"Oh! Yes, he was or is. I barely remember him, I and Tala were two years old the last time we saw him. I know that it was a few days before his fourth birthday and he was in Great Grandmothers greenhouse, helping her with her flowers, fruit and vegetables. Mother had taken me and Tala to the hospital for an injection. Everyone else was at work or at home. When we got home, I and Tala ran to the greenhouse to go and help with the flowers, fruit and vegetables. The greenhouse was on fire; we tried to get close but we could feel the heat from it. We ran to our mother screamed that something was wrong and dragged her to the greenhouse. She screamed and called 911 for the fire department. They came and put the fire out. They said that our Great Grandmother was in it, but Shane wasn't. We looked everywhere for him, but we couldn't find him. Father called the police, but he never came home. By the time that we were three and three quarters, the police had given up of finding him alive. By the time that I was returned to my Great Grandfather, they had given up looking for him all together." I can feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Kitten," Kai says, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't think that it matter if you know someone to care about them, so it doesn't matter how much you remember of them to care about them."

"Really?" I look up into his eyes. There so soft and gentle.

"Yes, I never knew my father or my mother, nor did I know her family or my father mother, but I care about them."

"You never knew them?"

"No, Voltaire actually killed his wife when their son was only ten years old. He killed my father when my mother was only about three weeks pregnant. He killed her the day I was born."

"That must hurt to know."

"It does, but it must be worse to have known them and then lost them."

"I miss my whole family... that's all I've wanted for a long time, a big happy family...but there's only me and Tala now..."

"You have a family, maybe not much of one, but you still have a family and one day it will grow. You'll have a loving husband and beautiful children. You'll have a caring brother-in-law and sweet nephews and nieces... Maybe a sister-in-law if your brother is still alive..."

"**No** I won't and neither will Tala, because the men we love we can't have... I love you Kai I do, but with this stupid separation we can't be together. How are we meant to be able to? My Great Grandfather died recently and I and Tala have to find out what is going on with everything. It's hard to find time to relax, just the two of us; it will pull me a part if I have to divide my free time between you and Tala. I can't do that! At the moment it's okay. We decided to have from now till mid January off, so we don't over work it, but when I leave, and I will be leaving closer to Christmas so Tala is not alone, then what, it's over, right?"

"Kitten, you'll get your happy ending, you and Tala just told on."

"I don't think that it's going to happen. I love you, but I can't be with you. Tala love Bryan but she can't be with him. Destiny or fate is saying that it's not meant to be at all isn't it. So we may as well move on, find someone else right?" I pull away from Kai and head back to my room. "Why didn't I see this before? Why, because I'm an idiot. I'm not meant to be in love with Kai, Tala's not meant to be in love with Bryan. He's probably married now and has children. Why have we been wasting our time on hope? Why have I kept telling Tala that this separation is coming to an end soon and that she and Bryan will be together..."

"Kitten, stop waking and thinking aloud and talk to me... No listen to me Kitten. You're going of a verbal rampage. I think that most of what you're saying, you don't mean to say aloud. Now stop. Kitten...?"

"I'm going," I say as I dig my bag out and start packing.

"You're going? Why? Ray this makes no sense," Kai says. "You're over emotional, now calm down, get some sleep and think this over tomorrow... of the next few days? If you still want to leave in a few, I won't get in your way and I'll make sure the others don't. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good, now come on, to bed."

I feel Kai lift me up and direct me to the bed. He pulls the covers back and makes me lay down, then pulls the cover over me.

"Good night Kitten." He kisses my forehead.

"Good night Kai," I say as he turns the light of and shuts the door. When I know he is gone and it is safe, I turn the bedside lamp on. "Goodbye Kai, goodbye everyone...."

* * *

**A/N:** The end of Chaper 15! What did you think? Ray got a little emotional... But she's saying goodbye! Will she be gone by the time everyone else has woken? If so, what will everyone else do? Hm... You'll have to carry on reading to find that out!


	16. 13th November 2018: Part Two

**A/N: **Sorry that I never updated the last 2 weeks. I was thinking which path to go down. I had 2 different way I could go, but I have now decided so here is chapter 16!

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

13th November 2018 (Part Two)

~*~Max's POV~*~

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Enrique asks as he and Olive enter the room. They both look like they didn't sleep well last night, but how could any of us! Ray and Kai never came back last night. Something may have happened to them!

"I tried to but Max wouldn't let me!" Tyson moans. He wanted to sleep last night, like there was nothing wrong...there was! Two friends are missing! It like when Ray was missing, it never seemed to stop Tyson from sleeping, but I never did get a good night sleep, not till I saw her again.

"What time is it?" Hilary asks.

"It's about 6 o'clock," I reply. Most of us are up and in the main living room. Kai and Ray have been missing since yesterday; after Hilary had angered Kai, he stormed of and Ray went after him, telling us to leave it to her. We haven't seen either since.

"Enrique, did Olive sleep last night?" Gail asks.

"Yerr, but not much," Enrique answers; that can't be a good thing!

"Man, you all look horrible," Johnny comments as he enters the room.

"Well not everyone is insensitive like you and slept well last night," Kaleigh scolds.

"How could you sleep when we have to friends missing?" Olive exclaims.

"We should phone the police," Mariah says.

"Why? They're both here..." Johnny says, trailing of at the end... Wait...

"They're both here?" I ask hopefully.

"Have you guys checked the note?" Lee asks; he's looking out of the window.

"No..." Tyson answers for us.

"Well that's real smart... leave a note and don't even see if you've got a reply," Lee comments. "Luckily I checked it."

"Well why didn't you say anything," Mariah says angry, arms crossed.

"I thought I'd see were you conversion was going. Besides, I thought that someone else would have checked it," Lee says with a shrug.

"Well their both fine anyway," Johnny says. That's good news. "Though, Kai has been stabbed in the shoulder."

"What!" I exclaims.

"He got stabbed protecting Ray," Lee says. "She one wanted to kill her, but Kai stopped him... She unharmed."

"Though emotional," Johnny says.

"Emotional? It didn't say that in the reply..." Lee says confused.

"Kai told me," Johnny explains. "I saw him in the gym; he told me that Ray got over emotional before she went to bed and decided that she was going to leave..."

"Kai's training when he's injured? Typical Kai..." Tyson says.

"Ray's leaving?" Michael asks.

"Well Kai told her to calm down, get some rest and think about it for a few days," Johnny answers. "He told her if in a few days she still wants to leave, he won't get in her way and won't let us."

"If Ray's dead set on leave, then she will unless he made her promise to," Lee thinks aloud. "I know Ray...to some extent and I know that if Ray's dead set on something she'll do it; the only way to get her not to is to make her promise; Ray stick to her promises, they main a lot to her."

"Well Kai didn't make her promise..." Johnny says.

"Then she's probably gone now," Kevin says. "Who knows when we'll next see her now..." No... Ray can't be gone. She just got here; we haven't seen her in...

"Kai!" Ray's still here! That was her shouting! "Where are you? I want Driger back now!"

* * *

**A/N:** That is chapter 16 over with! How'd you like? I'm sorry that it took awhile to update, but I hope you like the choose I made. The other was to have her leave, but then I would have to have had a way to bring her back to the reunion. Anyway, I think that this one is much more fun.

Well that is for now. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. Please review in the mean time that let me know what you think of it.


	17. 13th November 2018: Part Three

**A/N: **Here's chaper 17! This one didn't take a long time. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading reviews.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

13th November 2018 (Part Three)

~*~Tyson's POV~*~

Was that Ray shouting? I'm, sure it was her. Has she lost Driger and blaming Kai? That doesn't sound like something Ray would do. She's always been careful not to lose Driger... Kai would have stolen Driger would he?

"Johnny can you explain this?" Robert asks.

"Yep," Johnny replies. "I told Kai that if Ray really wants to leave that there is nothing really stopping her. What are we really meant to do? We can get in her way, sure, but she could go in the middle of the night and we could only seek her out; that never worked out in the past."

"That is true, but it doesn't explain Ray's outburst there," Kevin says.

"Kai told me that he's taken out 'insurance'," Johnny says, using air quotations for _'insurance'_. "Technically, he stole Driger from Ray."

"He's stole Driger?" Michael questions.

"Yes," Johnny answers. "He said that Ray wouldn't leave without her bit-beast and if she did, he said that she'll come back for her."

"True, but can he actually do that?" I ask.

"Obviously he can, but it'll be illegal I'd imagine," Max answers. "Sure it's Kai home, but Driger doesn't belong to him..."

"Kai's probably only took Driger for a short period right?" Kevin asks.

"Well yerr," Johnny says.

"It doesn't matter," Lee comments. "There's nothing that can be done. If Ray goes to the police about it, which I doubt she will, she'd have to prove it that Kai did steal Driger."

"Driger belongs to Ray and surely people will remember," I say.

"Lee's right," Robert says. "Everyone remembers Ray as male and she'd have to prove it. With Max and Olive it was easy; they had us and family to prove it. Sure Ray has us and her sister..."

"Ray has her father's surname now," Enrique says.

"Tala couldn't prove it for her either, because no-one know that the two are related," Olive says. "Plus, everyone thinks that Tala is male so that's a problem to."

"People will think there both lying and conning us," Lee says. "Kai could use that and say that Ray had given him Driger before they went their separate ways."

"Ray would also ruin her enterprise, making people think that their being conned out of their money..." Mariah comments.

"I get it," I say gloomily. "She can't go public to get Driger back, but we could talk to Kai about it."

"We could," Max agrees.

~*~Kai's POV~*~

"Ha! There you are Kai!" Kitten's found me. "Give me Driger back!"

"No," I say simply.

"Kai," She growls. "I wasn't asking, I was telling you to give me Driger."

"I'm not an obedient phoenix."

"I'll have to make you obedient then."

"You'd have to stick around then."

"I am ain't I, till Christmas is closer anyway."

"I'm not an idiot Kitten. I could see it in your eyes that you were going to leave, so I decided to take out a little insurance."

"You stole Driger from my room."

"You point is?"

"It's illegal, or I would imagine it to be."

"Can you prove it? And can you prove that I stole Driger?"

"Driger is no longer in my possession and you admitted it not long ago."

"True, but if you took it further, could you prove it?"

"Well... No I don't think I could..."

"There you have it then. I'll give you Driger back when I think you have thought about leaving to be a good thing or not."

"No! I want Driger now Kai!"

I sigh. "Fine, suit yourself." I take Ray's beast pendent out of my pocket and I place it over Ray's head. Her hand curls around it.

"Thank you Kai." She smiles brightly. I love it when she smiles.

_Kai what you planning? You never give in this easy!_

I'm not planning anything Dranzer.

_I know you better than anyone and I know you never give up easily. _

I don't know what you're talking about Dranzer.

"Kai Hiwatari! This ain't funny!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.

Review and tell me what you thought please.


	18. 13th November 2018: Part Four

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it has taken me a while to update. I've been getting sidetracked with other things. Though at the moment I has assiments that I need to be doing for college, so I don't know when the next chapter will be... I'll get the next one up as soon as I possibly can.

Anyway, thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is a bit of bad lauguage in this chapter.

I don't think that I have much else to say. Just read and enjoy the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE review.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

13th November 2018 (Part Four)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Kitten's sat on one of the large arm chairs, her arms crossed across her chest and a pout on her face. She's been sulking ever since I told her that I'm not handing Driger back to her, not until the time I see fit. She's not happy with me; really mad. Truthfully, she has a right to be. Come on I did steal Driger from her last night and now I've hided Kitten's trusted friends somewhere she will not be found... or accessed. Driger's locked up safely in one of my safes.

"Ray, how long are you going to sulk?" Tyson asks. They know... I was going to say everything, but that ain't true. They know that Ray was attack or at least someone tried to attack her and that I was stabbed. They know that Ray had... an emotional fit last night and decided she wanted to leave. They know that Ray was going to even after I told her to think for a while and that I have taken Driger and won't give her back to Kitten.

"Till Kai gives Driger back," Kitten answers sulkily.

"Not happening," I say.

"I hate you," Kitten says and I can't help but smile. Now I know she doesn't hate me, she's said that she loves me and I am one of the reasons she wants to leave.

"Master Kai," Izzy says entering the room. "You may want to see this... One of the girls that work in the kitchen gave it to me." Izzy hands me a magazine.

"What is it?" Kevin asks.

"My image is destroyed."

Across the cover of the magazine is a photo of me with Kitten in my arms. 'It' is there with her mouth wide open, yelling and Kitten looks frightened. In the background you can see the gang (who were on the ice). I think they may have been spotted... across the top of photo say: _See the caring Side of the Cold Captain. _

"What do you mean?" Hilary asks. She doesn't seem to know the reputation I have created for myself.

"The magazine saying you're not a cold-hearted prick?" Kitten says spitefully, jumping out of her seat and darting over to me. Before I know it, she's taken the magazine from me. "Aww I think the former, cold-hearted captain of the Bladebreakers no longer has that image," Kitten giggles. I think she's trying to make me pay for taking Driger. "OH LOOK! There's an article about it; lets read:

_Yesterday morning was the grand opening of the new ice skating ring: Ice's Arena located in St. Petersburg. The opening was graced with the presence of past bladers: the former members of the White Tigers, All Starz and Majestic, along with Former Bladebreakers captain: Kai Hiwatari and his old teammates, Tyson Granger and Maxine Tate, with Kenny Manabu. Hanging with them was Kaleigh Day and Gail Love. _

_Straight upon entering the arena, Olive Polanski, Enrique Giancarlo, and Mariah Wong headed up to the cafe, whilst the others entered the ice ring. Moments later, Enrique joined the other on the ice, leaving Olive and Mariah in the cafe. Throw out the duration of the bladers stay, Olive did not step foot onto the ice, but she was never left alone, as one or more members of the group kept her company. No reason for Olive staying in the cafe was found, but looks at her, she seems to be well into a pregnancy. _

_The group looked to be enjoying themselves, with the females chatting, the lades racing and Tyson showing off, but their fun was spoiled when Jo Black showed up looking for Nick Midnight's heir: Rayelle Midnight. Jo looked extremely mad and was taking her furry out on Rayelle, who was frighten beyond believe and seeking safety within Kai's arms. _

_Jo accused Rayelle of lying to her about the location of the mysterious captain of the Demolition Boys: Tala Valkov. Rayelle hear a rumour that Tala was on his way to New York City and Jo went to investigate; finding no Tala, she chose to make Ray the target for her anger. Jo claims that Rayelle lied to her about Tala so that she could move in on her man. In her own mind, she has created the illusion that Kai and she are dating, but Kai doesn't have eyes for her. Rayelle told us that Jo has been after Kai for quite some time now, saying that they are an item, but even if this were true, their relationship would be short lived as Jo is also after the Demolition Boys. Where ever one is rumoured to be seen, she goes to seek them out. _

_Whilst Jo was patronising Rayelle, Kai was there to comfort her. Since the death of her Great Grandfather: Nick Midnight, Kai has been there to help her through this horrible time. The two of them meet a long time ago, and seeing how they are so close, it would seem that they are very good friends. It would also seem that the former, cold-hearted captain of the Bladebreakers is not as cold as he has lead people to believe. _

They noticed everyone."

"If all of us were notice, why didn't they come and ask us questions?" Tyson questions.

"Why wasn't I mentioned?" Hilary demands to know.

"Because you ain't know like the rest of us!" Tyson shouts.

"They were talking to the staff, except from when Jo started to yell at Ray," Enrique said. "The cove may have meant to be about the ice ring, so they were talking to the staff about the place, but when Jo came yelling, Ray became a better cover for this reporter."

"But people would want to know about us more than an ice ring," Tyson says. "Mr. D told us that we are still very popular even after eight years."

"Plus, we all haven't been seen together as a group in a long time," Max comments.

"Actually, one of the staff in the cafe told me and Mariah that the managers had forbidden the reporters to enter the ice ring," Olive says. "They were told that they could do articles and news covers; they were able to ask staff question if they had time or the people there, but they were told that they weren't able to go onto the ice or even ask people questions within the cafe."

"Really?" Kevin asks.

"Yep," Mariah replies. "We were told that the manager didn't want people's time there to be spoiled by reports, but that he also wanted the reporters there to cover the opening and try and get more people to use the arena."

"When the reporter asked me questions I wasn't on the ice or in the cafe," Kitten says.

"Making her able to ask you questions," I finish.

"But when we left why didn't they follow?" Tyson asks.

"Maybe the reporter that talked to Ray stopped everyone," Lee offers. "You did look frightened, and maybe the reporter has a heart."

"I know reporters can have a heart, they're just leeches," Kitten comments.

"You'll never like them will you?" Michael asks and Kitten shakes her head.

"Why don't you like them?" Hilary asks.

"Like I said; they're leeches," Kitten repeats. "They twist the truth or make up complete lies."

"Like the reporter did with Enrique; telling everyone that he was gay when it was found that he was dating Olive," Johnny comments.

"Yerr, but they didn't know that Olive was female at the time," Emily says. "So that's not really a good example."

"Yerr, but it's amusing," Johnny says evilly.

"Why is it amusing that Enrique was said to be gay?" Hilary asks.

"Johnny?" Enrique says carefully.

"Simple, a month before him and Olive got together; he decided to tell us he was," Johnny answers. Enrique groans.

"What?" Tyson exclaims.

"Not this!" Enrique yells.

"He told us he was gay and a month later he lost his dignity," Johnny carryings on; an evil gleam shinning in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm confused," Tyson says, but I think we all are.

"What are you talking about?" Kitten asks.

"I never told Enrique, Johnny or Robert that I was female," Olive says. "One day Enrique decided to tell us he was gay."

"That upset Olive," Johnny says.

"A month later Enrique told Olive, that he loved her and she burst out laughing," Robert says.

"Really embarrassing," Enrique comments. "But come on; I realised that I love Olive, but I had no idea that Olive was female. What was I meant to think?"

"When Olive told us that she was female, Johnny started to laugh and Enrique when bright red," Robert says.

"You laugh too," Enrique says looking at Robert. Everyone seems to be laughing or trying not to.

"Poor Enrique," Olive says wrapping her arms around his neck resting her chin on his left shoulder... Olive's sat on one of the arms chairs and Enrique is sat on the floor in front of her.

"At least you didn't faint," Max comments.

"Huh?" Enrique questions. "Why would I faint?"

"Well not that long after the last World Tournament we were all in, Tyson came round to mine, he was coming for me then we were going to meet Kenny," Max explains. "I was upstairs getting ready and my dad told Tyson to go up. Tyson took one look at me, shout that I was a girl and fainted." Tyson is now completely red.

"You fainted?" I comment.

"Yes," Tyson says sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is the end of this chapter. Hope that you have enjoyed it. Please review! Thank you.


	19. 19th Noveber 2018

**A/N:** Hey! Here's chaper 19! Sorry for the wait but I had assiments to finish for college. Just have a little more to do on the last one which won't take long, so I should have the next chapter up by the week end, may be sooner...

Anyway, thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

19th November 2018

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Over the last few days, not much has happened. Everyone has decided to stay in for a while; hoping that, if they do the media will forget about them and they'll be able to walk freely around. Though I don't think that they'll get their wish – we haven't been seen together since our last World Tournament, and with Kaleigh and Gail with us they have more to write about, and then there is Ray! Nick Midnight's great granddaughter. People will defiantly be looking out for her, and when they found out that she is Ray Kon they'll have more questions and when they found out who else she's related to, Ray won't be left alone! I'm glad I'm not in her shoes... Then again, I'll be asked questions about Ray, on top of my Enterprise and life after the World Tournament ones. Oh well, that the life of fame...

Anyway, the others have been staying inside just chilling and chatting. Tyson suggested that we all should meet up in the new year, instead of waiting eight years again before someone decides to hold a reunion. Max pointed out that we will all see each other if this charity tournament is going to happen... We haven't heard anything else about that. Anyway, that's all that really happened over the last few days...

_You had to go to England for something on the 14__th__ Kai, remember?_

Yes of course I remember Dranzer; I had to go there for something extremely important that couldn't wait till after the reunion.

"I'm bored!" Tyson exclaims suddenly from his position on the floor. He's laid in the middle of the floor; he and Kevin accidently destroyed the coffee table whilst I was away. Hilary yelled at them as she always does, and according to Max, Kitten had them wash all the dishes and scrub all the floors. Apparently Kitten had told them to stop messing about before the broke something, but neither had listen and they broke the table.

"Then do something," Max says slightly cold. She's been angry at him all day for something he did this morning, but what this something is we don't know...

"Do something with you?" Tyson questions, lustfully I may add. Max flings a pillow at him.

"That's not going to hurt him," Hilary comment evilly. "Throw something harder!"

"I don't want to break anything Hilary," Max says calmly. "I'm tired; I'm going to bed. Tyson, you can sleep down here."

"Your defiantly in the dog house," Enrique says as Max leaves the room. "What you do?"

"I don't know!" Tyson exclaims sitting up. "She's been like these since last night!"

"Last night!" Michael exclaims. "You must have done something to upset her this bad. Max doesn't hold a grudge to the next day."

"Never mind for the full day!" Kevin exclaims.

"I don't know!" Tyson says sulkily. "But I know she kick me out of the room last night and she is to night too!"

"What happened last night Tyson? What did you say or do before she booted you out?" Kitten asks, standing in the door way.

"Well Maxie said that she thinks she's going to need a new wardrobe soon," Tyson starts. "So I told her to go on a diet and then she would need one, because she wouldn't be fat anymore."

"Tyson you idiot," Kitten says coldly. "You don't call your girlfriend fat."

"You shouldn't call a lady that," Enrique says.

"I don't think she's fat..." Tyson defends himself.

"You said that you told Max to go on a diet because she's fat," I say coldly. "Therefore, you told Max that you think she's fat."

"No I did," Tyson says defensively.

"You did Tyson," Olive says in agreement. "You said to her to go on a diet so that she didn't need a new wardrobe because she wouldn't be fat anymore."

"I did, didn't I!" Tyson exclaims in shock. "Will saying I'm sorry make her forgive me?"

"No," Hilary says simple, but Tyson ain't going to listen to her.

"Tyson, there can be more than one reason to why someone wants a new wardrobe," Kitten comments. "Max will forgive you if you say sorry, but I say do something more to make up than just apologizing."

"Take her shopping Tyson," Gail says.

"Max wants a new wardrobe, get her one," Mariah adds.

"Buy her jewellery, that always works for me when I mess up with Olive," Enrique says.

"I just like the charms you give me," Olive says examining the gold bracelet around her wrist. "There always beautiful."

"You could take her for a meal at a fancy restraint," Michael says. "I've messed up with Mariah and that's what I do."

"You're a romantic at heart," Mariah comments. Everyone's starting to get mushy... Yuck...

"You could give her a day of pampering at a spare," Johnny adds. "Most people love that."

"You can defiantly tell all these lads have messed up their relationships," Kaleigh adds. "Johnny doesn't know how to stop."

"You can be cold sometime," Gail says.

"Someone has to wipe him into shape," Kaleigh says.

"What if I can't afforded to buy her a new wardrobe? I don't know where to get good jewellery here or where fancy restraints are," Tyson says. "And I don't know where there's a spare or even if I could afford to send Maxis there for the day..."

"Well I guess you and I are going to town tomorrow Tyson," Kitten says. "I'll show you the best restraints in town and where the most beautiful jewellery can be found, not to mention the best spare."

"Thanks Ray," Tyson says grateful turning so that he could see Kitten clearly. "Hey, is your hand bleeding?"

"Well...erm... I kinda got frustrated... your gonna need a new mirror Kai in the passage way...Sorry," Ray says sheepishly.

"Never mind, it'll be replaceable," I say. "What did you get frustrated about?"

"Well Tala's not been answering her phone; she always does. I'm worried and I got frustrated..." Kitten answers. "I throw my phone at the wall and then I punched the wall behind me... or at least I thought I did; it was a mirror..."

"Maybe Tala lost her phone or broke it," Mariah says. "Like you just have."

"Hm... I guess.." Kitten says sadly.

"Why were you trying to call her?" Tyson asks.

"She's my sister Tyson, I don't need a reason," Kitten says. "But I've been trying to contact her to find out how the meeting went that I was going to go to."

"Oh..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of this chapter. I had it written on paper, but it went completely different when I begun to type it up... Tyson was going to upset Ray and then Kai was gonna see Ray in nothing but a small towel that goes to mid thigh. It changed when I begun to write it down... But maybe Kai will still see Ray in a small towel later on in the story...

Well what did you think? Please review and I will get the next chapter to you as soon as possible.


	20. 20th November 2018: Part One

** A/N: **Well here's Chaptar 20... Waw! I can't believe how many chapter I've gotten to! Anyway, sorry for the wait, I'd been finishing of my assiments and then I'd gotten side tracked, which is easy for me to do. Well at least I have the next chapter up, and the next two on paper, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, maybe today! I'm in the mood to write...

Anyway, thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Note 2: **I've changed the date at the top of the last chapter. I had it as the 29th, though for some reason said it was the 19th on the drop down. Anyway it is now the 19th on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

20th November 2018 (Part One)

~*~Tyson's POV~*~

I think I need my head seen to! I totally messed up – I called Maxie fat! The worst of it is I didn't ever realized it... I had to be told by the others. It's no wonder why she has been so cold. Luckily Ray's said that she'll help me to make it right. Were going into town. Olive and Mariah are coming too; Olive wants to have a look at some baby stuff and Mariah's going with her. I think that she wants to have a baby... I don't think I'd be ready to be a father. Good luck to Enrique though. Anyway, Ray's going to show me were the best restraints are in town, hopefully ones I can afford. Then she's going to show me were the spare is and take me to the best jewellery stores.

"So you guys ready to go?" Ray asks as she appears us with a man I don't know. I nod to Ray's question, not taking my eyes of the man.

He's a muscular man with broad shoulders and waist length, brunette hair, which has been tied back into a low pony tail. Bright green eyes are accompanied by pale skin and strong features. He's wearing a black divers suit, you know the ones that you see limo drivers wear in movies? Yerr, that what he looks to be wearing.

"Guys, this is Clifford," Ray says, introducing the man to us. "Kai's asked him to take us into town and to show you two around, Olive, Mariah."

"Why doesn't Kai do that himself," I ask. "No offence Clifford."

"None taken," Clifford replies in a deep voice.

"Tyson there is more than four of us here," Ray says crossing her arms. "What about the others? Izzy wouldn't be too happy if Kai abandoned the others; he wasn't pleased when Kai had to leave a few days ago. Besides, Kevin's decided that he needs Kai's help with something."

"Oh, Okay," I say. "Help with what?"

"To be a bigger pain," Mariah says. "He told me yesterday that he need Kai's help, but even after I demanded to know what, he didn't say."

"I think I know," Ray says coldly. "And if it is, I'll kill him and anyone else that is a part of it." Ray seems to have a dark, sinister look to her and she glaring at Mariah... What's going on? What have I missed?

"I don't know why your glaring at me Ray," Mariah says, sounding scared. "I don't know what he's up to."

"For your sake, it better be true," Ray says darkly; Mariah gulps.

~*~

When we arrived in town, I and Ray went one way, whilst Clifford lead Olive and Mariah to a baby shop, though he said he doesn't know exactly where it is. Maybe Kai should have had a female take them... But he's a real gentleman. We've arranged to meet in a cafe – Ray decided the cafe, because we don't know any. Anyway, I and Ray got here first and found a table that would fit the five of use. When the other three came, Clifford was helping Olive with her back... Well actually he'd decided to carry them all, even with Olive's refusals. She was still say he didn't have to carry her bags when they sat down.

"So have you decided what you're doing then?" Olive asks curiously pushing her empty plate away from her.

"I don't know," I reply. "The spare seem too expensive for me to send Max there for the day. The restraints all look nice, but really expensive, the best ones. The jewellery's good, I could afford it..."

"But?" Mariah asks when I don't continue.

"The nicest jewellery is expensive and I don't want to lose a lot one money," I reply. "I want to save it... Till I've decided..."

"Well you could chose the restraints Tyson," Olive says, not asking what I'm thinking about. "I know some would love to have two of the best bladers in the World dine there... You may be able to get a reduced price or free."

"That would be if you know where to look..." Mariah comments. "And I know I don't"

"Okay so we don't know where to look," Olive says, rolling her eyes. "But come on, if you need it Tyson, you have friends who'd help."

"It wouldn't be the same," I say gloomily.

"Okay, stop this," Ray says, slightly angry. "Look Tyson, it doesn't matter about the price, as it's the thought that counts. Don't go for something expensive and flashy, especially if you can't afford it. Chose something that Max will like, something that would mean a lot to her. You want to chose something that will show Max how much you love her."

"That's true," Clifford says. "When my father messed up with my mother, he always give her a single red rose; it was a simple of their love."

"You could try that," Mariah says. "A rose is romantic; a simple of love."

"I've decided..." I says.

"So what have you chose then?" Olive asks curiously.

"I've going to buy a ring," I reply. "And I'm going to propose."

* * *

**A/N:** Well what did you think? It was longer, but I decided that it would be better to leave it at Tyson's decision.

He Wants to Marry Max!

Anyway, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.


	21. 20th November 2018: Part Two

**A/N: **Ha! I have gotten the next chapter up today! Well I have been slacking with updates recently, but I had important stuff to do. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.

Anyway, thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Note 2: **I've changed the date at the top of the last chapter. I had it as the 29th, though for some reason said it was the 19th on the drop down. Anyway it is now the 19th on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-one

20th November 2018 (Part Two)

~*~Tyson's POV~*~

Back at Kai, thank god! What's with the girls I know and shopping? After lunch Ray took us to the best jewellery store, were I got Max this really nice ring; it's simple and affordable but still nice. Ray got this matching set whilst she was in there – couldn't be drowned away from it. We had to drag Mariah out, she wouldn't stop looking at everything. They then dragged me and Clifford around millions of shops! Baby shops first and Olive bought more stuff. I think that child's going to be spoiled. Then they decided to drag us around cloths shops and made us give opinions on different outfits and how they looked in them! It was torture!

"Tyson!" That sounds like a happy Maxie. "There you are!"

**Crash!**

Yep it is a happy Maxie, who's just dived on me and caused us to crash to the ground.

"Tyson?" Max asks sweetly as she sits on my stomach. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Nothing would ever stop you," I say and it is true; if Max wants to ask something, she will.

"I want to save this cute little panda," she tells me, holding a photograph of a panda bear. "She lost her parents; they were killed by hunters and she needs our help Tyson!"

"How many animals are you going to sponsor Max?" Hilary question with annoyed tone.

"All cutie and innocent!" Max yells. "Pweez Tycy wyce?" Oh great; she gone all sweet and innocent on me with puppy dog eyes and the way she speaks when she really wants something.

"The panda is so cute," Ray says. "Just adorable."

"That way we have to safe her!" Max exclaims, still staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay!" I exclaim, closing my eyes. "We can save the panda bear." I can never resisted her puppy dog eyes.

"Hey!" I hear Kevin exclaim. "Why's Tyson laid on the floor with Max sat on him?"

"Where going to save a panda!" Max exclaims as she gets of me.

"Okay..." Kevin says. "Well anyway, were ordering pizza, so what do you guys want?"

"I'm going in the shower," Ray declares.

"What! Now?" I yell jumping to my feet.

"Yes now Tyson," Ray says coolly. "I need one, you can still order, if you want to."

"All will be order at the same time," Kai says heading down the corridor. "We need to get everyone's orders first, then there is the time it'll take for the pizzas' to be made and delivered. Ray has time for a shower Tyson."

"She take like a million hours!" I yell at Kai.

"Enrique's just gone to have a shower, seeing as Kevin somehow got red paint over him," Kai says calmly. "Which you still have to clean up Kevin. So till that is clean and everyone's orders have been taken, the pizza's will not be ordered."

"How'd you get paint over Enrique?" Olive asks curiously.

"A better question would be: What were you doing with paint?" Ray asks, staring at Kevin with arms crossed.

"What I want to know is where the paint came from," Kai says raising an eyebrow.

"Erm... Well... I'll go clean the mess!" With that Kevin runs off.

~*~

I'm so hungry! Kevin just finished cleaning the mess and Enrique has just come down, paint-less – Johnny showed us a photo of Enrique covered in red paint, it was funny, because he just looked like a red blob. Mind Olive wasn't happy because Enrique had been wearing a top that she loves him in. Anyway, Kai hasn't ordered the pizzas yet! He's gone to see if Ray's out the shower.

"Sulking won't make the pizzas come faster," Kevin says.

"They haven't been ordered yet," Johnny points out.

"And?" Kevin challenges. "Sulking still won't bring them here."

"Why'd Ray have to go in the shower?" I yell. "And why'd you..." I point at Kevin. "...have to through paint of blonde there..." I point at Enrique. "...and make him go in the shower." I cross my arms. "We could be eating pizza now."

"Sulking won't do anything," Michael says. Do they all want to keep reminding me? Yes!

**Bing Bong! **

"I wonder who that is, "Mariah says.

"It's the pizza!" I exclaim jumping out of my seat and running for the door. I get there in no time and through the door open. "Pizza!" I'm bombard with something cold and wet.

Whipping snow from my face, I can see three figures. To my left is a man with short spiked, purple hair and crimson oval eyes. Pale skin accompanied by strong features and bushy eyebrows, a muscular form and broad shoulders. He's wearing a think back coat with demine jeans and black trainers. He looks to be about Kevin's height.

To my right is a seconded man, also with spiky hair, though longer than the first, plus it's blond. The man has cyan oval eyes with blond, bushy eyebrows and a blond beard that goes along his jaw. Pale skin and strong features are accompanied by a large muscular body and broad shoulders. This man is wearing similar clothing to the first. He's about Gary's height.

In the middle of the two is a third man, this one with short, messy lilac hair and matching oval eyes. Pale skin and strong features, with a muscular form and board shoulders like the other two. He's also wearing similar clothing to the others, though they look more expensive... He's look not much taller than myself.

Do you know what? They're not the pizza man... Plus I know...

"Arrrrrrrrrr! Demons!"

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Tyson's an idiot again; pizza's haven't been ordered! And who are the three at the door? Can you guess? It'll be easy to I bet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll try and update soon!


	22. 20th November 2018: Part Three

**A/N: **Yerr! Another chapter! The 3rd part to the 20th November. You will found out who the men are - ILove KaiHiwatari, you are correct! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's longer than the last two.

Anyway, thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is some swearing in this chapter.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-two

20th November 2018 (Part three)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Tyson is seriously getting on my nerves; moaning and moaning about not having the Pizza's yet. That's all he ever thinks about his food! Gary only seems to think about food too, but at least he isn't continually moaning about it; he's sat sulking but he ain't giving me a headache! Well, hopefully Kitten has finished with her shower, then we can order the pizzas and hopefully Tyson will shut his big trap.

I'm stood outside Kitten's room; both hands in fists. I raise my left hand and knock on the door. My right hand is curled about Driger – I think it's time I handed her back to Kitten. I told her that I would keep hold of Driger for a while so that she didn't disappear on us, we hadn't seen her for a long time. But now with Kitten worried about Tala, well she'd go with or without Driger. It would probably be comforting to have her bit-beast...

Is Kitten actually in there? I've been waiting a while... I knock again, this time I open the door afterwards.

"Kitten?" I ask as I enter the room, I shut the door behind me. She's kept it tidy, but then Kitten always did keep places tidy.

"Kai, is that you?" I hear Kitten's voice come from the bathroom, a moment later she's stood in the doorway... Shit...

Stood in front of me is Kitten wearing nothing but a towel – a small towel! It just says covers her chest and goes to about a quarter way down her thighs. Her hair is free and flows down to her knees; it's wet and dripping on the floor – she's wet and hot.

"Kai, your staring," Kitten points out, sounding uncomfortable. I quickly look away, which I really needed to do, before I got more horny.

"Sorry," I say. "Have you just gotten out of the shower?"

"Yes. Is there something you wanted Kai?"

"I just came to see if you were out of the shower. Tyson won't stop moaning about not having pizza yet."

"Sounds about right."

"I also came to hand Driger back." I risk turning around to see her and open my hand to revel Driger's bit.

"I thought you were keeping hold of her so that I couldn't leave?"

"I was, I know you weren't staying the whole reunion, it was just to stop you going earlier. Besides, if you decided to leave now to seek Tala, you'll probably go with or without Driger."

"Thank you," Kitten says as she crosses the room to where I stand. She takes Driger out of my hand. "I'm not worried about Tala anymore; I saw her earlier in town. She's fine, though she did nearly get ran over... she wasn't hid, but her phone fell out of her pocket and got crush when she was pull out of the line of the car."

"Well at least she save; it's good news."

"Kai...What did Kevin want your help with earlier?" That's not want you wanted to ask.

"Well, basically to arrange a Christmas meal out."

"I thought it would have been something else... Good job it ain't."

"Did you put yourself through hell once you got out of the abbey?" I ask curiously, lightly running my index finger over a scar on her left shoulder.

"Erm... well I wanted to make myself stronger and prove to Bio-Volt that females ain't weak like they claim... I know scars aren't attractive on females... I've tried to have boyfriends, both me and Tala, but all ended horrible. The worst was when one convinced me to go swimming... I didn't want to but I gave in; I thought he wouldn't care, but... he did... he didn't like the scars and just dumped me in the middle of the swimming baths..." She's crying. "I felt like a fool – I was so embarrassed."

"Jerk," I comment bitterly. "He's the fool Kitten, to give up an angel." I lightly kiss the scar across her left shoulder.

"I'm not an angel," Kitten says, blushing madly. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"You may not think your an angel, but you are Kitten and the most beautiful I've laid eyes on," I say lightly gripping her chin. "And no it doesn't bother me kitten; I quite like them. Shows you're not scar to play with the big boys." I raise her face she that her eyes meet mine.

"You really are different from most."

"I'm not a sheep. Anyway, can I ask you to cover up more."

"Huh," Kitten says confused.

"You're making me horny," I whisper in her ear. I move to turn around, catching her face first, I see she's blushing brightly.

"Maybe I'll just stay in this towel then." I hear her move about. "Or should I put something else on that would do a better job?"

"If you want to have sex, just say."

"You'd have to marry me first Kai; Great Grandfather had me and Tala promise him we'd be married before we lost our virginity."

"So you're a virgin..."

**Ding Dong!**

"It seem you have a visitor now."

"Not fair, I was having fun." I wine in a mocking way.

"Isn't the person you mock meant to be around? I don't see Tyson anywhere. By the way, I'm dressed now." I turn to see that she is; she's now wearing loose bottoms and a baggy top. She's rubbing her hair with the towel.

"I don't think it's a rule Kitten."

"Shouldn't you go see who's at the door?"

"Arrrrrrrrrr! Demons!" I hear Tyson shout at that point. "Demons have come to kill us all!"

**Slam!**

"You know what, I think I know who's at the door," I say, frowning. "I believe it's the Demolition Boys – there is no-one else I know that Tyson calls demons." I open the door and head into the hallway. "Are you coming Kitten?"

"Yep," Kitten says and I hear her move.

"When you saw Tala earlier, were the other three with her?" She's now on my right as we walk to the front door.

"Yep; apparently when she was in Germany, Ian approached her. She tried to run from him and almost got ran over; Bryan saved her. He then took Wolborg from her, forcing her to stick around. Spencer they meet at the airport here."

"I kind of figured Bryan and Ian would break the rules, but Spencer I never. Must have gotten sick of the separation."

"Actually, Bryan, Ian and Spencer were told on Halloween that the separation was over; the restriction had already been lifted of them. Tala never kept in contacted with Harry to find out what's going on; Bryan decided it would be fun not to tell her; she'd exploded at Spencer at the airport and he had no clue way, till I'd spotted them."

"Doesn't explain why I wasn't told... Unless... Bryan had something to do with it, didn't he?"

"I asked him why you weren't told and he just grinned evilly. He asked them not to tell you; he said that they would surprise you."

"Over words, he wanted pay back." We're in front of the shut front door. I open it.

/Did you get the ability to find people when you got a sex change Tala?/

Stood outside are three males and a female, all I recognized. The female is obviously Tala, and you know what, she's actually cute, but Kitten still holds my heart. Tala still has her soft features, though they seem more feline now. Her eyes are still the same electric blue diamonds and her hair is still venetian red, but it's now as long as Kitten's – down to her knees; she has it tied back into a loose plate. A white woolly hat sits on top of her head, with a matching scarf around her neck and matching gloves on her hands. She's wearing a dark blue coat with denim skinny jeans and orange coloured, flat boots with white clips on the outside.

The three man all have muscular forms and broad shoulders, pale skin and strong features. Their clothing is similar; black coat, denim jeans and black trainers; though one of three looks to be wearing more expensive clothing than the other two. The one who'd spoken is roughly Kevin's hit with a big round nose and short spiked, purple hair, with crimson ovals for eyes – obviously Ian. The taller of the three, is about Gary's height, with short blond spiky hair and cyan oval eyes, and a blond beard going along his jaw line – defiantly Spencer. The last one can only be Bryan; he has the more expansive clothing on. He has short messy, lilac hair with matching oval eyes; he's the same height as me.

/For the last time you worm, I haven't had a sex change!/

/Well I see that hasn't changed, don't you agree, Kai?/ Bryan says, turning to look at me, I nod. /I'm guessing Kitty has told you about our meeting earlier?/

/Just,/ I reply. /So, did you have fun scaring the shit out of Tyson?/

/Of cause, though he was with Ray when we saw her earlier, so he knew we were coming./

/We'd expected you to have already been here when we got back,/ Kitten says.

/Well, Ian was being stubborn and insisting he knew where we were going, but of cause he didn't,/ Bryan says with a shrug.

/Tala got annoyed, took Bryan's phone and called a taxi,/ Spencer says. /She told the taxi driver to bring us here./

/I gave you the address,/ I says.

/You wrote it on a piece of paper and give it to us, and your hand writing is horrible,/ Bryan comments.

/Your one to talk,/ I stick back. /Your hand writing's no better./

/None of you four has decent hand writing,/ Tala comments coldly. /Ian's looks like he throw up on the page, were Spencer's is too small you need twenty million microscopes to see it. Kai, your hand writing looks like a spider ran across the page and Bryan, you look like you just scribbled on it./

/Still insulting as every I see,/ I comment.

/Get fucked,/ Tala says coldly. I think she's in very angry... She doesn't normally say something like that.

/I tried, but got turned down,/ I says; in the corner of me eye, I can see that Kitten is blushing madly again.

/What?/ Tala questions, staring at me, then at Kitten and then me again. /Ray.../

/You're not going to have them stand outside all day are you, Kai?/ Kitten questions me, not wanting to answer Tala or even give Tala a chance to ask anything.

/I'd be yelled at if I did,/ I say moving a side to let them in. I shut the door behind them. /Well you guys are in time for pizza, we're just about to order them./

/Great, I'm starved!/ Ian yells.

/I'd call you a pig shrimp, but that would be an insult to them,/ Bryan comment coldly.

/I swear you guys are just full of insults,/ Kitten comment walking down the hall towards the main lounge.

/I still don't see the resemblance between you two Tala,/ Ian says. /She's so kind and you're an ice queen./

/Run,/ Tala orders darkly. Ian looks at her and with a scream, drops his bag and hightails it after Ray.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I've decided to leave it here, with Ian running for his live. The next chapter will have the other reaction and probably pizza!

Please Review, I love them!


	23. 20th November 2018: Part Four

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 23!

Anyway, thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-three

20th November 2018 (Part four)

~*~Ray's POV~*~

/She's gonna kill me!/ Ian yells diving into the main lounge after me. /She's gonna kill me!/

"Oh, so your who Tyson's hiding from," Olive says, sitting down.

Tyson's hiding behind one of the seats, and Max seems to be trying to find out what's wrong. Everyone else is stood looking at the two.

"Isn't he..." Kevin started but was cut off by Kenny's cries.

"I...Ian... Pa... Papov!" Kenny screams, diving to cower with Tyson.

"Yerr, Ian Papov?" Kevin decides to finish his sentence.

"Yerr, I'm Ian," Ian says coldly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nape, why should I?" Kevin asks, sitting down. "Tyson, Kenny, you're a cowered do ya know that?"

"I still don't know who he is," Hilary almost yells.

"Ian Papov, he's a part of the Demolition Boys," Johnny says calmly as he and the rest sit down. "Tyson calls them demons because of the Russian Tournament ten years ago, and Kenny petrified of them because of it."

"With good reason!" Tyson exclaims standing up. "We all should be! I don't get how Ray can't be, the worst of them almost killed her!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Bryan questions as he and the others enter the room.

"There all here," Lee stats.

"I'm guessing their bladders like you?" Hilary asks.

"Bladders?" Spencer questions, raising an eyebrow. "She's not a beyblade fan then."

"You got that right," Kai answers, both Spencer and Hilary with the same sentence.

"Arrrrrrrrrr!" Ian screams. He's now face down on the floor; Tala stood at his feet looking please with herself.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"Kick him in the back," Tala say grinning at me. "That's what you get midget for calling me an Ice Queen."

"Oy, shrimp," Bryan says. "You not staying long?"

"Of course I am," Ian replies, sitting up. "I have fresh meat to kill here."

"There... gonna.... kill... us!" Tyson says petrified.

"No-one is killing anyone here," I say.

"He probably means to scare us witless," Max comments, finally sitting down. "If they want to kill us, they'd have done it years ago."

"Exactly," Tala says.

"Well anyway, who's the loud mouthed girl?" Ian questions.

"Loud mouthed?" Hilary yells angrily. "I am not loud, Tyson is the loud one."

"You can sure fool me," Ian comments. "Who are you chubby?"

"I'm not chubby either!" Ian is really getting under Hilary's skin.

"Hilary Tachibana," Emily says before Ian made Hilary explode. "She's Kenny's girlfriend."

"A wimp she can easily bully," Ian comments again. "Good chose on her part, but unlucky for him."

"Kenny is not a wimp!" Hilary exclaims.

"Look at him cowering behind that sofa!" Ian yells. "If that's not a wimp, then what is girl? Tyson's no better, hiding behind it too. His girlfriends much braver then him. Oh, 'n' Oliver has sure gotten fat since he had a sex change." From the corner of my eye, I see Kai and Bryan simultaneously slap their foreheads. "Why is it that four bladers got sex changers? Is it better being female?"

"Ian, you're a moron," Bryan comments.

"No-one had a sex change, and Olive is pregnant," Kai says coldly." I don't know who's more stupid, you or Tyson."

"Well, whatever," Ian says. "Question: why is my cousin here?" Ian's asks that whilst looking at Gail.

"Your cousin?" Steven questions.

"Yerr, Gail," Ian says as if Steven was dumb.

"I'm here with my boyfriend," Gail replies, crossing her arms. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Dunno, might not like your boyfriend," Ian answers. "Who's ya boyfriend?"

"You don't have a chose to who I date," Gail says. "Robert."

"How the hell are you two related?" Tyson exclaims.

"Our mothers were sisters," Gail explains.

"Oh; but what do you mean, were?" Tyson asks.

"Boris killed my mum, so she now six feet under the ground," Ian says, like it was nothing, but I can tell he's hurting under neither about it.

"She was cremated Ian," Gail says softly. "Grandma knew she didn't want to be buried, she was afraid to be."

"Yerr, well, it doesn't make a really different, 'coz she's still dead," Ian says bitterly.

"Oh so, your parents are dead, Ray and Tala's are and so is Kai's," Tyson says without thinking. "What are Spencer and Bryan's dead too?"

"Yes," Bryan says emotionless.

"Bio-Volt always got what they want, and if someone stood in their way, they'd wind up dead," Spencer explains. "Although, they failed to kill all of you here; you all stood in their way for World Domination."

"Oh well...Erm..." Tyson says lost for words. "When can we have pizza Kai?"

"Yerr! I'm hungry Kai!" Ian exclaims.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that this chapter done. What did you guys think? Please review!

Well that is it for now, the next chapter may be up in a few days... after Christmas.

**Merry Christmas readers!**


	24. 21st November 2018: Part One

**A/N: **Hi! Here's the next chapter... Sorry for the long wait; I kind of got side tracked with watching Animes I found on the internet... I also wasn't really in the mood to type the chapter up, I'd had it on paper for a while... Mind now that I decided to, I didn't even look at the paper copy... So it different. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is good and worth the wait.

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Note 2: **I've been meaning to give you the ages of the characters that are in the story, (well the ones that will be in frequently) so here they are:

59 years old: Izzy (OC)

39 years old: Jo(OC)

27 years old: Spencer, Gary, Robert, Steven

26 years old: Kai, Bryan, Lee, Eddy, Johnny

25 years old: Michael, Enrique, Kaleigh (OC), Gail (OC)

24 years old: Mariah, Emily

23 years old: Ray, Tala, Tyson, Max, Oliver (Olive), Kenny, Hilary

22 years old: Ian, Kevin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four

21st November 2018 (Part One)

~*~Bryan's POV~*~

Kai house, as I'd expected is a large, expensive mansion; no surprise at all. Though I'm sure he'd be surprised is he came to mine... I wonder if Kai knows? Or any of my former team... I'll have to find out...

/You're up early aren't you Bryan?/

/So are you Tala./ Turning around, I see Tala and Ray heading towards me.

/Morning,/ Ray says with a bright smile... I'm still surprised that she doesn't hate me; I now know why Tal demanded that I apologize during that tournament ten years ago, although, I was going to anyway.

/Why are you up so early?/ Tala questions. She and Ray are now stood in front of me.

/I always get up early./ I shrug. /A old habit./

/Can I ask you something?/ Ray questions.

/You just did,/ I comment.

/True,/ Ray giggles. /I just wanted to know something./

/There's nothing stopping you, just don't expect and answer./

/What is it that you could want to find out Ray?/ Tala demands, sounding somewhat scared.

/It's nothing to be scared of Tala,/ Ray says as she looks at her. /But first, have you seen Kai?/

/No. Why?/ I reply.

/Just wondering; he's probably in the gym,/ Ray says. /He just doesn't know how to take things easy – sure it's been a while but.../

/A while since what?/ Tala demands. /What happened?/

/Oh that's right, you two don't know,/ Ray says hitting her head lightly. /Have you two seen that article about the ice ring Kai, I and the others were at?/

/Yep, I have, Bryan hasn't, though he knows that there is one and the date,/ Tala replies for us. /What's that got to do with anything?/

/Because Kai was stabbed in the shoulder that night!/ Ray exclaims. /Protecting me! So it's my fault./

/So you claim; but frankly it's my fault,/ Kai says from behind me. /If I hadn't have disappeared it wouldn't have happened./

/Why'd you disappear?/ Tala asks.

/Hilary made him angry,/ Ray replies.

/So it's Miss Loudmouths fault,/ I comment.

/Why'd someone stab you though?/ Tala questions as she attempts to take Kai's top off.

"Err what's Tala doing?" Tyson questions as he joins the group. "And what were you talking about."

"I making sure Kai's okay," Tala exclaims. "He was stabbed!"

"That's old new," Tyson comment. "The guy's in jail now for attempted murder isn't he?"

"Yerr," Ray replies.

"Someone tried to kill Kai?" Tala questions fearfully. "What if someone tries to kill him again? He could be from an organisation who wants to kill him!" The usual dramatic Tala.

"Actually it..."

"Tyson shut it!" Ray demands cutting Tyson off.

"Why?" Tyson questions. "That Dick guy was acting by himself..."

"Who..." Tala says frightfully.

"Dick as in Dick Balkov?" I question.

"Yes," Kai replies, which makes Tala scream and drop to her knees.

"Tala," I ask. What Dick attempted to do to her must still scare her...

"Don't let him get me!" Tala yells, which answers me thought.

"He's in jail for attempting to kill Ray," Tyson says, without a clue to what Tala's yelling about... well he made her stop yelling.

"I told you to shut up, Tyson!" Ray yells.

"He tried what!" Tala screams. "Dick tried to kill you! I'll kill him!..." Well that made Tala stop fearing him. "... And why haven't you told me this yet?!"

"I didn't want to worry you Tala or get you in danger. Besides, you never told me something from a while back," Ray says as she steps back for Tala, who's right up in her face.

"Huh... What are you talking about?," Tala says clueless.

/Ray knows about what he tried to do back in the abbey,/ Kai says.

/You told her!/ Tala exclaims.

/Yes./

/Why should I have to tell you that he tried to kill me, when you don't wanna tell me something like that?/ Ray questions.

/Because you're my baby sister!/ Tala yells.

/A. I'm your only sister, B. We're twins C. You're only like a minute older,/ Ray stats.

/Still makes you my baby sister,/ Tala says.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson questions.

"Nothing you need to know. Anyway Tala, I did want to tell you as he doesn't seem to know who we both are; he referred to me as Rayelle Midnight, like the witch always does; he doesn't know that you're Nick Midnights great granddaughter too... I didn't want to tell you, because you'd what to beat hell out of him and he'd probably find out and then you might have ended up dead..."

"Oh," Tala says calming down.

"Did I hear Ray says something about that enterprise owner with no family?" Ian question as he and Spencer join the scene.

"If you're talking about the owner of Midnight enterprise, yes," Tyson says, Ian nods.

"Actually Ian, Tala and Ray are his great granddaughters, and the new owners of the enterprise," Kai says.

"Really," Ian questions with wide eyes.

"I'd have never expected that," Spencer says, sounding shocked.

"So you must have been living good whilst Tala was suffering Ray," Ian says with a grin.

"I guess..." Ray says with a sad tone. She probably feels bad about that.

"You got the short end of the stick then Tala," Ian comments.

"Shut up Ian!" Tala demands, glaring daggers at Ian. "Anyway, what are you doing up shrimp?"

"I decided that I wanted to have a beyblade battle," Ian replies. "I bladed you, Spencer and Bryan back in Germany, so I've decided I wanna blade Kai; what ya say, up for it?"

"Hey that what we haven't done!" Tyson exclaims. "I know there was something I'd been forgetting."

"So that's why you're up?" Kai asks.

"Oh, well... Max woke me up and kicked me out..." Tyson replies. "She's been acting strange recently; she's ill, I'm curtain of it... But I don't know what to do... Should I ask her or wait till she tells me?"

"Ask her," Spencer replies. "The reason why she kicked you out maybe that she's come to think that you don't care about her."

"Max could have been wanting for you to ask her if some things wrong," Kai says.

"It'll show you care," Ray says.

"Okay; but should I ask before or after I propose?" Tyson questions sheepishly.

"You're gonna propose?" Spencer questions and Tyson nods. "Well, I'd says before, otherwise she'll most likely say no Tyson."

"What do you mean _'most likely'_, any sane female will say no to a man that doesn't seem to care about her," Tala comments. "Go back to that room and ask what wrongs Tyson Granger!"

"Okay," Tyson says running of.

"What a moron," Ian comments. "Even I know that you should ask, not wait."

"Yes well, you're a complete idiot on a lot of things," Tala comments. "Anyway, Ray weren't you wanting to ask Bryan something?"

"Oh," Ian giggles. "Maybe Ray's gonna ask you to be his lover!" Ian still refuses to refer to Tala, Ray, Olive and Max as females.

"Not likely," Ray comments. "Sure I'll admit that Bryan's attractive and all, but I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Who?" Ian demands to know.

"None of your bee's wax," Ray says. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you happened to own Kuznetsov Enterprise Bryan?"

"That's what you want to find out? What a waste!" Ian comments. "Don't you think if he did, the whole World would know?"

"I and Ray own Midnight, but the whole World ain't aware of it," Tala says. "Well that may not be totally true in Ray's cause..."

"Actually, Ian, I do own it," I says.

"Really?" Kai asks.

"Yes; when my family was killed, a friend of my father's looked after it," I reply. "For a long time I'd thought my family fortune was lost, at least to me, but on my 20th birthday, I received everything."

"That was lucky; you're father's friend could have kept everything," Spencer says.

"Not really; it seem that Bio-Volt tried taken me once before but failed. This meant my family was aware of it, so my father created a will," I explain. "It basically said that, if there was no-one able to take over the enterprise from the family, if something should happen to him, then his friend would look after it till my 20th birthday, unless I'd been proven to have die, then he'd receive everything."

"Huh... He could have tried to kill you..." Tala said. "He had it all whilst you were in the abbey; he could have decided to kill you!... I'll kill him!"

"Not really; Henry actually know about this from the beginning, and made sure he didn't find out till my 20th birthday, just in case," I says.

"Oh... So he knew exactly who you are and decided that it would be safer if the guy running your enterprise didn't know?" Ian repeats.

"That what I said."

"Do you have any connection to an enterprise Spencer?" Ray asks curiously.

"Huh?" Spence asks dumbly.

"Well, Kai has Hiwatari Enterprise, Bryan has Kuznetsov, Tala and I have Midnight," Ray says. "Ian's Uncle – Gail's father own an enterprise; so I was just wondering if you had any connections to one."

"Oh... Well... Err..." Spencer stutters.

"Spencer's the odd one out!" Ian exclaims.

"So are you Ian," Tala says and Ian looks confused. "It's your uncle who owns it not you."

"Technically, it belongs to my Aunt, but that only because my parents were kill," Ian explains. "It went to my mother as she was the oldest, and because of that its gonna be mine when my Aunt thinks I'm ready for the responsibility..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well what do you think? Silly Tyson! And a dramatic Tala! Bryan owns an enterprise and Ian will when his and decides he's readly... Don't ask why I decided to have this, I just decided as I was writting... Or Spencer's the odd one out! What's he gonna do about it? Will Ray get the man she's set her eyes on?


	25. 21st November 2018: Part Two

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updating; I've decided that I really don't like writting in POV, but I will finish this story like it is! It may just take a while. I'm going to try updating once a week again, but I have college work that I need to put first, so I'll say sorry now incase it is a while before I update again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Thanks for the reviews, I really do enjoy reading them; so please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

21st November 2018 (Part Twp)

~*~Tala's POV~*~

"Granger, we met again," I say in an evil voice, as the bottomless waste bin walks into the kitchen that Ray has decided to bake cookie in; I'm helping!

"Tyson?" Ray questions, turning to the door way. "Oh! Hi, you look gloomy. Is everything okay? You find out if something's wrong with Max?"

"Please don't either of you kill me!" Piggy starts off. "Hilary's already shouted at me and wouldn't listen to me... I messed up and I know I have this time!"

"So what did you do Mr. Useless?" I ask, continuing with my insults. I'm in an insulting mood and the big nosed shrimp is never around when you want him to be!

"I froze..." Loud mouth replies.

Ray stops cooking and to pay full attention. "Froze? To what?" She questions. "What happened Tyson?"

"Well I asked Max what was wrong and... she told me... I froze..." Tyson replies.

"Your girlfriend terminally ill?" Warm asks entering the room with Tree, Sexy and Ray's crush. I can't say anything bad about Kai and defiantly not Bryan... Well except for one thing: they need to take hand writing classes!

"No!" Tyson yells. "I'd be crying is she told me that."

"What did she tell you?" Ray asks. "Is it about someone in her family?"

"No, it was about Maxie..."

"She need an operation?" Ian questions.

"I know!" I exclaim. "You two have been trying for a baby and she's just found out she unable to carry."

"I hope that is not the case, but it's much better than an operation, because something could go wrong," Ray comments.

"It could be the other way round," Bryan stats.

"You mean, not trying for a baby, but now expecting one?" I question, Bryan nods. "That's what protection is for, right?"

"It's not a 100% guaranteed to work Tala," Kai says making me feel like an idiot; stupid Kai being so smart! And yes I know Kai can't be stupid if he's so smart! I'm not that much of a moron.

"Ha-ha! Tala didn't know that!" Tyson laughs at me.

"Tyson, you didn't know that once either!" Ray points out. Ha!

"Neither did you or Max, Kitten," Kai points out.

"I knew." Aww, how cute! My baby sis has gone all timid. "I was just stating that Tyson didn't know it want. Anyway, Tyson what did Max tell you?"

"That she's pregnant; I froze when she told me and now I can't find her," Tyson explains. "I don't feel ready to be a father and it was a shock when she was I'm gonna be; I'm not gonna leaver before anyone accuses me!"

"We weren't going to," Spencer says.

"Hilary thinks I am...." Tyson says sadly.

"Whether or not you feel read to be a father Tyson, it shows that you have grow up if you're taking reasonability for this child," Kai says.

"Aww, there's gonna be two cute little babies around," Ray says.

"The next generation is beginning! Or at least ours is," I says. "I needed to get a boyfriend..."

"Why?" Tyson asks.

"So I can have a baby," I grin. "You want to be an aunt Ray?"

"Yep and a mother."

"Then go fuck a man," Ian comments. "I'm sure any man here would gladly screw you both."

"Take a hick!" I and Ray yell together, as Ray throws a baking tray at the shrimp. "You can go sleep around and die of an STD, but we're not going to!"

"Not to self, don't tell them to sleep around," Bryan says, staring at the dirt.

"We like our virginity thank you very much," I comment.

"You're both still virgins?" Ian comments, surprised.

"Yes and we don't care what you think about it," Ray says. "Anyways, Tyson I don't think that you have messed up this time. It can't be helped if it came to you as a shock."

"You think?"

"Yep, so go talk to Max," Ray says.

"Why is there a baking tray on the floor?"

"Found her!" I exclaim with a grin.

"That's cheating," Ian wines.

"How's it cheating?" I question.

"Neither of you were looking for Max anyways," Kai points out. "Max, Tyson wants to talk to you."

"Arr! So I was right, he is in the kitchen," I hear Max say.

"I thought you come looking for me here," Tyson comments walking out into the corridor.

"Olive said you were looking for me," Max says.

"Yes... I just want to say I'm sorry..."

"Oh..."

"I don't think he should have said sorry first," I comment.

"Why?" Bryan asks.

"Well, If I were in Max's position, I'd think Tyson was saying, _'Sorry but I don't want anything to do with you now or your baby'_," I reply.

"I agree," I says. "It sounds like your trying to break the relationship but kindly."

"You told them?" Max says.

"Y...Yes...Sorry I shouldn't have..." Tyson apologizes.

"Oh stop say sorry and tell her what you told us!" I exclaim.

"Oh okay," Tyson says to my demands. He's a good doggy. "Max, I don't feel ready to be a father and when you said you were pregnant, it came as a shock, but I'm not going to abandon you. I love you and want to marry you, I have for a while now."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

Max is pregnant and Tyson just proposed! Hehe. There probably be less of Tyson x Max from now on and be more on other pairing, like it was going to originally. Anyways, please review and continue to read, when I update!


	26. 21st November 2018: Part Three

**A/N: **Here is the next part of the 21st! It didn't take as long as last time! Hope you enjoy this chapter; there'll be less of Tyson and Max from this chapter onwards.

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is some swearing in this chapter.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

21st November 2018 (Part Three)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Now I don't think that Tala meant that when she told you to tell Max the truth; to propose now and in a corridor, defiantly not what Tala meant. I know this as I know that Tala is into all that sappy, mushy, love-dove stuff that makes me want to puck! I hate all the girls I've date that tried to make me do that romantic crape... I think the worst thing about it though is, I become that sick sap when it comes to Kitten, and I think she'd be able to get me to do all that love-dove stuff... Well that doesn't really matter right now, because that has nothing to do with what is going on...

"Will you marry me Max?" Tyson asks, kneeling down on one knee, with Max's right hand in both of his.

"I'm sure that the left hand is the hand that the ring goes on," Ian says. "So shouldn't you hold her left hand and not her right hand Granger?"

"Shut up!" Tala yells throwing a rolling pin at the midget, making him yelp in pain.

"Okay, I say we give them privacy," Spencer stats, ushering us from the doorway and shuts it do give the idiot and his girlfriend privacy.

/Aww, I wanna knew what she says!/ Ian exclaims.

/You can find out later,/ Bryan points out.

/Besides, I'd hate for a man to ask me in front of everyone!/ Kitten stats. /It would make me feel that I had to say yes, because I wouldn't want to turn him down in front of everyone./

/But baby sis, you all ready have!/ Tala exclaims with a giggle.

/Someone has proposed to you?/ I question.

/Kind of.../ Ray says with a shutter. /It was some fat old stranger. I, Tala and some friends we made since the last we met were at this bar and he came up and said, out right, that he wanted to have sex with me./

/You should have seen Ray's face; it's the most comical thing I have ever seen!/ Tala laughs. /Anyway, she said that they didn't know each other./

/So he says, we can get to know each other now and then have sex,/ Kitten says pulling a face.

/The only thing Ray could do was lie./

/What lie?/ Ian questions.

/That she and I promised our great grandfather that we wouldn't have sex with anyone till were married, so he proposed to her there and then!/ So Kitten never promised that to her Great Grandfather... I defiantly feel rejected now.

/You've used it too Tala!/ Kitten points out. /I didn't think that he would propose to me... _'You're a stranger to me,'_ I told him. _'I cannot go against my heart and marry someone I have no feelings for.'_ It may have been a bit harsh, but I didn't know him at all, and how can anyone be expected he accepted an proposal like that from a stranger?/

/Tate will have made her mind up now!/ Ian exclaims throwing the door open. /They're gone! I'm going to go find them!/ With that he runs off... /Hey everyone! If you can hear me; Max Tate is pregnant and Tyson has proposed! Help me find Max's answer!/

/That fucking loudmouth,/ Bryan comments. /He has no right to go round yelling that./

/I'll go shut him up,/ Spencer says with a sigh as he heads off after Ian.

/Kai? It's the 21st.../

/I am well aware of that Tala./

/I figured that./ Tala scowls at me. /It almost the 1st December; do you have any Christmas decorations?/

/Don't know; Izzy may though./

/Okay! I'll go find him!/ Tala yells, running off.

/I'll help!/ Kitten says trying to make a quite exit. As she passes by me, I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against my chest..

/It looks like you were baking something; you're not going to leave it unfinished are you? And I certainly hope you're not going to leave a mess, Kitten,/ I say.

/Erm... But Tala hasn't meet Izzy; she doesn't know who she's looking for,/ Kitten points out.

/Bryan met him earlier today, so he can help Tal find him, right?/

/If I must,/ Bryan sighs.

/Aww, now don't be that way Bry, Tal is your friend to,/ I comment.

/I know that, but I have to leave soon for a little while,/ Bryan says.

/What for?/ Kitten questions.

/Meeting; it's in town so I'll only be a few hours,/ Bryan replies.

/Well have fun,/ I comment.

/I guess I'll go find Tal, so that you can have fun with your Kitten, Kai,/ Bryan says. I haven't told him anything, but Bryan is able to spot things easy. He probably noticed that I want to talk to her.

/Okay, but she's not my Kitten,/ I say, then smirk. /Not yet anyway.../

/Don't hurt her, I'm sure Tal wouldn't forgive you if you caused harm to her baby sister,/ Bryan says with his own smirk, shutting the door as he leaves the kitchen.

/K...Kai?/ Kitten stutters. /Are...Are you... angry?/

/Upset, rejected,/ I reply. /Angry – no./ I lower my head so that my lips are at her ear. /Why'd you lie to me?/ I whisper.

/I don't know.../

/Surely you must. It hurt me when I found out.../ I lick Kitten's neck; I want to have fun and mess with her. /You said you loved me, but you rejected me last night. Did you lie to me?/

/No!/ Kitten exclaims, wriggling in my grasp, as I kiss her neck. /That not it!/

/Isn't it?/

/No... I don't know why I lie; you...you caught me off guard... I didn't know what to do... So I guess I lied... I'm sorry Kai... I.../

/It's okay Kitten,/ I chuckle and rest my head on top of hers, making her go still. /I was messing around last night and I put you on the spot. Don't get me wrong; you were making me extremely horny in that towel Kitten, but I do have self control. I wasn't going to take you there and then, not like that./

/I really do love you Kai... I have for a long while.../

/I believe you, I was just kidding round when I asked if you meant it. Kitten, I don't know how long I've harboured these feeling I have for you, but I know I love you, here and now. I want to sleep with you, but now is not the right time./

/You haven't taken me out on a date,/ Kitten points out.

/And I don't think I'll get the chance. You told me, accidently, Tala's feelings for Bryan. Midnight and Kuznetsov do work together; I know that's why you asked Bryan if he was the owner. You also asked because of Tala./

/True.../

/If Tala finds out, if she hasn't already, that you know my feelings for you, she'll never find Bryan's unless he decides to tell her. But Bryan's realized that we have, I knew he has, so whatever his feeling are, he'll probably keep to himself./

/Tala wants me to be happy, I knew and I want her to be.../

/But while both of you or just one owns Midnight, neither of you can be truly happy. One has to make a sacrifice and forget the man that they truly love, because for both people to have an enterprise, the relationship will not work; I knew that and so will Bryan. It's that or you'll have to give it up./

/But there is no-one to give it to.../

/You could sell it too Kitten; but if you both want it to stay in your family, at this point the only option is the first./

/Would you let me go easily though Kai?/

/Recently I've realized that, subconsciously, I have been trying to fill an emptiness that I barely noticed. The girls I dated I attempted to fill that void, but no matter what I did with them, I couldn't fill it.../

/I guess you want as far as sleeping with them?/

/Yes, with one or two, but I still felt slightly empty, and I felt more so as the years passed. But when I saw you in that stupid romantic restraint, that emptiness went away, that is till we parted. I realize now that I started feeling empty when the Bladebreakers went their separate ways. Kitten, you are who I have been looking for and I don't want to let you go, but I want you to be happy and you will not be if Tala isn't happy to, I know this. Therefore, if I must, I will let you go. So if you tell me to, I will./

/I don't want you to, but I can't let Tala be unhappy in anyway... Unless there is a way that we can kept Midnight and date exactly who we want... I'm sorry./

/I understand./ I lift my head up and Kitten moves hers, so that I can see her face. She's sad and tears are at her eyes. /Where there is a will there is a way Kitten. I'm not going to let you go just yet./ I lean down and capture her lips in a soft kiss.

/Kai's kissing Ray! No mistletoe! This picture will be worth a lot!/ I hear Ian yell at the door. /Oh and by the way! Max said yes!/ Two huge scups!/

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Kai messing with Ray, but Ray lied! Not purposely though. And oh, Ian saw them kissing and took a photo! What is he going to do? Hehe! Read more and find out.

Please review!


	27. 21st November 2018: Part Four

**A/N: **Well, I got this chapter up really quick! It only yesterday that I updated. I was bored so I decided to type the next chapter... I had it wrote on paper but when I started typing I forgot about it, so it is different...Just don't ask were it came from because I don't know! I just typed and this is how it turned out... Oh well, you get to learn some privet stuff about the gang in this chapter!

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

**Warning: **There is some dad laungage in this chapter.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

21st November 2018 (Part Four)

~*~Bryan's POV~*~

Well Ian's an extreme pain... Though at the moment, it depends who you are. Tyson and Max aren't bother that he shouted to the whole house that their engaged and having a baby... At the moment Tyson is getting tips of Enrique about dealing with a pregnant women. Kai doesn't seem bother by the fact that Ian took a photograph of him kissing Ray, though the Kitty doesn't like it. Tala's ecstatic; her baby sister has a new boyfriend. She had Ian Bluetooth the photograph to her; he's soon it to everyone and they're all happy for them, they think the two are together, but I don't think they are actually and 'item' yet.

"Ray, would you quick pouting?" the pink fur ball asks.

"No!" Ray exclaims.

"It's just a photo and Ian's not going to do anything with it, right?" honestly that women wears to much pink! Doesn't she knew there are other colours?

"Actually, I've sold it to a magazine," Ian says with a shrug. "They were thrilled to learn that 'Raymond Kon' is a life and to find that he is really a she and Tala Valkov's twin sister."

"You're joking right?" Kai, Ray and Tala yell.

"Nape, I told them that Ray is a girl and your twin Tala, as well as sell them the pic, to find out Ray and you are siblings and Ray's a girl, dating her former captain, they were really excited and couldn't pay enough," Ian replies. "I also told them that you're female Tal and that you and Ray are the great granddaughters of Nick Midnight. Then I throw in that Max is pregnant and she and Tyson have just gotten engaged."

"What!" all mentioned yelled angrily.

"Don't worry about it," Spencer says. "He and Kevin tried to, but they haven't. I stopped them and e-mailed well known magazines and newspapers and told them to believe nothing these to say about any of us."

"Thank god," Tyson says. "I'd prefer not to let the world know yet!"

"Ian, you warm!" Tala screams angrily. "You have no right to tell everyone someone else's business!"

"You didn't seem bother by it when he should you that picture of Kai and Ray," I point out.

"Yes, well it isn't the whole world," Tala replies.

"Hey! I forgot to yell something!" Ian exclaims.

"Haven't you yelled enough?" Johnny questions.

"What have you got left to yell?" Enrique asks.

"Tala and Ray are virgins!" Ian screams.

"Ian!" Tala shouts annoyed at the midget.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin," Ray says calmly.

"At least we won't die of an STD," Tala says bitterly.

"Who says we are?" Johnny asks. "Or even that we'll get one?"

"Not everyone does," Enrique agrees. "Besides, I've only ever had sex with one person."

"Olive then," Tyson says. Idiot; it's obvious, unless the father of her baby is someone else that Olive is who he did it with. "I've only done it with Max, so we won't get one either."

"What if they had sex with someone else?" Ian asks evilly.

"No way, right?" Tyson and Enrique say together. Their girlfriends nod. "See?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Pinkie asks, bright red.

"Oh don't you want to tell you boyfriend that you've slept with another man?" Monkey boys teases.

"I'm still a virgin and you know it!" Pinkie says throwing a pillow at the White Tiger shrimp.

"I was only joking, shees Mariah!"

"What about Michael?" Ian asks curiously.

"I haven't done it; I haven't dated anyone other than Mariah, and I'm not going to two time her or sleep around," Michael replies.

"White Tiger Hills as a rule about sex outside of marriage, it is not to be done," Lee explains. "Those born inside its walls are expected to up hold the rule."

"What about Ray? Is she?" Tyson questions.

"Although half her family came from White Tiger Hills, she isn't expected to, no," Lee replies.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Ray says angrily.

"So what about everyone else?" Ian questions. Oh great...

"I don't see the point in it, except of having a child," Emily comments. "So no, I haven't had sexual intercourse with anyone."

"You should only have sex when you are married," what-her-name says snobbery; she's the Bladebreakers geek's girlfriend.

"Hilary is the first person that Kenny as dated," Tyson says. He's not in the room... he's somewhere with his laptop, probably doing it.

"Like I was gonna wait till I was married," Johnny comments.

"He did his first girlfriend on their first night as a couple," Enrique says.

"Actually, it was after a week," Johnny shrugs.

"Close enough," Enrique comments.

"I can say the same as Johnny," Steven (is that right) says. "Why should I have to wait till I'm married."

"I haven't," Eddy says.

"Frankly it is none of your business to whether I have done it or not," Robert says sternly.

"I know my cousin ain't a virgin 'coz she thought she was pregnant after once," Ian says. "And I knew she's only ever dated one person, and disapproves of those who sleep around, so you screwed her."

"Ian! That is not your place to say!" Gail exclaims.

"Aww, it embarrasses you," Kaleigh coos. "I'm not embarrassed to say I've slept with Johnny. But what about you, Ian? I'm guessing you've slept with someone?"

"10 girls and I think a lad too..." Ian says... But what does he mean_'I think a lad too'_? "I got drunk out of my mind and can't remember what I did that night, but I woke up next to a lad the next morning and we were both naked." He explains.

"Well, you shouldn't get that drunk," Tala scolds.

"What about you Spencer? Kai? Bryan?" Ian asks.

"Yes, I have slept with a woman, only one woman though," Spencer replies.

"No men?" Ian asks grinning.

"I haven't gotten that drunk don't know and can't remember what I have done!" Spencer exclaims.

"Okay, Bryan, you?" Ian asks.

"..."

"Aren't you going to say?" Johnny asks.

"Must I?"

"Yes!" Tala exclaims.

"Fine; yes I have slept with a women, and before you ask Ian, no men."

"I'm guessing you sleep with completely drunk girls," Tyson comments crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"What are you saying?" Tala yells. "That Bryan can't get a girlfriend?"

"Well, Tyson has a point," Emily says. "He did trash Ray in the World Tournament, so I guess they would be scared of him..." Tala pouts.

"I've had five girlfriends, slept with each after, roughly, a year," I says. "I have not slept with someone I do not know or haven't dated."

"There!" Tala says sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, so what about Kai?" Ian asks. "Now we know you've had girlfriends, five right? And now you're on your sixth."

"Where not dating..." I hear Ray mutter.

"Yes, I've dated five girls, and like Bryan slept with each after about a year," Kai replies.

"What about..." Ian starts.

"I have not slept with a man Ian," Kai says cutting him off. "I have only slept with five different women, whom I dated."

"So you have nothing interesting to say in this department," Ian comments. "Nothing like I slept with someone, thinking they were female and then found out they were male!"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out during sex," I comment.

"But it's boring what nothing happened!" Ian exclaims.

"You want us to tell you something that happened after wards?" Spencer questioned.

"Or before or during!" Ian exclaims again. "One of you has to have something interesting that happened to you with a girl! Or lad!"

"I dumped my first girlfriend that morning after having sex with her," I comment.

"Really!" Ian exclaims happily.

"That was cruel!" Tala yells angrily.

"It was her own fault Tal, do you want to know why?" Tala nods. "Because she was a two timing bitch... We were at her and the next morning whilst she was doing breakfast her other boyfriend came. We both walk out on her."

"Okay, that is understand ably," Tala says. "Sorry Bry!"

"I can top that," Kai comments.

"Oh really, let hear it then," I challenge.

"The last I dated, she'd been engaged for two years and the night before her wedding we slept together," Kai explains. "Asked me the next morning to drive her to the reception."

"Okay, that does top Bryan's. You let her walk didn't you and she was late?" Ian questions.

"No, I took her there and said I wanted to congratulate her husband-to-be," Kai replies. "She told me where he'd be and I told him that she'd been two timing him with me and slept with me that night. He thanked me and left her standing at the altar."

"I guess she got what she deserved..." Tala says.

"Aww, poor Kai!" Ray says, wrapping her arms around Kai's neck.

"Good stories!" Ian exclaims. "Anyone else?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is this chapter over with... again don't ask where it came from! I was bored and decided that Ian was going to shout to everyone in the room that Tala and Ray are virgins... It just flowed after that... I also decided to throw in some insults... Anyway, poor Bryan and Kai! Having girlfriends that were two timing them and finding out only after sleeping with them!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed... Please review and tell me what you thought...


	28. 01st December 2018:Part One

**A/N: **Hey! I've one a roll at the moment! Three chapter in three days! I'm being good... But don't expect the next one to be up tomorrow! I was bored again this evening, so decided to type it, I had it on paper like the last. Anyway, the next one may be up next week or by this week end, depend on how I feel, because it could even be tomorrow... Anywya...

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

01st December 2018 (Part One)

~*~Bryan's POV~*~

Why do I feel a weight on top of me? It's not heavy, I can easily move it and it's not the cover... Why do I feel this weight? What is it? Where'd it come from? Mmm... I've just woken up, though have yet to open my eye, and I feel a weight on top of me, which is not the cover... I also smell strawberries... Wait... Tala!

~*~Flashback~*~

It's 2330; it's dark out... of cause; it's night. I've just gotten into bed. The lights are out, but I not tired. I need to get a lot of rest, some of the others are planning on doing a lot of different activities tomorrow and Tala and Ian have decided that were joining. Does she think she's still our captain and that she can order us around? Well she hasn't ordered us to do anything since she found out the separation was lifted... But then, I think Tala would be able to make me fall putty in her hands. Damn her!

Did the door just open? It sounded like it was softly opened then closed... I can hear soft footsteps on the floor. Someone has entered.

I feel a slight shift in weight on the bed and the covers moving up. Someone has decided to join me in my bed... I can feel them next to my side, they've cuddled up to me gently and the send to strawberries is now in the air. I know who it is!

I move my hands from behind my head and reach down to pull the covers up from where I put them around my hips, so only my bottom half was covered. I pull it up to about my chest, so that it is covering all but the head of my comrade. I rest my hands on her hips, above the cover.

/Aren't you cold, just in boxers?/ Tala whispers softly, cuddling more up to me.

/No./

~*~Flashback~*~

Back in the abbey, especially after Ray was taken away, Tala would come and cuddle up to me most nights. She was scared and upset. She stopped when she started to develop; she didn't want me finding out. When I did find out, after Dick tried to rape her, she wouldn't sleep in her own bed, or without being cuddled up to me... She came last night and sometime whilst we were a sleep, must have rolled on top of me...

Something must have scared Tala last night or something was bothering her. I didn't ask, should have but didn't; she fell asleep almost instantly and I didn't want to wake her and I still don't...

~*~

I've been laying her a good two hours; Tala always did prefer to sleep in to 0800 the easies. We had to force her and Ian out of bed. Ian would have preferred to sleep till noon, but both would be dead if we didn't get them up. 0600 was when we started every day and were expected to be up at 0500 to get ready, 0530 the latest; breakfast (or what we called breakfast) was at 0700, after we'd run for an hour, no matter what the conditions.

**Bang, bang!**... Someone has just knocked on the bedroom door.

/You awake Bry?/ Kai is the cultrate; I know that from his voice and he's just entered the room. /Arr, so this is where Tala is hiding./

/She came last night, don't know why,/ I say.

/Okay, Ray just when to wake her up and she wasn't in her room,/ Kai explains. /But it explains why you haven't emerged yet. Ian decided you slept in./

/He's up?/

/Gail woke him up; she, Kaleigh, Olive, Max, Mariah and Emily have decided that we are all going shopping today. I think Max want to do a bit of baby shopping, but they've decided were doing some Christmas shopping./

/Doing what? Never heard of it./ I haven't, seriously!

/You go and buy gift for family and friends, or for you and Kai, it will be friends.../ Tala murmurs, burring her face. /Your cosy, I no leave... You smell good to.../

/Your awake,/ I comment.

/Mr. Bang-bang wake me.../ Tala mutters into my chest.

/I'm guessing you mean me?/ Kai asks and I feel Tala move her head in a nod.

/Well sorry, how am I to know you decided to sleep in Bryan's room?/ Kai asks.

/You're physic,/ Tala replies. /You know these things, like Bryan... you don't need to be told./

/Since when have we been physic?/ I ask, Kai shrugs.

/Anyway, I've been told that we are going in an hour, so get ready,/ Kai informs us. /Sorry Tal, but your beauty sleep is going to have to wake./

~*~

It is five minutes before be leave, everyone is still waiting on Tala and Ray. They have yet to appear; it's probably all that hair they have to deal with. Doesn't it strain their necks?

"Finally!" the tubby dragon exclaims. "Took you long enough!"

"We'd have been down 10 minutes earlier, but Tala wouldn't chose a top," Ray explains.

"So ended up with a black shirt," Ian says.

"Yep," Tala replies happily.

"Actually, she ended up with Bryan's black shirt," Ray says, sounding annoyed...Wait! My black shirt!

I look at the two women stood on the stairs. Both have tided their hair back into a plate and both were blue jeans, different shades though. Ray have a top on saying _'You can look, but you cannot touch'_. Tala, surely enough, has one of my black shirts on.

"So you decided to go through my cloths did you?" I question.

"Yes," Tala replies with a bright smile. "It's soft and silky and seems good."

"Why'd you decided to put one of Bryan's tops on though?" Kevin questions.

"I was bored with mine."

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit of Bryan and Tala... Hehe, Tala's decided she's gonna wear Bryan's top today!

Please Review!


	29. 01st December 2018:Part Two

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! I wrote it on paper this morning, and stared to type it about 8 o'clock, but when I started typing I went completely different to what is on paper. Oh well, I like it. But I also like what I did at the end of what is on the paper, but I'll put that into the next chapter!

hank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

01st December 2018 (Part One)

~*~Tala's POV~*~

It's now lunch time and we're in the park; we eat lunch and come here to relax for a while. When we got into town, we split up. Mummies to be wanted to go to baby shops and dragged the daddies to be with them. Bottomless pit dragged his Geek with him and geek's loud mouthed bitch followed. Worm and Tiger's Monkey Boy went off in one direction with Tree, Narrow Mind and Dumb Pea to make sure the two of them stayed out of trouble. You couldn't imagine the mess they've already caused together! Anyways, Miss. I-love-pink-so-that's-all-wear dragged her boyfriend, Captain Vain off to do some shopping whilst the rest of the All Vain went off in another. Hot-head, his girl, Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-you and his girl also when go, leaving me, Ray Kai and hot, hot, hot Bryan! I wanted to shop (and make sure Ray was a lone with Kai) so dragged Bryan of, so that he could carry my bags! He-he... I also wanted to be alone with him... What want can you do? I love him so much, but I can never be with him or let him now, especially whilst Kai and Ray are in love... It just won't work and Kai even pointed that out to her...

Ray told me last night, that she accidently told Kai that I loved Bryan whilst she was kind of having an emotional breakdown; I don't mind Kai knowing, if it was anyone else I'd kill myself, especially if it was Worm she spilled it to... But anyways, Kai said it wouldn't work because the four of us own a Enterprise... I understand , but Kai gave us something to really think on. Neither of us will be truly happy with Midnight. Shane always looked forwards to the day he would run it, but Ray and I never wanted that responsibility, now here we are with it... we want to keep Midnight in our family, it's our families pride, but we're not interested; if we're not interested we're going to do something wrong, not on purpose but Midnight is going to go down the gutter. If it doesn't then we are or at least one of us is going to be completely miserable!

/Tala, what's wrong?/

/Huh...?/ I and Bryan are sat at a table, Kai went off somewhere, he left us. Everyone else, excluding Miss. Loudmouth and Ray are teaching blading to kids, they asked Bottomless Pit and everyone jumped at the chance. Ray went off Miss. Loudmouth, she a complete blade-phobic! So Ray is missing out because she gone to keep the witch happy!

/You look sad and seem to be drowning in thoughts,/ Bryan says. /and I got the feeling last night that something was wrong./

/Well... It's just something Kai said to Ray yesterday.../

/Important?/

/Yes, it's about Midnight; neither of us have ever wanted to run it, but it's our families pride, we don't want to give it up./

/So all this time, you two have known you'd run something you don't want to?/

/No... Shane was going to run it... but then he was killed or so the police said... I thought, whilst in the Abbey that we'd have lost it, but it's only been the last ten years, really, that I have known./

/Bummer, but if neither of you want to run it, then you won't really put the effort in and run it into the ground. There is only two things that can be done, and seeing as Ray is dating Kai at the moment Tal, you'll have to marry someone who wants to and is capable of doing it. However, doing that you'd most likely be unhappy, because the chance that he'd be a man you loved would probably be slim. I recommend you sell it./

/We want to keep it in the family though.../

/I understand that Tala, I do, but the thing is, you want Ray to be happy and we all know now that she happy with Kai. If Ray dates Kai, then she won't be able to help you as much, meaning you'll run it almost alone and you'll be miserable. I care about you Tal and I don't want to see a friend miserable; I don't want to see a friend make herself that way./

/But, it's always been in our family.../

/I prefer a smile on your face Tal, so I sit and watch you ruin your life. Sell it, that your only option./

/Ray told me that Dick said Shane may still be a life... We don't know where to start.../

/He'll have been lying. He called Ray Midnight, so unless this Shane has the surname Midnight, I doubt it he knew anything./

/No... His name was Shane Valkov.../

/Shane Valkov...? There was someone in Balkov Abbey with the same name. I got to know him through the lessons there as did Kai... Come to think of it, he had the same eyes as you and black hair like Ray./

/This is him./ Around my neck is a locket, in the locked on the left are mine and Ray's parents and the left is Shane, when he was four. I show this to Bryan.

/Yerr, that's him./

/Really! He was in Balkov Abbey? With you and Kai? What happed to him? Please Bryan, tell me!/

/They moved him to England, exactly two weeks before you and Ray came. What relation his he to you?/

/Older brother.../ A few moments after that, Bryan starts to laugh... /What's so funny about him being our older brother! He...he didn't say he had...had no sibling did he...?/

/No, we never talked about family it just ironic that all./ I stare at Bryan blankly. What does he mean? /Before you and Ray came, I and Kai were always at each other's throats; anyone who intervened, be another kid or guard, even Boris, ended up in the infirmary – Boris and the guards for minor wounds. But, you know what? Shane was the only one who never; he never got wounded by use. He just at to shout 'stop' to us and we'd stop./

/I don't understand what's ironic?/

/The only person in the abbey that bother me and Kai made friends with, the only one that could break our fights up without getting injured, his little sisters are the one that made us friends. I find it ironic./

/Oh! It is a little amusing.../

/I guess you do have another option then, that is presuming Bio-Volt never killed him and that you are able to find him./

/Killed who? Found who?/ huh... Oh, Ray's back!

/Shane... He as in Bio-Volt and knew Bry and Kai. He was most to England apparently./

/Kai never said he was in Bio-Volt.../

/Huh?/

/I told Kai about Shane before and he never mentioned that.../

/Seeing as Voltaire was the owner and is Kai's grandfather, Kai may have learned what has happened to him. Bio-Volt may have killed him and Kai knows it./

/What!/

/But Kai may have found him over the last ten years, and want to find out from him if he had two younger sisters. Because remember, Valkov may not be that much of a common surname one can find, but there are millions of people in the world, there is bound to be someone with the same surname./

/And same first name?/ Ray questions.

/Who knows. Anyway, I'm going to track Kai down and I think I'll find out about our old friend./

/Already found him.../ Ray says bitterly. /He's with a girl.../

/A women?/

/And there's a child! A little boy!/

/Ray!/ I wrap my arms around my sister. /Do you want me to kill him?/

/No, I'm going to! Telling me he loves me and now he's hugging another woman!/

/You don't know who she is; she's probably a friend. Anyway, I'm going./

~*~

Bryan's been gone a long time... Half an hour! Something has happened! And Kai still hasn't returned... I want to know who that woman is!

"Excuse me, you haven't seen a young boy have you?"

"It a park, children play here and a lot have decided to get blading lessons of our group," I reply to a woman.

This woman has light brunette hair, shoulder length and deep green eyes. Light tanned skin, soft features and a thin form. She's wearing a black, knee length coat, denim jeans and deep pink wellies.

"Oh of cause; My son Ken ran off, decided he want to look for his uncle Kai," the woman says.

"Uncle Kai?" Ray questions. "I saw you with a friend earlier, Kai Hiwatari, may I ask who you are?" Oh! She must be the woman Ray saw earlier... well yerr that what Ray just said.

"Oh, I'm Raven. Kai's a friend, he's good friend with my husband," the woman replies. "The two of them met in this place called Bio-Volt. Ken's known Kai since he was born and has always called him Uncle, even though Kai isn't really."

"Oh, so you two met through your husband... Who is your husband? Would he someone called Spencer Petrov?" I asks. Like Ian could get a wife!

"No... though I think he's my employees' son-in-law-to-be," Raven answers. "My husbands called Shane Valkov."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! Her husband is called Shane Valkov! Will it be Ray and Tala's older bother? Or will it bring their hopes up and crush them? I'm want to know wath you think!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!


	30. 01st December 2018:Part Three

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Hope you like. Shouldn't be many more left I think... I'm interested in the plot but I've decided I don't like writing in POV so I want to get it finished as fast as I can... Mind it making me a little lazzy, I have read other the last few chapters. So if there is anything you think you should point out, please do so!

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty

01st December 2018 (Part Three)

~*~Ray's POV~*~

Shane Valkov... She said her husband is called Shane Valkov... Bryan said Shane was moved to England... He knew Kai... Her Shane's good friends with Kai... She founds English... But then that would have nothing to do with it... He could have moved... But the facts would lead that... that he is a life...

"Do you really know Kai Hiwatari?" Tala asks, sounding a little sceptical.

"Yes, I know him, through my husband... Why?" Raven replies.

"Where is your husband?" Tala questions.

"At what remains of his family house," Raven answers. "He's Russia and lived here in St. Petersburg. We always visit the first week of December and also see Kai, the spend the rest with my family."

"If Kai knows her, Ray I think she's telling the truth," Tala says. "Unless Kai trusts someone, he always has his guard up around them and would be able to stop a lie a mile away!"

" I could have told you that one," I comment. "Remember, before Bryan took off, I said I saw a women with Kai, you're the woman I saw Raven."

"Can you explain please?" Raven asks. "I've figure that you are who Kai was talking about – he said he'd go knock come sense into Shane and said to me to come here and he'd drag that stubborn husband of mind here."

"...I get the feel that Kai's planned this..." Tala comments.

"We had a brother called Shane Valkov. He was kidnapped when we were two years old," I explain. "We remember him, but barely. After so long, the police said that we had no hope of finding him alive. Our parents did hire a privet detective..."

"Wasn't he killed three weeks before Bio-Volt took us?" Tala asks.

"I was just thinking that one... He must have found Shane, but Bio-Volt killed him for he could tell our parents," I reply. "Then Dick has Boris take us and kill our family in the process."

"And Bryan said he was moved to England two week before we were take," Tala says. "Did you and your husband meet in England?"

"Yes, I saw him around town for a long time, though didn't actually speck to him till my first year of college," Raven replies. "Are you thinking that my husband is your brother?"

"That's what the evidence shows," Tala says as I take out my phone.

"I'm calling Kai and asking him," I inform. "He's a sneaky devil...Wait! Before Ian took that photo of me and Kai kissing..."

"Kai and Ray are a couple," Tala interrupts me to say a lie! We are not dating just in love...

"Kai said he wasn't going to let go of me just yet... it must..."

**/Something Wrong Kitten?/**Kai answers his phone.

/Kai.../ What do I say?

**/Of cause, you dialled my number didn't you? Unless you dialled it by mistake?/**

/No... I just want to ask you something./

**/Shoot then./**

/What are you planning?/

**/What do you mean? I'm planning mothering?/**

/We think otherwise!/

**/Who's we?/**

/I and Tal... We know you're up to something! Kai, we've meet a friend of yours, Raven and she said her husband is called Shane Valkov.../

**/Yes I have a friend called Rave and she has a husband named Shane; also a son, Ken. But where is this going?/**

/Don't play dumb!/

**/Play dumb?/**

/Kai.../

"Give me that!" Tala demands pulling the phone from me. "Kai Hiwatari, I demand to know what you are up to this instant! Who is her husband really?"

"I think Tala got annoyed," I comment.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"Ken there you are!" Raven exclaims as a small child attacks himself to her leg.

A little, light brunette boy stands next to me, a huge grin on his face. He has gentle features and a mischievous look. His eyes... their exactly like Tala, but this a playful gleam too them. He's wearing a dark green coat that goes past his necks and matching wellies.

"Mummy!" The child, Ken exclaims. "Look at what I caught!" He hold up a beyblade...

"Hey! Kid give me back Wyborg!" Ian exclaims.

"Kai stop being an ass or I will sell that photo of you are Ray! Or maybe let Ian!"

"Cool! I really want to sell it!" Ian exclaims.

"Who's she?" Tyson asks. Everyone seems to have gathered round us now.

"Don't you dear Tala sell it or let Ian! And don't swear, there's a young child here!" I shout.

"You wouldn't! Kai don't be evil! You can't tell Bryan that I love him!"

"I can't now." That was Kai... I turn and there he is with a bewildered looking Bryan and someone who looks familiar...

Black hair, shoulder length and lose, same type eyes as Tala and Ken. Strong, hard features and a muscular form. He's tall and wearing jeans, a black coat and trainers.

"What...what do...you mean...?" Tala stutters quietly as she takes my phone away from her ear.

"This is juice!" Ian exclaims.

"Bryan's right behind us..." I point out.

"Daddy! Look at what I caught!" Ken exclaims, running to the familiar looking man... He must be Shane...

"Who's blade?" he asks his son, Ken point to Ian.

"The little man with the big, big noise!" Kai exclaims. Kai starts to laugh.

"Tala! Don't run away!" I run off after her.

"We playing tag!" I hear Ken yell. "Your it daddy!"

~*~

I've been looking for Tala for hours! Where could she have gone? It's starting to get dark and I'm hungry! I've had no tea and yes it is past that time!

"Mummy! Daddy!" Huh... That sounded like Ken... I look around me to find the child.

"Ken..." I says walking over to the child stood in under the street lamp. He's crying. "What are you doing here alone?"

"You with mummy... I tag daddy and follow you..." Ken cries.

"I ran after my sister Tala because she was upset," I explain. "Let's call Uncle Kai." I reach into my pocket and... I never got my phone back of Tala!

"Miss?" I scan for a pay phone... There!

"There's a phone, let go called Uncle Kai, Okay?"

"Okay..."

We walk over to is and I pull out some money. I've never actually used one but I saw Max use it before; I wonder how much money I'll need to call Kai. Luckily I know his number.

I place the money into the machine and dial the number... It's ringing. Hopefully Kai will answer and unknown number...

**/Kitten? Is that you?/ **Yerr Kai answered! He sounds worried...

/Yep, I've also got Ken with me... How you know it was me?/

**/Considering Tala still has your phone, I figured you'd have to use a payphone to call one of us. Is Ken okay?/**

/Yes; are his parents still with you?/

**/No, I'm looking for you two; I told everyone to go back and told Raven to go with them; Bryan found Tala and dragged her back. Apparently she's looked herself in her room and won't let anyone in or talk to anyone. Shane's still looking for Ken and you./**

/Well did force Tala to confess to Bryan, even if it was unexpected./

**/True, anyway, were are you? I'll come get you./**

"Miss! There a mean looking woman and man..." Ken says grabbing my leg tightly. I turn to look...

"Rayelle Midnight, we meet again." Jo and she has some nasty look men with her.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"To make you pay for insulting me publicly and for taking my man!" Jo yells. "Kill her boys!"

"I did no such thing!" I scream as a man drags me, the phone pulled out of my hand. "Let go of me! Dr..." I left Driger at home!

* * *

**A/N:** Well that that chapter! What you think! I thought I should have Jo come back for revenge... What's going to happen to Ray and Ken! Will Ray be killed or will Kai get there in time to save her? Or Shane? He's out looking for them too! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

Please Review and give me you thoughts!


	31. 01st December 2018:Part Four

A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter! You can now find out what is going to happen to Ray and Ken! Hope you like the out come!

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

I have a question! In this fic, Ken is six, but I don't really know how to make him act... well how he should act really isn't the proble, it's his talking. Do you think the way I have him talking it fine? I know not ever six year old will talk the same, not one does, but do you think it's fine?

Ken is 6, Raven is 24 and Shane is 26!

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-one

01st December 2018 (Part Four)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

"**I did no such thing**!" I hear Kitten scream. **"Let go of me! Dr..."** That was quieter! What's happening?

"Kitten?" I yell down the phone. "Kitten! Ken!"

"**Arrrrrrrrrr!"** Ken! That was Ken screaming! Shit; what's happening?

I shut my phone quickly and stuff it in my pocket. I start my bike... I have to find them! Fast!

Dranzer, can you sense Driger anywhere near?

_Driger hasn't been with us all day, neither has Wolborg. Tala and Ray left them back at home, probably to let them stretch their legs... However! Ken still has Wyborg; I can sense him nearby._

Okay! Directions?

_Follow me... Two seconds!_

Hu... What the... What's that light? That red light in front of me? Where'd it come from? And why is it moulding into a shape? A bird shape?

"Kai!" The light's Dranzer! Well the light disappeared and Dranzer is there. "Follow me! This way!"

"Okay!" I feel a like an idiot when I'm talking to Dranzer telepathically, but now I feel a complete fool.

I take off after the red bird flying in front of me. I follow him through countless streets, pass many buildings and still no sign or Kitten and Ken. I just hope they're both are okay and stay that way till I get there!

Dranzer swooping lower with a lowed ear-piercing screech... He seems to have landed... Wait! I can see to figures up a head! Kitten and Ken, it must be!

I quickly get to them and stop.

"Kai!" it is them! Kitten has Ken in her arms and something clutched in one of her hands. "You should be wearing a helmet!" And I'm getting told off. "But we'll talk about that later! We have to get out of here and fast!"

"Bad men want to hurt Auntie!" Ken exclaims. "We go, we go before they come!"

"Kai, one or two by themselves you could beat, but there are more!" Kitten quickly explains. "Jo wants revenge and she's gotten a whole army of over muscular men! Good job they're slow runners!"

"Okay," I says. "Well I guess in this case, your mummy won't mind you on my bike. Get On."

"Yey!" Ken exclaims happily as Kitten climbs on to the back. "I get to go on Uncle Kai's bike!"

"Keep tight hold of me Ken," Kitten orders, wrapping her arms around me tightly – Ken in the middle. "Let's get out of here before they show."

"You got it," I say as I set of. Dranzer taking flight and flying alongside us as I head back to the mansion.

~*~

20 minute later and we're back, safely garage. No-one chased us, no excitement. Good; I'm glad for it, especially seeing as we had Ken with us.

Kitten lets go and climbs of the bike, Ken still in her arms. I get off too.

"So, what was happening?" I ask as we head for the garage door that leads into the house. I hang the keys on the side as I pass it's hock.

"Well, when I was on the phone to you, Jo Black showed up," Kitten begins to explain, shuffling a sleeping Ken to her hip. How he fell asleep on a motorbike I haven't a clue! "She wants revenge for me making a fool of her in public and steeling her man, a.k.a – you. She hired some thugs to kill me; over muscular thugs at that!"

"She's diluted," I comment.

"True, but not much can be done," Kitten agrees. We head down the corridor toward the main living room; I'm sure that'll be where everyone is. "One of them grabbed me by the arm and pulled be away from the pay phone. I don't know what he was going to do, but Ken decided to take a blade and fire it at the man's head. He let go of me and I grabbed Ken and ran."

"So, I've been replaces as you hero for a six year old kid," I amuse.

"You're still the one I'm in love with," Kitten assure as we enter the living room.

"Kai! Your back!" Tyson exclaims.

"Where's Ray!" Are Tala left her room...

"Where's Ken!" Raven yells... she has her husband by the scuff of his collar.

"I'm here and I have a sleeping Ken," Kitten says as I move to the side.

"Ray!" Tala exclaims as Raven exclaims; "Ken!"

"He's perfectly fine," Kitten assure Rave as Raven takes Ken out of her arms.

"Little advice Tyson, make sure you do as your told by Max when you two are marries, if you value your life," Shane says. "And make sure your child doesn't run of."

"Why don't you learn to handle your wife?" Ian suggests; Shane sticks his tongue out childishly.

"I'm going to put Ken to bed," Raven informs. "And you mister..." She points at Shane. "...are sleeping in the kennel tonight." With that she leaves the room.

"Oh year! You come back after looking for hours, unable to think of anywhere else to look and suggest to call the police, you're kicked in the shine for it," Shane says bitterly. "It's completely dark and I don't couldn't think of anywhere else to look! But that's not good enough!"

"Hey! That brat still have my beyblade!" Ian just realizes... I hope Wyborg isn't the blade that Ken used...

"I have it," Kitten says, holding it out.

"Oh, okay," Ian says taking his blade.

"Are you okay?" Tala questions?

"Yes, perfectly fine," Kitten says. "But annoyed! I'm out there in the cold looking for you and you'd already been found and dragged back here!"

"Well if you'd had your phone..."

"You ran off with it Tal," Kitten cuts Tala of. "It's your fault; if you hadn't of ran off!"

"Do you two argue a lot?" Shane asks. Are you wanting to learn more about your sisters?

"Not really," Tala says. "I have an obligation to look after my little sister."

"Your only a few minutes older, and I don't need someone taking care of me," Kitten points out. "I capable of looking after myself."

"No you're not!" Tala argues back. "Kai had to save you from Dick when he tried to kill you last month!"

"Dick?" Shane asks, looking at me.

"Dick Balkov," I say.

"Bryan protected you from him in the abbey," Kitten fights back.

"Yerr well, I was a little girl," Tala says. "He was much older than me."

"You ditz," Kitten comments. "He's still much older than you and me!"

"Ow!" Tala yelps. Bryan just pinched her shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You say Ray can't protect herself; can you?" Bryan asks. "If a little nip hurt, how'd you be able to protect her from someone wanting to kill her?"

"Are you saying I have millions of people who want to kill me?" Kitten questions.

"Actually Bryan has a point," I say. "When Nick Midnight passed way, everyone was waiting to see what would happen to Midnight Enterprise; waiting to see who take over and if they'd be the one. People who want it may try to kill the both of you."

"Oh great!" Kitten and Tala say together.

"I have a question?" Ian says putting his hand up. "Who's he?" He points to Shane. "I know he's the husband of Raven but that's it."

"Shane, he was in Balkov Abbey before you came, before Tala came," Spencer explains. "Actually the only person who could break Kai and Bryan's fights up, without ending up with a minor or severe wound."

"Oh! So they tried to kill you and failed?" Ian asks.

"No, they moved me to England," Shane corrects. "In a way, I'm glad, because otherwise, I don't think I'd have ever met Raven."

"Oh... Is that it?" I asks. "So your boring. Couldn't it have been, I ran away and had to life underground so that they couldn't find me? Then three years ago, Kai caught me trying to rob him!"

"No," Shane says shaking his head.

"Boring!" Ian comments.

"I get the feeling we're all missing something though?" Enrique comments. He's here but Olive isn't, neither is Max, but it's late and I recon a pregnant woman will be more sleep. "Like who you really are."

"What do you mean? I'm hiding nothing," Shane says, but he's trying to push something away; like the fact that he's Kitten and Tala's older brother.

"What Spencer says is who he is," Bryan says. "Though you're right, there is more. I found it out earlier today; Kai figured it early last month."

"Ha! So you have been planning something!" Tala exclaims.

"No, it was just lucky." I smirk. "Are you going to explain? Or should I spill?"

"Kai!" Huh...

A red bird swoops in through the open living room door and lands on the mantle place.

"Oh, I forgot about you."

"Oh thanks a lot! We've only been partners for how long?" Dranzer comments.

"Arrrrrrrrrr!" Tyson screams, frantically diving behind a sofa. "A talking bird that looks like Dranzer! And it's Kai's lover!" Idiot! "Wait..." Tyson pops his head up, just above the top of the sofa. "Kai's cheating on Ray with a bird?"

"Wrong type of partner Tyson," Robert points out. "He's Kai's bit-beast... Right?"

"Yerr, he decided to come out of his blade this evening when I was looking for Ray and Ken," I explain. "I forgot about him; well at least I don't have him annoying me in my head anymore."

"Until you call him back to his bit, or he goes back," Kitten points out.

"Bit-beast can come out of their bit-chip?" Tyson questions.

"Yerr, we found that out when Olive became pregnant," Enrique explained. "She was in the garden when Unicolyon came out of her bit-chip; Olive's screams could be heard all round the house."

"We all came running and we," Johnny said.

"Is it only us to that have known for a while?" Tala asks Kitten.

"I guess," Kitten replies.

"How long have you two known?" Kevin asks. "We've known for three years." I'm guessing he means him and the White Tigers.

"Eight years," Tala says. "I hadn't used Wolborg after that World Tournament that shut Bio-Volt down."

"Oh..."

"Hey! Someone was going to tell us who he really is!" Ian yells.

"Oh, right! Shane?" I say.

"They know who I really am," Shane says.

"Shane Valkov," I say. "And I'm certain he's Kitten's and Tala's older brother."

"He is," Bryan says. "And don't lie."

"Who said I was going to?" Shane challenges.

"So you admit it," Tala asks, prodding Shane in the forehead. "I knew Kai was up to something..." Tala is now looking at Kitten. "When I should Bryan that photo."

"What photo?" Shane asks.

"This one," Tala says, quickly showing Shane before snapping it shut.

Tala stands up straight and stretches... I have the feeling she's going to do some thing...

"Ow!" And I was right! She just booted Shane in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"Jerk," Tala comments, as Shane robs his stomach. "Where the hell have you been?

"Since we were two, we thought you were dead; sure there was nothing you could do whilst in Bio-Volt," Kitten says, sounding upset. " But what about the last 10 years? Where were you over that?"

"Besides falling in love, getting married and having a child?" Tala says. "How old is he anyway?"

"Ken's six," Shane says. "And I was in England... Russia some of the time."

"Some of the time?" Tala demands to know.

"When Bio-Volt was shut down I came back to Russia for a little while, before moving back," Shane explains. "There was nothing here for me... well there was really nothing their either, except for some people I knew and was kind of friends with..."

"Nothing in Russia? There Midnight headquarters here," Kitten points out.

"Yerr well, when I came back here, I want to the home I remember the best, the one Bio-Volt took me from. It was burned down and there's a monument with name on," Shane explains. "Sure I know from the tournament that you two were a life, but I thought everyone else had been killed. I thought that someone would have bought it, so I decided to go back to England."

"If Tala and Ray are your sister, why didn't you go back to them?" Spencer asks.

"Because he's an idiot," I reply. "And somehow got it into his thick head that they didn't need him."

"But what about want?" Kitten asks. "Whether or not we needed our big brother doesn't mean we don't want him."

"Family should stick together," Tala says. "Unless you have a relative like Voltaire."

"So I'm the biggest fool and idiot in history," Shane says. "I didn't even know what to say. Besides, the both of you were two years old and I thought everyone in our family were dead, until Raven told me that Nick Midnight passed away, I was shocked, but that's of track! I thought everyone was dead and figured, as you were two, neither of you would remember me. So instead of making a complete fool out of myself and having my sister turn me away, I choose to go back to England, fall in love, get married and have a child... Actually it was have a child, get married."

"You have a point there, you didn't know if we'd remember you," Tala says. "But we did, barely."

"Still should have tried, we'd just have gotten a blood test done," Kitten says. "We were getting one done anyway. Tala want to be a hundred percent sure that we are sisters ten years ago."

"I never thought of that one..." Shane says, sheepishly.

"Hey Ray, we have a nephew to spoil rotten." Tala grins evilly.

"Hell no!" Shane yells. "His grandmother does enough of that!"

"But we have six years to make up for!" Kitten exclaims as she and Tala run out of the room.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I think that the chapters are getting more pap as I go; I like the plot, but hate the writting style. I'm going to try and finish it up soon!

Next chapte, I think it maybe about Bryan and Tala or I may do it about Spencer, I have plans for him. Which would you like? You have till I decide to update to answer!

Please Review!


	32. 02nd December 2018: Part One

**A/N:** Here we are! The next chapter and I didn't take forever! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I quiet like it.

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

I have a question! In this fic, Ken is six, but I don't really know how to make him act... well how he should act really isn't the proble, it's his talking. Do you think the way I have him talking it fine? I know not ever six year old will talk the same, not one does, but do you think it's fine?

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Two

02nd December 2018 (Part One)

Well yesterday turned out eventfull! Oh man... What am I going to do! I heard Tala say that she loves me! I know I have to talk to her about it; there is no way to pretend otherwise. Everyone was there and heard her say it. Beside, even if they weren't they'd probably be able to see something's different... But how do I get Tala to talk about it? I tried yesterday when I sound her, but she would listen to me. She doesn't want to discuss it...

"Bryan, are you thinking about what Tala said?"

"Huh... Sorry Kai. I am, yes. I really should talk to her about what she said yesterday, but the problem is, she won't listen to me and doesn't seem to what to discuss it. Any ideas on how to get her to?"

"No, but I know someone who might – Ray! Ray and Tala are twin sisters and Ray has had to put up with Tala for the last 10 years, 8 if you want to exclude the two years when the Bladedreakers were still entering the World Tournament," Falborg suggests. He and Dranzer are out of their bits.

"Good idea, Ray must know a way to get Tala to listen to me," I say.

"Ray! Why do you have to be so evil!" Tala? What's she yelling at?

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't being so stubborn or idiotic!" She's arguing with Ray...

"I am not being either!"

"Yes you are! You're refusing to talk to Bryan about what you said yesterday and you're upset because he hasn't come to discuss it with you. He probably has tried and you've been too stubborn to listen to him because you have got you mind made up to what he is thinking. Now go find him and talk to him!"

"This house is huge, I may not be able to, I may get lost and if I do find him, he may not be alone. I'm not talking about it in front of anyone, especially that evil duo!"

"You don't have to," Kai says... He's opened the gym door, which leads into the hall way, where Tala and Ray's voices are coming from. "Bryan's right in here, and other than me and our bit-beasts, there is no-one else."

I think Kai may have planned this and got Ray to help...

"That the gym... He's probably to exhorted to talk now... Or may want a shower." Tala definitely want to avoid it.

"Stop acting like a child!" Ray yells angrily as Kai moves out of the door way.

"You want to take to Bryan in privet then you can; Dranzer, Falborg, you to want to let them?" Kai says as Ray forces Tala into the room.

"Not really!" Falborg exclaims. By the way, since yesterday, everyone bit-beast have been let loose – they're rooming the house freely now.

"Get lost Falborg," I command.

"Come on Dranzer; you don't the you and Falborg go scare someone," Kai comments. They seem to like doing that.

"Find," Falborg and Dranzer say leaving the room; Ray fallows them out and the door is shout behind them.

"Oh Tala! Don't bother trying to leave, we've locked the door," Ray's voice floats through the door.

"What!" Tala exclaims.

"Text us when you've finished discussing, but note Tal, we're only taking Bryan's word," Ray points out. "So there is no way of getting out of this! Stop being so thick headed and talk!"

"Ray!" Tala wines.

"See you later!" Ray calls. "I think I'll spend some time and get to know my nephew..." Her voice is getting quieter. "...Do you think taking him out for a meal is a good way to get to know him Kai?"

"You'll learn something he likes. There's a fair on, why not take him to that?" I barely hear Kai suggest.

"I want to get to know my nephew you too..." Tala comments sadly and pouts.

"If Ray take him out, then she'll have to get permission his parents or more like Raven; then there will be the time to get read," I point out. "Therefore, if we discus now finish before they leave, you could still join them."

"But what is there to discus? I made a fool of myself in front of everyone and ruined our friendship by saying it! So there is nothing to discus; maybe the fact that you want nothing to do with me now or see my face..."

"What the hell? Tala you're over reacting aren't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you are; who told you that I want nothing to do with you and don't want to see your face? And who said your confession ruined our friendship? Tal, didn't you hear me when I said I cared about you?"

"Of cause I did, what that has that got to do with anything?"

"You don't understand how much. Tala, back in the abbey I never cared about what happened to me, not when you came along. From the very beginning there was something different about you than anyone else – I didn't notice until I found out you were female, but when I did, I knew I'd seen it all along."

"Who are you and what have you done with Bryan? This doesn't sound like you."

"I realise that; I'm sounding like a love sick fool, but then I have been for a while..."

"Who are you in love with?"

"I know you're not naive Tal; you're who I'm in love with, and I've known it since we were in the abbey. I'd but anything on the line. I'd even give you Kuznetsov Enterprise to make you happy."

"It didn't sound like it yesterday..."

"Because I didn't know your feelings and frankly I didn't know how to ask."

"So if you love me, then why'd you have girlfriends?"

"After 5 years, I thought that we'd be separated till the day we die, the only thing I could do was move on with my life or try to. So I tried to forget about you, but you all ways came to mine, especially when I wasn't doing anything... Sorry, though I'm sure you've tried to move on too."

"Yerr I have; the last one tried to kill me."

"What! Why? Who is he? Where is he?"

"You really do care! Your angers got the better of you!"

"I'll kill anyone who hurts you!"

"He's been dealt with already; a friends husband took care of him."

"Okay then."

"Aunt Tala!" The door flies open and Ken runs in. "Look at what I found!"

"I thought the door was locked..."

"There's no lock on the door; but lying to you was the only way to get you to talk to Bryan – we could have locked you both in a closet though," Kai says entering the room. "So I hope you did talk."

"I been exploring!" Ken exclaims. "I found a misty jet!"

"I think he means a mystic gem," Max says entering the room as she dries her hair. "Can I have my ring back please?"

"Okay," Ken says handing the ring back, which Max's puts onto her left marriage figure – her engagement ring. "We going to an amusement park after dinner!"

"Really?" Tala asks. "How fun!"

"We going to eat out and then go," Kai informs us. "You to going to join?"

~*~

"I thought we were going to an amusement park, not doing more shopping?" I ask as I, among others are dragged around shops. Tala and Ray seem to be trying to spoil Ken rotten; Shane's trying to stop them, but Raven seem glad that they're taking an interest and want to knew their nephew and want to make up for lost time.

"Oh!" We're in a sweet store and Ken's running around wanting almost everything.

"We are going, but first we're doing some shopping," Tala says.

"Why not go to the amusement park then shop?" I question.

"Because we'll lose track of time and forget. Plus we'll be too tired and the shops will have shut," Ray replies.

"Then go tomorrow," Kai says annoyed.

"We've got plans for tomorrow," Tala says.

"Do you?" Shane questions.

"I said we, as in, you, Ray and I," Tala says. "We're going to sort papers out tomorrow Shane and you are not getting out of it."

"You're also going to be introduced to some of the staff, especially Alice Gold – She'll the secretary," Ray says. "She's nice, you'll like her, but now having an affair; she's getting married."

"I hope you were joking of the affair," Raven says. "I warn you now Shane, you try it with anyone and I'll make you regret it."

"Defiantly a nice bride you chose," I comment. "Well it seem you don't have to worry about her staying with you just because you're rich."

"What are you saying? I'm going to drive Raven away?" Shane asks.

"Yep; you anger her easily," Kai points out.

"It's more when it come to Ken..." Shane says quietly.

"Guys! Guys! Have you seen Spencer?" Ian yells running into the shop and over to us; Kevin with him.

"He got this phone call and said he had to go and that he'll be back in a little while," Kevin says.

"Then he'll be back," I say.

"He'll meet us at the meeting point," Kai points out. "If you're worried about him, stop your shouting and wait there for him."

"We can all go, we're done," Tala says.

"Great," I says as we leave the shop and head to the meeting point. It's about time we head there anyway – we set a meeting time too.

~*~

When we got to the meeting point, everyone was already there, except Spencer. We've been waiting half an hour for him. Maybe we do need to worry about him.

"I think I'm going to phone him," Tala says, pulling her phone out of her bag. "He's never late! Or wasn't, so something must be up..."

"hey, Johnny, you better hide," Enrique says. "Here comes one of your ex's older sister, Claire."

"Who?" Tyson asks.

"Claire Lion; Johnny dated her younger sister," Olive explains. "The relationship ended in deserter."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Hilary asks.

"Her family owns a huge electronic Company," Robert replies.

"I've heard that she's engaged and he's going to going to be the next head... Well if they do get married that is," Gail says.

"I've heard that she as a little girl called Monica," Kaleigh says. "She's supposed to have her father's surname and be 4 years old."

"Aww! How sweet!" Max says.

"She shouldn't have a child when she's not married," Hilary comments.

"I had Ken and I wasn't married; you're friends Olive and Max are going to and they aren't married either," Raven points out.

"It's wrong," Hilary says. "They're wrong."

"You can't really judge them because they've had a child when they're not married," Gail says.

"Hilary's religious, really religious," Tyson comment.

"Hey guys."

"Spencer ! You're back!" Tala exclaims. "Where have you been?"

"To pick my fiancée and daughter up from the air port," Spencer replies.

"You're getting marry and have a child!" Ian exclaims. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked," Spencer replies.

"You have a big, big nose!"

"A little girl has just insulted you!" Tala laughs and a little girl did insult Ian.

She's small (obviously) with blond hair and pink cat like eye. She's wearing a small pink coat that has hearts all over it and 'Barbie' written across the back – matching wellies too. A white woolly hat on her head, with a matching scarf around her neck and gloves covering her hands.

"Aww she so cute!" Tala comments. "Is this your daughter?" Spencer nods.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look! A cute puppy!" The girl says, pointing a small white and brown husky.

"Spencer, is Claire Lion your fiancée?" Ray questions.

"That's a stupid question," Ian comment. "Of cause not."

"I wouldn't be too sure; if you haven't notice her standing her, quietly," Kai says... Sure enough, he's right.

Claire Lion... She has the same eyes as Spencer's daughter – Ray must be right. She's got thistly coloured hair that flows to her waist. She wearing a sky blue coat, black jeans and indigo wellies. Around her neck, a black woolly scarf with matching gloves covering her hands.

"That doesn't mean your girlfriend is right Kai!" Ian exclaims.

"But Ray is right..."

* * *

**A/N: **That is the end of this chapter! See I had plans for Spencer! He has a 4 year old girl and he's getting married! To a rich women! Ow! So what do you think? Please review.


	33. 02nd December 2018: Part Two

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't really been in the moond to write and it doesn't help that I'm not like writting in POV! It's the Easter Holidays, I'm going to try and complete this story over the 2 weeks I have off. There may be a lot of days missing, but not much will have happened! You have been warned!

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Three

02nd December 2018 (Part Two)

~*~Tala's POV~*~

"Do you really have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Are you really getting married?"

"Yes."

"Do you...."

"Shout the hell up Ian," Bryan says.

"Oh Daddy! He said a bad word!" Monica exclaims.

About 5 minutes ago we found out that Spencer is a father to a 4 year old girl, and getting married to Claire Lion. Ian keeps asking if it's the truth and I think it's getting on everyone nerves.

"But I don't understand why he never told us Bryan!" Ian wines.

"Maybe because none of us asked," Bryan snaps back. "You don't ask, you don't learn – you know that's the way it is with us Ian, so stop bugging us all with the same questions."

"Why didn't you and Monica come when Spencer did?" Ray asks Claire.

"I took Monica to see her grandparents," Claire explains. "We normally spend Christmas with them, but with the time that Spencer and his friends separation was lifted, plans were changed. I was going to bring her here about a week before Christmas, but she wanted her father and begun to cry for him... When she ran away and managed to get to the train station to go find him, I gave in and brought her. Sorry."

"It's not your fault," I says. "She loves her daddy and missed him."

"Hm; Ken's a good climber," Ray says, looking up a tree. I follow Ray's eye and Ken's up a tree!

"Oh no," Shane says.

"I thought you explained it to him Shane..." Raven says.

"I did, obviously he didn't listen."

"What you talking about?" Tyson asks.

"He saw Superman in a cartoon and thinks he can fly like him," Shane says walking over to the try and Ken jumps out of the tree flapping his arms. He lands in his father's arms. "You can't fly like Superman."

"I know, you told be daddy," Ken says innocently. "I was trying to fly like the birdies."

"Can I fly like the birdies!" Monica exclaims. Ian burst out laughing.

"People can't fly like birdies Monica," Claire says.

"We can only like in a plane or helicopter," Raven says.

"Can I fly one then?" Ken asks.

"You're too young; go fly on the swings," Shane says putting his son down.

"Okay!" Ken runs off.

"I want to go on swings!" Monica exclaims wriggling in Spencer's arms. "Daddy come push me!"

"Sure thing Sweetheart," Spencer says, setting Monica on her feet. She runs of towards the swings, with Spencer right behind her.

"If you've just come, where are your belongings?" Tyson asks.

"Hotel," Claire answers. "We actually arrived late last night. Plus, my family doesn't own a home here, so where else am I meant to stay?"

"Kai's?" Mariah suggests.

"I guess, but it would have been really rued to show up to another home without an invitation, especially when you don't know the owner," Claire says.

"At least you have manners, unlike Tyson! He'd just have shown up and demanded a place to stay," Hilary comments.

"Would not! Especially not when it comes to Kai..." Tyson defends himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I haven't been reading through the chapters after I've finished them! I'm getting lazy, sorry!


	34. 02nd December 2018: Part Three

**A/N:** Well here is the next part of the 02nd. At the moment, there is going to be a part 4 for the 02nd, but after that, I think I'll skip a few days! I have warned you!

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's.

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Four

02nd December 2018 (Part Three)

~*~Kai's POV~*~

Finally everyone seems to be, somewhat, over the shock that Spencer is engaged and has a little girl. Ian's finally stopped asking the same two questions over and over again – I was ready to kill him! I think most of us were. Anyways, we are finally at the amusement park; it's after tea and we're not going to get around much, so I don't really see the point in us coming now. Sure if we didn't have a 6 year old and a 4 year old with us, but alas, we do! Well whatever; Ray's happy and that all I really care about now....

_Aww Kai! I didn't know you cared about her so, so, so much!_

Shut up Dranzer! I know I should have left you at home...

"Look! Look! It's camera people!" Ken exclaims, innocently pointing at reporters, whom are talking to people trying to enjoy their time! "Daddy, Mummy! Let's get a picture! Come on Aunt Ray, Aunt... Where'd Aunt Tala gone?"

"I don't know..." Shane says looking around. "You, Bryan's disappeared too..."

"Bryan took Tala somewhere," I say. I saw them leaving just a moment ago... And now I can see a mischievous glimmer in Ian's eyes.

"Bryan Kuznetsov is going to kill Tala Valkov!" Ian yells and darts out of sight... Oh goody, we have now been spotted!

"Hey it's the bladers from 2008 to 2010," one of the reporters calmly say.

"Who just yelled?" another reporter questions, looking around. "And who is Bryan Kuznetsov and Tala Valkov?" Damn, the lucky gits; they're forgotten about!

"Why do the names sound familiar? And why do you look familiar?" yet another reporter. "Wait a moment! Are you the rumoured fiancé of Claire Lion?"

"Well yerr! They are holding hands ain't they?" Ian comments angrily. "And who do you think you are asking who Tala and Bryan are? How could you idiots..."

"Shout your trap midget!" Comes Tala's demanding voice.

"No!" Ian screams! "I will not be forgotten about!"

"You won't care if you're dead, shrimp," Bryan threatens. "And that is what you'll be if you say another word."

"And you'll be in jail!" Ian challenges. "You try anything and I'll sell the billion pound photo of Kai!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this warm!" I yell.

"You try it and I will make you regret it!" Kitten warns.

"I don't want to be forgotten!" Ian wines.

"Who's forgotten you?" Monica asks, tilting her head to the side.

"These stinking reporters!" Ian yells.

"Mr. Stinking Reporters," Monica says so innocently, not realising the insult in it. "The little, big noised man is an old friend of my daddy... Do you know my daddy?" She points to Spencer; Claire's shaking her head at her daughter's innocent insults.

"No, sorry little one;" a female reporter says, bending down to Monica's level. "We know your mummy though."

"Everyone who knows mummy knows daddy," Monica pouts.

"Sorry, we haven't met him before." Well now were of the photo... who said it's a billion pound though?

"Can you tell us who he is?" The reporter asks.

"I told you," Monica says crossing her arms annoyed. "He's my daddy!"

"Yes of cause," the woman says standing up. "Well, we don't want to annoy any of you; we are here doing different article on what people think of this amusement park. May we get some comments?"

"Speck for yourself woman," a male reporter says. "A report on Claire Lion and her fiancé or on the bladers from 2008 – 2010 is much better than one on the amusement park..."

"I'm actually interested in this photo of Kai..." Another reporter comments.

"Arrr!" A different female reporter screams; she looks to have realised something. "Now I know why I recognised those two names!"

"Oh no..." Tala mutters.

"People you met?" The reporter who wants to annoy us...

"I also recognise you two." She points to Ian and then to Spencer. "You two are Ian Papov and Spencer Petrov from the most feared team in history; the infamous Demolition Boys. Tala Valkov – team captain; Bryan Kuznetsov – team member!"

"Hey someone remembers!" Ian exclaims, ginning like a menace as the other reports back way... Well the female reporter who was talking to Monica...

"Is she insane?" Bryan whispers. "She looks over the moon to find that out."

"The Demolition Boys have surprisingly got a large fan base," Kitten comments.

"You know... I think we should do the job we came here to do..." a fear filled reporter says.

"Aww a mom.... Ow!" Ian screams, rubbing his head – Tala's just punched him.

"Why are you such a brat?" Tala questions angrily. "I told you to shout your trap!"

"I didn't say anything!" Ian defends himself.

"You shouldn't have opened it in the first place!" Tala argues.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the 'crazy' reporter asks.

"Like hell! I would never date this worm!"

"Okay... Wait you look like Tala Valkov..." Miss. Crazy says.

"Should have hide," Kitten mutters.

"Are you his sister?" Well Tala may be able to pass herself of as someone else and not be feared... She never wanted that...

"The Midnight twins are Tala's sisters!" Oh great!

"Arrr!" Ken screams. "It's the monster who tried to hurt Aunt Ray!" Ken darts from his mother's side and clings to Kitten's legs. "I won't let you hurt my Aunt Ray!"

"Hurt!" Tala exclaims.

"I didn't try to hurt anyone little boy," Jo says, pretending to be all sweet.

"You told those big men to kill her!" Ken yells.

"She did what!" Tala and Shane yell in unison - protective older siblings.

"And; she took my fiancé from me and kept me away from my true love; Tala!" Jo exclaims; Tala pulls a face.

"Who were you engaged to?" Tyson asks.

"Kai!" Jo yells angrily.

"Not this again," I say annoyed and angry. "I think you need to see a doctor Jo; you are seriously diluted. I have never been your fiancé - I've never dated you and I'm not going to!"

"That witch has seriously corrupted you!" Jo accuses. "She's probably done the same to my true love! Tala come to me!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shane asks furiously.

"I'm the beautiful, irresistible, Jo Black!" Jo replies.

"More like vain," Ian comments. "What makes it worse is, you're hideous!"

"How dare you! Who are you?" Jo demands. "This freaks ugly lover?"

"No way!" Ian and Tala say in disguised, as they pull a face.

""Why don't you get lost?" Bryan says through gritted teeth – I do believe he's extremely annoyed and angry. "I'm sure the monster exhibited is looking for you."

"For someone who is meant to be obsessed with the Demolition Boys, you really don't know them," Kitten comments.

"What do you meant?" Jo demands.

"All four are stood right in front of you and you haven't noticed," I point out.

"What! I only see three!" Miss. Crazy exclaims. "Unless..."

"Tala Valkov's female!" All the reporters exclaim. Yes they haven't gone away.

"No... No!" Jo yells. "It's not true! Tala wouldn't get a sex change! Why would he want to be female, when he knows I'm looking for him?"

"I never got a sex change; I was born female," Tala says. "Stupid Bio-Volt can't tell the difference between male and female."

"No... No... Liar... Liar... Stop that! Tala and I are destined to be together!" Jo yells in denial.

"What about the other three Demolition Boys?" Kitten questions, tilting her head to the side. "And Kai?"

"They're all my destiny!" Jo yells. "You can have him! And you can lie! I see the truth! I see the future! Kai and I are meant to be together! I and Tala are! I and Bryan! I and Ian! I and Spencer!"

"She's completely lost it," Ian comments, as Jo grins madly.

"You can't have my Kai!" She yells. "Get away from him!" Jo charges right at Kitten.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! Jo's gone insane! Sorry, but that was just the idea of a moment! And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I haven't read through again!

Please review!


	35. 02nd December 2018: Part Four

**A/N:** Yerr! The next chapter is done and posted! Obviously... It didn't take me forever! It doesn't fully follow on from what was happening in the last chapter, I though I'd have to do it in a million different POV's and I thinkl that would have been to mush! Well, Ray is thinking about what happened, so you'll find out. Oh by the way! If you watch Ghost Whispere and haven't seen Season 4, then there is a little spoiler in it! I love the show and the only one I could think of that I could use to illustate a something (that's if I've remembered the episode correctly!)

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's. (I don't own Ghost Whisperer either!)

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Five

02nd December 2018 (Part Four)

~*~Ray's POV~*~

The day started out so good, but ended so bad! Why does it seem that something bad happens when we all go out together? It seems someone is out to get us! Let me explain what happened today: when I got up, I made a plan with Kai to force Tala to talk to Bryan. We shoved them both in the same room (I suggested locking them in a closet, but Kai said Bryan would be murderous when he got out! I don't want to be killed!). We got them together in the Gym and lied to Tala saying they were locked in; she wasn't happy when Ken ran in to tell her he found a magic gem, aka, Max's engagement ring. Well anyways, they talked or at least I think they did; we then went out for a meal, which was pleasant and looked around some shops. Spencer went missing for a time, but showed back up – he'd gone to collected his fiancé and daughter (who'd missed him a lot) – I think they said they got here late last night and stayed in a hotel. Anyhow, we did finally get to the amusement park (which we said we were going to after lunch).

Ken spotted reporter – he thought they were photographers, but Ian know better and as we noticed Tala and Bryan had gone missing (she'd spotted an fortune teller and decided that she was going to get her fortune took, and took Bryan with her), Ian evilly decided to yell that Bryan was murdering Tala. His plan didn't go as he'd expected, because the reporters didn't recognize the names on the spot. They did eventually and all but one were scared – the one who wasn't, was a huge fan! Whilst we were still stood talking to them, guess who showed up – Jo Black! She started accusing us of stuff or more like me and Tala! She wants Kai and all the Demolition Boys as her lovers (she won't accept that Tala is female) and claims that all five are her true love. She was insulting the Demolition Boys, so they obviously aren't her true loves and she frankly doesn't care, or she'd have recognized them on the spot... the same can be said about the reporter who is their fan – why'd she not recognize them on the sport? Well whatever; Jo flipped out on us, or more like me and Tala. She changed at me (Ken too, seeing as he was clung to my leg), yelling that she won't let me 'manipulate her' Kai any longer. Kai pulled us out of her way. She turned around and from nowhere, she had a knife! She changed at Tala, who didn't move, just stared at the knife – Bryan put his arm in the way, so end up with a knife in him! Jo didn't pull it out, but did let go of it. Spencer way quick to restrain her... I wonder if Kai would have been; he still had hold of me – I was clinging to his coat, Ken to my leg.

The police had been were called and Tala begun to fuss over Bryan and saying that we need an ambulance. Bryan decided that it was only a miner wound, nothing to worry about and pulled the knife out himself, dropping it to the floor! I swear, both him and Kai have something wrong with them. Stab wounds a minor injury, a scratch! Come on it's not minor! Jim's injury in Ghost Whisperer could be said to have been a minor injury; bullet only graced his arm, I think it was, but he still ended up in the hospital; still died! I cried to that! It was so sad, because he can't die; he's not allowed!... I'm getting off track now; Bryan did go to the hospital, after Tala spoke to him in portages – as far as we are aware, only four of us can speck it (she said if he really loved her, he'd get his arm seen to, so he did). She did try and get Spencer to drag him there, but guess what – he couldn't move Bryan and Kai was no help, agreeing that it's nothing to worry about! I wanted to kill him at that moment!

Well, that what today turned out as; Jo's in the polices custardy and they said they were going to give her a psychological test; I felt like asking if they'd to Kai and Bryan whilst they are at it. Stab wounds miner injuring, ha! Doesn't matter, Bryan's find the doctors said that all he needs to do is rest is arm and take some antibiotics, which they give to Tala when Bryan laughed at the man and said he doesn't need them (this is what Tala told me and I trust her). He and Kai are defiantly a lot of like in stuff like this.

~*~

**Knock, knock!** Aww, someone has just disturbed me writing in my diary. Oh well; I close it and:

"Yes?" answer! He-he.

/You okay Kitten?/

/Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?/

/Well maybe because Jo tried to attack you; does that ring about bell?/

/Defiantly; I just wrote about our day in here./ I hold my diary up. /No looking though Kai. I said you were my Hero again and that you and Bryan are insane./

/Now why are we insane?/ Bryan's joined the conversations.

/Because the both of you think being stabbed is nothing,/ I reply. /It either you both are insane or aliens... Maybe both./

/Do we need to be locked up in a loony bin?/ Bryan asks raising an eye brow. /I wonder which they take me to; a crazy house or jail, if I kill Tala./

/I didn't say you need to be taken to a mental asylum and why do you want to kill Tal?/ I reply.

/She annoying me by fussing over me; you'd think I'd been beaten to the brink of death,/ Bryan answers.

/So she got over her embarrassment?/ Kai asks.

/Well she decided to go make some drinks, so I decided to leave the room; thought I'd do some training and then take a shower,/ Bryan replies; he's defiantly insane. /Care to spare with me?/

/You do Kai and I will make you regret it,/I warn. /And you should rest your arm, not workout; I'm not going to let you course any damage to your arm./

/Now how are you going to stop me?/ Bryan challenges... though it is a good question; I could I... I could somehow get Kai to... /No answer?/

Driger!

_You called?_

Can you please tell Wolborg to tell Tala that Bryan is planning on working out! He's outside me room talking to me and Kai!

_Sure thing!_

/I don't know, but I'll think of something Mr. I-don't-care-that-I-have-been-stabbed,/ I answer, crossing me arms. I need to keep him here until Tala get here then she can deal with him.

/Oh really, if you don't know and I leave now, you can't stop me,/ Bryan continues to challenge.

_Tala is on her way!_

/I could hit you over the head and not you out, though that would get me murder by Tala,/ I suggest. /I could wrap my arms around you and not let go./

/I'd murder you first if you hit me over the dead; Tala doesn't need another reason to fuss over me,/ Bryan says. /I'd still be able to move if you had hold of me... It'll probably make training harder, so go ahead tiger./ Ha! I can see Tala now.

/Well I could ask Driger to tell Wolborg to tell Tala were you are and what you're to do, which, by the way, I have done,/ I say smirking.

/And then I'll make sure you don't!/ Tala exclaims.

/Oh great!/ Bryan groans, as Kai chuckles... I love it when he laugh...err... chuckles. /How are you going to fear any better, Puppy?/

/Don't call me that!/ Tala wines. /And I can us bribery./

/And what can you bribe me with?/ Bryan asks.

/Sex?/ Kai suggests, making Tala go red.

/I wasn't going to say that.../ Tala almost whispers.

/So what can you bribe me with?/ Bryan asks evil.

/Well... err.../ Oh no! Tala can't think of anything! /I'll make you a deal!/ I see she's changed her mind on bribery.

/What Kind of deal?/ Bryan asks curiously.

/You do as the doctor said and I'll stop fussing over you, as you accuse me of,/ Tala replies.

/Hm... Fine,/ Bryan agrees.

* * *

**A/N:** So what you think? I hope you enjoyed.

I cried when Jim died... If I've remembered write, the bulet did only grase him or at least it didn't damage any important organs... But the point is, he still died! Anyways, please review.


	36. 24th December 2018

**A/N:** Here is Christmas Eve! I know I've jumped a lot of days but, I want to end this story! That is way, the next chapter (at least that my plan) will be the last! i'm not going to go on for ever this time! So...

Thank you to everyone one that has review the story so far. I love reading them.

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's. (I don't own Ghost Whisperer either!)

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Six

24th December 2018

~*~Bryan's POV~*~

It is Christmas Eve morning... Well that's what Tala told me when she woke me up at 0400 and that's what everyone else is saying too. You know, I don't actually know the date Christmas is on or even why we celebrate it. I've heard that it's to celebrate Christ birthday or some crab, but I'm not religious! I don't believe in God and come on, what person is totally unselfish and so giving like this Christ is said to be? And I don't believe in the dead getting up and walking about... Wouldn't him being resurrected or whatever mean he's a zombie? Yes it would! Crazy people, that what they all are and the only person who seems to agree is Kai... Ray woke him up at 0400 too telling him it's Christmas Eve.

Izzy said that, when the Hiwatari family celebrated Christmas, they had a tradition of decorating on Christmas Eve, so everyone has decided to respect that tradition and is decorating today, with all the silly ornaments and decorations that we found (I and Kai included, as Tala and Ray dragged us up... Well Kai want to make sure nothing was broken that he'd put up there for safe keeping...). Anyways, we found decorations and the others bought a load. Ray, Tala and Olive are in the kitchen with the two children, baking cookies and other treats... Enrique would rather have her resting, but I think he's happy that she is there and not helping to decorate the place, which I have been drag into.

"Cheer up Bryan," Shane says. He and Raven (Obviously Ken too, because no-one else other than Spencer and Clair have a child, though two are expecting them) have stuck around. Raven's parents think it's a great idea for Ken to get to know his two Aunts and for Shane to catch up with his sisters. Every nice parents she has, seeing has they aren't going to see their grandchild this Christmas.

"Oh! I love this song!" Tyson yells – they put Christmas songs on and tune-deaf Tyson is singing to every song, whilst Miss Loud-mouth constantly yells at him. We should just turn the music of!

"Oy! Mr. Tubby!" Ken has just entered the room! He calls Tyson Mr. Tubby. "Mr. Tubby!"

"Here," Max says, turning the music off, ultimately shutting him up.

"Hey!" Tyson wines.

"Mr. Tubby?" Ken says, sweetly.

"Yes little one?" Tyson replies.

"Aunt Tala told me to shut you up." Ha-ha! They can hear him in the kitchen. "She says you icky singing is upsetting the baby that Miss. Olive ate." Yes, he and Monica think Olive ate a baby and we can't convince them otherwise, but then that is Ian's doing.

"What do you mean upsetting!" Enrique exclaims, lifting Ken up.

"Miss. Olive say baby kicking a lot and Aunt Tala says that it's Mr. Tubby's fault," Ken explains.

"In other word, nothing to worry about," Raven says. "The baby's just playing."

"Arrr! Daddy save me!" That Monica, though I don't think I needed to say.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Spencer asks picking his 'sweetheart' up.

"She ate two babies!" Monica yells. "I don't want her to eat me too!"

"Max, are we having two babies?" Tyson asks.

"I haven't had a scan done yet Tyson, so how am I to know?" Max asks, crossing her arms.

"She's talking about Olive Tyson," Ray says entering the room with Tala and _'baby eater'_.

"We're not having twins..." Enrique says confused.

"Actually..." Olive says, making Enrique's eyes widen. "... We are."

"What..." He gasps.

"You were shocked when I said I was pregnant; I didn't know how to tell you that we were having twins..." Olive explains.

"Mr. Blondie?" Ken can pronounce Enrique, nor can Monica, so they call him Mr. Blondie. "Can you put me down? Mr. Blondie?"

"Enrique?" Johnny asks, standing behind Ken and prodding Enrique in the chest...

"Arrr!" Raven screams as Enrique falls to the ground, Ken in hands.

"So, he did it again," Johnny comments. "Frozen in shock."

"He did that when he found out Olive was pregnant," Tyson point out as Raven frees Ken from Enrique's 'claws'. "I took it better when Maxie told me!"

"You stood in shock saying nothing Tyson, so I don't know who that is better," Max points out. "Enrique is was stood in shock till he got knocked over."

"I heard how you took finding out Max is female," Kevin says. "Better Enrique took finding out Olive better." Johnny has started to laugh like a Hyena.

"That was just plain amusing!" Johnny cackles.

"I don't get what funny and I reacted well!" Tyson defends himself.

"Sure, pointing out the fact and fainting is taking it well," Kenny says. "Not to mention you make Max upset and have her lock herself in the bathroom."

"Err... well..." Tyson stutters. "Well! I took finding Ray out better!"

"After claiming I had a sex change," Ray points out.

"Arrr! What were you laughing at Johnny!" Tyson exclaims in frustration.

"Enrique and how he took finding out Olive is female," Johnny says.

"Tell us!" Ian and Kevin exclaim.

"Sure," Johnny says, smirking evilly.

"No you won't Johnny," Robert stops him. "You make a promise, so don't break it."

"There's only the four of them at know," Gail says. "Enrique doesn't want to talk about it and Johnny uses it against him."

"Yes, so don't be evil Johnny!" Olive demands. "I'm going back to bake cookies."

~*~

The house is all decorated; the treats have been made. Enrique is back on his feet and worrying more about Olive and **Two** unborn babies. Tyson is still tune-deaf and Monica still thinks Olive is going to eater her – Ian isn't helping that; the fool. Kevin is trying to find out what Johnny was stopped from telling us about Enrique and everyone else is just watching telly... Tala got her hands on this Christmas movie for kids; what's it called... Rudolf? It's about a deer with a bright red noise – boring really.

"Mummy! Can we stay up and see Santa?" Monica asks.

"Santa is just a fat bum in a red suit," Ken says, idly.

"Huh?" Monica is confused and so am I. Raven wants Ken to have a childhood, which her husband... And sisters-in-law were deprived of, and isn't Santa a children thing? If yes, why'd he say that?

"Santa isn't really like the doggie man," Ken says. "My daddy says he's just a fat bum in a red suit." Well that explains it.

/You told him what?/ Tala says angrily.

/You deprived him of Santa Clause?/ Ray says annoyed. "Don't pay attention to your dad Ken, Santa is really. He doesn't believe because Santa comes only when everyone is a sleep. So if you're a wake, Monica, Santa will not come."

"That's what my mummy said, so how do you know he is really?" Ken argues back and he defiantly has a point. "All the people you see are just bums dressed up as Santa. Oh! And Daddy says that it's impossible for an obese man to get around millions of children in one night."

"Shane told him all this when he was 3 years old, when he wanted to go in Santa's Grotto," Raven explains. "I haven't been able to convince him otherwise."

"You know Ken, there something..." Tala starts.

"Time zones?" Ken butts in. "Daddy told me about them and that even with them, it's still impossible and Mummy tried telling me that Santa has a special machine which stops time, but it not in any story. Oh! And Uncle Russell said such a machine is impossible."

"Santa's magical," Tyson put his two cent in.

"Who's Russell?" Tala asks.

"He's my older brother," Raven explains. "He let that slip accidently."

"Show me magic," ken demands. "But not those party tricks. You can get them at a toy store. "

"Shane also told him that magic isn't real," Raven explains.

"Shane, you're an idiot," Ray says.

"You can add Kai into that too," Raven says. "He's always agreed with Shane, so that hasn't helped."

"Mummy? Is Santa real? And Magic?" Claire doesn't look happy this.

"Yes off course," Claire says and Monica seems to believe. "Now, let's go to bed, because Santa won't come when you're awake." And they leave the room.

"I don't see the point he making them believe something which isn't really," Shane says.

"Do you believe in the Tooth Fairy?" Tyson asks.

"A little person with wing who comes in the middle of the night to give money for your missing tooth," Ken says. "No, it's stupid."

"That one was Kai's doing," Shane says before Tala or Ray decided to kill him.

"Kai!" Ray exclaims.

"There is no reason to fill their head with all that cr... stupid stuff," Kai says with a shrug.

"You know, I have to agree," I say. "It's really illogical to make them believe in fantasy, because in the end, they'll just get hurt."

"Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy and Magic!" Tala yells. "How can one get hurt from it?"

"Hurt that their parents had them believe and found out they're fake," Ken says.

"Who told you that?" Tala asks, dully and Ken point so Kai.

"Ray, Raven, we need to find their inner Child," Tala comments.

"Totally agreed," Ray says.

"I've been trying since I meet Shane," Raven says. "He's Russell's daughter's head with this two."

"I say we have the watch cartoons all day and all night for a week," Tala says.

"I think she's flipped..." Ian comments.

"Ian!" Tala exclaims... Happily... How strange. "Tyson, Kevin! You three are big kid, so help them to find their inner child!"

"If they try to kill us, will you save us?" Kevin asks. Say no Tala, say no!

"Yes!" Oh no...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	37. 25th December 2018

**A/N:** Finished! I have finally finished this story! It has taken since Christmas 2008, but I have finnally finished my first full story. I know It's not brilliant, but like I've said before, I decided I don't like writting in POV! And I got lazy to towards the end and didn't prove read them for spelling mistakes, or typos, but I want over this one, once, so hopefull it's fine!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story! And those that have liked it and kept reading even when I got lazy!

**Note: **Anything that is in side of {} are spoken in Japanese. Anything that it in side of "" are spoken in English. Anything that is in side of // are spoken in Russian. Anything that is inside "" and in italic is someone speaking on the othet end of a phone in English. Anything that is in Italic that is not surrounded by none Italic writing in a bit-beast talking to their Mistress or Master, tellipathicly (I'm possitive i spelt that wrong).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the OC's. (I don't own Ghost Whisperer either!)

Read and Review Please!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-Six

25th December 2018

~*~Kai's POV~*~

/Kai... Kai... Wake up Kai... Hey! Stop that! Get up... Kai, come on get up now! It's Christmas morning, everyone is waiting for you and Bryan to get up... which is really unusual./

/Oh so the lazy idiots are up? What time is it?/

/2 am./

/They sleep for two hours and get up to celebrate Christmas? They sleeps for at least eight hours and they refuse to move?/

/It's Christmas day, their big kids and want to open up their presents. Besides, Ken and Monica wake most of us up./

/So who wake you up and how? If someone came in here to wake you up, I'll has woken to their entering./

/In other words, you were already awake?/

/I slept, but when you got up, I woke Kitten./ I turn and sit up, wrap my arms around my kitty and pull her into my lap.

/I forgot to put some of the presents down stairs that Alice gave me the other day. When I came back up, the others were a wake./ I kiss her gently on the lips.

/Oy! No kissy, kissy!/ Tala says breaking us up. She's dressed in loose, baby blue pyjama bottoms (possibly with a matching top), a white dressing gown and violet slippers, covered in fuchsia stars.

/His fault!/Kitten says, pointing at me.

/Now I can't help it that you look so cute,/ I say.

/You got Bryan up?/ Kitten asks.

/Yes, but he wants to kill me now. Anyways, get up, I'm heading down stairs,/ Tala says leaving.

/To keep my sanity I need more than two hours away from all the baboons,/ Bryan says, leaning against the door frame in the open door way, wearing baggy clothing. /Ray came and woke us up and Tala forces me out of bed, to spend more agonising time with the idiots./

/Sorry; the children have awoken and you can't make them wait till you want to get up, it's unfair to them,/ Kitten says.

/Who said they had to wait till I want to get up? And why is it not unfair that I'm forced to lose my sanity?/Bryan asks.

/No-one can open presents till we're all up and down stairs,/ Kitten replies. /As soon as all the presents have been opened, you can disappear to keep your sanity./

/Oh goodie!/ Bryan says sarcastically, before disappearing.

/Come on, let me up and get up yourself,/Kitten demands.

/But I don't want too,/ I wine with a smirk, holding a little tighter.

/Kai! Don't you want to open your presents?/

/Not really,/ I says letting go of Kitten, who gets up straight away. She's dressed in a red, loose pyjama bottoms, covered in hears, with a tight, long sleeved, white top on, that has a little kitten playing with pink yarn. Yellow/brown slippers, covered in white dots warm her feet.

/You're serious on that?/ Kitten asks as I climb of the bed.

/Yerr./ I grab a pair of baggy pants from the one of the draws and throw them on. Pulling a top from the closet, I pull it on. /I don't see the point in wrapping up some presents, to have others just tire it off without a second thought. You go to all the effort to wrapping it nicely and they don't care about that./We exit the bedroom. Shutting the door behind me, we head down the hall to the stairs.

/To wrap the presents is so that it keeps them guessing and in suspense; they'll get a nice surprise when they open it on Christmas Day./

/Unless they already have it or it's something they don't want./

/Well it's the thought that counts./

/People say that, but do most actually think of it whilst opening a present?/

/I don't know... You seriously are a downer on Christmas. Finding faults everywhere./

/It's a religious festival to do with Christianity and maybe others. Hilary is the only Christian here, so should we even be celebrating it?/

/It's a time for family and friends Kai, whether or not you believe in God and Christ. Celebrate your friends, the ones who love you. Think Christmas that way./

/Hey! You two are slow!/ Tala exclaims outside the living room door, Bryan is with her. We've reacted down stairs and are just in front of it. /Everyone is waiting./

/Sorry, Kai's just been moaning about Christmas./

/More like asking the point in it,/ I defend myself.

/Family, Friends and Presents!/ Tala exclaims.

/You could celebrate that any time you want to. The only value Christmas is on the business side,/ Bryan comments, standing up from where he was sat on the floor.

/You two are hopeless!/ Tala exclaims. /People buy you presents to show how much they care about you./

/Do they really? I might as well go back to bed in that case,/ Bryan comments.

/No you won't!/ Tala yells.

"Why are you four just stood out here talking?" Tyson asks.

"Trying to get Kai and Bryan to see the point in Christmas," Kitten explains. "All they see is the business side to it."

"Christmas is not business!" Tyson exclaims. "It's about Family and Friends, getting lots of presents!"

"And celebrating the day Jesus Christ was born!" Hillary yells from in the room.

"Celebrating the day Christ was supposedly born, is he ever was, is a religious thing," Bryan comments. "You are the only one religious here. You could chose any day to celebrate family and friend..."

"Anti-Christmas People!" Kevin exclaims, as we finally head into the living room.

"Do you have anything against celebrate the birthday of someone you know?" Mariah asks.

"No..." Bryan answers confused.

"Then, don't celebrate the day Christ was born," Mariah says. "Celebrate Tala's, seeing as it's hers and Ray's 24th birthday today..."

"Mariah!" Kitten exclaims. "I thought I told you years ago to keep that to yourself!"

"It's Ray and Tala's birthday today?" Tyson asks.

"You didn't know when your friend's birthday was?" Hilary asks.

"Ray never answered that question!" Tyson yells in defence.

"Ray's always refused to celebrate it, back when she lived in White Tiger Hills," Lee says. "I guess she still is."

"Of cause," Kitten says, with a pout.

"Hello! Born on Christmas Day, the day everyone celebrates!" Tala exclaims. "What is so special about celebrating it then? Not to mention every friend would spends it with family."

"Have a small celebration on your birthday and celebrate it the way you want another day," Ian says. "Then you get two birthdays!"

"I don't want two birthdays!" Tala yells, crossing her arms and pouting. "I want one birthday, which is not on a day everyone celebrates..."

"What are we going to do!" Tyson yells.

"About?" Ian asks.

"Well, no-one... well maybe except the White Tigers have got them a b-day present," Tyson explains. "And we don't have a birthday cake either."

"Did anyway hear us when we said we don't celebrate our birthday?" Tala asks Kitten.

"Probably did, but Tyson will take any excuse to have cake," Kitten replies.

"He's a pig," Tala comments.

"Hey! Olive! Can you bake a cake?" Tyson asks.

"Of cause I can," Olive says.

"Bake one yourself Tyson," Enrique says annoyed.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed. Someone come and get me when they don't want to celebrate our birthday anymore," Tala decides turning to leave. "Come on Bry, you're my pillow now." Grabbing Bryan's hands, she leaves, which I think Bryan is happy about.

"I thought no-one could leave till all the presents were opened," I ask.

"They are," Kitten says pointing to all the torn wrapping paper and presents scattered about. "Ken and Monica must have opened them all when no-one was looking, even the ones that are not theirs. Tyson was looking forwards to opening his, but he can't now. Oh! And we're gonna have to figure out who's present is who's."

"Unlucky for him then. But that means I can disappear too," I says.

"Tyson! You have no presents to open!" Kitten exclaims, gaining everyone's attention. "No-one does anymore."

"Of cause I do, there..." Tyson freezes as his eyes fall on the tree with some opened presents and ripped wrapping paper under it. Others along the wall, in front of the fire place and in the middle of the floor. Sat among them all, Ken playing with an toy army truck and Monica playing with a doll with blond her and a woman's figure... Kind of like a little plastic model. They look so innocent of the crime.

"Monica?" Spencer asks getting his daughters attention.

"Ken?" Shane says, grabbing his sons.

"Yes?" They ask in unison.

"Did you open all the presents?" Shane and Spencer ask together and their kids nod, with smiles on their face like they've done nothing wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Did you like the ending? Was the plot okay? Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
